The Gift
by Han dj
Summary: A year after the Carnival, the Obsidian Lord gave the HIMEs a gift, he is giving back their child. SHIZNAT with other pairings on the side
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Mai-Hime, if I do, Mai won't be pining over Tate, Natsuki will return Shizuru's feelings, and Yukariko will not be pregnant! But then...

Summary: A year after the Carnival, the Obsidian Lord seems to give the ex-Himes a very special gift. He is giving them their "child" back.

A/N: So this is my first try in a Mai-Hime fan fiction, I know Mai-Hime fiction stories are great and written wonderfully (from what I've read so far) and I do hope I could at least write something that can be labeled as "satisfactory". I like the angst stories but I am not sure if I could write a story like that. To refresh my memory…there are twelve real Himes, Alyssa though regarded as one is a clone. The lists of Himes are: Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Shizuru, Akane, Midori, Nao, Yukariko, Akira, Fumi, Shiho and Yukino. I put this list so I have a reference in the future. Hey…this is SHIZNAT with other pairing on the side.

Warning: This story is multi-chaptered, no idea how many chapter though. Rated M.

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 1

Three heads turned to where a loud sound could be heard, a sound that is clearly interpreted as a) shock, b) disbelief and c) frustration (A/N can one even make a sound with this entire three component present? But anyways this is fiction so anything can happen!)

"Hey!" the midnight blue haired girl said to get the attention of the red head in front of her, "Aren't you going to see what made your _boyfriend_ scream like that?" Natsuki said, wearing a grin on her face.

"Tate is not Mai's boyfriend!" the black spiky haired girl snarled at the other girl.

"So you said." Natsuki replied flatly not even turning her head to face Mikoto.

"I don't think I should Natsuki," Mai said softly, her face wearing a worried look and she has her head turned so that she's looking directly at the garden watching Tate and Shiho who is currently talking with each other.

"Don't tell me the great Mai, bearer of the fire-god kagatsuchi is afraid of little Shiho?" Natsuki teased.

Mai turn her head to face the teasing girl. More than a year past, when Mai transferred to this school she recalled Natsuki as someone who is very cold, she even thought of her being a _cold bitch _who has the intention of killing Mikoto. Now…

Mai shakes her head, _who would have thought Natsuki actually has a playful side in that stoic personality?_ She thought.

"Mai is not afraid! And Tate is not her boyfriend!" Mikoto whined, "Right Mai?" the wide, teary eyes of Mikoto focused on the red head. Mai just gave Mikoto her sweetest smile.

_Well…I never see Mai gave Tate that smile_ Natsuki thought then the smile on her face vanished, _and I used to have someone gave me that kind of smile, maybe even more…_

It has been a year since the Hime festival, fondly called Carnival by Nagi, ended. It was during those dark times that Kuga Natsuki, the ice princess learned about the real feelings of her best friend Shizuru. Though she has granted the crimson eyed woman forgiveness for her apparent deceit and advances, the friendship built between the two Hime seemed to crumble. Shizuru started drifting away not only from Natsuki but also from everyone a week after she decided to tell Natsuki about her true feelings for her and Natsuki returning the feelings of love though not in the way the older girl wanted. Natsuki thought that her feelings were received openly and with understanding because nothing seemed to change between them after that.

Well after that week.

Then Shizuru started giving excuses to Natsuki whenever the younger girl would ask the older girl out, or whenever Natsuki decided to have picnic with the ex-kaichou with the help of Mai. At first, it was acceptable, knowing that Shizuru is graduating and as a graduating student council president, she knew that the fair haired girl has lots of responsibility laid upon her shoulders.

It was after graduation that Natsuki knew something was wrong. She continued on declining Natsuki's invitation to spend her vacant time alone with her. But whenever the HIME Rangers that includes her gave an invite, Shizuru gladly accepts. She accepts invitation to hang out with her if Mai and Mikoto were included, but to hang out with her alone? Natsuki shook her head.

Natsuki tried hard to bridge that gap in their friendship even if she has to drag her new friends along with her. But no matter how hard she tries Shizuru keeps on drifting away. She even contemplated on telling Shizuru that she feels the same way about her, but shook the thought off as it was unfair, not only to Shizuru but to herself since that time, she really has no idea what she feels for the older girl. That time.

For Natsuki, what hurts most was the fact that Shizuru went back to Kyoto to study without even saying goodbye to her personally. She thought her heart was suddenly stricken by something sharp. She wanted to go to Kyoto to take her back but her unreasonable mind won't let her. And it was too late when she learned that she really did feel the same about Shizuru. She loved Shizuru. No, she is _in_ _love_ with Shizuru.

"What is Natsuki thinking?" Natsuki heard Mikoto asks Mai.

"I don't know Mikoto," Mai said, her voice soft and even in those simple words and gestures, Natsuki could feel the love Mai has for the black haired girl.

I feel that same air every time Shizuru says my name. _I've lost so much and I can't even move forward._ _You're pathetic Natsuki, so pathetic!_

The three ex-HIMEs were actually walking towards the entrance of the school, after the carnival Mai invited Natsuki to share dorm with her and Mikoto since Mikoto never used her bed anyway, the younger girl just loves to lie beside Mai or "on" Mai, so the other bed is always empty. With the loneliness Natsuki felt after Shizuru's departure, she didn't even give the idea a second thought, she grabbed that opportunity and lived with the two. And now they are entering the school premises together.

"Did you hear?" The three's attention was caught by a grinning Chie. The school's official news paper though unlike it, Chie's news is always fresh, advance even.

"Hear what?" Natsuki ask frowning.

"Something happened to Shiho." Chie answered nonchalantly

"Oh! I saw Shiho talking with Tate at the garden!" Mikoto said excitedly glad that she can actually share information and be "in" for once.

Chie looks at Mikoto grinning evilly then at Mai, "Really?"

Mai looks at Chie and frown, "I don't like the way you smile Chie, what happened to Shiho?" Mai said in a stern voice. The red head never uses that voice unless annoyed, and no one wants an annoyed and angry Mai.

Chie's face suddenly paled as she looks at the frowning face of Mai, "Heh!" Chie started walking forward, "Shihoispregnant!" She said in one breath before she dashed forward, away from the three.

Natsuki's eye widen, Mikoto rolled her eyes upward and scratch her head trying to decipher the long word, and Mai paled and a loud "thud" followed it. Natsuki looked down at the fainted Mai while Mikoto tried her best to wake her up.

XXX

Youko had been in a situation where no one would think it is possible, as a doctor she has faced different kind of adversities and was given lots of difficult cases. Though her expertise does not lie on Obstetrics, a simple test like frog test (Okay, FYI, the test for pregnancy that is called the frog test though not the fad anymore is still reliable, why frog test? Pregnant women's urine is injected into a frog, when a woman is pregnant; the urine will cause the frog to release eggs as frogs are hermaphrodites. So what made this possible is the level of HCG or human chorionic gonadotropin which is very high in a pregnant woman and much much higher in a woman with an H-mole pregnancy. This is what those home pregnancy kit measures too.) interpretation is not hard for her. But right now, here in front of her is a woman whose laboratory result in her hands clearly states that she is pregnant.

"Are you sure this isn't a diagnostic error?" Youko ask frowning, her eyes nailed at the blushing face of the woman in front of her.

"I submitted a urine sample 3 times in 3 different laboratories and they all say the same, want to see the other results?" The red headed woman raised her arm and scratches the top of her head, smiling and looking calm.

"You know this isn't possible unless…"

Midori's eye widens, "I did not have sex with the professor!" She said a bit loudly.

"But-"

"But what? You knew you're my first! I lost my virginity to you!"

"You traveled with him for days! How would I know-"

"I am in love with you Youko!" Midori said, "Nothing happened between us, besides Professor (Forgive me but I cannot recall the name of the professor Midori has a thing for) is not interested with me, he – he is… gay,"

The good doctor walks toward Midori and sit beside her on the examination bed, "But how did this happen?"

"I don't know." Midori looks at her friend and lover, "One good point about this is that we can raise the child together as her parents."

Youko smiled, "Her?"

"I wanted this to be her." Midori watch Youko nods then her face turns to smile.

"I love that." Youko said then she wraps her arm around Midori.

"That feels better," Midori return the embrace.

"I'll give you the best later when we get back to the apartment." No answer instead the doctor felt Midori nod her head while it still rest on her shoulder.

XXX

"I saw Karauchi outside, he's quite happy no, ecstatic to me." Aoi said giving Akane a knowing glance since the girl's face is melancholic, very much opposite to that of her boyfriend.

"He is?" Akane asked, if not for Aoi being there, Aoi suspects that Akane will start crying.

"What's the problem?" Aoi ask worriedly.

Akane looks around and moves closer to Aoi, she leaned forward and whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Aoi's eye widened then she looks at Akane who straighten herself, she had a faint blush on her cheeks, her eyes almost watery, "So? If Karauchi is that happy, why do you look so glum?" No answer, "You are living together right?" Akane nods, "So what's the problem?"

"I'm two months pregnant." Akane did not get a reply instead she got a "so what" kind of look from Aoi, "The last time I made love with Karauchi was a month ago and-"

"So? The impregnation must happen before that." Aoi's expression becomes a puzzled one when she saw Aoi shakes her head no, "What do you mean?"

Akane sighed, "Before that, we had contact after the devastating incident here at Fuuka and that was a year ago." Akane replied

"Seriously?" Aoi watch Akane nods her head, "So you are saying that _that_ is not Karauchi's?"

"I don't know. Since we started living together there wasn't a time I spent alone or in anyone's company except Mai and that's during work, or when we're here in school. Even here, we're always together."

"Wha-" That was really juicy news for Aoi _virgin birth?_ But Akane just admitted having sex with Karauchi, and she knows her friend and knew that there is no other man.

Before Akane could said another word Harada Chie came and sat beside Aoi, she gave Aoi a peck on her cheek and said, "Shiho is pregnant. I am sure it's Tate's!"

That news made Aoi's eye widen more. _Akane pregnant and now Shiho?_

"I need to go Aoi, I need to see Karauchi." Akane excused herself, stand up and hurriedly walked out the door.

"What's with Akane?" Chie ask

"She is pregnant."

Chie looks at Aoi bewildered, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

XXX

Miyu, Alyssa and Yukariko are sitting at the pew just in front of the altar of the school's chapel. Yukariko is sitting in between the two, Yukariko have a hanky on her hand, puts it on her nose and blows. Her eyes are red and puffy. Miyu have an arm at the ex-nun's back, rubbing it to soothe the woman's jumbled feelings. Alyssa who has her arms full with Yukariko's 1 year old daughter is just looking at the two older women.

"He left me Miyu, I can't believe he left me!"

"Did you try to explain to him your condition?" Miyu ask, her flat face not showing emotion but her actions clearly shows that she cares for the crying woman.

"I did but he won't believe me, he really thinks that I am cheating on him!"

"But you're not." Alyssa interfered.

"If he loves you he will believe you. He must believe you." Miyu adds flatly.

This was their state when Nao walked in on them. Miyu whose special sense activated looks at the approaching red head.

"What's with Yukariko?" Nao ask, she wasn't wearing her nun uniform. Instead of answering, Miyu looks at her from head to toe and activated her scan system. "What the hell are you doing?" Nao ask angrily at the inhuman Miyu.

"You are pregnant too Nao." Miyu said after finishing her inspection.

"What the –" Nao frown and look at Miyu with an angry eyes, "Yeah, you're a fucking robot who can do body scan. Why? Are you pregnant?" Nao ask sarcastically.

"Yukariko is." Alyssa answered instead of Miyu.

"Well? She is married so its not as if getting her pregnant is unusual!"

"It's not Wataru-san's." Miyu said.

"What?" Nao then looks at Yukariko, "I really never thought that you could do something like –" She didn't finish her sentence when she felt a stinging pain in her cheek brought about by Yukariko's slap.

"There is no one else Nao, no one else." Yukariko said sternly, her eyes bore anger though red, puffy and wet.

"Then how do you explain _that_? Nao said also angrily and points to Yukariko's still flat abdomen.

"I am not like you who whores herself for money. I still have morals in me." That sentence brought Nao on her knees, she starts shaking, "Nao-"

"Nao-san," Alyssa said in her melodious voice.

"I may be deceiving men, but I never demean myself by sharing a bed with any of them." Nao's declaration is laden with pain, "Like you, I still have morals in me."

"Then-" Yukariko ask bewildered.

"I myself have no idea how this pregnancy came about." Nao look up, "I'm a FUCKING VIRGIN!"

"Oh – my – Lord," was all Yukariko said.

_Do I have to console two people now?_ Miyu thought as she watches Nao break down and Yukariko kneeling down before Nao. The two women cried together.

XXX

Mai paced back and forth in front of Tate who is sitting at a bench near the school grounds, beside Tate is Shiho whose eyes are red and puffy. Mikoto and Natsuki decided that this thing should be left between the three concerned party.

"I really can't recall if something happens between me and Shiho, I am telling the truth Mai."

Mai stopped pacing and angrily turn around and glare at the blond man, "The fact that Shiho is pregnant and she never shares a room with any men except you is a proof that there is Yuuichi! You took advantage of Shiho's feelings and now you're denying it!" Mai screamed.

"Mai," Shiho said softly, bowing down, "I'm not sure if something happened between us then. We were too drunk –"

"And you let a middle schooler drink an alcoholic beverage! What kind of a man are you!!" Mai got this large, pulsating vessel on her temple, "And you!" She points a finger at Shiho, "You still defend this useless man!" she screamed again.

"I'm just telling the truth." Shiho answers now frowning, her head still bowed down.

Silence.

"I am not denying it Mai, I'm just not sure…"

Silence once again.

Mai took a deep breath, let it out, close her eyes, count 1-10, open her eyes and a bit calmly said, "Please stop pursuing me Tate and think about this. This is the time Shiho needs you more than anyone else."

Tate look up, eyes wide, "But-"

"There's no choice here Tate. Be a man for once and take some responsibility. If Shiho is my daughter, I might kill you for doing this to her with or without recollection of your action."

"Mai," Shiho said looking at the flame color haired girl.

Whatever it is that Mai is about to say was interrupted by a shy voice at her back, "Onee-chan," Mai turn around to see her brother Takumi approaching her, behind him is Akira. Mai smiled at the two, her anger suddenly dissipating when she saw Takumi's hand wrapped around Akira's hand protectively.

"Takumi, Akira," Mai acknowledge the presence of the two young lovers.

"Ah, Onee-chan, can I have a word with you for a minute?" The look on Takumi's face screams 'emergency' in Mai's eyes.

"We better get going Mai, I'll think about what we have discussed and I hope,"

Mai cut Tate, "Do what's right Tate." Mai said then smiled at Tate who nods at her then took Shiho by the hand and pull the younger girl to stand.

"Arigato Mai-san." Shiho said, bowed her head and followed Tate.

Mai watch the two leave and turn her attention to her brother once the two was out of sight. Mai watch her brother who started to sweat then lead Akira to the bench. He asked the younger girl to sit but he remained standing, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"It's amm…" He reaches up to his nape, rubbing it while one of his hands is tucked inside his pant's pocket, "You see, it's about me and Akira…ah-"

"Can you stop stalling and tell me?" Mai said not too sweetly now, Takumi's stuttering is sending unwanted impulses in her body, something bad.

"Akira has been feeling sick this last 2 months so I took her to a doctor this morning and…"

"And?" Mai watch Takumi look at Akira and Akira flinching

"Akira is 2 months pregnant."

XXX

Natsuki and Mikoto saw Tate and Shiho leave so the two decided to re join Mai, just before they even get to their friend, they saw Mai faint…for the second time.

XXX

Suzushiro Haruka should have graduated last year along with Fujino Shizuru and Kanzaki Reito. But since she was busier than the ex-kachou, she missed classes and failed some subjects hence here she is repeating the last year with Yukino. Instead of running for President, she decided to just retain her position that was offered to her last year by Fujino. So Yukino became the president and she the Head Executive.

This year is much peaceful than last year, so Haruka was glad that she was able to balance her duty as the head executive and her studies. Aside from English which is her waterloo (Ahem…that reminds me of…me?) she is doing quite well in the other field.

But right now her mind is not on that matter. Since yesterday she found something was off with Yukino. She wanted to talk with her best friend but it seems she was avoiding her. Right now Yukino is not in the student council room, to where she is Haruka have no idea. Yukino's change in behavior started about a month ago when she started getting sick, and then yesterday Yukino totally avoided her.

Her musing was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing she stood up, approach the sliding door and opened it.

"Ohayo Suzushiro-san." Greeted the student, it was Harada Chie and Senoh Aoi.

"Good morning. What is it?" Chie looked at Aoi who secretly rolled her eyes, "We came here to have a talk with Kaichou-san and you."

"Oh." Haruka just turned around and returned to her seat, leaving the door open for the two students. "Yukino is not here, but you can see I am." She said without looking back.

"I guess then we have no choice but to talk with you alone." Chie said once they got in. Aoi who was the last to enter close the door.

"This is about what?" Haruka ask once she takes a seat and faced the taller girl.

"About the student's welfare, we found out that something unusual is happening around here." Aoi answers this time

Haruka frowned, "Again?"

"Huh?" Chie scrunch her forehead then shook her head, "We got some alarming news and we know that this should be personal and all, but we thought that we should tell you since it is pretty serious."

"Will you stop punching around the bush and tell me?" Haruka said with her usual tone when impatient.

Chie and Aoi look at each other, "There are an alarming number of sudden pregnancies with our students…"

Chie's words were interrupted by a sudden sound of gasp, the three girls look at the source of the sound and saw Yukino at the door

"Yukino…" Haruka said, she stand and went to Yukino's side when she saw Kaichou losing color on her face, "Yukino!" Haruka scream when the smaller woman suddenly collapsed on her knees, "What is the matter?!"

"Kaichou-san…" Aoi said.

"Wha-what did you say?" Yukino said weakly as she looks at Chie.

"There are an alarming number of sudden pregnancies…" Chie was not able to finish her sentence as Yukino suddenly stand up, puts a hand in front of her mouth, made a gagging sound and ran out of the room.

Haruka, Chie and Aoi was stunned.

"If I didn't know Yukino, I'll say she too is pregnant!" Haruka exclaimed out of nowhere.

Haruka's words made the other two looked at each other, their eyes have a knowing gaze.

XXX

It was hard not to think of _her _especially now that she feels more alone. _This must be my karma_ she thought as she traverse the road, she have been walking since yesterday trying to find a small apartment that will accept a defer payment, _funny, things like this was never a problem to me_ well that **was**, but then again after yesterday her fate has been change.

It all started a month and a half ago when she started feeling sick. Not wanting to disturb her parent's peace, she decided to just keep it to herself until she got a phone call from Fuuka's administrator Fumi-san.

"Fujino Shizuru –"

"_Shizuru-san?" _Shizuru cannot mistake that voice with anyone, it was headmistress Fumi.

"Fumi-san? What pleasant surprise." She said smiling.

"_I need to talk to you and this is important." _Fumi's voice is laced with weakness and urgency.

"Is something wrong?"

"_Yes, Mashiro-sama came back."_

Silence.

When the Carnival ended Nagi and his sister Mashiro returned to their world, the carnival will take place 300 years from last year and the two were expected to return that day, _what is Mashiro-san doing here right now?_ A thought Shizuru did voiced out.

"_I have no idea but she just said that she comes back to relay a message from the obsidian Lord." _The mere mention of that name makes Shizuru cringe, bile seemed to climb her throat, _"I've not been feeling well this past 2 months and Mashiro-sama told me that it has something to do her message."_

"Is that all she said?" Shizuru ask bewildered. So she is not the only one who is feeling sick.

"_I was feeling weak so I decided to consult a doctor and I found out I am…" _there was a pause as Fumi collected herself, _"Fujino-san, I'm pregnant."_

The world seemed too small now for Shizuru, _could I be pregnant as well? But how?_

"_I thought of calling you since you're the only one who is out of reach. Shiho, Nao, Yukino, Midori, Akane and Yukariko are all pregnant Shizuru, I found this out from Suzushiro-san and she found out through Harada-san and Senoh-san."_

Natsuki… Shizuru can't think of anything else, if this is happening then there is a possibility that her Natsuki is suffering like her, "Natsuki?"

"_There was no report of Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto being pregnant, but Mai told me this morning that Akira and Takumi approach her saying Akira is pregnant as well."_

_Why the hells the Obsidian Lord do these things?_ Shizuru thought.

"_You might want to see a doctor if you are feeling some symptoms." Fumi said, "That is all Shizuru, I do hope you could come by here if ever Mashiro-sama needs to talk to all HIMEs."_

"I am not sure if I could go back…" Shizuru said weakly, "I need to go Fumi-san, I might take you on that doctor thing." Shizuru said with a smile though deep inside she is dreading that what Fumi and the others might be suffering is the same with hers.

They disconnected the line and then Shizuru decided to pay a visit to their family Obstetrician.

Then it was confirmed, she is pregnant, and she is actually carrying a twin. The ultrasound says she is carrying a dichorionic, diamniotic fetus. (fraternal twins in other words, dizygotic twins is the other term.) Before she even got her feet inside their house, Shizuru was greeted by a slap.

The obstetrician that she trust and promised to keep the pregnancy secret until she gets the courage to tell her parents did disclose her condition immediately. And now no matter what kind of explanation she gives, her parents decided to throw her out. Her parents have arranged an omiai for her, but what man in their right mind will take a pregnant woman for a wife? She can't be with Natsuki, her one and truly love, and her only way of escaping that loneliness was taken away from her as well. _Life is just too cruel._

So now here she is wandering for 2 days finding a shelter for her in a place where almost everyone knew who she was and from what family she came from. She still feels sick, thanks to her sudden pregnancy, hungry and tired. _How I wish I was never revived during the carnival_ Shizuru thought.

Shizuru close her eyes as a sudden attack of nausea hits her, she felt the world revolve around her and knew that she will end up hitting the road hard…but the hard road did not come. When she opens her eyes, she found 2 strong arms supporting her.

"Shizuru."

The crimson eyed woman looks up to see a beautiful face smiling at her

"Kanzaki…san?" Shizuru's last word before consciousness left her.

-End chapter 1-

A/N: Hehehe, chapter 1 is quite long, gomen, I just don't want to break this into two. See, no cliff hanger? Thanks to Wingweaver for editing this story. You rock Wing!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I started writing fan fiction stories, I've already convinced myself that I was doing this not to fish compliments for my works

A/N: I was really moved and amazed that there was that many reviews posted for this story's first chapter…and I wanted to say

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

FYI: I am sticking with my Beta. I do believe that she is doing great grammar wise, the use of tenses is not her problem but mine, and still I stick to my knowledge that fictions are not "always" written in past tense. I don't believe that there is "always" or "constant" in this world, there will be exemptions to every rule, plus I do believe that the use of tenses is a prerogative of the author because the scenarios are in the author's head. My beta's work is to make sure that the sentence construction is right, whether verb agrees with subject, whether I used the right adjective, pronoun, superlatives, etc., etc., and whether my sentence is understandable and doesn't sound off to anyone's ears. So to Wingweaver, salamat na marami!!

Here is the next chapter, (I actually did this before I write my KIGO stories because I feel I owe you readers, especially the reviewers another chapter for that warm response) and hope you enjoy.

**The Gift**

Handj

Chapter 2

3 weeks prior to chaos

The door to the Fuuka administrative office opened revealing a "once" very visible face in the university. He walked in his usual stride, slow, light, composed and most of all, confident. His well combed, non-gelled hair moves along with him. He is wearing a smile that can be compared to that of Fuuka's ex-kaichou, though upon seeing the female form sitting on a chair, his forced smile dropped and was replaced by a real one, his smile now reach his glistening eyes.

"Mashiro-san." He said, his eyes focused at the woman (A/N: Mashiro just looks like a child but in truth she is over a hundred years old right?) before him.

"Kanzaki…or will I call you Minagi-san now?" the woman asked, her eyes mirroring that of Kanzaki Reito.

"Kanzaki is fine; Mikoto is Minagi so I prefer to be called Kanzaki. But Reito will definitely be welcome." He replied in his usual flirtatious manner.

"Very well, I'll prefer Kansaki-san, Reito will be too informal." She said making a soft sound of laughter.

"Do we need to be formal right now?"

"No, but I prefer that we do."

Reito straightened his back, "Very well." Silence, "Does Himeno-san know that you're here? We got this impression that we won't be seeing you anymore as you should be coming back in what? 300 years?"

"I would have loved to tell Fumi-chan that I've returned, but my coming here is a bit early so I do not want to worry Fumi-chan."

"A bit early? 300 years early?" he teased.

"3 weeks early." A stunned silence followed that declaration, "I'm suppose to come here to relay a message from the Obsidian Lord." The mention of the spirit that took over Reito's body during the carnival made the well composed man to flinch, "But that's not the point or the reason why I asked you here Kansaki-san."

Instead of talking, Reito decided to bite his tongue and just listen to what Mashiro is about to say.

"Here." Mashiro handed out an enveloped to Reito who took it with a bit of trepidation

_Kami-sama, please let this not be a warning to us, please don't let this demon come back and take over me once again._

Reito tried hard to stop his hand from shaking while he started to open the envelope.

"Aren't you quite the nervous wreck Kansaki-san? It's so unlikely of you." Mashiro said with her usual cheerful smile pasted on her face.

"You know," Reito said looking at Mashiro's face, "You should come here in your original form sometimes. It is hard to get angry at Mashiro."

Mashiro's smile did not waver, "Then the more reason I come here in this body, is it not?" No answer, "Besides, you don't have to fuzz over the obsidian lord coming back to take over you, that letter is from me and you'll be doing me a great favor if you decided to play along."

Taking his eyes from Mashiro, Reito looked at the sealed letter inside the envelope and read it. A couple seconds of silence then Reito returned his gaze at the woman and smiled.

"What's in it for me?" He asked grinning.

Mashiro smiled then shook her head, "I never thought that Kanzaki Reito, the savior of scorned women will be asking something in return for saving a woman."

"I never asked anything if the will to save those pitiful women is made by me, but in instances like this where saving a distraught woman is not my choice but the choice of someone who should have vanished for a long time is a different thing."

Mashiro dropped her smile and look intently at Reito's face, "Very sound argument. I concede. So what do you want in return?"

Reito knew what he wants, but if he obtained it…how will he live? He smiled, determined he return Mashiro's intent gaze, "Immortality."

Silence.

"You asked a life time of damnation for saving a woman we both knew you'll save in a heartbeat?" Mashiro asked her eyes wide in puzzlement, "I am not sure if the carnival has rendered you insane or this is the real you you're hiding from everyone."

"I'm not giving you my reasons; I'm doing your bidding so it is just right that I be rewarded. Isn't that what the obsidian lord believed in?"

Mashiro regain her composure, rested her back and smiled once again, "Very well, it's not that hard." Mashiro smiled, "And we'll be seeing each other again let's say in 300…" Mashiro stop then looks at Reito

No words were exchange after that.

XXX

2 weeks later

"You don't look good Shizuru, are you feeling alright?" The Fujino matriarch asked her daughter. Shizuru's focus is on the food laid at their table. The crimson eyed girl just got through emptying her stomach to her personal comfort room. Looking at the various foods prepared especially for her, the fair haired woman just can't analyze why she suddenly felt like vomiting at the site of her favorite food.

"I don't have appetite okaa-san." Shizuru look up at her mother, "I think I am going to have flu."

The matriarch's face was suddenly hit by anger, "Don't tell me you are making excuses again! We have finally found a very suitable omiai for you and you're acting sick again to get out of it?! Shizuru! You're father is getting old and he wanted you to take over our business and it is not possible if you remain single!"

Shizuru's mother's tirade placed a scowl on Shizuru's face, "I can't believe you accused me of that! I came home to fulfill my duty! I left the only person I loved for this duty and you accused me of things I haven't even thought of!" Shizuru screamed back but before her mother could reprimand her coarse behavior, Shizuru felt the sudden urge to empty her stomach once again, without care with what her mother's possible reaction, she stand and hurriedly ran out of the dining area and went straight to the house' common bathroom to relieved herself of that feeling

_Finally finding a well suited man for my darling Shizuru and here she is stricken with flu. I do hope Kanzaki-san understands once they meet, or better, I do hope Shizuru would be relieved of that flu before Sunday next week. _The matriarch's thought as she sat still in her chair not even bothering to find out if her daughter is alright. She shrugged her shoulder _it's just flu, it's not as if Shizuru is pregnant. _Her last thought then she started eating.

XXX

Present day

Crimson eyes were revealed as soon as the light hit her face; a bit dizzy she tried to elevate her body by pressing her elbows on the surface of the bed and seconds later returned to her previous position. She feels so weak, though the constant sensation of vomiting miraculously disappeared. She scanned the room where she is now, she was assaulted by a white, unadorned wall, the bed where she's lying is located at the center, and a small cross is hanged at the wall opposite her bed. A small side table is on the right side of the bed, nothing's laid on the table except for a number of apples and oranges. To her left is an IV stand, a single IV fluid bottle hanged from it, tracing the tube connected to the bottle she found out is actually inserted inside her left hand.

Her curious mind was interrupted by a familiar sound at the room's door.

"You are awake Fujino-san, finally." Shizuru looks at the man she knew so well.

"Kanzaki-san?" Shizuru smiled, her strong defensive walls crumbled at the familiar sight then she found herself being engulfed in a warm, soft embrace.

Reito didn't say anything instead she let Shizuru cry out on his shoulder. After some time had passed, Shizuru's cries digressed into soft sobs, the woman pulls away and looks up at Reito's face, "Ara," Shizuru's first word after that break down is now accompanied by a simple, sad smile, "Thank you very much Kanzaki-san for lending me that broad shoulder." She said with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"You are incorrigible Fujino-san; you still tease wickedly despite your situation." Reito said smiling and shaking his head.

"You prefer to hear me sad then?" Shizuru asked trying hard to build another wall around her.

"Stop what you are doing Fujino-san, It's not good for you and it's not good for your babies." Reito said softly, his hand lay on the girl's arm.

Reito's words alerted Shizuru and in the process made her widen her eyes, "How-"

"Did Himeno-san contact you through phone?" at Shizuru's nod, Reito stood up and took the envelope that was given to him by Mashiro, "So you know that Mashiro-san came back?"

"Fumi-san told me that she came back to relay a message to the HIMEs."

"That's correct." Reito said and smile. He walks forward and returned to his previous place, beside Shizuru and handed the letter to the girl, "I was at Kyoto for a special mission, a special mission for Mashiro herself."

Shizuru looks at the envelope in her hand, then she lifted her gaze to look at Reito's smiling face, "What is this?" Reito did not answer instead he pushed Shizuru's hand towards the girl and nods his head, silently telling Shizuru that she should read it. And read she does.

Reito did not removed his gaze from Shizuru while the crimson eyed girl read the letter repeatedly.

"Kanzaki-san, this-this,"

"Just as the letter stated, I am about to meet you as your omiai if that good for nothing Obstetrician of yours did not squeal on your condition at once, she did not even thought of the consequence of her action."

Silence.

"Fujino-san?"

"You're my omiai?" She watch Reito nodded "But – You… why are you here?" Shizuru's eyes now bore a foreboding emotion.

"Because I am you're omiai."

"You will accept me even though you know that I am…" she stop at Reito's shaking of head, "Then why-"

"Because this is Mashiro's mission for me: To take you away from Kyoto and away from your family." The look in Shizuru's widened eyes clearly tells Reito about her unasked question, "If your parents found another omiai other than me, do you think you could get out of this situation?"

"It'll be the same they'll still throw me out."

"And if you have a different omiai, will he be following you to see that you're fine?"

Shizuru's gaze become icy, "You've been following me?"

"I must. If I didn't then you wouldn't be here." Reito answered sternly.

Shizuru frowned, "Where is here?"

"You haven't figure out where you are? And I thought you've memorized this place by heart." Reito replied grinning, he stood up and turned his back to Shizuru then started walking to the door.

"Answer me Kanzaki-san…please?"

"This is Fuuka's special medical bay Fujino-san." Reito said without looking back, but before he gets out of the room, he turned around, looks at Shizuru, smiled and said, "I should be going now, Youko-sensei will be coming soon to check up on you." He smiled once again, "And no one knows that you're here except me, Himeno-san, Mashiro-san, and Youko-sensei." He finished, bowed his head and turn to leave, "And before I forget," he spoke once again, "that letter in your hand is already void since you don't need me to save you from your family… and Fujino-san?" Reito knew that Shizuru is watching him, "I think I know what's in Mashiro's head, so please collect yourself and start moving forward." With that Reito walked out then disappear through the door.

15 minutes later Shizuru heard a knock.

XXX

"Eh?!" Shiho squealed after Mikoto whispered in her ear, "Is that true?" Mikoto nodded her excitedly. Shiho scrunched her forehead then sigh. Mikoto and Shiho, both middle school students were sitting on a blanket spread across the green lawn of the school. Shiho is usually seen with Tate during her breaks but after the news of her pregnancy around campus and inside her class, she and Tate decided that they should not hang out together often to make it more easier on the younger girl. Shiho lay on the blanket spreading her arms outward while Mikoto just looks at the other girl, "So Akira is pregnant too?" Mikoto nods again.

"Mai said that Takumi is asking her to help him find a job." Mikoto added

Mikoto heard Shiho sighed deeply, "I envy Akira!" Shiho looks at Mikoto who is frowning, "Takumi is much younger than Tate but he is already showing how responsible he is. Tate had known about me getting pregnant for days now and all he did was told me to lessen contact with him."

Mikoto shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe Takumi gets that attitude from Mai!"

Shiho smiled at the energetic girl, "yes, perhaps he does." There was silence as the two thought of what to say to each other. This is the first time Shiho agreed to hang out with another human being not Tate, and first time to hang out with another HIME. She is about to comment on this when she heard a loud growling sound.

Shiho watched Mikoto's eye widen and her face reddened then the two looked down at Mikoto's growling stomach. When Shiho returned her gaze at Mikoto's face she could see Mikoto's eye twitching, trying to contain the tears that is about to pour out, "Mikoto, let it out baka!" Shiho screamed at Mikoto.

"I want Mai! I want my bento! Bento! Bento!" Mikoto cried and starts flinging her arms. Shiho laughed at the other girl's antics, she decided to sit up and tried to pacify the wailing girl _huh? Since when did I care about anyone crying?_ Shiho frowned, _is this the effect of pregnancy?_ Shiho sighed deeply once again and readied herself to enfold Mikoto in her arms when her eyes caught a very familiar face.

"Ne…Mikoto," Shiho called Mikoto, her eyes never leaving the person she found.

"Mai! Bento!" Mikoto continued to wail not minding Shiho.

"MIKOTO!" Shiho screamed which cause the other girl to stop and looked at her, "Isn't that Kanzaki Reito-sama?" Shiho asked Mikoto forcing the other girl's face to look at her back.

"Ani-ue?" Mikoto asked then turned around, the spiked haired girl was only able to see the back of Reito, "How will I know? I can't see his face!" Mikoto glared at Shiho

"If you were listening to me instead of wailing you would have seen him! Baka!"

"Baka no baka no baka! I want Mai! I want my Bento!" Mikoto screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MIKOTO!!" Shiho and Mikoto looked at the origin of the sound to find Mai and Natsuki approaching.

"MAI!" Mikoto screamed though unlike earlier, her voice is laced with joy and relief, "I thought Mai is not coming."

"I could hear you scream Mai and Bento from our building Mikoto!" Natsuki teased the younger girl.

"I'm hungry!"

Shiho became silent

"Ne Mai, can I share my Bento with Shiho, she doesn't have a bento."

Mai smiled, "Of course," Mai and Natsuki seated on the blanket and brought out the bento boxes Mai prepared.

"Itedakimasu!" The four HIMEs chanted before they proceed on eating. For the first time they were eating in silence, Shiho making side way glances over Mai from time to time.

"How come you three aren't pregnant?" Shiho asked out of nowhere. The question brought Natsuki into a coughing fit, Mai to stop eating and Mikoto…well Mikoto just continued on eating.

"For one Shiho, we don't have boyfriends to make us pregnant." Natsuki replied flatly after her coughing pacified.

"Nao and Yukino claimed that they are virgins."

Mai sighed, Natsuki grinned, "Yukino perhaps, but Nao?" Natsuki flinch when she heard a familiar screaming sound.

"And what are you suggesting Kuga?!" Nao's voice resonated over the field; a vein came out from her forehead, pulsating.

"Ah…nothing?" Natsuki smiled deviously. Natsuki saw Nao inhale deeply and then let out the inspired air before the red head looked at her.

"I'm here to tell you that Himeno-san wants to talk to us HIMEs."

"Himeno Fumi-san?" Mai asked as if she didn't hear what Nao has said.

"Yes, Himeno Fumi-san." Nao replied irritated.

Mikoto stopped eating, "Is Ani-ue going to the meeting with us?"

Nao, Mai and Natsuki looked at the younger girl their face bearing a question of 'what did you just say?'

"Shiho said she saw Ani-ue and she forced me to look at him, what I saw was the back of a man, but that man's back looks like Ani-ue's!"

"And what do you think Kanzaki-san wants here?" Mai asked no one in particular.

"The question is: how come he shows up on a time where all HIMEs have this sticky situation?" Natsuki supplied.

"Hey! Not all HiME's are in sticky situation. You three aren't pregnant!" Nao corrected.

"Mai!" Mikoto called out, "I'm not sure if it is Ani-ue."

"But I am! I saw his face!" Shiho interrupted.

"Okay," Mai said looking at Shiho, "Let us say Shiho is correct, where was Kanzaki-san headed?"

Both girls pointed at the administrator's building, the one that wasn't used often because that part of the building housed Fuuka's special medical bay. As everyone at Fuuka knows, only the administrative personnel are taken there when they need it. (A/N: I made this idea up because I wanted that place to be secret. )

"Who is he visiting there?" Nao asked.

"Probably Himeno-san." Natsuki replied at once.

"Impossible, I just came from Himeno-san's office and she was there sitting on her chair doing some paper works." Nao explained.

The three older girls look at each other in puzzlement.

"If that is Kanzaki-san, something fishy is going on!" Natsuki said frowning.

"Natsuki, Ani-ue isn't that bad." Mikoto said softly defending her brother.

"We're still not sure Mikoto." That was Shiho.

"But he changed since carnival!" Mikoto said in a sure voice trying to persuade the others to give her brother a chance, "Mai?" Mikoto's watery eye turned to the fiery red head.

Mai smiled, raised an arm and wraps it around Mikoto, "He did Mikoto, Natsuki and Shiho is just being cautious, we have suffered a lot during that time and we cannot blame them if they feel that way about your brother, especially right now where we are again faced with a big problem." Mai smiled sweetly when she heard Mikoto start sobbing, but everyone's attention was caught by Shiho and Nao's crying fit.

"What the heck-"

"I don't know why, I don't usually go soft like this not even when I'm at the hospital watching my mother!" Nao said unclearly as her words were obscured by her crying.

"It must be the pregnancy!" Shiho supplied a reason. Her words were like that of Nao's.

"Hormones!" Mai and Natsuki exclaimed simultaneously.

XXX

"Youko-sensei." Shizuru greeted the older woman who came to her side. Youko started looking at her chart, writing something in it, and then she walked around the bed to look at the bottle of IV.

"You know you are thin and underweight for someone carrying a twin pregnancy?" Youko asked looking at Shizuru with a smile on her face.

"I suspect." She answered returning the smile, "I can't seem to retain anything; the site of food makes me sick."

"You are dehydrated Shizuru, malnourished and feverish. I did suspect that you are suffering from Hyperemesis gravidarum," Youko explained, "Now, don't be alarmed. That condition normally happens to pregnant woman but in a very mild pattern, in your case you are suffering from the severe type causing these unwanted complications." Youko watched Shizuru nodded in comprehension, "I also suspect that stress plays a key role in your condition, so as your doctor, I want you to do two things for me from now on." Shizuru did not answer, she just looked at the doctor intently, "You should stop pressuring yourself, find something that will relieve this stress. From Reito's story, he assured me that he had removed at least ½ of the cause of that stress, and he said he is going to find the cause of the other half," Youko made a funny gesture on her face before she continued, "he actually said 'and straighten her out'," Youko sighed and laugh, "That Reito sure knows how to make a woman laugh!" Youko said then she turned her back to Shizuru and walked towards a chair near the wall opposite Shizuru's bed.

_Kanzaki-san is trying hard. I don't think there is a way for him to straighten out my Natsuki_ Shizuru thought.

"The second thing I want you to do," Youko continued, "Once you get out of the medical bay is to stuff yourself with food and stop drinking your tea. Tea is not good for the babies." Youko looked at Shizuru with a stern gaze.

Shizuru just smiled at the doctor.

"I'm not kidding here Shizuru, you have to stop drinking your tea while you're pregnant." Youko smiled when she saw Shizuru nod, agreeing to that condition. "Very well, right now you are under NPO, that is nothing per orem, all your food, vitamins and supplements gets inside you through that." Youko said pointing on the IV line in her left hand, "Once we corrected the dehydration and relieved you of vomiting, we can start changing your regimen into soft diet, we still need you here though to keep on checking and if you could tolerate that regimen, we could move on to "good for solid" but still limited, and you'll still be under monitoring." Shizuru listened, "And once that goes well, we can change it to your normal diet minus the tea. No coffees, no carbonated drinks, and for the first trimester, limit acidic food and fruits."

Silence.

"Will you be staying with Reito once you're cleared to go?" Youko asked.

"I have no idea Youko-sensei, but I think I'll just find a place of my own, find a job-"

"Aren't you studying in Kyoto?"

"I was, yes." At that answer, Youko noticed Shizuru's usual calm demeanor shifts into something painful. She didn't voice out her concern knowing that the girl might resent her questioning.

"If you have no more questions, then I shall leave you to rest. Reito told me that he might not be able to come back later to accompany you but he said to assure you that he'll be sending someone to replace him." Youko smiled at the girl in front of her and stood up.

Shizuru returned the smile then she silently watched Youko-sensei walked out of the room.

The silence of a room usually brought Shizuru into tears, in complete silence her mind wandered to that time when she and Natsuki were still friends, that time when that friendship wasn't tainted and was nothing but pure and eternal bond. A thought that never calms her raging soul, But here, in this place the silence is acceptable, for Shizuru knows that though her Natsuki doesn't know her presence, the mere fact that she is under a roof within Natsuki's vicinity is enough to calm that raging tide of emotion.

"My Natsuki…"

XXX

_My Natsuki…_

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki was pulled from a pitiful sleep by a force shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Mikoto's own an inch away from her, "AHHHHH!!" She screamed and jumps away causing her head to bump on a misplaced rock (A/N: The hell…where did this rock come from?!)

"Natsuki!" Mai exclaimed, coming over the still lying girl and helped her out, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Try hitting your head on a rock and answer that question!" Natsuki retorted then looked Mikoto with her death glare.

"I'm just waking Natsuki, we have to go to Himeno-san's office!" Mikoto reasoned.

"Don't do that again!" She said while taking Mai's hand to help herself get up, "Ever!"

"Hai!" Mikoto replied with a grin, the younger girl turned her back to the two and started sprinting away towards the administrator's building.

On their way to Fumi's office, Natsuki's gaze turns to the administrator's special medical bay

_My Natsuki…_

Natsuki blinked several times _that dream again, Shizuru…I can feel your presence Shizuru, what is happening?_ Unbeknown to Natsuki, a single tear made way out of her right eye.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked Natsuki after tugging her arm lightly.

Natsuki turned her head towards Mai and frowned, "Why do you always ask that? I am alright!"

"You're crying."

"Wha-" She raised a hand on her right cheek and felt a cold wetness there, "Something must hit my eye without my knowledge." Natsuki reasoned _why am I crying?_

Mai didn't made any smart remark, she just nodded and return her focus on the approaching office _you do miss Shizuru even if you keep on denying it _Mai thought.

XXX

11 HIMEs and 1 are now seated in front of the school's head mistress. None of them are happy that such a meeting takes place, no one knows about the agenda of the meeting, but because they respect Fumi, they agreed to come and listen.

"What is this all about Himeno-san?" It was Midori.

Fumi took a deep breath, releasing it before she calmly said, "I know that all of us have questions about what is happening to us HIMEs, and I know that there are relationships that suffered because of this unexplainable events."

"You've just said it Fumi-san, this is unexplainable so why the hell are we here?!" Nao asked angrily.

"Nao-san," Alyssa Sears, though cloned is still regarded by everyone as one of them. Miyu is also present as Alyssa's guardian, and for the fact that she was the key to the destruction of the obsidian lord during the carnival.

"Because Fumi-chan might not be able to explain it but I can." Everyone's gaze shifted up to where the library is located. On the stairs is the woman they never thought of seeing again came down to join them.

"Mashiro-san," Everyone whispers the name except for Mikoto whose eyes beamed with joy and started running towards the woman who is now at the ground floor.

"Mashiro!!" Mikoto screamed then she hugged the smaller woman.

"Mikoto!" Mashiro said Mikoto's name sweetly.

"I'm glad to see you again! Are you staying?" Instead of answering Mikoto, Mashiro looked at the assembled people in the office and offered a bow to them. The others returned the bow except for Nao.

"What is the fucking meaning of this?!"

"Nao!" Fumi scream at the red headed spider princess, "Give Mashiro-sama the respect she deserves!"

"She doesn't deserve any!"

"Enough Nao!" Natsuki said glaring at the angry woman, "You want answers? Well here is someone who could give them! So shut up before I shove this book up your ass!!"

Miyu is busy covering Alyssa's ear from all the swearing in the room.

"Another word Nao and I'll make you stay in the confession room." Yukariko said calmly, the ex-nun's words made the fierce red head stop.

"Wow! That was sudden!" Shiho chided, giggling. She received an angry glare from Nao. Shiho decided to shut up and just listen.

"First question…what's happening?" It was Mai who started the ball rolling.

Mashiro smiled at Mai, she walked to the center of the office and faced the assembled HIMEs. "I was tasked by the obsidian lord to deliver good news to you HIMEs."

"I don't think any news from the obsidian lord will qualify as good." Yukino said softly.

"Well, that can be true but he is giving you a gift." Mashiro continued.

"What gift?" Mikoto asked, her eyes twinkling at the word gift.

Mashiro smiled at Mikoto's child like reaction, "Not that kind of gift Mikoto, he is returning your child to you."

"What?!" 10 different voices echoed in the room.

"He is returning your child, but unlike before, you don't have to activate them, they cannot disappear or appear when you wish them to."

"I can't understand…"

"He is returning your child as humans, a human borne to a HIME making your child pure blooded HIMEs."

Silence.

"The pregnancy…" Akane

"…is the beginning."

Silence once again.

Mikoto then looks at each of the HIME's, "Wait! How come Natsuki, Mai and me got nothing?!" Mikoto asked innocently.

The other HIMEs nods their head.

"The obsidian lord was able to suck the HIME's power during the carnival through the pillars after a child's death. That power was transformed and was distributed to the HIMEs when Miyu destroyed that pillar. The power became latent inside the body of the concerned HIMEs and can only be unlocked and transformed into an organic being by a very powerful source."

"And that's where the obsidian lord comes in." Yukino finished for Mashiro.

Silence.

"That means that only those HIME's who died during battle…" Midori started.

"…and lost their most important person received that gift of life." Akira said then looks at Mai. "Then Mai and Mikoto's situation is understandable since they were the only two whose child did not die in battle. But how can you explain Alyssa and Natsuki?"

"Alyssa is simple, she was not chosen by the obsidian lord to be a HIME, pardon me Alyssa-chan, but as we all know Alyssa was cloned from a HIME's living tissue, hence her power was not granted by the obsidian lord, and that make's the obsidian lord's power ineffective on her."

The rest nodded.

"And me?"

Mashiro took a deep breath, "You're a very special case, you and Shizuru-san." Mashiro looks at Natsuki, "Unlike the other HIME's whose most important person in their life are normal people, you and Shizuru are each other's most important person, and the both of you died."

"So?" Natsuki said frowning, irritated.

"The power that you and Shizuru have unlike the others molded together, hence only one from you shall carry your children."

Yukino's eye widens, "Children?"

"Twins?" Midori added, Mashiro nodded.

Natsuki frowned, "Then, since I'm not pregnant, that only means …"

"Shizuru is suffering twice as hard as us." Yukariko said.

_My Natsuki…_

Natsuki closed her eyes as she recalled that dream, _Shizuru is suffering more than anyone here and I'm not even there to help her, and she's carrying my child! God Shizuru, why do you always have to suffer for me?_

"I was wondering why the obsidian lord would need to unlock this power." Nao said frowning _I am carrying my mother inside me! Isn't that gross?_

"He wanted more powerful HIMEs in the future. Aside from that, you will be facing another problem and you will need your powers back."

"Our powers are unborn children!" Shiho said.

Mashiro shook her head, "At the first full moon after the pregnant HIMEs reach their second month, you shall be able to materialize your elements once again." Everyone looks at each other.

"That serious hah?" Nao said smirking.

Mashiro nodded, "The unborn children which is the embodiment of the HIMEs power is the source so that you can summon those elements again."

"Then that would mean Mai and Mikoto won't be able to materialized theirs." Miyu interjected in her flat, monotonous voice.

"Supposedly." Mashiro said, "That's why Kagutsuchi and Miroku will be returned in their original form."

Silence filled the room.

"The obsidian lord asks you to protect the child, something far greater than Sears is coming for them."

_Shizuru…_

Another silence which was broken by Natsuki's running out of the office

"Natsuki!" Mai called out, she was about to run after the blue haired girl when she was stopped by Fumi-san.

XXX

Kanzaki Reito was stood waiting at the path way just outside the administrations office waiting…

"Kuga-san." Natsuki stopped dead on her tracks when she heard Reito. She turned her head to where the man is standing.

No words were spoken that time instead the two stared at each other, calculating each move. It was Reito who finally broke the silence but not the stare.

"I wanted to know what Shizuru is to you." Reito said not in his usual tone but in a tone Natsuki rarely heard.

"What is it to you?" she said returning that cold, hard voice to Reito.

"I just happened to be Shizuru's omiai, I know how she feels about you but have no idea how you feel about her. And being an indirect friend and a former school mate who respects you, I wanted to make sure that I won't be stepping on anyone once I married Shizuru." Reito said in his serious tone.

"She's pregnant with hers and my child, are you aware of that?" Natsuki's voice did not have the same fierceness.

"I do, and I was there as she suffered, I was there when her parents denounced her because of something she has no control over."

_Shizuru…my Shizuru is suffering and what the hell am I doing?_

"I need to go. I have no time talking to you."

"And where do you think you're going?" Reito asked anger visible in his voice, "If you are turning your back on her, then I am free to give her what you can't." A statement with finality.

"I am going to Kyoto, if I have to scour all places there I will, I will and I will find Shizuru and take her home with me."

Reito smirked, "If you're doing this out of pity Kuga-san, then no matter how you try you cannot make Shizuru happy. She'll wilt before your very eyes."

"DAMN YOU!!" Natsuki screamed. Tears started falling from her lovely emerald eyes, "I love Shizuru! She is my most important person. You don't know me to judge me like that! I am taking Shizuru and I will make her happy! Not you!"

Silence.

Natsuki almost hit Reito's face when the man gave Natsuki a smile, a smile so familiar in his face, "Fujino-san isn't at Kyoto anymore."

"Wha-"

"She was very sick when I found her walking along a road 3 days ago and brought her here. She hasn't woken up for 2 days, and…she's just very sick, physically and emotionally. She needs you."

Silence.

Natsuki looks at Reito not minding if the man before her saw her crying, "Where is she?"

-End chapter 2-

A/N: Finally! This is too long I just can't cut it. Anyways to those who love reading long chapters, then you'll be happy with this chapter, for those who don't… gomen!

"Reito said that Shizuru is in this room." (Grabbed the knob and open the door, then ducked once she saw a vase coming at her face)

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Hey! You're not Shizuru!"

"Duh!"

"Who the hell are you? And…and…why are you green?!"

"It's none of your business get out!!" before even Natsuki closed the door she heard "Whose that?", "No one, just some psychopathic bitch calling me Shizuru princess, jeez can't even tell thru my skin!" And Natsuki closed the door.

"I am so going to kill that Kanzaki baka!"

- heh that is something that suddenly pops in my head! -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well…after writing a few paragraphs for KP's princess, I found myself thinking about the plot for the next chapter of thi

A/N: Well…after writing a few paragraphs for KP's princess, I found myself thinking about the plot for the next chapter of this story so I just decided to start this and hopes that I could get the muse back to write updates to my KIGO stories. To ReadsKIGO, actually that line of Nao regarding her carrying her mother was just a thought, though I think I've explained it to Yokosumi that my plan is for the babies to look like the exact copy of their most important person. Their babies have nothing to do with their child (Except for their power) because if that would be the case, Nao will be giving birth to a spider and I think that is much gross? So this will come in the later chapters if I decide to include in this story the HIME's giving birth to their children.

Once again thanks to Wingweaver who edits this story. Now on to the story…

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 3

"Where is she?" Natsuki asked Reito who was still staring at the blue haired girl, "I need to see her, tell me!"

Instead of answering, Reito turned his head to the building that houses the Fuuka special medical bay, Natsuki followed his gaze, "I am guessing that Youko-sensei is there to check up on her again." He said not looking at Natsuki, "I wasn't there early this afternoon to hear what Youko-sensei's findings regarding Fujino-san's condition, but if I'm right, she'll be staying there for long time." He returned his gaze at Natsuki, "I never thought I'll see the day that Fujino-san would look like some broken doll," He shook his head as the memory of Shizuru's state when he found her came back to him.

Silence.

"Why?" Natsuki's voice was near whisper. _What have I done to you Shizuru, and to think you are my most precious person and yet I hurt you and made you like this?_

Reito frowned at Natsuki's question, "Why?"

"Why are you helping me?" Natsuki asked head bowed down and shoulders slumped.

Reito smiled and turned his head once again at the building where Shizuru is, "I'm not doing this for you Kuga-san. I'm doing this for Fujino-san."

Natsuki lifted her head to look at Reito, "You care for her that much?"

"I've done lots of bad things during the HIME carnival, some things that I wasn't able to stopped. I care not only for Shizuru but to all of you who I've done wrong, but in the end, it was Shizuru who sustained the most wound. She was the only one who wasn't able to move on and live a happy contented life." Reito returned his gaze at Natsuki, "Tell me Kuga-san, if I tell you where in that building you could find Fujino-san, what will you do? What will you tell her? Will you admit to her the things you've admitted to me?"

Natsuki remained silent but she never took her eyes from Reito.

"I promised myself that I'm not leaving this place without making you confess." He smiled, "I'm no priest, but I wanted to know if you return Fujino-san's feelings, and from our earlier encounter, I think you do. So will you tell her?"

_Will I? No that isn't the right question the question should be, can I? I know I love Shizuru like she loves me for a long time now, but despite that knowledge, I didn't make any move to tell her, so now that the opportunity is here, can I tell her?_

"Kuga-san?" Reito pulled Natsuki out of her reverie.

"I-I…"

"Sometimes, action is not enough Kuga-san, no matter how you express your love for her but without you confirming it through words, you will just send Fujino-san the wrong message." Reito explained.

"Wrong message?"

"Yes, like for example…" Reito scrunched his forehead, "…Fujino-san thinking that you're just there out of pity instead of love?"

Natsuki frowned and cross her arms on her chest, "Why would she think that?"

"A person who has done wrong against the love of her life thinks lowly of themselves, they think that they are being punished for their wrong doing, they think that they don't deserve love and that their love ones will never look at them the way they used to. Believe me Kuga-san, I know."

Silence.

"You need to straighten yourself out Kuga-san before everything's too late for you. One thing you never want to have is regrets for not doing what you ought to do." Reito said before he turned his back to Natsuki, he stopped walking and without looking back he said, "She's at the second room on the medical bay's second floor, and Kuga-san, please think of what I've said, I have lots of regrets and I know how it feels, and no matter how hard I try to compensate the wrong deeds I've done, those regrets will remain with me for eternity." Natsuki watched him walk away, "Fujino-san deserves to live a happy life, I wish I was the one who could give it, but it's not me she needs." His last words before he finally walked away from the still watching HIME.

"Arigato…Reito-san." Natsuki whispered in the air, she turned her head to look at the medical bay and smiled, "I'm coming Shizuru, please hold on."

XXX

Mai and Mikoto did follow Natsuki despite Fumi-san's warning but they stopped from their tracks when they saw Natsuki having an argument with none other than Kanzaki Reito.

"Ani-ue…" Mikoto whispered, the spiked haired girl beamed and was ready to run forward when Mai held on to her arm to stop her, Mikoto looked at the fiery haired girl beside her, "Ne Mai! What are you doing?"

Mai shook her head, "We must stay here or go back to the office, I think this is the time where Natsuki doesn't needs us to be with her."

"But Ani-" Mai turn to look at Mikoto and smiled.

"Your brother will come to you once he's done with Natsuki." She explained patting Mikoto's shoulder.

"He will?" The younger girl looked at Mai with hopeful eyes, Mai nodded. "Can we just stay here so I could watch him?" Mai nodded once again and returned her gaze at the arguing people.

They watch the two people's movement, Mai trying to decipher what those movements mean but ends up blank, her eyes widened when she saw Reito walking their way, she was about to duck at a corner and pull Mikoto with her but was too late…

"Gokegenyou Mai-san." Greeted Reito then he made a bow and turned his focus on his sister,

"Mikoto."

"Ani-ue…" Mikoto said but unlike earlier, Mikoto's face bears an emotion of relief, probably relief from anxiety of her not seeing her brother again, "Ani-ue!" Mikoto cried out and ran to her brother's open arms and started crying.

Reito didn't say anything, kept his embrace around her little sister and then looks at Mai who is watching them. "Arigato Mai-san for taking care of my sister."

Mai smiled, "You don't need to thank me, I like taking care of Mikoto."

Reito nodded his head, "I still am grateful. Mikoto is not easy to handle and I know that fact very well." He said teasing then he looked down at his sister whose head is currently burrowed at his chest.

Mai cleared her throat, "I should probably give you two some time alone together ne?" she asked smiling at the two.

Reito returned his focus on Mai, "You truly have a wonderful heart Mai-san and I'm honored to meet you. Thank you for your consideration." He said smiling. He waves at Mai who started walking away from them, "I shall keep Mikoto company until you return Mai-san."

Mai nodded and turned her head to look at the retreating form of Natsuki, she ran faster to keep up with her blue haired friend and tapped Natsuki's back once near. Natsuki turned her head to see Mai there, "I saw you and Kanzaki-san talking…Natsuki? Did something happen?" Mai said hooking an arm in Natsuki's, she just watch Natsuki shake her head no. "Then why are you crying?"

Natsuki frowned, "I'm not crying." She replied without her usual forceful voice, her voice a bit hoarse as well.

"Your eyes are all red and your cheeks are flushed, you can't fool me Kuga Natsuki!" Natsuki cringed at Mai's tone while calling her in her full name.

"Can you drop that tone?" Natsuki said trying to look irritated.

"You're not going to brush me off again Kuga, so spill!" Mai once again used that tone dreaded by almost every one.

Natsuki sighed and collected herself, "Reito is Shizuru's omiai…"

"Kami-sama…"

Natsuki frowned, "Can you stop cutting me? I thought you want to know?!" Natsuki looked at her friend.

"Gomen, gomen Natsuki, go ahead I won't cut your story anymore, I'll listen." Natsuki nodded.

"Reito asked me what Shizuru is to me because he is Shizuru's omiai, but he said that Shizuru needs me and even asked me to straighten myself out. Sometimes, that man really makes my head ache, he has this weird things going inside his head. He is Shizuru's omiai and yet he wanted me to tell Shizuru how I really feel about her."

"Oh-"

"He said he found Shizuru at Kyoto and brought her here and that she hasn't woken up for 2 days, he also said that he never saw Shizuru look like a broken doll. Jeez Mai, the thought of Shizuru hurting makes my heart constrict!"

Mai's eye widens, "Fujino-san is here?" Natsuki nods her head then Mai looks at Natsuki with a questioning look, "So are you going to tell Fujino-san?"

"I want to, but what-"

"Baka!" Mai slapped Natsuki's arm, "Just tell her, no buts, no what if…just tell her!"

"I've hurt her for so long Mai, I am afraid that she might not want to see me anymore!" Natsuki wailed and a single tear drops from her eye.

"I really have no idea how Fujino-san feels about you, but I know how you feel about her, you love her Natsuki and I know you for too long now to accurately say that you never backed out from anything. So if Fujino-san doesn't want to see you? Will you just stop and mope around? The Kuga I know will never do that!"

Natsuki focused her eyes on Mai while saying her litany of reasons _Yeah, Mai is right, why does this bothers me? Shizuru loves me more than I love her, she never gave up on me so why am I afraid? I won't give up on her, if I have to kidnap her to listen to me, I'll do it!_ Natsuki smiled then grabbed Mai by her shoulder and hugged the red head, "Arigato Mai, I'm glad I have you as my friend." Natsuki whispered before she turned her back to Mai and waved, "Don't wait for me Mai! I'll contact you if I need you!" she screamed.

Mai stunned by Natsuki's actions, stood paralyzed at her place, her eyes wide. She was brought back to reality by a tug on her arm. Looking at the source of the force, she saw Mikoto grinning at her.

"Ani-ue wanted me to give you this letter. He's gone already and promised me that he'll come visit us one day." Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Oh-"

"What are you watching? You're face is red!" Mikoto said innocently.

Mai frowned, "Nothing!" she said before she turned, grabbed Mikoto and pulled her back to the office.

"MAI! Let go of me! MAI!!" Mikoto wailed.

XXX

Fumi has declared the meeting adjourned by the time Mai and Mikoto arrived at the office. Aside from Midori and Yukariko, no one was there so the two young HIMEs decided to return to their dorm room.

Yukino decided to go to the student council's room instead of heading back to her room which she shared with Haruka. After all the news, her head and her body craved for a peaceful place where she can be alone. She finally reached her destination after leisurely walking from the administration's office to the council room, she slide the door open and was stunned to see Haruka still inside, Haruka's back was on her and the blonde girl is looking outside and she was in a state of deep contemplation.

"It's late Haruka-chan and you're still here?" Yukino asked softly then closing the door. The taller girl turned around to face her smiling.

"I was waiting for you. So is everything alright?" Haruka asked

Instead of answering, the brown haired girl ran to Haruka. The older girl opened her arms and received the younger girl, she wrap her arms around the smaller girl while Yukino started crying.

"Yukino? What's the matter?" Haruka asked while she kept her arms around her. Yukino shook her head.

Silence.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino pulled away slightly from Haruka and looked at the taller girl's face

"Hm?"

Yukino tried to pull further away from Haruka but the older girl resisted, so with just a little space in between them, Yukino started talking, "Remember last year when we had a fight with Fujino-san?" She asked.

"That bubuzeke-ona? Yes, who would forget that? I died remember?" Yukino nodded her head.

"Gomen Haruka-chan!" Yukino said causing the older woman to push the girl further and looks at her face.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing bad. It was that bubuzeke who tried to kill you!" Haruka frowned when she saw Yukino shakes her head no, "I saw it Yukino, and it was her!"

"She did Haruka-chan, but that time she acted like every one else." Yukino explained. Haruka noticed Yukino's body started shaking so she embraced the younger girl firmly.

"I do not understand you Yukino."

"Well…I did try to kill Mai too." Yukino felt the stiffening of the older girl's body, "Nao-san tried to kill Natsuki, Yukariko-sensei tried to kill Mai as well. Mikoto killed Shiho and Akira…"

"What are you saying Yukino?!" Haruka said in her forceful voice.

"We all did try killing each other…and that's because we needed to protect the most important person in our life."

Silence.

"Do you hate me Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked softly. Knowing that she might lose that one person she loves most after this confession, Yukino felt the heavy burden in her shoulder being washed away as she felt Haruka's embrace tightened.

"I can never hate you Yukino." Haruka said, "Was that what you talked about back there in the office?"

"Sort of." Yukino replied, she again buries her face in Haruka's chest, "You're my most important person Haruka-chan." She said, her voice faint but Haruka still heard her.

Haruka smiled, "Good!" She said happily, "You are important to me too Yukino, very important!"

Yukino pulled herself away from Haruka, "I don't mean it that way Haruka, you're my most important person as… as Natsuki is Shizuru's most important person!" Yukino explained. She watches Haruka's face contorts in different expression, Yukino knows that Haruka isn't the brightest especially when it comes to things like this, so she is about to explain further but before she could find the words to say, Haruka pulled her closer, the older girl leaned forward.

"I think I know what you mean." Haruka said before she closed the gap between them and the taller, older girl caught Yukino's lips with hers.

Silence filled the room as the two girls embraced and shared their first romantic kiss. Yukino was blushing when they finally separated.

"I envy that bubuzeke because she was too strong and was able to tell Natsuki that." Haruka said while looking intently at Yukino, she smiled when the younger girl smiled at her, "I wanted to do that for so long." Haruka added and Yukino blushed again. Instead of saying anything, Yukino raised her hands to caress Haruka's cheeks. "So, if the father of that baby of yours will not take responsibility, I can always help you!" Haruka said smiling.

Yukino giggled then shook her head, "I didn't have anyone to consider as the father of my baby." Yukino brought down one of her hands. She took one of Haruka's and placed it on her still flat abdomen, "When you died during that day, you and my child Diana…"

"You had a child?" Haruka asked frowning.

"Yes, it's a long story Haruka-chan, but I was one of the 12 HIMEs chosen and I was given a child, actually they are beasts who do our biddings. Mine was named Diana."

"So-" Haruka's words was cut by a finger across her lips.

"Hear me out please Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked in a pleading voice, Haruka just nodded her head, "So when Fujino-san killed Diana, instead of me dying you are the one who died because you were connected to my child."

"So me and that beast is one?"

"No," Yukino shakes her head, "You were connected, Diana's power is linked to you since you're my most important person and the reason I accepted Diana as my beast protector." Haruka just nodded, "When you were brought back to life, the power of that child was returned to us but was sleeping inside our body."

"Oh!" Haruka made a sound of understanding, "I don't understand." Yukino laughed at Haruka's antic.

"The one that invented the HIME used his power to transform this energy so that we could use our powers again, for what reason I cannot tell you, but he transformed these powers into human beings, so here I am pregnant."

Haruka was silent, contemplating. "So what are you saying?"

Yukino smiled again, "The baby came from the power wielded by my beast protector and the power of my love for you. So this baby-" Yukino puts her hand over Haruka's hand that is still on Yukino's abdomen, "…this baby will not even be conceived if not for you."

Haruka's eye widened, "You mean…you mean…that baby is because of me?!" Yukino nodded, "Then-then, then that's also mine?!"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes it is." Yukino replied. She gasps when all of a sudden she felt herself being lifted up into the air, "Suzushiro Haruka! Put me down!" she screamed.

"We're having a baby Yukino!" Haruka screamed, then stopped and put the younger girl down, "Oh, gomen Yukino, I forgot I might make you dizzy with all that turning!"

Yukino laughed and held on to Haruka's arm, "I need you to do me a favor Haruka-chan," Yukino then said when Haruka had pacified herself.

"Anything Yukino." She said smiling.

"We should keep it a secret; that was the meeting all about. Someone wanted us dead or someone powerful wanted this child so we must be careful-"

She was cut by Haruka leaning forward and kissing her. "I will protect you and my little Yukino!" She said once they separated.

_Miracles do happen when you lease expect it _Yukino thought, Haruka pulled her for another kiss before they call it a day and returned to their shared dorm room.

XXX

Miyu, Alyssa and Nao went to the church and decided to wait for Yukariko there.

"Yukariko's baby is Watari-san's after all." Miyu said.

"I'm sad that Watari-san didn't even give Yukariko-sensei time to sort this out." Alyssa added.

"If I have to protect you and Yukariko-san, then I will." Miyu said.

Silence.

Miyu and Alyssa's attention was caught by Nao's sudden movement, she stood up and turned to walk away, "Where are you going Nao-san?" Miyu asked.

"I just wanted to think about all of this clearly, I'll go see my mother in the hospital." Nao did not look back at Miyu and Alyssa nodding their head.

"Be careful Nao-san." Alyssa said before Nao finally disappeared before them.

XXX

The hallway leading to her destination was lightly lit, it wasn't the darkness or her fear of hospital that was making her anxious, it was the thought of facing the woman she loves and hurts at the same time. She climbed the stairs to the building's second floor and headed to the second room, just as she was instructed _keep yourself together Kuga! Shizuru needs you more right now _she told herself. Finally arriving at the door of her destination, she stopped, took a deep breath, closed her eyes _this is it…_ Kuga Natsuki puts her sweaty, trembling hand on the door knob, before she rotates it and opens the door, she heard foot steps coming her way, so she retracted her hand and as soon as she did, the door opened to reveal Youko-sensei.

"Natsuki-san?" The doctor asked.

"Hello Youko-sensei!" Natsuki greeted, Youko smiled at her.

"What brought you here? You know that this building is not for students right? If you need me you can just wait for me at the school clinic…"

"I was told that Shizuru is here that's why I came." Youko smiled again and nodded her head.

"Reito-san did ask you to come? He told me he's sending someone to look after Shizuru-san since he can't stay tonight." Natsuki nodded her head. "Very well then, I'll leave you with Shizuru-san." The older woman said and walked passed Natsuki, she was halted by the younger girl's voice.

"Is Shizuru fine?"

Youko turned around to face the girl, "Right now? No. she needs more rest, she needs her vitamins, and lots of care…she needs to remove stresses in her life. I'm assuming that you know about her condition?" Natsuki nodded, "Well, she's quite thin and underweight for a pregnant woman carrying a twin. But she'll get better once we corrected everything."

Natsuki smiled, "Arigato sensei."

"Don't mention it. It is my duty to make every student here healthy after all, pregnant or not." She said before she turned around once again and left.

Natsuki then let herself in. Once inside, her eyes focused on the lone occupant of the room. Shizuru was lying on her back on the bed located at the center of the room. Natsuki walked softly knowing that the older girl is sleeping. Once beside the girl, she started looking at Shizuru, inspecting. Natsuki almost cried with what she saw, Shizuru looked so pale, her lips dry, her eyes a bit sunken and more defined since those eyes were closed, her hands were thinner than usual, her hair lost its vibrant shine, her face though a bit thin still have that beauty Natsuki adores so much. Looking down, she noticed Shizuru's abdomen to be slightly bigger _well she's carrying two babies, which must explain why her's is bigger than the others _she thought. Her gaze shifted to Shizuru's right hand that has an IV line, then at her left hand that is bandaged and noticed a large hematoma has formed, her left hand a bit swollen too. She walked to Shizuru's left side, but before she got there, she took the chair at the foot of the bed and took it with her. She placed the chair beside Shizuru's bed and seated herself. Then she put a hand over Shizuru's left hand and started massaging it _I'm not going to leave you Shizuru, I'll take care of you and our babies _she thought while still watching the sleeping form.

"We had a HIME meeting earlier Shizuru," Natsuki said pretending that she is actually talking to an active Shizuru, "Did you know that Mashiro came back and told us some news?" she smiled then shifted her gaze from Shizuru's face to the hand she was massaging, "You look awful Shizuru, I'll hand you a mirror when you wake up so you'll know how awful you look like, really!" Natsuki takes a deep breath and let it out, "Look at this hand, it's swollen. I've no idea what you did to your body but I hate it!" Natsuki returned her gaze on Shizuru's face, "So going back to the meeting, Mashiro said it was good news, but I agree with Yukino that nothing is good when it comes from the obsidian lord, I know you'll agree with us too. Well, the meeting was about the HIME's getting pregnant, it looks like only those whose child lost in the battle during the carnival were the one given the gift of life inside them." She smiled, "Yeah…I'm not pregnant, Mai and Mikoto too, but if you understand my previous statement then Mai and Mikoto's condition is understandable, but me?" Natsuki stop massaging Shizuru's hand and squeezed the older girl's hand a bit tightly, "It seems that you'll be carrying both our child, I made you suffer again Shizuru, it seems that all I do is hurt you, make you suffer and make you cry. I hate myself for it Shizuru!" Natsuki's emotions overflowed that time and she started to cry, to conceal her tears, she decided to bury her head on the space beside Shizuru. Her shoulders were shaking, her hand gripped Shizuru's hand as if it was her lifeline, "Please be well Shizuru, I need you to be well." Natsuki said though her voice was muffled by the bed, but her words were clear.

Perhaps too clear and a bit loud to be heard by the sleeping form, Shizuru stirred from her sleep, her eyes started moving despite the lids covering them _my left hand is heavy, did Youko-sensei put anesthesia over it? _With her desire to see what caused the heavy sensation on her left arm, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to her left, she frowned when she found blue colored hair on her side and a hand over her left hand.

"Ara, I am dreaming again." She said hoarsely then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes once again.

Despite her state, Natsuki clearly heard that voice she missed so much, though hoarse, the Kyoto accent is still very evident so she lifted her head to look at the face of Shizuru, the older girl was awake though her eyes were closed, she could see hint of pain etched on her face, "Shi-Shizuru?"

_I am dreaming, Natsuki can't be here._

"Shizuru? Are you awake?"

_This dream seems so real, I don't want to wake up._

Natsuki stood up and leaned forward, her face is close to that of Shizuru's, she let go of the older girl's hand and move that arms so that it rest on Shizuru's waist, "Please Shizuru, I know you're awake…don't you want to see me? Do you hate me now?" Natsuki asked, her tears hasn't stop from falling

_Hate? I hate Natsuki? That is impossible, I cannot hate my Natsuki_ Shizuru slowly opened her eyes again, crimson then met emerald "Dream Natsuki looks very real." Shizuru said weakly.

Natsuki shook her head, "Baka," she scolded the older girl but her voice was soft, "I'm real." To prove her point she took Shizuru's swollen hand, raised it up and pressed it on her cheek, "See? I'm real!"

Shizuru didn't say anything instead she looked at Natsuki's face intently.

"I'm real! I'm real Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out and buried her face on Shizuru's shoulder.

_My Natsuki…you came, _"Natsuki." Shizuru called out Natsuki's name just like before; the tone Natsuki knew all too well, that tone that tells Natsuki that Shizuru truly loves her. The older girl lifted her arms and wrapped them around the crying girl, and Natsuki cried harder and called out Shizuru's name over and over, "Ara, ara, my Natsuki truly cries loud like a baby." Shizuru teased, she knew that Natsuki will react a bit violently to that phrase, but she was frozen when Natsuki's next words were…

"I love you Shizuru, please don't leave me again." Natsuki's words were still muffled as her face was still burrowed on Shizuru's shoulder, but still the meaning is clear for the older girl. Shizuru have nothing to say as tears began to fall from her eyes.

XXX

"Mama." Nao said softly then she seated herself on the chair beside her mother, "I'm not sure if you could hear me, but I have no one to tell what is happening to me." Nao said shaking her head to stop her tears from falling, "I know that what I've been doing wasn't something that you can be proud of, but you know that I love you very much mama and I am doing all of these for you." Nao forced a smile to her face, "And because you're so precious to me, I accepted something from someone powerful thinking that I needed it to protect you, and then…" Nao wasn't able to stop tears from falling, "I'm sorry mama, you still died, I tried my best to protect you but in the end I wasn't able to!" she raised a hand to wiped errant tears from her cheeks, "You were revived, but then…now that same powerful being gave us a gift without even informing us first, without asking if I wanted that gift or not. Mama, I'm pregnant, that stupid woman said it was the power of the beasts I had that brought this on, and the power of my love for you." Nao decided to lay her head on the side of the bed as tears continued on leaking and her shoulder starts shaking, "I don't know what to do!" she just let herself go and cried harder.

When she exhausted herself from crying, Nao decided to say goodbye to her mother, she lifted her head from the bed and looked at her mother's face.

"Nao…"

Nao's eye widens when she saw her mother looking at her, eyes clouded with tears, her lips curve into a smile, "Mama…"

-End Chapter 3-

A/N: I did not put here the reactions of the others as I am afraid, that will end up to be a one heck of a very very long chapter and I am afraid that might bore the reader, I would put the other's reaction on the next chapter but it wouldn't be like this since this chapter contains the characters I like most in MAI-HIME, the others are just…well to at least give them some exposure on my story. Hehehe. I am wondering if anyone of you have thought on why Reito asked for immortality. I was just curious as there was no one who asked me why, anyways, I am afraid Reito's presence will not be felt on the succeeding chapters until he is needed otherwise.

"Mama…"

"You finally got the nerve to call me mama! I've been asking you to call me that for the last 20,000 years and you just…"

"—"

"Wait, who are you? I know we have almost the same hair color, but where the heck is my spiky, cyan haired daughter?!"

"Wha-"

"Get out of my Lab!! And do your drama somewhere else before I blast you into space with Kione's blaster!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!"

- heh! Have any guess who is our guest of honor?-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the warm response to this story and I do hope I could make each chapter as interesting and enjoyable as the first three

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the warm response to this story and I do hope I could make each chapter as interesting and enjoyable as the first three. The guest last chapter was Washu, she is one of my favorite characters in the anime Tenchi Muyo, her daughter is Ryoko (I hate Tenchi in that anime because he's one man who doesn't have the _balls_ to choose between Ryoko and Ayeka, and he constantly hurts the 6 women with him! And to think he has 6 gorgeous women! I should have been him!)

Anyways, thanks to my beta (and god bless to your study) Wingweaver. So now on to the story…

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 4

It was a very peaceful night for Akane. She was lying on her back, naked body drenched with sweat, with her boyfriend Karauchi as his head laid on top of her still flat abdomen and Akane rubbing her boyfriend's black mane.

"Himeno-san met us earlier." She started, breaking the silence in the room, she lowered her gaze to the man below her and watched as he raised his head to look at her. Karauchi didn't speak, "The meeting was about…the pregnancy." She added.

"So she explained how come there's a bunch of pregnant high school students?" Karauchi asked smiling. Akane nodded.

Silence.

"Kazu-kun…" she looked at her boyfriend, "I didn't tell you, but I am two months pregnant already." Akane's voice was soft, with a hint of nervousness.

Karauchi raised his body and glided upward so that his face now a mere inches from Akane's, "So?"

Akane frowned, "You're not even going to ask how this pregnancy came about? You're not curious who the father is since the last time we…" she was cut off by a finger across her lips.

"I have no reason to doubt you. I don't want to ask because these things weren't unusual for you, I died before and saw you fight, I saw you change, and I saw how you protected me."

"Kazu-chan…"

"You've never lied to me, you never kept a secret from me and…" Karauchi smiled, he raised his hand and placed it at Akane's cheek, "…I can feel the connection between me and this child. I know and no doubt that however this came about, this child is completely mine."

"Kazu-chan!" Akane cried out then her lips was suddenly caught by that of Karauchi

"Marry me Akane." He asked once their lips parted. Akane wasn't able to utter a word, but she nodded her head and their lips met once again.

XXX

Akira has been walking to and fro in front of Takumi. The younger Tokiha was just looking at his girlfriend talk to herself. He shook his head, a smile visible in his face

Akira stopped phasing when she saw her boyfriend's expression, "What's so funny Tokiha?!" She asked sternly.

Takumi met his girlfriend's gaze and replied, "You."

Akira frowned, "So being pregnant and having problems is funny to you?!" she screamed

Takumi raised his hand, palms facing Akira and shook his head, "It's not about you being pregnant or having problems, it's the way you're talking to yourself, this is the first time I've seen you like this." He said now giving off a low caliber laugh.

Akira's anger de-fused and she looked at her boyfriend with a very worried expression, "Takumi-kun, I have no idea how to tell my parents about my condition! Otou-san is going to kill me for sure!"

Takumi's expression became serious, "You think that telling them I am the father can de-fuse that anger of your father?" he asked, a hand raised on his head and scratching.

Akira shook her head no, "Besides, didn't you hear what I've told you earlier? This pregnancy is caused by the obsidian lord's transforming our child's power into a life form!"

"Gennai's power and the power of your love for me right? Didn't you say that Gennai's power was trapped into that pillar that was actually made by my death? That pillar was me right?" Akira nodded on all the questions, "Then that child is mine as well as yours. I am not going to entertain anymore doubts from you, understand?"

Akira's jaw dropped _wow Takumi-kun change, Is it possible for me to be in love again when I am still in love with him?_ She nods at Takumi

"Besides, if your father gets angry, I'm sure the worst he could do is throw you out. I'm here with you and if that happens, you can always rely on my word that I will take care of you and my little Akira!" He said grinning

_Okay, I am totally, crazy and madly in love with my Takumi-kun_ Akira just nodded. She was stunned when Takumi pulled her and forced her to sit on his lap.

"So you stop pacing and stop worrying. That won't be good for little Akira!"

Akira looked at Takumi whose face was close to her's, "Hai." She replied then lean forward to capture Takumi's lips, "For someone so dedicated, you still don't know how to kiss Takumi-kun." Akira whispered as soon as their lips parted. Akira smiled when she saw Takumi blushed

XXX

"Nao-chan…" a whispered, hoarse voice came out off Nao's mother

"Mama…" and was returned by Nao's whispered reply, Nao wanted to jump and pull her mother for an embrace, but the thought of hurting her if she does made her reevaluate her intention. So she stood and pressed the "nurse call" button at the top of Nao's mother's bed instead. She returned her gaze at her mother who has not taken her eyes from Nao, "Mama," She said, tears keeps on falling from her eyes, she raised a hand and wiped the tears with her forearm making her look like a little child.

She watched as her mother raised one arm that doesn't have any machines attached and beckoned her to come close. Nao leaned forward and her cries became louder when she felt that arm wraps around her neck, "…been watching…" she said hoarsely, taking a deep breath after every word or two, "…heard…you…"

"Mama…" Nao cried, no other words escaped her mouth except the word mama. Her shoulders shaking.

"Mama…very proud…" and with that word Nao buried her face in her mother's shoulder and cried louder, saying _sorry_ repeatedly.

This was how they look like when the head nurse enters the room. The nurse's eyes widened when she saw Nao's mother awake and had an arm wrap around her daughter's neck. In her surprise, she wasn't able to make her presence known, instead she ran out of the room and looked for the patient's attending physician, and the nurse kept on screaming "Miracle! It's a miracle!"

"..shhh…" Nao's mother said, the hand of the arm that which embraces her started stroking Nao's back, "no…need to…say…sorry, Nao-chan."

"I miss you mama, I love you!" Nao said, her voice muffled

Nao's mother shed tears as well _I should be the one to say sorry Nao-chan, I left you all alone to face this world, you suffered so much for me, Gomen Nao-chan, but now I'm here let me take care of you from now on _Nao's mother thought "…Nao-chan…daiski…"

No words were exchange anymore. The doctor came to check on the patient and despite his plead to Nao that she should leave, the red headed teen did not heed him. It was at the patient's pleading look and shaking of head silently asking the doctor to let her Nao stay made the man stop lecturing the young red head.

That night, Nao did not go back to her dorm room she shared with Aoi.

XXX

"So, Kaichou-san is here?" Mikoto asked, the spike haired girl is sitting on a chair waiting for her noodle to cool down.

"Yes, but Shizuru-san isn't the Kaichou anymore, so you should call her Shizuru-san…" Mai was seated in front of Mikoto and preparing a ham and egg sandwich with lots of mayonnaise. Mai looked at the author with a deathly glare _Excuse me, this is called a Mayo sandwich with ham and egg! _(Sorry Mai! My bad, my bad! – handj)

"But…I still like to think that she is the Kaichou!" Mikoto wailed.

Mai looked at her younger companion and smiled, "Yukino is the Kaichou now, so you should start calling her that and start calling Shizuru-san with her name aside from Kaichou."

Mikoto scrunched her forehead as she tried to internalize Mai's words. Mai just watch her ward fondly _Kawaii Mikoto!_ Mai shook her head as that thought hit her, "I'll think about it!" Mikoto replied then looked down to see if her noodle is still hot, "Mai! My noodle is still hot!"

"Then wait a little more." Mai said then returning her focus on the sandwich she's doing.

Mikoto looked at what Mai's doing, "Why are you making so many sandwiches? I thought you said Natsuki's not coming home?"

Mai look up and smile at Mikoto, "Yes, but not because she isn't coming here means that Natsuki won't be needing food tonight right?" Mai asked and Mikoto nodded in understanding.

"So where's Natsuki? Where will she sleep if she won't come home tonight?" Mikoto asked like the child she is.

_Why do you look so innocent Mikoto? And why do I feel this way about you? I have no intention of having any feelings for someone who acts like a child more than my brother does, I had enough being a mother to Takumi and I do not want to fall in love with someone I'll be babying too, but what is it in you? _"Natsuki's with Shizuru-san right now, she is taking care of her." Mai answered

"Really?" Mikoto asked with her eyes wide, then she smiled as she focus her gaze on Mai, "Then I will take care of Mai!!" she declared enthusiastically.

_Perhaps it's the innocence in you, that part of you that is never afraid to tell the truth, or perhaps because I have never felt being a child and now I am projecting myself on you? Or maybe because you made me feel vulnerable, loved and wanted? _"I am going to call Natsuki later and ask if she needs me to go to where she is, will you accompany me Mikoto?" Mai watched Mikoto smile and nodded several times.

Before the two could start eating, they heard a knock on their door. Mikoto hurriedly stand and walks towards the door and opened it. Mikoto's excited expression changed into a frown once she saw who was at their door.

"Good evening Mikoto, Is Mai here?" Yuuichi Tate asked, a nervous smile etched on his face.

"What do you want with Mai, Tate?!" Mikoto said sternly..

"heh…" He scratched his head and tried to flatten his unruly hair, "I just wanted to talk Mikoto." He said after swallowing hard.

Mikoto didn't move aside making it clear that the young man cannot enter their abode, "MAI! TATE WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!!" She screamed. Mai can be heard pulling out her chair and stepping close to the door. She looked at the man in front of Mikoto.

"Let him in Mikoto." Mai said softly to the younger girl.

"I don't trust him Mai!" Mikoto said frowning.

"I just wanted to talk, promise!" He said gaining some semblance of courage since Mai is already there.

Without words, Mikoto stepped aside then followed Tate and Mai who decided to sit on the chairs at the kitchen. Tate looked at Mikoto silently asking _why are you following…scoot, _but his gaze was answered by an evil glare from the young HIME.

"What do you want to talk about Tate?" Mai asked flatly, it was obvious in her voice and actions that she wasn't happy about him being there.

Tate looked at Mikoto first before replying, "Maybe Mikoto could give us some private time to talk?" He asked with a grin, sure that Mai will ask Mikoto to leave the room for a while.

"If you don't want to talk with Mikoto here, perhaps you should leave Tate. I'm not wasting my time with your senselessness." Mai said with an irritated voice.

That reply made Tate's eyes widen and Mikoto's face to broke into a smile.

"Ah…"

"So? If you're not going to talk, then perhaps you should…"

"Shiho's child is not mine so I'm not taking any responsibility and shall continue on pursuing you!" He said in one breath.

A creepy silence followed that declaration.

"Mai, I want you not Shiho." Tate said.

Mikoto never takes time to let herself be pulled in by other people's problems, not even by the problem of the person most important to her, Mai…that was before now…

Mai suddenly stood and stretch an arm to stop Mikoto from hurting Tate when she launched herself forward to give Tate her version of pain. Mikoto looked up at Mai who has her head bowed down, her eyes shadowed by her fiery hair, "But Mai…"

Whatever Mikoto wanted to say was stopped when she saw Mai's fisted hand connected with Tate's face. The young man probably didn't see that coming but Mikoto being a HIME and the fastest one at that saw it clearly, so the young girl relaxed her posture and grinned at Tate, lying on the floor, broken chair under him, a bloody nose and lips, and a cheek that was starting to swell.

"Of all the people I knew who have been involved in this situation, you Tate Yuuichi disgust me the most." Mai said shaking her head, "Perhaps, Shiho doesn't deserve you, but I tell you now Tate, and you better listen and let this words stick in that crazy head of yours…" Mai said panting a bit for trying to repress her anger, "I will never be interested in a man like you! I will never even be associated with you! You're worthless and I do not want to see your face ever again!" Mai screamed, "I stopped Mikoto now, but the next time I see you come here or even come near me, I won't stop Mikoto from hurting you and make you wish you remained dead during the carnival!" she ended before she kick Tate in his shin.

"Leave now Tate before Mai loses her temper again!" Mikoto said watching the young man stand with his shaking legs, "I know you're Shiho's guardian and that you've hurt her more so I shall relieve you of that responsibility…"

Mai turned her head to look at Mikoto. Right now the cat-girl looks more mature, her words sure and dependable, she smiled and turned her gaze back to the retreating form of Tate, "I shall talk with Fumi-san to have Shiho be transferred here." She said.

Tate stopped from walking, without looking back he said, "I could take care of Shiho."

"But you wouldn't if I didn't reject you. You already lost that right Tate and you lost all the respect I had for you." Mai said. Tate didn't reply instead walked out of Mai and Mikoto's room.

5 minutes after Tate left, Mai received a call from Harada Chie informing her that she found Shiho unconscious at the rose garden of Fuuka university and is with her in her dorm room and is under her care. After Mai thanked the taller woman through the phone and asked her to keep the young HIME with her for the night, she turned the phone off, went back to her chair in the kitchen and contemplated.

XXX

_My Natsuki loves me? _Shizuru thought, she had her eyes close and tears falling from them _My Natsuki loves me and I am not dreaming? Is this a joke from Kami-sama? He is giving me my Natsuki despite all the sins I've done? Am I deserving of this gift?_

Her thoughts was cut short when she felt soft, wet lips pressed on her cheek, "Shizuru? Please open your eyes, look at me Shizuru please?" Natsuki said her voice a bit hoarse from crying. Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, her crimson ones meeting Natsuki's emeralds once again. More tears flowed from her eyes once they were opened and she felt Natsuki's shaking hands wiped the tears away.

Natsuki made a shy smile while she wipes Shizuru's tears, the older girl's tears keeps on coming and Natsuki continued on wiping them away. All the while, Natsuki's eyes started tearing up again.

"Ara, my Natsuki keeps wiping my eyes and yet her eyes are wet." Shizuru said trying to make light of the situation by teasing the girl above her, waiting for Natsuki's usual response…

"I love you Shizuru." Natsuki said once again.

Shizuru didn't smile, she took a deep breath as she tried to stop her tears from falling once again, _I've dreamt of hearing those words from you Natsuki, and I believed that I'll hear them only in my dreams and yet, you've said it to me twice now? _"Are you sure that I am not dreaming?" Shizuru asked dreading to hear the answer.

Natsuki nodded her head, then she leaned forward to kiss her tears away, she kissed the tears again and again and again, the action overwhelming the older girl.

"Ara, I am not dreaming…" Shizuru said looking at Natsuki's eyes as she gave the younger girl her own smile, then she removed her arms around Natsuki, raised her swollen hand up to wipe Natsuki's tears, but her hand was caught by Natsuki, the younger girl placed her swollen hand on her cheek, turned her head and pressed her lips on Shizuru's palm.

"Will a dream do that?" Natsuki asked. The younger girl didn't bother to wipe her tears, she just wanted to be close to Shizuru and embrace her. _I am never going to let go Shizuru, not now, not ever. _

Shizuru smiled and shakes her head, "Probably more?" She teased. She almost giggled when she saw Natsuki blushed profusely, "I missed Natsuki's blushing face so much." Shizuru said, her voice serious

Silence.

The two girls was content looking at each other's eyes.

"I love you Shizuru." Natsuki said once again.

Shizuru smiled, she let her hand that is on Natsuki's face to trace the younger girl's cheek, then her nose then her lips, "Ara, Natsuki had spoken that line 3 times now." Shizuru said trying to tease the younger HIME once again

"I should have told you I love you a lot more than just three times. I should have told you I love you a long time ago, I should have told you I love you when you confessed your love to me…" Natsuki was cut by Shizuru placing a finger across her lips.

"One I love you is enough for me Natsuki and that would already absolved me from my sins against you." Shizuru said, "One I love you coming from my Natsuki is like saying countless I love you coming from anyone else." Shizuru smiled, her tears started drying up.

Silence.

"I think Natsuki is already uncomfortable with her position, am I right?" Shizuru asked, her swollen hands now placed on Natsuki's forearm.

"I want to be close to Shizuru." Natsuki said blushing.

Shizuru made a cute face, "Does Natsuki wants to share this bed with me? This is quite big." She asked, it is evident that the older girl is teasing Natsuki. But to her surprised, Natsuki pulled away, sat on the chair beside the bed, removed her shoes leaving her socks on and started climbing the bed carefully, "Ara, my Natsuki really wants to share the bed with me?" Shizuru asked, now her face red just like that of Natsuki.

"The chair is uncomfortable, I can't sleep there." Natsuki reasoned. She watched as Shizuru moved sideways eliciting a winced from the older girl. Natsuki stopped and looked at Shizuru with concern in her eyes, "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

Shizuru shakes her head no, "I've been in pain for a while, Youko-sensei said that my muscles are stiff since I am dehydrated, but she also said that this will pass as soon as they corrected it." (FYI: A dehydrated person also looses Potassium or vit. K which is important in muscle's activity, this can be explained by the muscles action potential wherein the exchange between sodium and potassium plays a pivotal role. Hence Shizuru's muscles are stiff and painful when moved. In tagalog Shizuru has PULIKAT) Natsuki nods her head but she still gave Shizuru a worried look, then she continued on crawling until she was able to lay down beside the older girl.

Once settled, Natsuki turned to her side so that she's facing Shizuru and puts an arm over the older girl's middle. Then she let her hand rest on Shizuru's slightly protruding abdomen. Shizuru turned her head to looked at Natsuki.

"You knew?" Shizuru asked pertaining to her pregnancy. She watches Natsuki nod her head, "So…was it Kanzaki-san or Himeno-san who told you?"

Natsuki shook her head, "We had a HIME meeting earlier, and you're not the only one who is pregnant." She replied, Shizuru nodded her head since she knew about that already.

"Are they alright?" Shizuru asked.

"Aside from occasional vomiting, they were perfectly fine." Natsuki said then her eyes focused on Shizuru's crimson orbs, "What happened to you Shizuru? You look awful and thin and weak and…"

"I think I got the worst. Been having this feeling of emptying my stomach constantly, the sight of food makes me vomit, can't sleep well for the past 2 months…" Shizuru inhaled as Natsuki snuggled closer to her while she relates her ordeal.

"Gomen Shizuru!" Natsuki said softly. Shizuru puts her right hand over Natsuki's hand that is placed on her pregnant abdomen.

"Ara, why is my Natsuki apologizing, it's not your fault I felt that way." Shizuru said, lightly squeezing Natsuki's hand. The younger girl squeezed back.

"I should have been there caring for you. But I was stupid and let this fear stop me from taking you back." Natsuki said sadly.

Silence.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki pulled her head away slightly and looked up at the older girl who has her eyes on the ceiling, "Is Reito correct when he told me that your parents threw you out?"

Shizuru made a pained smile and takes a deep breath, "They found me an omiai Natsuki, and then suddenly they found out that I am pregnant so it is just normal for them to do that." Shizuru said.

Natsuki frowned, "Of course not! Your parents were cruel! They shouldn't throw you out in your condition, they're parents and they should support you at all cause!" Natsuki said angrily.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who had a very red faced, not from embarrassment but from anger and she smiled, "Ara, my Natsuki will be a very good and supportive mother."

At that, Natsuki felt her faced heat up more, "Reito is your omiai?" She said changing topics.

"Faked omiai." Shizuru replied.

Natsuki raised her head at that, "What?"

"Just as I've said a faked omiai. Mashiro-san asked him to post as my omiai so he can take me away from my family. But he doesn't have to since they've disowned me already even before we meet."

Silence.

_Don't forget to thank Reito again once you see him Kuga!_ Natsuki thought. Natsuki returned her head beside Shizuru's then turned her head to looked at the girl _this is right, her lying here beside me feels so right, why didn't I worked on with this goal before? I really am stupid! _ "Do you still feel like vomiting Shizuru?" She asked.

Shizuru shook her head, "Since I was brought here, the feeling disappeared thankfully."

"Good." Natsuki smiled, relieved. "So what do you want to eat? I could go out for a while and buy you something, like tofu or noodles or…"

"Ara, thank you Natsuki, but Youko-sensei said I cannot eat anything yet. All my food, vitamins and drugs will be put there," Shizuru pointed a finger on her IV fluid.

"Oh," Natsuki frowned, "But wouldn't that make you more thinner?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but then it will correct my condition, and then I could finally eat without vomiting them out." Natsuki did not answer instead she nodded her head in understanding.

Silence.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki started massaging Shizuru's abdomen, "Where will you stay when you're free from here?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, "Maybe I could find a small apartment, but I need to find a job first…"

"I'll take care of that." Natsuki suddenly blurted out, "I still have the trust fund my mother and father left me, I haven't used them so I can pay for the apartment, you don't need to find a job." She said seriously

"Ara, my Natsuki is very responsible, but I cannot let you spend that money meant for you…"

Natsuki blow an air to her hair, "That money is mine, and even if I used it, there will still be much money left for us to live comfortably. I don't know how to spend them." She said.

"You should just save it for your future…"

"But I want you and our children to be my future!" Natsuki blurted out.

Shizuru's eye widens then she looked at Natsuki, her eyes bears the question _how do you know I'll behaving more than one child_

Natsuki getting the meaning of Shizuru's stare takes a deep breath, "It's another reason why I need to say sorry Shizuru." Shizuru did not reply, she cannot comprehend at the moment, "All I do is hurt you, make you cry and make you suffer, and for that Gomen Shizuru." Natsuki said sadly.

"Natsuki, what are you talking about?" Shizuru asked.

"At the meeting, Mashiro-san explained why I wasn't pregnant." Natsuki said softly, "She said our power merged and they cannot be given to two different HIMEs, she said only one of us will bear both child."

Shizuru's world becomes limited to that of Natsuki and her words _and I am carrying my Natsuki's child._

"…the very reason why you should believe me when I say that my love for you is the same as your love for me. I have loved you that way since the start of Carnival, I was just to weak to admit it to you."

_A very special gift…Natsuki's part inside me to care for, my Natsuki…_ Shizuru did not say anything; instead, she slowly turned her body to face Natsuki and buries her face in Natsuki's neck. Shizuru cried once again, "Ookini Natsuki, I love you too."

-end chapter 4-

A/N: I will make Tate suffer in this saga of mine, I don't know I just don't like him. I shed some tears while writing Nao and her mother's part in this chapter, and question…Nao's mother has no name in the anime series right? And for shiznat fans, I think SHIZNAT moment here is a bit longer, and expect a more shiznatty part on the next chapters.

She stopped when she finally reached the room number she is about to go "She should have restrained herself from coming closer, and now the chakra is making her sick! I should have drilled more lessons to that large forehead of hers!" she said angrily then sliding the door open.

She stood there dumbfounded.

"Neh…Shizuru? I thought Youko-sensei…"

"She's not Youko-sensei!" Shizuru screamed while looking at the blond woman by their door.

"Youko?" the blond woman said then turning around, her green over all with a single Kanji written on it (is that kanji?) blown by air and disappeared. Before she disappeared, Shizuru and Natsuki heard, "I am going to send that Yamato to snow city and let him die from cold!"

"She's not from Fuuka ne Shizuru?"

"No she's not…" Shizuru smiled evilly, "So where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Shizuru!!" (Very clear…no need to guess ne?)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It was really amazing to see that there were that many readers who like/liked this story. So thank you all for reading and reviewing. The Gift chapter 4 is the last chapter with too much emo in it since I have already established the reactions of the people surrounding the HIMEs. To clarify, this story is mainly SHIZNAT.

So the story continues…

**THE GIFT**

Handj

The only sound heard inside the room was the soft cry coming from the chestnut haired girl. Shizuru wasn't able to contain her emotions after learning that she was not only carrying her child but also that of Natsuki's, a very priceless gift given to her by her most precious person. Natsuki on the other hand had her arms around the crying girl who had her head buried on her shoulder, one hand stroking the older girl's back to comfort the crying one.

Natsuki, in all the years that she shared with Shizuru have not seen the girl breakdown like this. During the carnival, what she remembered was a scary Shizuru, a Shizuru with dull, lifeless crimson orbs, ready to slay anyone who wanted to hurt her Natsuki. After they were resurrected, Shizuru started rebuilding her mask and then she left. Watching Shizuru like this now tagged at Natsuki's heart, _Shizuru is just a 17 year old girl, a human who cries when hurt, smiles when happy, retaliate when being angered. We're victims during the Carnival like the others and yet she was the one who suffered the most._ Natsuki thought, and then she leaned down and kisses the older girl's head. She wrapped another arm around Shizuru and pulled the older girl closer to her. She remained silent though and let Shizuru cry out.

Later, Shizuru's crying stopped as the older girl was put into a deep, peaceful slumber, a rarity in Shizuru's case. Natsuki noticed this change in Shizuru and smiled when she looked down and saw Shizuru sleeping. She watched Shizuru until Natsuki fell asleep as well.

XXX

Natsuki opened her eyes when she heard a familiar buzzing sound and felt vibrations on her chest. She frowned, but then she lifted her head, lifted one arm to take the mobile phone on her chest pocket and read the caller ID _MAI! _Natsuki screamed inside her head, she turned her head towards the sleeping girl to see if she awakened her when she moved, but she smiled when she saw that Shizuru sleeping peacefully, and then she looked at her wrist watch to see the time, _10 pm_. She opened the phone and answered

"_What took you so long? I've been hearing your phone rang for 30 minutes Natsuki!" _Mai said, her voice a mix of anger and worry

"Gomen Mai," Natsuki said softly.

"_What? I can't hear you Kuga!"_

"Perhaps if you could shut Mikoto's mouth for a minute, then you could hear me." Natsuki said irritated. The blue haired girl heard Mai screamed at Mikoto and the younger girl quieted, "Good,"

"_So where are you? Is Shizuru-san with you?" _Mai asked.

"Hai, she's with me, we were sleeping, I told her about her pregnancy and she broke down." Natsuki related.

"_Poor Shizuru-san…"_

"Hey, don't make a wrong impression though, she's very happy about it, she just didn't thought of carrying my child." Natsuki explained, "And I already confessed to her about my feelings." She added.

"_Finally!" _Natsuki heard Mai screamed, then she heard Mai talking to Mikoto but she wasn't able to get what it was they were talking about, _"So how did Shizuru-san took your confession?"_

Natsuki frowned, "She was happy of course, I should have not doubted Shizuru's feelings for me, and she loves me period. No ifs, no buts, she just loves me and willing to suffer for me." Natsuki said now smiling.

Silence.

"Ne, Mai?" Natsuki softly asked, "I was thinking of living with Shizuru once she gets out of here, you see…"

"_I remember you telling me she was thrown out from her house?"_ Mai said sadly, _"If you're worried that I may get offended by you leaving us? Absolutely not Kuga."_

Natsuki smiled, "Arigato Mai." She said, "Another request, I wanted to look for an apartment where we could stay. I don't care about the price, I just wanted to arrange everything before Shizuru gets out of here."

"_So you want me to scout for an apartment?" _Natsuki could imagine Mai smiling, _"Anyways, where is here?"_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we are at the special medical bay at Fuuka."

"_The building next to the administrator's office? The one off limits to students?"_

"Yes, that's the one. But Reito said that no one knows that Shizuru is here, so this must be our secret." Natsuki warned.

"_Okay, ah…" _Natsuki noticed a hint of trepidation in that voice, _"I made some sandwiches for you. Do you want me to take it there?"_

Natsuki frowned then looked at her stomach when she heard it made a growling sound, "Will that be okay?"

"_Of course. I'll have Mikoto come with me." _Natsuki heard Mai talked to Mikoto once again, this time it was clear that Mai was asking the younger girl if she wanted to accompany her to Fuuka's medical bay.

"We are at the second room on the second floor. This is the only occupied room in the bay." She said once Mai returned her attention to Natsuki.

"_Okay, I'll hang up now, good thing I was able to pack the sandwiches already, and we're off Natsuki."_

"Be careful." Natsuki said then she heard the other line went dead. _Something's bothering you Mai, what is it? _She asked herself, _I'll ask her once she got here._

XXX

Harada Chie opened the door of her dorm room to see Aoi on the other side, "Did Nao see you coming here?" Chie asked after she placed a kiss on the shorter girl's lips.

"She's not home yet. I was calling her but I was always diverted to her voice mail." Aoi said, worry in her feature.

Chie nodded, she side stepped to let Aoi get in "I hope she's all right."

"Nao's a strong girl, she'll be fine." Aoi said softly.

"But she's pregnant." Chie reminded Aoi. The shorter girl slapped the taller one on her arm

"Don't say things like that. Nao will be alright." Aoi then looked around the dorm room, "I saw another pair of shoes outside, do you have someone here?" Aoi asked with a very intimidating tone.

"Oh that?" Chie smiled at her girlfriend, "I found Shiho unconscious at the garden so I took her here."

"Unconscious?" Aoi asked, her eyes wide.

"I have no idea why Aoi so don't ask me. But I phoned Mai, I was calling Tate and he wasn't answering his phone, knowing Tate, I assumed he'll be coming over at Mai for help, so I called Mai."

"What did Mai-san said?"

"I didn't get the full story, but it seems Mai was furious with Tate and she asked me not to give Shiho to Tate if he comes here." Chie shook her head, "I am guessing Shiho's current state was caused by that baka head." She added.

"I don't know, but it is rare for Mai-san to be like that. She must really have a valid reason for keeping Shiho away from Tate." Aoi said after her own contemplation.

Chie scrunched her forehead, "Do you think Mai learned that Tate raped Shiho?" she asked, Aoi's eyes widen

"Harada Chie!"

"What? Then that would explain why Shiho is pregnant and Mai furious with Tate right?"

"Don't jump to conclusions you moron!" Aoi said then hitting Chie's head with the back of her hand. Harada Chie grinned at the angry Aoi and pulled her closer and captured Aoi's lips with her own.

"So…is Shiho staying now with you?" Aoi asked after their lips parted.

"Just for tonight. Mai said she's going to talk with Himeno-san to ask if Shiho could be transferred to her dorm room."

Aoi frowned, "But isn't Kuga-san living there too?"

Silence.

They stared at each other's eyes then their lips met once again. The question left unanswered.

XXX

Crimson eyes opened to a slightly lit room, it was evident to Shizuru that Natsuki wasn't on her side and that there were other people in the room. With her vision finally clear, she searched for the voices and smiled when she was greeted by a very happy and enthusiastic Mikoto.

"Kaichou-san!" Mikoto called out then skipped her way to Shizuru's left side, "You're up Kaichou-san?" Mikoto asked, she had her face near the crimson eyed girl, her yellow-cat eyes twinkling and focused on Shizuru's own.

"Ara, what a surprise." Shizuru exclaimed weakly.

"I came with Mai and we brought food for Natsuki and Kaichou-san!" Mikoto replied happily, like a child who has seen a friend after a long time, "Mou Kaichou-san, you look very sick and thin. Did someone make you like this?" She asked innocently causing Shizuru to smile and shake her head.

"Ara, I am glad you're here Mikoto-chan, you are very energetic and that energy is quite infectious right?" she watched Mikoto as she nodded her head, "I assume Mai is with Natsuki?"

"They are talking outside. Mai punched Tate in his face earlier; I would have done a better job if Mai didn't stop me." She said, pouting and with her arms now crossed on her flat chest.

"Ara? Mai-san has become a war freak now?" she asked with a teasing voice.

"What's a war freak?" Mikoto asked with an innocent look on her face, "Tate deserved it, he hurt Shiho and Mai." Mikoto added.

Shizuru was quiet, _what is happening with everyone, I've been gone for quite a while and lots of things had happened already._

"Are you going to live with us when you get out of here?" Mikoto asked with a hopeful expression etched on her face.

Shizuru smiled, "I have no plans for the future yet." She replied.

Mikoto nodded her head then her eyes shifted to Shizuru's slightly bulging abdomen, "Mashiro-chan said you have two babies inside you?" Shizuru nodded at the question," Then they are yours and Natsuki's?" the crimson eyed girl nodded again, Mikoto pouted at this, "Me and Mai don't have any. Kaichou-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can I hold your babies when they get out of your stomach?" she asked innocently. Shizuru laughed lightly at Mikoto's request.

"Of course, but you have to asked for Natsuki's permission too, you see these babies are mine and Natsuki's, right?" Mikoto nodded her head.

Silence.

"Kaichou-san?" Shizuru looked at Mikoto, "What will you name your babies?"

"Ara! I think it is too early for that Mikoto-chan."

"But babies need names!" Mikoto explained, "I'll name them Miroku and Kagutsuchi!" She said enthusiastically.

Shizuru laughed once again at Mikoto's antics but before she could make a reply, Natsuki and Mai entered the room. Natsuki who heard Mikoto's suggestion interrupted the conversation.

"First of all Mikoto, Shizuru was right. It is too early to think of a name for our babies." Natsuki said calmly. The use of the words our babies was not unnoticed by Mai, the fiery headed girl watched as Shizuru looked at Natsuki with all her love, "And who told you that we'll be naming them after your child and Mai's?"

Mikoto frowned, "So you'll name them Kiyohime and Duran?" she asked pouting.

Natsuki takes a deep breath before replying, "We will not name our children after our child, or any others child. Now zipped it!" Natsuki said making a zipper like action across her mouth .

"Natsuki is cruel." Mikoto said then looked at Mai. She gave Mai her best smile then she walked towards her.

"Please forgive Mikoto's outburst Shizuru-san…" Mai said apologetically.

"Shizuru is fine Mai-san, we don't need to be formal since we all are friends here." Shizuru corrected, a smile etched on her face, Natsuki was on her side, the younger girl's hand stroking the swollen hand of Shizuru.

"Then you just call me Mai." Mai replied.

"Besides there is nothing to apologize for, Mikoto was good and she made me laugh." Shizuru explained while looking at the now blushing cat-like girl, "She is full of energy and it is very infectious."

"Well Mikoto being infectious is one worry I need to cut off, I don't want her infecting my children." Natsuki said teasing the youngest in the room.

"I am not _infecting_!" Mikoto wailed then her widened, sad eyes turned to Mai, "Mai? Natsuki is mean!"

"Oi! Don't make those silly faces in front of Shizuru. I don't want my children to look like that!" Natsuki teased once again.

Shizuru tapped Natsuki's hand lightly, "Ikezu Natsuki, Mikoto's energy is the one infectious. Besides even if Mikoto does not infect them with her energy, they'll be inheriting yours so there's no difference." She said smiling then looked at Mikoto and winked at her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said her face turning red.

"Ara! I missed that red face of my Natsuki!" Shizuru teased making Natsuki redder.

Mikoto stopped pouting and smiled at the lying girl and then she stepped closer to Mai. Mai in turn raised her arms and wrapped it around Mikoto.

"Shizuru, Natsuki, I think we better get back. I don't want Mikoto sleeping late since it's hard to wake her up in the morning and it's not even a week end tomorrow." She said looking at the two girls.

"Arigato Mai! Just call me if any problem comes up?" Natsuki said giving Mai a knowing smile.

"Of course." Mai replied returning the look. "Midori-sensei will be our teacher tomorrow, and Yukariko-sensei will be filling in for Hanagano-sensei, Sakumizu-sensei will be our last teacher, so I think I could handle them if ever they looked for you." Mai said and Natsuki nodded her head, "I'll bring some clothes for you tomorrow morning before we go to school okay?"

"Arigato Mai."

"Mai…" It was Shizuru, the fiery haired girl looked at the ex-Kaichou, "Thank you for taking good care of Natsuki in my absence."

Mai smiled, "It's nothing Shizuru, Natsuki's not hard to please anyway, and mayonnaise and sandwich can already make her smile, so it's not that hard."

"But still a thank you is appropriate." Shizuru insisted.

"You're welcome then." Mai replied, she bowed her head at Shizuru then at Natsuki before she turned, pulled Mikoto with her and walked out of the room. Mikoto waved her hand at Shizuru before the two finally disappeared.

Silence.

"I'm glad Mikoto made you laugh." Natsuki said then removing her shoes once again. She climbed back on the bed and situated herself beside Shizuru.

"Mikoto told me Mai hurting Tate-kun?"

Natsuki frowned, "Don't kun that sly dog!" She said angrily then blushed once she realized her tone of voice, "Gomen, I shouldn't be projecting my anger to you." She said softly.

"No need to apologize, I understand my Natsuki's sudden reaction." Shizuru said trying to pacify her Natsuki, "So what made Mai do it?"

Natsuki sighed, "It seems that Tate told Mai that he's not taking responsibility on Shiho's pregnancy since he convinced himself that he isn't the father of the baby."

"Technically true." Shizuru replied.

Natsuki frowned, "Are you siding him?" She asked angrily.

"Ara, Natsuki is angry already. I am just saying that technically, Tate-k…Tate is telling the truth. Biology Natsuki?"

Natsuki sighed once again, "Okay, you know how I hate Biology!" she complained, "But anyways, everyone claimed the babies theirs, even the loud Haruka was happy to know that Yukino's baby's is hers as well."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, "Really?"

"Heh! I got a text message from Yukino saying Thank you, and she also said that if ever I see you, I should relay the message as well." Shizuru nodded.

_Kikukawa-san finally made Haruka-chan confess. That was great. _Shizuru thought.

"So, Mai was disgusted that it was only Tate who acted like an idiot. Mai thought that Tate did that because he doesn't want to lose Mai, but it made Mai more disgusted at him. He even tried to redeem himself by saying he'll take care of Shiho but Mikoto already made a decision and told Tate to leave Shiho alone."

Shizuru was quiet at first, just listening at Natsuki's story, "So where is Munakata-san right now?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, "Mai didn't tell me where she is, but she said Shiho is in good hands right now." Natsuki looked at Shizuru, nod her head. Then she felt the older girl snuggled closer to her, her hand that bore the IV was draped around her waist. Natsuki feeling a bit bolder raised an arm and asked Shizuru to raise her head, once she did, Natsuki slid her arm under Shizuru's head making her arm a pillow for Shizuru. She had her free hand caressed Shizuru's draped hand.

"This is a very tiring day Shizuru, I bet a good night sleep is in order."

"Good night Natsuki." Shizuru said softly, before she buried her head on the crook of Natsuki's neck, she felt Natsuki's hand on her chin forcing her face to look up, when she did, Natsuki leaned down and placed a soft peck on her lips.

"Good night Shizuru." Natsuki said then her free hand was brought down from Shizuru's chin to Shizuru's abdomen, "Good night my babies."

Shizuru buried her head on Natsuki's neck before she even felt a tear escaped her eyes .

XXX

Dawn was never a good time for curious doctors and nurses to barge inside a patient's room where an irate daughter is currently resting. A few hours after Nao's mother, Yuuki Himeko woke up (A/N: I made this up, do not know Nao's mother's name.), the attending physician has ordered different sets of work ups, from simple CBC to contrast enhanced brain CT scan and MRI to Brain angiography and venography. The long hours of waiting irritated the young red head since she really wanted her mother to rest. But doctor's orders were doctor's orders, so despite her reluctance, (and damn patient's autonomy!) she relented and satisfied herself from waiting anxiously. Preliminary results of the said work-ups were not available but plates were given to the patient and were instructed to keep it for further reference. Hence at this ungodly time of the day, different doctors had interrupted Nao's rest just to have a peeked on the patient's unusual plates. Nao's last reserved of patience was tested when a male resident along with his intern came in without a care if his loud banging of the door woke the patient and the patient's family up which causes Nao to be taken away from her slumber rudely. But it wasn't the reason why Nao right now has her long fingers and nails dug at the resident's neck, it was because his inappropriate action made her sick mother be awakened with a fright. _Pregnant or not, I am going to kill this bastard!_ Nao screamed inside her head. The resident's intern finally composed himself and called for security.

An hour later, the doctor was relieved of his post and was asked to see a DA officer for an appropriate penalty for his unprofessional behavior.

"Why the fuck is everyone so interested in my mother's condition now? No one bothered to see her that much when she was still in coma!" Nao asked furiously at the attending physician who is sitting at a chair opposite Nao at the hospital's waiting room, "You came to see her, ordered so many tests; you came back and did not even explained to me what the hell is happening! And then I see all these vultures come in and out of my mother's room even during ungodly hours like this!"

"I deeply apologize for the rude behavior of my staff Yuuki-san, but it was partly my fault (A/N: Curse that physician's oath! Doctors will never put another doctor in jeopardy as written under Hippocratic oath!) since I wasn't able to instruct the nursing staff to stop the others from interrupting the patient's time of rest." He said apologetically.

"Poor excuse." Nao said. "I wanted to know what makes them so interested in my mother's present condition." Nao asked.

The doctor contemplated in silence then after a while started talking, "You know that you're mother suffered a severe thrombotic stroke to her MCA (Middle cerebral artery) and it affected almost 60 percent of her brain, that was the reason we told you before that there will be no hope for your mother to wake up again, as a regular human uses 10 or a bit more to function, having Ischemia (A/N: that is the necrosis or death of certain tissues due to lost of blood supply.) of 60 of your brain deems improbable, and can be equated to brain dead. (A/N:I am not a neurologist, this is derived from what I know, not from the book, gomen).

"So?" Nao said irritated, "spare me the science side, what makes my mother different?"

"One, your mother should not wake up from that condition and two…" The doctor took out one plate from the folder and showed it to Nao, "A post-stroke patient will still reveal the lesioned part in a CT or MRI, like a deep wound, an ischemia to the brain after the attack will have a scar and we call it old infarcts, but in your mother's case," He raised the plates towards the source of light, "No trace of her ischemia can be seen in her CT and MRI, her angiography and venography is clean, the reason why it took the radiologist a longer time reading the results was because their verbal preliminary result is normal. And you know damn well that she's not."

Nao slacked jawed then she remembered, _the power of your child is in the form of a human that is within you…My baby did this? Did my baby cure my mother? _Nao stood and ran out of the waiting room to her mother's _mama…_

XXX

Next Day, Early Morning

Himeno Fumi was seated on her chair and in front of her was her desk that was now littered with papers. When Mashiro and Nagi returned to their world, the Fuuka Gakuen University was left under her care. It was easy before since the school's Student Council president was Fujino Shizuru who has been a great help when it comes to paper works, and since the school is actually a business, Shizuru's wide knowledge on how to handle this things made the handling of the school lighter. But now that the ex-Kaichou was gone, everything was left to her and it wasn't easy as she really has no background on how to run a very large business such as Fuuka Gakuen University.

Kikukawa Yukino is a great kaichou but she locks the training and efficiency of Fujino Shizuru when business is the matter at hand. Yukino was a great influence to the students and can manage student affairs well, but other than that? Yukino was just another student and needs more training to reach what Fujino has accomplished.

Himeno Fumi's seething was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. Straightening her posture, she granted the knocking person the permission to enter. She smiled when she saw that it was Mashiro. The shorter woman entered the office with a sweet smile pasted on her innocent face and then she situated herself on the chair that is in front of Fumi's table, "Ohayoo Mashiro-sama." Fumi greeted the woman.

"Fumi-chan," Mashiro said in her soft, sweet voice, "Please drop the sama, we have been together for too long and formality is not necessary anymore as I treat you as my only relative here." She said smiling.

"Okay Mashiro-sa…Mashiro-chan." Fumi smiled at the woman who nodded at her. Fumi shifted her gaze at her unruly table and shyly smiled, "Sorry for the mess Mashiro-chan, but I am having a hard time sorting all these things out." Fumi sighed, "These used to be easier with Fujino-san around." She added.

Mashiro nodded her head, "I understand. Fujino Shizuru was trained to handle things like this even in her earlier years. It must be hard on you now that you have to take care of these things on your own?"

"Very Mashiro-chan, very." She replied while nodding her head.

Silence.

"You realized that today is the first full moon after the second month of the HIME's pregnancy right?" Mashiro asked, her eyes focused on the large window behind the taller woman.

Fumi looked at the Chinese calendar at the side of her desk then she nodded, "It must have slipped my mind, thank you for reminding me Mashiro-chan." Mashiro returned her focus on Fumi and nodded.

Mashiro was silent after that announcement. The shorter woman then took an envelope from a pouch she was holding and handed it to Fumi, the taller woman looked at Mashiro with a quizzical expression, "I received that letter this morning, it was at my door when I woke up. It was actually addressed to you but curiosity got me so I opened and read it already." Mashiro related, "Gomen for that Fumi-chan."

"You know that there was no secret between us, so it's fine." Fumi said smiling; she then looked at the envelope in her hand, "Should I be nervous or scared?"

Mashiro shook her head no, "That letter was from Kanzaki-san, please read it." She urged the taller woman, and so Fumi did.

The letter:

_Himeno Fumi-san,_

_Gokegenyou! I know that it's a bit odd that I addressed this letter to you and yet this letter ends up in Mashiro-san's bedroom, but I'm not going to explain that circumstance to you. The reason for me writing this letter is important not only to me but to all the HIMEs especially now that they'll be receiving back their elements. It came to my attention that the remains of First District, the one Fujino-san destroyed and was resurrected after the Carnival was destroyed once again, and all my leads points out to a new branch of Searrs foundation. I still have no idea if the foundation has the knowledge that the HIMEs will be regaining their powers again, but I still wanted to be sure, hence I am on my way to investigate on the matter personally._

_Noting this sudden turn of events, I presumed that you already deduced that the HIMEs are once again in danger. And knowing that except for the three original HIMEs and Alyssa, everyone is incapable of protecting themselves, not even if they regained their element. I'm not sure if these powers are transferable, perhaps Mashiro-san could enlighten you with it. I am therefore advising that the HIMEs should be put in one place together. (I have left the Kanzaki mansion well maintained and it could house our HIMEs, including their beloveds) My house have a large and decent dojo where our HIMEs could train, and if ever Mashiro-san affirmed that their powers are transferable, then they should start training people who are willing to protect them. I am sure Kuga-san and my sister will have no quirks regarding that._

_I hope to send another letter once I've gathered substantial proofs about Searr's latest project. Be well._

_Kanzaki Reito_

_P.S._

_The key to the mansion is hidden at Mikoto's necklace. I am sure she'll figure it out if needed be._

Himeno Fumi raised her head to looked at the woman in front of her, her eyes bearing the question Kanzaki Reito raised in the letter she has _are HIMEs power transferable? _

Mashiro smiled at Fumi, "I was informed by the obsidian lord that the new powers granted to the HIMEs are transferable. If you remember, I did say that the power comes from the human forms inside their body right?" Mashiro looked at Fumi nods her head, "Then that was a clear indication that the fetuses are actually transferring their powers to their mothers. Hence it is possible for the mothers to transfer these powers to others, but that will not take place until the full moon is reach."

"And tonight the full moon will appear on our second month of pregnancy…"

"And the obsidian lord's power will be stronger and greater, and this power will be the one to unlock the second key to releasing the HIMEs power." Mashiro smiled, "Include the fact that the full moon landed on a Friday." (A/N: In the Philippines, there was a belief that magical powers, evil or good are far stronger during Fridays and Tuesdays, but more on Fridays, hence here, herbularios, witches, aswangs, mananangals, fortune tellers usually do their biddings during Fridays and they are more stronger during full moons that lands on a Fridays. The black Nazarene who is believed to have caused numbers of miracles has Friday as its official day. I got this information personally from them but not from the manananggals and aswangs!)

"And the powers will increase threefold." Fumi deduced.

Silence.

"Kanzaki-san's offer could actually solve many problems for the HIMEs, as we both know that Fujino-san is homeless right now, although I got this impression that Kuga-san is taking care of it already, but still having a house without Kuga-san spending might help." Mashiro-san said breaking the silence.

"Ah yes, from how I see Fujino-san's character, it will be a great blow on her principle if she let's Kuga-san spend her money on her, but still it is Kuga-san and we know how important she is to Fujino-san." Fumi said shaking her head, "But still, I am sure Fujino-san will not rest easy and this will bring her more stress and is not good for her children, as the stress is also not good for me and my child." Fumi said smiling.

Mashiro smiled, "I heard Fujino-san will be looking for a job once she gets out of the medical bay." She informed the taller woman. The meaning of Mashiro's information wasn't clear to Fumi until after a while of contemplation.

"Oh!" she smiled excitedly, "And I could offer her a scholarship grant aside from a monthly salary! Oh that was brilliant Mashiro-chan. Thank you for your help."

"I didn't do anything, so no need to thank me." The shorter girl said.

Fumi stood and walked around to be closer to the shorter woman, she leaned down and engulfed Mashiro with her arms, "Is this your way of saying goodbye Mashiro-chan?" she asked softly.

"A very informative way of exiting right?" Mashiro joked and Fumi laughed softly, "We shall meet again Fumi-chan, don't you worry, and probably I'll be meeting your descendants in the future." She said.

There was no more words exchange as they parted. They looked at each other's eyes reassuring each other of their presence. Fumi's eyes teared up just like before Mashiro left after the carnival. Her eyes though bear the promise to take care of the school and the HIMEs and Mashiro's eyes bear the assurance of them seeing again in the future.

Before the sun starts to set, Himeno Fumi lead Mashiro to the door she dreaded opening, and Mashiro embraced the taller woman tight before she turned around and disappear.

"Arigato Mashiro-chan." Fumi whispered in the air as the door closed by itself.

XXX

At a distance a red fire was visible at the sky, the red fire intermingling with the blue painted sky and slightly covering the bright full moon. The peaceful night at the forest was disturbed by the sudden shaking of the ground and a sudden appearance of black spikes, these was followed by a loud howling of a white wolf

Natsuki and Shizuru were lying on the hospital bed the way they did the day before, both peacefully sleeping…

AWOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Duran…" she whispered in her sleep

- end chapter 5 -

A/N: I kind'a noticed that my chapters are getting longer as I progress with this story (just as my beta noticed the same thing). Anyways, I know you like long chapters anyways. Since I've mentioned here already mythical creatures in the Philippine folklore, I like to inform you that I'll be using the "aswang's" ability as a basis for the new project of Searrs. So to Filipino readers, I am sure you know how the aswang works, but to those who don't, perhaps you can search for it at WIKI if there is an article about this creature, but rest assure that this story will not have too many encounters with them as I like to give them a peaceful life here. They will replace the orphans but they will not be as numerous as them, as to why, I'll let you in the secret, no not on the next chapter, perhaps the one after that, or the one after the after? Hehehehe. Wingweaver betaed this hence, Salamat weaver.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Arigato to everyone who reads, who reads and review and I don't think there is anyone who just reviews without reading ne? hehehe but if there is, thank you na rin. A deep, heartfelt gratitude to my beta reader for patiently editing my chapters, Thanks wingweaver! (I know you like being called wing but that reminds me of whisper, so I'd rather call you weaver as that reminds me of Sigourney! So choose!)

And the first sign of power continues…

**THE GIFT**

Handj

AWOOOOOOOOO

Not far from where the white wolf howls, an eight headed snake monster with a body of a hydra appeared, the said monster started crawling slowly towards the howling wolf. At a distance, a black shadow that looks like a giant crow started flying along with a white dragon with a knife pierced on its mouth. From a lake in the distance, a giant frog leaps out and lands on a dry land, where green giant grass like tentacles extends, small, numerous white flower like shapes starts flying, these coming from the giant grass. On the wide forest where the giant spikes appeared, the sound of running (like stampeding) animals can be heard, a giant tiger like creature runs ahead of the pack, followed by a black horse and a giant armadillo with a lion's limbs. At its back rests an eight legged spider with a female's body.

All creatures gravitating to one area…

Beside the howling wolf was a human like shadow, one of its shadow hands resting on the wolf's neck, caressing the beast. The shadow's focus was on the plain area before it, a shadow of a smile visible in its shadow face. The quaking of the ground halted, the howling stopped and then there stood before the shadow ten mighty beasts, glowing with their distinctive light under the full moon. The shadow raised one of its arms to the sky and a giant crystal that bears a woman's figure inside appeared.

The shadow turned it's head on the giant crystal; the shadow leaned over and place a soft kiss on it. It returned its focus on the beasts then the shadow held out its hand to them…

The moon's brightness seemed to increase, the moon's light starts to engulf each of the beasts and then the mighty beasts became one with the light surrounding a dark center. At the sudden raised of one shadowed arm, balls of lights dispersed with a blinding speed towards their targets.

_Be well children, fulfill your destiny._

The shadow disappeared.

XXX

The room was dark with the occasional sparks of light coming from a broken bulb hanging from the room's ceiling. The large machine that was spared from the havoc that seemed to devastate the room was covered with crimson blood; a bright blinking red light is visible. At the corner of the room hangs a security camera, each with a blinking red light on its corner.

XXX

Afternoon, Fuuka Gakuen University

First full moon marking the second month of the HIME's pregnancy

The fiery haired girl along with the spiked haired one marched into the Fuuka Gakuen's administrative office, they were about to knock on the office door when the smaller girl spotted the woman they were looking for at the garden, the woman's back was on them, her neck bent upward as she watched the reddening skies.

With a leisurely walk, the two headed to where the University Director was, Mai quietly stepped closer leaving the younger HIME a bit farther back and then softly she called out, "Himeno Fumi-san?"

The older woman turned around to find the fiery haired girl looking at her with a smile very usual to the older Tokiha, "Mai-san, what a surprise!" The older woman greeted cheerfully then turning around completely to face the younger girl, "To how do I owe this surprise Mai-san?" she asked.

"Ammm…" Mai shyly smiled at the older woman, "Ano Himeno-san,"

"Oh please Mai-san, Fumi is enough, we both are HIMEs aren't we?" Fumi said enthusiastically, walking towards the blushing HIME, "Maybe this will be easier if we take this conversation in the office?" She asked.

"Hai!" Mai replied at once, following the older woman who in turn nodded at Mikoto once she passed by the youngest HIME.

Once the three were secured inside the administrator's office, Fumi seated at her chair while the two girls seated at the chairs in front of Fumi's table, "So again, what is it that Mai-san wants to address me with?"

"Ah, Fumi-san, it's about Shiho…" Mai started.

Fumi's eyes widen, "Is something wrong with Munakata-san?" She asked apprehensively.

Mai and Mikoto both shook their heads, "Not really Fumi-san…" Mai replied but was cut by Mikoto.

"We want Shiho to stay with us at the dorm!" Mikoto said cheerfully and then she looked at Mai smiling, "Right Mai?" Mai just looked at Mikoto then at Fumi before she nodded her head.

"Oh my!" Fumi exclaimed her hands clasped in front of her, "Whatever happened to Munakata-san that you have to ask this of me?"

Mai looked at Mikoto and then she made a swallowing gesture before looking at Fumi with a shy smile, "Actually she had a misunderstanding with Tate and we thought that it is best for her to spend her time with us especially now that she is pregnant." Mai explained.

Mikoto frowned at Mai's declaration and this does not go unnoticed by the school administrator, "I see Minagi-san doesn't approved of your reason Mai-san." Fumi laughed softly, "So Minagi-san, do you have anything to say?"

Silence.

Mikoto and Mai stared at each other's eyes; the action amused the older woman, "Minagi-san?" Fumi called the younger girl's attention.

"Tate wants Mai not Shiho." That was all Mikoto said, she spoke without taking her eyes off Mai.

Fumi's smile dropped and was transformed into a serious, emphatic emotion, "I see." She said nodding her head, "Have you talked to Kikukawa-san and Suzushiro-san about this? These things are under the student council I hope you understand that?" Fumi explained.

Mai broke her stare from Mikoto and looked at Fumi before she nodded her head, "Yukino said that it won't be a problem so long as you give us the permission."

"Oh!" Fumi exclaimed, "Then if Kikukawa-san approves of it, then there is no reason for me not to is it not?" she asked smiling, "It is also a good thing that you opened up that topic Mai-san," Fumi added, "If it is possible, I wanted to talk with all of you again HIMEs about something important." She watched Mai nod her head, "But if it is also possible, I want all of you to take your beloveds with you as this meeting will also involve them."

"Beloveds?" Mikoto and Mai asked at the same time.

"Yes, you're most important person that is." Fumi explained.

Silence.

"I don't see any reason why this meeting would involve them…"

"Please bear in mind Mai-san that the carnival actually happened because of them." The director explained, she watched as Mai nodded her head in understanding.

"Then we should be going if we wanted to catch the others and inform them about this meeting." Mai said who looked at Fumi nod, "When will this meeting be Fumi-san?" she asked.

Fumi looked at the sky outside her window, the redness of it intensified signaling the near eruption of darkness, "Maybe tomorrow morning," She said still looking up at the sky and then she shifted her gaze at the two HIMEs, "With that, we could hit two birds with one stone." She said smiling, "The Fuuka special medical bay has a very big room, and I do not want to leave out Fujino-san in this meeting again."

Mai nodded understanding what the older woman meant. They both said their farewells and headed back to their building, hoping they could still catch their friends.

XXX

"Your condition has improved greatly Shizuru-san." She said giving the girl on the bed her best smile, "It seems that we could already skip the soft diet and proceed to limited solids." She then eyed the dark haired girl sleeping by Shizuru's side; the sleeping HIME had her arm around Shizuru's waist, her head buried on the older girl's shoulder. She shook her head at the sight, "It is good that the medical bay uses this wide spaced bed, Kuga-san seems so out of it." She said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"My Natsuki wasn't able to sleep last night I think." She said and then looked at Natsuki's face, "Isn't she cute?" she asked the older woman while smiling at the sleeping girl.

"I like to agree with you Shizuru-san but as you can see my idea of who… will be bias." She replied with a smile, then she shifted her gaze to the IV bottle on Shizuru's right side, "This will be your last bottle, I already set that to KVO (keep vein open) and expect it to be finished tomorrow morning when I return here." She looked at Shizuru again, "After this, all your medicines will be given to you orally." Shizuru nodded at the doctor, "Please try to take in any food, but please start with something lighter, you have my number so please let Kuga-san contact me if you start feeling nauseated again after eating. More so if you start vomiting again, am I clear Fujino-san?" Shizuru smiled and nodded in understanding.

Before she gave her last instruction to the chestnut haired girl, her mobile phone started ringing, she excused herself and answered her phone outside the room. It was a very short call as the older doctor came back not 3 minutes after the phone rang. She was smiling widely when she returned, her eyes twinkling…

"I'll assume from your look Youko-sensei that the call was from Suguira-sensei?" Shizuru asked smiling at her doctor, the older woman nodded, "Already looking for her tenshi?"

Youko looked at the girl, "I don't think Midori regards me as her tenshi Shizuru-san, but that doesn't matter anymore, she called to inform me and to asked me to relay this message to you : Himeno Fumi-san called for another HIME meeting tomorrow at 10 a.m., here at your receiving room." She said smiling. Shizuru looked at her doctor quizzically, the older woman reading the younger one's expression added, "The HIME's special people were also invited."

Shizuru gave the older woman a knowing look, "Ara, does that mean you were invited by Suguira-sensei?" Youko nodded, "Ara? So what happened to the professor?" Shizuru asked smiling wickedly.

Youko frowned, "Just because you're my patient means that I cannot hurt you Shizuru-san!" she threatened though it was obvious that it was nothing but an empty one, she then laughed when she saw Shizuru not falling on her joke, "The professor is gay so Midori says." She added, Shizuru nodded, "I wasn't aware of what happened a year ago, but Midori explained it to me though not everything, so I assume it is Natsuki-san that is your most important person and vice versa?" Shizuru nodded.

_What made you leave then Fujino?_ She asked though she decided not to verbalize the said question, she smiled at the two girls on the bed, "I better leave the both of you. You should rest Shizuru, and if your condition persisted I might sign your release so you could rest on a homier environment." She said making a slight bow which was returned by the smiling ex-kaichou, she turned around and walks out of the room.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's sleeping face, she raised her hand and caressed the younger girl's exposed cheek, _Ara, my Natsuki really is cute this way _she thought _I'll never tire watching her while she sleeps. _She continued on caressing Natsuki's cheek reveling on the young girl's closeness. Natsuki's breathe sending waves of sensations on her neck that was exposed. She would have continued on doing this if her stomach did not make a growling sound, _Ara, how embarrassing? Good thing my Natsuki is still sleeping…_ she smiled when a thought enter her head _I saw men act stupidly on soaps every time their pregnant wives asked for something…would my Natsuki do the same when I asked for food? Ara? _ She stopped her ministrations and just looked at the younger girl with a mischievous smile on her face _what's the harm in trying?_

"Ara!" Shizuru exclaimed a bit louder and she jerked her shoulder that has Natsuki's head, "How awful…Ara!"

The action and sound caused the younger woman to stir from her sleep. Slowly Natsuki opened her eyes revealing her emerald orbs. Her dazed state was changed into a concern one when she found Shizuru wincing, "Shi…Shizuru!" Natsuki called out in panic as she hurriedly pulled herself up and faced the older girl, "What happened? What did Youko-sensei did? Are you alright? Can I get you anything? Shizuru…" Natsuki bombarded the older girl with her relentless questions not giving the older woman time to reply.

"Ara Natsuki," Shizuru said feigning pain, "I don't think I can answer you if you keep on asking that way." She said wincing, this though to prevent her self from laughing due to Natsuki's expression, that is a mixed expression of distress, worry, apprehension, fear…all emotions that was so unusual to her Natsuki, her ice princess.

"Gomen, gomen!" Natsuki replied abruptly, her arms on the older girl's back trying to support the pregnant girl, "Come on Shizuru! Tell me what's bothering you! Tell me where it hurts! Come on!" the younger girl said

"Ara, my stomach is painful…"

"What?! I'll call Youko-sen…" Natsuki suddenly bolted out of the bed and ran towards the room door

"Ara Natsuki! What will you tell Youko-sensei?" Shizuru asked a bit louder for Natsuki to hear

"I'll tell her your stomach is aching!" She replied screaming.

"And if she asked why?"

There was no answer. Seconds later, a blue haired head appeared behind the wall separating the bed from the receiving room, the younger girl's face red, "I…so…What…"

Shizuru's face brightened at the sight of her Natsuki blushing from embarrassment, "Ara, Youko-sensei told me that I could start eating but with light foods, I think I am just hungry as I have not eaten any solid foods yet for almost a week now." Shizuru explained. The explanation diffused Natsuki's wary emotions.

"So…you're hungry? That's it? Nothing's wrong with our babies?" she asked, her face still had a worried look though.

"Natsuki's babies were fine, but Natsuki's Shizuru is not. I am hungry." She said smiling. Natsuki's blush intensified at Shizuru's pertaining to herself as Natsuki's _Kawaii my Natsuki! I wish our babies will turn out to be as cute as you! _Shizuru said to herself, "I wouldn't have awakened you if I have an apple at least, but there was none…"

Natsuki's face now with normal shade looked at the older girl smiling, "So you want apples? Just apples?" she asked.

"Yes but…"

Without finishing Shizuru's words, the happy blue haired girl said, "I'll go and buy you apples then! I'll be gone for just a short while Shizuru so just stay here okay!" Natsuki said without breathing then she turned around and dashed out.

"Natsuki…" The older girl called out but she heard the door opened and closed already, _that eager to buy? My Natsuki never failed to amaze me _she thought, then her thought was interrupted by the sudden opening and closing of her door once again, the blue haired HIME came barging inside the room running to her side, and then she leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Shizuru's lips.

"Gomen, I forgot to give you a kiss before I go, I'm going to buy now!" she said hurriedly once again, turned around and dashed out of the room for the second time.

Shizuru was not able to call out on Natsuki as before as she was dazed from what the younger girl did. She was sitting still, two fingers resting on her lips, her face hot and reddish _My Natsuki never failed to amaze me…_

XXX

Shiho walked slowly, she was trailing behind Mai and Mikoto who walked hand in hand to their dorm room. Shiho was awfully quiet and this was noticed by the older HIME, she looked back at the girl and smiled, "Shiho? I hope it's just alright that you'll be living with us for the meantime?" Mai asked the sad girl, Shiho nodded. Mai stopped making the other middle schooler stop on her tracks as well, "Shiho," Mai called softly.

"I'm fine living with Harada-san, she said she don't mind me staying there."

Mai sighed, "But you know that Chie is not a HIME like us, we…"

"Most of the people who knew what happened last year weren't HIMEs." Shiho reasoned.

"Yes, but they were involved directly, Chie wasn't part of the carnival."

"You'll like living with us!" Mikoto cheerfully said.

Shiho mumbled something that the fiery haired girl did not understand, "I did not understand you Shiho?" Mai asked.

Shiho looked at Mai, pouting, "I don't want to look like a third wheel, and I don't want to interfere with you and Mikoto…"

At Mai's understanding of Shiho's point, she felt her face become hot.

Mikoto's eyes widen when she looked at Mai, "Mai! Your face is so red! You look like a tomato!" Mikoto exclaimed, she had a finger pointing at Mai's face.

"MIKOTO!!" Mai screamed at the cat-like girl.

Mikoto frowned and then looked at Shiho who is now laughing, "You're no third wheel Shiho!" Mikoto said excitedly. Mai looked at Mikoto with a proud smile, "You're going to be the fourth! Mai the first wheel, me the second, Natsuki the third! That makes you the fourth!" Mikoto explained while counting with her fingers.

Mai slacked jawed and almost fell face first on the ground. She looked at Mikoto with a frown and then at Shiho. Shiho still laughing, "Natsuki is staying with Shizuru-san right now so you can use her bed for now." Mai said.

"Is…is…Is Mikoto always like this?" she asked once she have regained composure, Mai smiled at Shiho and nodded, "So I'll be the fourth wheel?" She said laughing again, Mikoto nodding her head fast.

Shiho smiled, "So when Natsuki-san comes back, then I'll just ask Harada-san…"

"Don't worry about Natsuki, Shiho. I am sure she won't mind giving you her bed. Just like us, she isn't pregnant anyways." Shiho nodded _I cannot tell Shiho that Natsuki won't be returning with us, she would feel like a third wheel again if she knows_

The three continued their walked in silence

"Shiho," Mai called out

"hm?"

"Himeno-san wants to talk to us tomorrow morning." She said softly, looking at the girl who is now walking together with them. Shiho was on her left, Mikoto on her right.

"Again?" Shiho asked looking at the older girl, "But?"

Mai looked at Shiho smiling, she inhaled deeply then exhaled before answering, "She wants our special person to come with."

Silence.

"I won't say anything if you want to ask Tate to…"

Shiho frowned then she shook her head, "I don't need to bring anyone tomorrow. I'll get by." She said sternly, though Mai knew that deep within, the younger girl is breaking.

"Hey! I can be your important person too! Just like I am Mai's important person!" Mikoto said happily.

Shiho looked at the young Minagi and smiled, "Thank you." She said softly then she bowed her head.

There was no more words exchange between them as they continued their trek to their dorm room.

XXX

"WHAT!!" Natsuki screamed.

Shizuru's face pouted and her eyes began to tear, "Ara, my Natsuki is shouting at me already and our babies haven't been born yet! Ikezu!" the older girl started to sniff.

Natsuki panicked thinking that she made Shizuru cry, "Oi! I am not…" Natsuki said stepping closer to the older girl's bed.

"Yes you are screaming." Shizuru said softly, lifting her palms on her face as her shoulder starts to shake.

"Oi Shizuru! Gomen…please? I didn't mean it!" Natsuki said grabbing the older girl's wrist, she has a very worried expression, "Don't cry please!" she begged but the older girl did not stopped, "Shizuru, come on, where on earth can I find a purple apple? Come on? Even if I am the strongest HIME, I don't think I could find one with that color! Shizuru! Please?" she begged more, her face desperate, "Please stop crying, I promise I'll get you anything!"

Shizuru's shaking shoulders stopped, her palms brought down and she looked at Natsuki, her eyes wet with tears _Ara…I did cry for real? _ "Really?" Natsuki nodded, "So where…"

"But not the purple apple Shizuru! I will never find an apple like that!"

"Ikezuuu!" Shizuru wailed again, "Then my Natsuki is lying to me!" The older girl covered her face with her palms once again and her shoulders resumed its shaking.

"NO!" Natsuki squealed, jumping on the bed to pacify the crying girl, "I'm not lying Shizuru!" Natsuki's face becoming redder, more panicked, "Please Shizuru, I won't lie to you! It's just what you're asking is impossible. I am no God." Natsuki said sadly, "If I could only make this apple purple, I'll do it. I love you so much to even think of lying to you." She added, her voice laced with hopelessness.

Shizuru removed her palms from her face, her eyes still wet with tears, "Natsuki…Kannin na…" she watched Natsuki shake her head no.

"I am sorry. I cannot do even just a simple thing like this. You've been doing so much for me, you're carrying our child and suffering and this is all I could do and yet I am powerless to give you what you want." Natsuki said, her head bowed down, her eyes focused on her palms that is facing her.

Shizuru scooted closer to the younger girl and wound her arms around Natsuki, "Kannin na Natsuki. I am making this hard for my Natsuki am I?" Shizuru asked, Natsuki shook her head, "I am just over reacting Natsuki, I wanted to see if what I saw from the soaps I watched happens in reality, Kannin na." Shizuru said, tears falling from her eyes once again.

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru's crying face, she raised her hands to wipe the tears away from Shizuru's face, "And Then I guess you've already proved that it does happen in reality?" Natsuki asked Shizuru softly, the younger girl continued on wiping Shizuru's tears, Shizuru nodded, "Don't say sorry for that. It's your right for being pregnant. And no matter how you over react about things, I'll understand Shizuru." Natsuki said then leaning closer to kiss the older girl's wet cheeks, over and over.

The two girls laughed when they both heard Shizuru's growling stomach, "Ara, I think your babies are really hungry now." Shizuru joked.

"Yeah, my babies and my Shizuru." Natsuki said smiling, and then sealing that problem with a sweet kiss on their lips. Natsuki climbed off the bed and took an apple, peeled it, cut it into smaller pieces and offered it to Shizuru, "Here, at least you won't see the red skin." Natsuki said smiling

Shizuru picked one and started nibbling on it, "This is the most delicious apple I've eaten in my whole life." She said causing the blue haired girl's face to darken once again, "Kawaii my Natsuki," and this made it redder.

"Stop making me blush Shizuru, I might faint from too much blushing." She warned.

"Ara! My Natsuki should not worry, I am expert with mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Shizuru retorted.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki screamed as she felt her face become hotter.

"Ara! My Natsuki is screaming at me again?!" Shizuru said pouting.

"No!"

And the cycle continues.

XXX

Same day

12 A.M. Minus 1 hour

The dorm rooms shared by the students of Fuuka have two beds separated by a center drawer big enough to be used by the two students. Above each drawer stands a lamp courtesy of the school. This was the arrangement of the room shared by Suzushiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino. But as the author wrote, that arrangement _was _the original.

Kikukawa Yukino was startled from her sleep by the screeching sound of the center drawer being pulled. She opened her eyes and squinted as her eyes were attacked by the bright lights made by the bulbs hanging from the ceiling. She turned her body to faced the area where the sound was coming and saw her friend turned girlfriend and room mate dragging the heavy drawer from its usual place and bringing it to the side of her bed away from hers, "Haruka-chan? What are you doing?" she asked softly, perhaps too softly the blond girl wasn't able to hear hence Haruka kept on dragging the drawer, Yukino cringed from the sound and sighed when the sound finally stopped.

She watched as Haruka stretched her body after the hard work, and when the smaller, younger girl thought that Haruka was finished, her ears was once again assaulted by a screeching sound, now made by Haruka's bed being pushed towards her bed, "Haruka-chan? What are you doing?!" She asked again, her voice now a bit louder to make sure that the larger girl can hear her. But despite it all, the blond girl did not reply instead she continued on pushing the bed and stopped when her bed was already attached to that of Yukino's. Haruka then straightened her body and stretched once again. She smiled at Yukino once she's done doing her stretching

"I didn't think that _that _drawer and this bed are too heavy!" She said smiling while still standing, "I was thinking of lifting it so I don't have to wake you like this but…" She shook her head, "It's too heavy, I am afraid I might suffer from ship diskette if I force myself." She explained and then she seated at the edge of the bed and started crawling towards the center

"It's slipped disc Haruka-chan…" Yukino said softly, trying to correct the other girl.

Haruka smiled mischievously (Okay…I think this is OOC for Haruka, but I like to make it cute!) "Isn't that what I've said?" she replied softly not stopping her action.

Yukino's eyes were now as large as saucers as she watched Haruka crawled farther from the edge and closer to her, "Haruka-chan?"

"Isn't this setting more intrusive for late night romance?" Haruka said trying hard to flirt with the younger woman.

Yukino blushed, "Set- up…. Conducive Haruka-ch…" her words were halted by Haruka's lips meetings hers once the older, taller girl closed the gap between them. The younger girl kissed back and moaned when the taller girl deepened the kiss. Haruka's tongue darted from her mouth and started licking Yukino's lips, Haruka's tongue seeking entrance to Yukino's own, the moaning of Yukino gave Haruka that chance and her tongue sank deep within Yukino's mouth causing the younger girl to gasp with surprise. A few moments later, Yukino's tongue started moving on its own and dueled with the older one's tongue.

Their lips separated after a while to take a breath, Haruka's arm resting on the younger girl's abdomen, Yukino lying on her back with the older girl hovering above her. Their face mere inch away from each other and both girls now breathing heavily, "You know Yukino," Haruka said after each pants, "One of my best subject was," she inspired a lungful of air then slowly breaths it out then smiled at the younger girl beneath her, "Sex Ed." She said, at this Yukino blushed profusely. Haruka's free hand was lifted and caressed the younger girl's cheeks. "I don't know if you still remember, but I know that it will hurt you more if you give birth a virgin." She said smirking.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino squealed and then slapping the arm that rest on her abdomen, "Naughty…"

"I want to make love to you Yukino." Haruka said her eyes serious and focused on the girl underneath her; she leaned forward and captured Yukino's lips again. The two were locked in a passionate kiss once more.

Haruka broke the kiss prematurely causing the younger girl to moan, she pulled away and kneeled before the lying Yukino. The older girl looked at Yukino, her eyes asking the younger one for permission to make love to her…

_This is really happening, my Haruka-chan wants to make love to me, I am not dreaming…_ She thought, she looked at the older girl above her and nods her head. Her eyes widen when the older girl smiled and pulled her night shirt off then Haruka sat on the edge bed and started maneuvering to remove her pajama pants leaving her only in black underwear. The older girl once again hovered over Yukino, her eyes trailing the younger girl's body, she leaned down to capture Yukino's lips again. As the two tongues battled, Haruka's hand started unbuttoning Yukino's Pajama top, slowly. The older girl's hand shaking a bit as she opens button after button. The younger girl sensing this raised her hand to join that of Haruka's and helped the older girl in her mission.

They broke the kiss once all buttons were done and Yukino's top half was open revealing a white lacey bra. Yukino's skin was red from blushing as Haruka pinned her body with her gaze, "You are very beautiful Yukino." Haruka whispered. Leaning down, Yukino gasp when instead of their usual lip lock, the older girl's lips made their way to Yukino's exposed neck. She closed her eyes when Haruka started sucking gently on that smooth, exposed part.

Haruka's arm that used to rest at Yukino's abdomen traveled down, finding Yukino's pajama pant's elastic band, she hooked her thumb to it and started tugging it from Yukino's body. The younger girl raised her hips to let Haruka slid the pajama off her. Helping out Haruka, Yukino finally kicked the pajama from her feet and the pajama bottom flew out of the bed.

The older girl showered Yukino's neck with kisses and intermittently sucked on them harder when the younger girl showed some positive reaction, Haruka's lips traveled farther south inching her way to Yukino's covered breast, and then she stopped. Yukino opened her eyes to see why the powerful electrical sensation suddenly ceased, she smiled when she saw the older girl looking at her almost naked body, her eyes lingering on those covered treasure. They made eye contact when Haruka looked up, Yukino raised her hand and placed it at the older girl's cheek and caressed it. Haruka smiled, she leaned once again to capture Yukino's lips while her hand traveled to Yukino's back and started unclasping the younger girl's bra.

After a while, both heard a snap and Yukino's chest was suddenly freed from its confines. Haruka broke the kiss once again and started pulling it off from the girl under her. Her face blushing once Yukino's breast was exposed whereas the younger girl felt her body burned as she blushed from Haruka's stare once more, "Beautiful…just…beautiful." Haruka said, not able to contain herself any longer, she leaned down and took one erect nipple into her mouth, causing the younger girl to close her eyes once more, moan and arch her back to push her chest towards the older girl's working mouth. Yukino raised both arms and wound it around Haruka's neck pulling the older girl closer.

"Haru…ka – chan…" she called out in her raspy voice. This made the older girl pay homage to that breast earnestly. One free hand raised up to massage the other mound. The sensation almost puts the younger girl into overdrive…almost…

AWOOOOOOOOOO

Yukino's eyes snapped open when she heard it, "Haruka-chan…"

"hm?" Haruka replied without stopping her action

"Did you hear…that?' she gasps as the sensation did not stop.

"hrrumm muf?" (hear what)

AWWOOOOOOOOOO

"That…Ah!" She gasped and arched a bit more when the older girl bit on her nipple gently, "Ha...ruka, di...did you…Ahhh…" she made another sound as Haruka started sucking harder, "Ahhnnn…"

Haruka released Yukino's breast to give the other one the same attention, "Hear what Yukino? I do not hear anything except your Haruka and Ah and Ahhhnnn…" Haruka said before ducking and taking Yukino's other breast

"But I di…Uhnn…" She moaned once again on the more intense sensation Haruka's mouth is giving her. Haruka's roaming hand found a hotter place to stay and play, "Haruka…chan…"

_The sound stopped? Kami-sama…Haruka's mouth is so…so_

"Ahhhh…." Yukino moaned a bit louder as she felt Haruka's finger caressed her center still covered with her underwear. Then she felt a sudden wetness to here nether region. A bit later, she felt Haruka tugging off her underwear, the howling sound no longer audible. It seems in her eagerness to prove that there really was a howling sound, she didn't noticed that the older girl was able to free her from her underwear. She made a very audible gasped when she felt Haruka's finger slowly slid within her wet center, she opened her eyes to looked at Haruka whose eyes were focused on her face, she looked down at her parted legs and Haruka's hand in between it. She looked up again to meet her girlfriend's loving gaze. She jerked her hips when she felt Haruka's finger on her most sensitive bundle causing her to lean forward, Haruka supporting her body, she placed her chin on the older girl's shoulder as she opened her legs farther apart, and then she froze…

Haruka sensed Yukino's body stiffened so she pulled the younger girl away from her, "Yukino! I haven't even gone deeper, why are you…" she stopped when she saw the younger girl's eyes open wider.

"Kami-sama…"

Haruka frowned, deciding to release her hand from its confines, she turn around to look at what got Yukino's attention.

Haruka's eyes widen like that of Yukino when she saw multiple mirrors surrounding their bed.

"Diana…" Yukino mumbled

-end chapter 6-

A/N: Reader's might asked, "How come the beast's appearance is on the second month of pregnancy and not on the very day that the fetuses were conceived?" My answer to this is: During the second chapter, I did mention there that the pregnancy was the start, I think it was Akane who deduced that, and that idea stands, then last chapter, Mashiro did say that the full moon is the second key, the beasts here being transformed into a source of power and that power is like an incremental power so that the fetuses can enable their parents to summon or materialize their elements once again. Anyways, originally, this chapter should contain what happened to all HIMEs as they received their powers again, but I think I got so occupied with Yukino and Haruka's _**attempted sex scene**_ so I'll put the other's reaction next chapter. I wanted to end this with a shiznat but seeing that Yukino and Haruka's scene here was longer than I originally planned so I end it with them, anyways, shiznat moments will come more sooner, plus I enjoyed writing the shiznat and Harukino part of this chapter, their actions were so vivid in my head. I'll be posting the next chapter at once, hoping my beta will not kill me for another super long chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As promised…this chapter _should have been_ a part of Chapter 6, so I'll just post this as chapter 7 as a continuation to what was happening on the previous chapter. Please be reminded that the part where the HIMEs received their elements happened at the same time. Olivia pointed out that Kiyohime has 6 heads, not 8. Thanks for that info. (I miscounted the heads in the picture? Hehehe charrriiinnngggg!!)

Edited version. Thanks weaver-san!)

…cont

**THE GIFT**

Handj

It was almost twelve midnight. The occupants of the hospital room were still up, the younger one was busy packing things: her mother's used clothing, some of the complementary things from the hospital, get-well cards from her mother's previous co-workers and nurses that took care of her while she was under their care. Nao was so busy and intent with her work when she found her mobile phone inside the drawer that was on the side of her mother's bed. She frowned when she realized that she forgot to turn on her mobile phone _No wonder I wasn't able to received any messages from anyone…and I've been out for three days, I do hope nothing bad is happening at Fuuka. _She thought then she shook her head

"Nao-chan," Yuuki Himeko called out her daughter's name, "It's getting late, why don't you rest and leave the packing to me?" She asked but in reality Himeko was suggesting that idea to her hard headed daughter, "You haven't had a peaceful sleep since you've got here."

Nao turned her head to look at her mother, "I'm fine mama, and you should be the one getting rest since you've just got out of coma." She replied then returned her focus on the work at hand.

"But the doctors said that I'm as good as new and that I don't have to worry about my condition as if I was never really sick." The older woman who despite in her early 40's still looked young said smiling, "I've been resting for so long and my body's tired of it already Nao-chan." She looked at her daughter's red mane that is so different from her golden ones, her own eyes like that of her daughters. Nao is a spitting image of her mother aside from her red hair which she got from her father.

"Still…I don't want you to exert so much effort at once. Besides I have lots of time to rest when we return to Fuuka." Nao frowned then looked at her mother, "You're coming with me at Fuuka right? I could ask Himeno-san to give you permission to stay with me and Aoi until I could find an apartment where we could live." She said while looking at her mother intently.

"Don't fret Nao-chan, I'll go with you anywhere you want." Himeko replied assuring her daughter, "And don't you worry about working Nao-chan, since I'm well now, I'm going to find a good job for the both of us." She added, her eyes still had that sad look though _let me take care of you Nao-chan, onegai…_

"I can work for the both of us mama, I'm sure we'll be spending less. I was able to get by with you here in the hospital; I was able to take care of all the bills. Now that we don't have many bills to worry about, I'm sure I can take care of it. So don't worry mama." Nao said, her back still on her mother.

As Nao was giving her litany of reasons to her mother, she didn't notice her stepping closer. She stiffened when she felt her mother's arms wound around her and pulled her in embrace, "Onegai Nao-chan, please let mama take care of you this time, please?" Nao's body relaxed in her mother's embrace.

"But mama-"

"You're pregnant Nao-chan, so please let me take care of you and my grandchild. I don't want anything to happen to you and little Nao." Himeko said softly, "Daiski…"

"I love you too mama." Nao raised her hands and touched her mother's arms that surround her.

AWOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silence.

AWOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mama…" Nao's voice suddenly got this tone of nervousness.

"Is something wrong?" Himeko asked when she noticed her daughter's posture stiffened once again.

"Did you hear that mama?"

AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hear what? I did not hear anything." Himeko replied scrunching her forehead, "Are you alright Nao-chan?"

Nao nodded when the howling sound stopped, she still had a dazed look on her face. "I heard a howling sound." She said flatly then turned her head, tilted it a little and looked at her mother, "You didn't hear that howling sound? It was so loud I'm sure even the nurses outside heard it." She said to her mother, her dazed look was superimposed with a worry. Himeko shook her head no.

It was at that moment that the nurse in charge during that time entered the room to deliver something…

"Mako-chan…" Himeko called on the nurse's name softly, "Did you by any chance hear any howling sound outside?" The nurse scrunched her forehead and shook her head no. Himeko looked down at her daughter who still had a worried look, "Come on Nao…"

Himeko's words were interrupted when she saw her daughter's hand, "Nao-chan…you…your… hands…" Himeko said her eyes widened. Nao looked down at her hands.

"Fuck!" she cursed when she found her hands and fingers covered with her metal claws, "Julia!" she screamed, "I am calling that damn Fumi!" she screamed as she walked out of her mother's room mumbling profanities in the air.

XXX

Akira and Takumi were peacefully sleeping inside their room, the curtain divider long gone and their beds were joined together. Takumi was lying on his side, one arm draped over Akira's body. The black haired girl opened her eyes as she felt her throat a bit dry and her stomach growling from hunger. She stretched and slowly climbed off of the bed but her actions roused Takumi from sleep. "Akira?" he asked.

"Go back to sleep Takumi-kun, I'll just get some water and prepare something to eat." She said while she looked around for her slippers.

"Oh, so you and little Akira are hungry?" Takumi asked with a mischievous smile on his face, Akira turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Yes we are, so go back to sleep!" she said irritated.

Takumi shook his head and soon followed the girl to their little kitchen, "You get whatever it is you wanted to drink and I'll prepare a special sandwich for you, how about that?" Takumi said, behind Akira.

Akira looked at him and nodded, "Your sandwich will be more edible than what I could come up I'm sure anyways." She said then she shrugged her shoulders. She bent down to look inside the small refrigerator for something delicious and nutritious to drink aside from orange juice when she heard a loud howling sound, she stiffened and stopped moving, "Takumi-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear that?"

Takumi stopped whatever he was doing and faced the refrigerator where Akira was hidden, "Hear what?"

Akira heard another howl, and another. The howling sound was so loud it is impossible not to be heard by anyone, "That howling sound? I'm sure it comes from a very large dog or a very large wolf!" She said irritated once again. She straightened herself when the howling sound stopped, "Takumi-kun!"

Takumi looked at her red faced girlfriend, "I didn't hear anything. I may have had a heart problem but I am no deaf Akira." He reasoned, and then he walked towards a cabinet to get something for the sandwich when…

"Takumi-kun!!" Akira screamed when the black haired girl saw a large double bladed kunai flew out from nowhere and headed straight towards Takumi. She was too late to push Takumi away though. The Kunai went straight and buried itself on the now opened cabinet door. Takumi stood frozen from where he was his eyes wide and focused on the said kunai. Akira stood still, she was looking at her boyfriend's stunned state, and then she shifted her gaze on the buried kunai, "Gennai." Before she even got the chance to get closer to the buried kunai, Takumi whose face paled, dropped on the ground. "Takumi-kun!" Akira screamed as she catched her boyfriend.

XXX

Fumi was not spared from hearing the repeated howls of the wolf. But unlike the others, there was no one with her and she already knew what to expect. She was at her room's balcony watching the full moon brightly glowing against the darkened sky. When the howling stopped, she smiled, "So we see each other again Mashiro-san…" she whispered in the air, and then she turned around to enter her room to see her scythe laid across her bed. She smiled. (A/N: Since I didn't saw Fumi called on any beast, I researched if she has a child, from Wiki, it states that Fumi's child was Mashiro herself and is called a suisho which is a form of a crystal or something then I remembered the crystal at the lair when the obsidian lord was resurrected already, the crystal fumi was guarding and that crystal bears a woman which was the real mashiro right? Not sure though, but I still take this from wiki)

XXX

The three girls sharing the dorm room was pulled from their peaceful slumber by the same loud howling sound.

"Mai?" Mikoto asked, the younger girl was clutching Mai's chest tightly, her eyes widened, "I think there's a ghost!" she wailed.

"What?!" Shiho screamed and jumped from her bed to get closer to the other two, "I hate ghost Mai-san!" she screamed.

"There is no ghost!" Mai screamed at the two younger HIMEs, and then there was the howling sound again.

The three screamed together especially when the howling continued, "MAI!!" Shiho and Mikoto wailed together.

"Baka!" she screamed though her heart rate was speeding just like that of Shiho and Mikoto

"I'm sure Natsuki will take on that ghost if she was here!" Mikoto said her eyes tearing up, "I'm scared Mai!"

"Baka!" Mai screamed again, she sighed, "Okay let's all go outside and see it for ourselves." She said with determination on her voice.

"I am not going out there to look for that ghost!" Shiho protested, Mikoto nodded in agreement with Shiho.

"What? You two expect me to go out there alone?" She asked looking at the two who nodded together, she frowned, "Fine! But don't you two come to me when that ghost appeared here instead of appearing outside!" she dared, and then she removed Mikoto's hands from her chest and stomped outside.

Shiho and Mikoto looked at each other, "MAI!!" they both screamed and the two girls bolted out of the bed and hurriedly followed the older one.

They were looking around for about 5 minutes when the howling sound stopped. Mikoto looked at Mai, "It stopped Mai? Do you think we scared the ghost off?" she asked a bit relieved.

"Perhaps, there's no way for the sound to stop if the ghost is still here right?" Mai replied. Shiho and Mikoto nodded in agreement, "I think we better get back before we get sick." Mai said. She led the two younger HIME to their room. They were happily chatting and Mai, who was the oldest of the three went ahead to open the door

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed before she fainted. Shiho and Mikoto ran to see what made Mai faint Mai; Mikoto frowned when she saw what was behind the door. Shiho on the other hand slacked jawed. There stood before them was an astral projection of Shiho with a flute on her mouth (She was the only one who has the power to astral project.)

"Yatagarasu…"

Mikoto looked at the shocked Shiho and then looked down at Mai peacefully lying on the floor. Her focused was taken by a very familiar metal… "Miroku!!" she squealed and let go of Mai and ran towards the sword that was resting on their wall

The loud thud woke Mai and her eyes widened when on her wrists and ankles appeared 4 glowing rings, she sat up and raised her hands to her face to inspect it, "Kagutsuchi…" she turned around after she stood up to face the sky. She was joined by Mikoto after a while.

XXX

Karauchi Kazuya finished cleaning himself. After another night of passionate and sweaty love making with his girlfriend turned fiancée Akane. A naughty thought entered his usually kind mind and the thought placed a grin on his lovely face. Without drying his naked body, he opened the door and stand just inside the confines of the door's frame.

Akane who has regained her strength turned her head to the bathroom door when she heard it open and was given a shocked of her life. There in their bathroom door stood Kazuya, still wet and naked. Her boyfriend had this grin plastered on his face as he started making different poses, (A/N: Okay imagine the contestants for the Mr. Universe competition!) "Kazu-kun!!" she squealed then she started laughing out loud, one hand supporting her pregnant belly as her laughter became more intense. Kazuya was trying to move his chest muscles like those men seen in a body building contest, but nothing from his chest moved and no matter how hard he strained to make that flat chest move still nothing happens.

Akane's laughed move a scale higher when in Kazuya's straining, the young man suddenly released unwanted air from his behind, "You farted! Kazu-kun! Eww!" Akane laughed. The situation made the young man blush and regain his sanity. He stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door abruptly, "Kawaii Kazu-kun!" Akane squealed.

"Akane!" Kazu screamed from the bathroom. Then suddenly, the laughter stopped as Akane heard the loud Howling sound. "Akane?" Karauchi asked bewildered as to why his fiancée stopped laughing abruptly which was unusual to the girl, "Oi Akane?!" He called out.

"Kazu-kun?" Akane asked, "Did you hear that howling sound?" She added as the howling kept on going, "Did you?"

Karauchi scrunched his forehead trying to hear what Akane was hearing, "I don't hear anything Akane!" he said as he finished dressing up.

Akane did not reply as the howling sound stopped. Karauchi opened the door to go out and let Akane used it when before he even closed the door, something hard hit him on his face.

"Kazu…" Akane was interrupted when she saw something, "Kami-sama…Harry…" Akane's tonfa flew out of nowhere and hit the young man straight on his face. Karauchi's nose was bleeding when the tonfa slid off his face. Akane looked at her fiancée; she took a roll of tissue and approached him, "That was Harry Kazu-kun." She said as she handed the tissue to the man kneeling on the floor.

"Ally…" Karauchi said without looking up at his fiancée. He was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, but he nodded when he understood what Akane said.

XXX

Though Alyssa Searrs' origin was different from the other HIMEs, her well trained ears didn't miss the sound of a howling wolf. She stood up from her bed and walked out of her room. She was greeted by the presence of Miyu and Yukariko who was just outside her room door.

"I heard a wolf howling." She said. Miyu looked down at her and smiled.

"I felt the obsidian lord's power earlier. I haven't felt this way for more than a year now Alyssa-sama. The last time I felt this great power was after I destroyed those pillars during the carnival."

Silence.

"Are you hearing it too Yukariko-sensei?" Alyssa asked the older HIME. Yukariko nodded.

"I don't know what is happening or why is this happening Alyssa-chan, but I'm nervous right now." Yukariko admitted.

"I'm here Yukariko-sensei, Alyssa-sama, I'll protect the both of you."

The howling sound stopped. There was silence at the hall just outside Alyssa's room.

"If something's going to happen, then everyone has someone to protect them right?" Alyssa asked.

Silence.

"Nao…" Miyu whispered. Before Alyssa and Yukariko asked Miyu as to why she suddenly blurted out Nao's name was interrupted by Miyu's sudden turning movement facing the distant area of the hallway and her arm suddenly changed into a shield. (A/N: I've only seen her transform her hand to a sword but I'd like to think she can do more.)

The sound of an air being cut by a very fast moving object was heard before the sound of a sharp metal hitting a block of thick metal followed. Three sets of eyes followed the arrow now lying on the floor.

"Vlas!" Yukariko exclaimed, but before she bent down to take it, Miyu stopped her and the girl started scanning the area.

"It is safe now." She said then she looked at Yukariko who bent down to take the arrow, then out of nowhere, the bow appeared. This too was taken by the older HIME. "The power is no longer that intense." Miyu said as she returned her arm to its normal appearance.

The three went back to their rooms.

XXX

Crimson eyes opened to two distinct sounds, one the constant loud howling of a wolf and two, Natsuki's constant calling of her pet wolf Duran. She scrunched her forehead and tried to sit up. Of course it was deemed impossible as Natsuki has her arms around her torso, the younger girl also has her head on her shoulder. So there was no other way for Shizuru to sit up and looked outside of their window to see what is happening except to wake the sleeping girl beside her.

"Natsuki," she called out, she was answered by a mumbled Shizuru, she smiled at the thought that her Natsuki was thinking of her and Duran during her sleep. "Natsuki." She called a bit louder. Her word were accompanied by hands caressing Natsuki's exposed cheek, "Natsuki, please wake up." She said again. This time, her pleading was heard as emerald orbs started peeking out of its confines.

"Do you want me to buy you another purple apple?" she asked sleepily.

_Kawaii my Natsuki, _"No, don't you hear the howling sound Natsuki?" she asked.

At this, Natsuki's eyes opened fully. There it was the howling sound. Natsuki heard it but then it stopped suddenly. "Okay I heard it but it's gone now." She said.

"I've heard it many times before I woke you up Natsuki." She said. Natsuki sat up then she started rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, _my Natsuki looks so cute. She looks adorable in everything she does _Shizuru smiled as she watched the younger girl do this.

"Do you want me to check on it?" she asked and then she gave out a very loud yawn.

"Ara, no need Nats…" Shizuru's words were cut when her eyes noticed something lying on the movable table at the foot of the bed, "Ara, Isn't that Natsuki's pistols?" She asked.

Natsuki who heard Shizuru suddenly turned her head to where Shizuru's eyes was and saw her pistols on the table, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly come to it and excitedly held it in her hand. At the side of the table that was out of Shizuru's view, Natsuki noticed another one, "Shizuru! Your naginata is here too!" she said, placing the pistols down on the table and excitedly leaped out of the bed and took the naginata to show it to Shizuru.

"Ara? Our elements…how did it get here?" Shizuru asked bewildered.

Natsuki frowned, "Oh, didn't I tell you about our elements that can materialize again on the full moon of the second month of the HIME's pregnancy?"

"My Natsuki failed to tell me about that! Did my Natsuki planned on leaving me out on these facts?" Shizuru asked, it was obvious she was teasing the younger girl again.

Natsuki's eyes widened _Oh no not again! Please don't cry Shizuru I just forgot about it because I was so happy to finally see you!_ Natsuki thought. Her thought was so obvious on her face though.

"Ara, my Natsuki must be so happy to see me she forgot to tell me." Shizuru said smiling. Natsuki raised her head to looked at her smiling chestnut haired goddess.

"Yeah! That's it Shizuru, you're right!" Natsuki happily replied. She put the naginata on top of the table where the pistols were before she climbed the bed again and crawled back to Shizuru's side.

They returned to their position and decided to return to sleep…

Just like their elements dematerializing after some time after use, their returned elements will do the same. But before these elements dematerialize, the elements started glowing brightly and they form into shapes of light that resembled the HIME's protector beast before they morphed into the shape of a human fetus and finally explodes into tiny lights that engulfed every pregnant HIME.

All of these happened right before the eyes of our HIMEs. Except for Kagutsuchi and Miroku who retained their beast form and was now gallantly presented before Mai and Mikoto

The beasts as large as they were floating in the sky. The HIMEs who were still up has their eyes focused on the two giant beasts. The same beasts that battled to the end and the same beasts that led the downfall of the obsidian lord during the carnival.

The sudden feeling of reconnection, betrayal, sadness, joy but most of all the feeling of love resurfaced. Despite all these feelings, it was love that holds the strongest bond amongst the HIMEs at this point. They have proven and will prove time and again that nothing can break that bond anymore. Not even the obsidian lord himself.

"If there was anything that I've learned during the carnival, it was that I cannot live alone, because I need you to survive…" Natsuki looked at the girl beside her, "My Shizuru."

Their lips met once again before the light glowed and disappeared.

"I love you." Both said as their lips parted.

XXX

Last night's showcase almost took sleep from the HIMEs. After Kagutsuchi and Miroku's disappearance, the HIMEs who were able to witness it wasn't able to return to sleep at once, hence at 10:00 a.m., when the time for the second HIME meeting arrived only Youko and Midori was there along with the medical bay's patient Shizuru and her companion Natsuki.

Though Natsuki was there physically, the younger HIME was so lost into the dreamland. Natsuki lying on her side, half of her body draped over the older girl, her face peaceful and a hint of drool was evident on Shizuru's shoulder where the younger HIME's face was rested.

Shizuru was content just watching the younger girl sleep.

"I would guess that you haven't informed Kuga-san about the meeting today at 10 am here in your room?" Youko asked the smiling HIME.

"Ara, I was so engrossed with what happened yesterday I forgot about telling her." She smiled, "I wonder why even Himeno-san was late for these meeting?" Shizuru asked which was answered by two shoulders shrugging.

"So what happened yesterday?" Midori asked, scratching her head.

Shizuru smiled, "You haven't received your element last night Suguira-sensei?" Shizuru asked bewildered.

"Oh, that? I woke up in a middle of a dream when I felt something heavy on my chest. When I opened my eyes I saw my Labrys there."

"You didn't hear the howling wolf?" Shizuru asked again

"I did, but I asked Youko and she said she didn't hear anything, so I thought I was just dreaming so I ignored it."

Youko was looking at the two while they exchanged stories.

"You mean the labrys should change form to gakotenou and then to human form before it finally dematerialize?" Midori asked wide eyed. Shizuru nodded, "Men!" Midori stomped a foot on the ground, "I didn't saw that. And you saw Kagatsuchi and Miroku in their beast form floating in the sky?" she asked again and Shizuru nodded. Midori then shrugged her shoulder, "Well, it happened and I wasn't there, but I tried materializing my labrys and I did."

Silence.

Shizuru turned her head to look at her sleeping angel again before raising her right arm to looked at her now free hand. "Ara, I am glad the IV's out now, and I do feel fine." Shizuru looked at the doctor, "Arigato sensei." She said smiling.

"I told you no thanks needed. This is my duty and I'm just doing it."

"I still wanted to thank you."

The conversation was interrupted by the sudden noise at the receiving area and then the appearance of Mikoto, Shiho and Mai.

"Midori-chan! Youko-sensei!" Mikoto called out a bit loudly. Since the two older women were standing at the foot of the bed while conversing with Shizuru, the three girls stepped closer to Shizuru's right side of the bed.

"Ara, we see each other again Mikoto-chan, Mai," Shizuru greeted with a smile and bowing her head slightly to acknowledge their presence, she shifted her focus on Shiho who was trying her best to look happy, "How do you do Munakata-san?"

Before Shiho could greet the ex-Kaichou, Mikoto blurted out, "Mai! Natsuki is sleeping on Kaichou-san's…" and Mikoto's loud words was stopped by Shiho placing her hand over Mikoto's mouth

"Mikoto!" Mai called out shyly.

"But Natsuki is sleeping on Kaichou's chest Mai!" She said softer this time, she had a frown on her face.

"You sleep on Mai's chest all the time Mikoto!" Shiho said slapping Mikoto's back softly

Mikoto looked at Shiho and smiled, "But Mai is mine." She reasoned, then she scrunched her forehead, "So that means Kaichou-san is Natsuki's like Mai is mine?" she asked innocently.

The women present there had their eyes on Mai who was now sporting a deep blush on her face, "Mikoto shut up." Mai said trying to stop the girl from blurting out more embarrassing information.

"Ara, I didn't know that Mai was already tagged." Shizuru teased then looked at Mikoto smiling, "Do you not like me being Natsuki's Mikoto-chan?" Shizuru asked smiling.

Mikoto's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Natsuki should have Kaichou. She keeps on saying _Shizuru_ when she sleeps!" Mikoto reasoned out. It was a good thing that Natsuki was still asleep despite all the noises around her.

"She's a heavy sleeper isn't she?" Youko asked while shaking her head in bewilderment.

"You could burn the dorm down and she won't even fidget in her bed." Mai offered, the information caused the others to laugh.

A bit later, the group was joined by Karauchi and Akane. Everyone was looking at the first male occupant of the room, "Ohayoo Kaichou-san." Greeted Kazuya and Akane together.

"Ara, what happened to your face Karauchi-san?" Shizuru asked.

"Did Akane sucker punch you?" It was Midori who asked trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Gomen," Akane replied instead of Kazuya, "My Tonfa flew out of nowhere last night and it hit Kazu-kun's face." She reasoned which amazed the other occupants of the room. Their amazement was halted by a deep voice at the back of Akane though.

"Your tonfa did that too?" and everyone looked at Akira and Takumi walking in hand in hand, "My Kunai did the same thing, I was so relieved it didn't hit Takumi-kun, just the door of the opened cabinet." Akira relayed.

Mai's eyes widened in horror, "Your kunai almost killed Takumi?" She asked looking a little pale.

"Onee-chan!" Takumi squealed with a blush, "Gennai didn't target me besides I'm fine. Kazu-kun is much more unlucky." He defended.

Akira looked at Takumi and frowned, "But you fainted!" She said which caused the young man to blush.

"Akira!"

"Mai fainted too!" Mikoto said laughing. Now everyone's attention was on the fiery haired girl.

"You're not allowed to eat any of my noodles Mikoto!" she said at the now pouting Mikoto, "I opened the door to our room and was surprised to see Shiho's astral body there with her flute! Who wouldn't faint when all these two could talk about were ghosts!" she defended herself.

Now everyone was standing surrounding the bed, all discussing simple things that happened the night they received their elements. They were joined later by a frowning Nao and her mother. Everyone was so delighted to meet Nao's mother for the first time and they started to join in the conversation. Nao locked her eyes on the sleeping Kuga then stepped closer to Midori and leaned sideways to whisper, "Kuga didn't know that we will have a meeting here didn't she?" she asked smirking.

"I think Shizuru forgot to inform her about the meeting and the place of the meeting."

Nao smiled evilly then she shifted her gaze at Shizuru who was looking at her. She bowed her head slightly to acknowledge the ex-Kaichou and Shizuru returned the action.

Not soon after Nao, Yukariko with Miyu and Alyssa entered the room followed by a smiling Fumi. Seeing that the others were surrounding the bed the four new arrivals joined in.

_Ara, if Natsuki were awake, I am sure she will feel like a fish being viewed from its tank._ Shizuru thought as she looked at all the faces staring at her Natsuki.

"It's one in a million times that we will be able to see Kuga-san in her most vulnerable state." Takumi said softly then shifting his gaze to Shizuru who just smiled at him.

"I think we should wake her up already!" Nao said eagerly.

"Ara, Yuuki-san wanted to embarrassed my Natsuki? I think it is best to wake her when all of you have settled at the receiving room. I don't think you would like to see what my Natsuki will do if she found all of you standing and looking at her sleeping form, right?" she said smiling.

"I agree with Shizuru-san in that." Karauchi said nodding her head, "My nose still hurts and I don't want Kuga-san to add anymore pain to it."

Everyone laughed.

"Then if we are all here, perhaps we could retreat to the couches at the receiving room to start?" Fumi asked the others.

"I think it is better to received Yukino Kaichou-san there than here." Akane said smiling. Every head nodded in agreement except Nao.

But before they could even gather themselves and leave the two girls alone for a while, Haruka and Yukino barged in. Not finding anyone at the receiving room caused Haruka to march inside the room to find everyone looking at them.

"Ohayoo..." greeted Yukino shyly, "Sorry we're late..."

"Don't apologized Yukino!" Haruka screamed on top of her voice, her usual voice, "What does that bubuzuke onna doing here?" she asked as she looked at the chestnut haired girl who was lying on the bed

"Ara! Good morning to you too Suzushiro-san." Shizuru greeted the blond girl with a smile.

Haruka's face scrunched when she saw Natsuki sleeping beside Shizuru, her body draped over the said girl, "What did you do with Kuga?!" she asked angrily then she advanced towards the girl.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino called out trying to pacify the older girl.

"Ara? Whatever have I done to my Natsuki now?" Shizuru returned the question.

"Don't play stupid you bubuzuke! Unhand Kuga and stopped unfiling her!" she screamed again.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino said a bit louder, her face red from embarrassment. "Gomen nasai Kaichou-san-"

"I told you not to apologize to that woman!" Haruka screamed, "She is taking advantage of Kuga again! Look! What did you give Kuga now to make her like that?!" she screamed again.

Shizuru remained silent. Though deep inside, the chestnut haired girl wanted to materialize her naginata and cut the bumbling girl's tongue. But she cannot fault Haruka for thinking that. They have a long way to go before they could patch up their friendship…if they were even friends back then.

Everyone was so surprised to the sudden turn of events that no one was able to make a move to correct or reprimand the student's head executive. Everyone was stunned that they did not notice the blue haired girl rouse from the dream world and make her way towards Haruka, her element on her hand and pointed at the taller girl's head. Not even Shizuru who was lost in her thoughts noticed the absence of the girl at her side…

"Another word Haruka and I won't mind blasting your brain out of your head." Natsuki said icily, a finger straining on the trigger of her pistol. Haruka stopped ranting and slowly turned her head to the girl who had a pistol on her head.

Everyone's gazed was shifted to the very cold glare Natsuki was giving Haruka.

"You don't have any right to talk to Shizuru that way. You don't know what happened; you were just a bystander brought in because you're someone's important person. But aside from that, you're nothing Suzushiro. Nothing." She said flatly not removing the pistol on Haruka's head.

"Natsuki, please…" Shizuru begged. Natsuki's attention was taken from Haruka when she noticed Shizuru doubled up as a sudden painful contraction hit her, "Shizuru!" Natsuki screamed, dematerializing her pistol and then ran towards the older girl, "Are you alright?" Natsuki asked as she supported the older girl. Shizuru nodded while she made a deep breathing action. Youko was on Shizuru's side as well, her hands on Shizuru's wrist trying to inspect the girl's pulse pressure.

"I'll be alright Natsuki." Shizuru smiled as she looked at the blue haired girl, "Ara, everyone should head to the receiving room for the meeting, I'll be out in a while." She said smiling at everyone.

Everyone nodded their head, even Nao who had felt indifference towards the ex-kaichou, everyone except for Haruka who was still dazed from what happened earlier. Yukino tagged at Haruka and led the older girl out of the room to the receiving area.

XXX

The lively and cheerful gathering had become a silent meeting. The gathered HIMEs and their beloveds were at the receiving room and no one has dared to break the silence. Himeno Fumi was standing in front of them and was silent as well. The silence has been going on for about ten minutes when Natsuki joined them, forehead scrunched.

"Is this a meeting or what?" She asked in her usual voice when she was angry. It seemed that Kuga Natsuki during the carnival suddenly returned, "If there is no particular reason for us to be here, then maybe we can just call this a morning and all of you can leave me and Shizuru alone." She added. She was about to add some more angry retorts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to looked back she saw Shizuru smiling at her.

"Ara, I think Himeno-san has something to say?" she said smiling at the school director.

The steely silence was broken a bit and everyone was spared some good air to breath. Fumi looked at Shizuru and bowed her head to silently thank the chestnut haired girl.

Shizuru has paled a bit compared to her appearance before Haruka came. The words thrown by Haruka at her reopened wounds that was carefully and lovingly sewn by Natsuki, though it is true that when her Natsuki found her and admitted to share the same feelings for her, that wound was forgotten, it was even sewn when she learned that she is carrying Natsuki's child. But the scars made by this wound caused by her sins didn't vanish, they were just hidden and being suppressed by Natsuki's unconditional love.

"First of all," Fumi began, "I didn't call for this meeting so that we could drag the past up. We are here because we need to talk about the future, our future and our children's future." She said smiling, "You might all be wondering why I have to ask your loved ones to come along with, and this is because this might involve the HIMEs." Fumi looked at Yuuki Himeko, "I believe that Yuuki Himeko-sama was the most blinded on these particulars?" she asked and the older Yuuki nodded.

"More than a year ago, twelve teenaged girls were chosen by one obsidian lord to obtain powers. They were given their own beast to protect…" she looked around her eyes locking with the non HIME occupants, "You, their most important person. But as consequences to obtaining such powers, the 12 girls were to kill each other so that only one of them will remain, be labeled as the strongest and remake the world with the obsidian lord. They accepted with the notion that if they lose, they will die. But they were tricked because once they have accepted, they've learn that it's not their lives that they would lose but the lives of their love ones." She smiled, "Yuuki-sama, everyone during that period acted according to the will of the obsidian lord. The girls were never given their own free will."

_Everyone was saying that. But I knew what I did to my Natsuki._ Shizuru thought but was interrupted by a gentle squeezed on her hand. Natsuki looked at her with a soft smile on her face and eyes that radiates love for her. She smiled back, _but my Natsuki have forgiven me and I know that the best way to atone for my sins to her is to return her love and more._ Shizuru shifted her gaze to Yukino who was looking at her; the younger Kaichou's face bore an apologetic look. Shizuru nodded at her acknowledging her intent and smiled. She returned her focus on Himeno Fumi who was still explaining the carnival.

"So what is the real intention why we are here Fumi-san?" Mai asked her face serious.

"Mashiro-san did say before that the reason why you regained your ability to summon your element was to protect you from a probable threat didn't she?" The HIMEs nodded except for Shizuru who was not present during the first meeting, "Kanzaki-san addressed a letter to me stating that he found a clue regarding this problem and was on his way to investigate on the matter."

"Ara, Kanzaki-san is a busy man I see." Shizuru exclaimed, "I do hope the danger is not that immediate as you can see, we probably cannot fight considering our very sensitive conditions?"

Fumi smiled, "That was one of the concerns. It seemed that Searrs managed to build another branch and is currently undergoing some experimental research. The first District," Fumi looked at Shizuru, "Was found to be destroyed once again. Kanzaki-san didn't mention if there were casualties in the destruction of the First district but he did note that he had evidence linking that branch of Sears to be responsible." She said, "Noting that there was really no way for us to tell whether they will attack or not, or if they will, when and where, he proposed that HIMEs should be housed together in one roof, if possible with their beloveds."

Silence.

"Wouldn't that be more dangerous? One house with all the HIMEs inside will mean that all Searrs need to do is to locate that certain house and…poofed!" Midori made an exaggerated explosive action with her hands, "…Searrs gets all the HIMEs."

Fumi nodded, "That's a good point, but one reason here is that not all of us are pregnant. Hence there will be those who are capable of fighting with their own powers. With everyone aware where each one is, then an attack to one can be easily prevented or an attacked HIME can be saved at once."

Silence.

"I get the point Fumi-san is making." Mai said. "If Natsuki, Mikoto and I be housed with the others, it will be easier for us to look after them in that kind of situation, rather than with them out of our sight or reach when an attack is made."

Everyone nodded.

Fumi smiled, "Another concern of Kanzaki was the use of the HIMEs powers by another person, the transfer of HIMEs power."

Everyone's eyes were on her now. "Mashiro affirmed that the power can be transferred. She didn't mention how this can be made possible though." She looked at everyone, "So you should find the person who is willing to fight for you."

Silence.

"I am willing to fight for Akira." Takumi said softly. Mai's eyes widened.

"But-" Mai.

"I have a good working heart now onee-chan, let me do this as I wanted to protect the person who has protected me." He said smiling then looked at Akira who returned his smile and nodded. Mai looked at the two and smiled, then she nodded to give her brother her consent.

"I don't think that there is anyone from us who has been protected has the gall to back out on this. It is them now who needs to be protected and it is our time to act as their protector." Karauchi backed up Takumi's declaration.

The HIME's beloveds nodded their heads.

"No." Everyone looked at Nao, "I can't let my mother be drag into this, I know she would risk her life for me but I won't let her, she has no experienced in things like this." Nao protested.

Silence.

"And how about those who has no one to protect them? Like you Fumi-san? Like Yukariko-sensei, Shiho," Nao continued then she looked at Midori, "Will you allow Youko-sensei to fight for you?"

Youko's brows was raised up, "I may be a doctor, but I can fight." She said.

"I'll protect Fumi-san!" Mikoto shouted then she looked at Mai and smiled, "Mai can protect herself, she has kagutsuchi! And Natsuki can protect Kaichou-san, so I'll protect Fumi-san!"

Everyone looked at everyone, Shiho bowed down sadly knowing that no one from the group would offer their protection for her.

"I'll fight for Shiho-chan." Everyone's attention was on the two girls who entered the room

"Harada-san? Senoh-san?" Shiho looked at the two with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing here? You're not invited!" Haruka said sternly at the two new arrivals.

"Gomen mi na, I heard Nao came here with her mother and I was so excited I can't wait for her to return to our room to see her." Aoi explained while shyly smiling.

"I know we were not part of what happened a year ago, but Shiho is still a friend, and though you may not believe me, I am willing and competent to fight." Everyone smiled at the tall girl except for Haruka who still have a frown in her face.

"Welcome to the group Harada-san." Fumi said smiling.

Alyssa looked at Yukariko and then at Miyu, but the blue haired protector was looking at the red haired girl. This doesn't go unnoticed by Mai though.

"Then I'll lend my service to Yukariko-sensei. Wataru-san isn't here to protect her, so let me protect you Yukariko-sensei." Mai offered. Yukariko smiled and was on the verge of declining Mai when Miyu spoke.

"If Nao doesn't want to involve her mother, then I'll have her on my watch." Miyu was still looking at the red headed girl.

"I can take care of myself." Nao said frowning.

"For now. You won't be in the near future." Miyu replied.

"Ara, that is nice to hear. That means everyone has someone to protect them. Is Yukariko-sensei alright with Mai's protection?"

"It is a privilege to be protected by the bearer of Kagutsuchi." Yukariko replied and then she looked at the fiery haired girl and bowed her head which was returned in kind.

"That means our problem will be whose house, how to transfer the power and who will train the untrained right?" Midori asked.

"Kanzaki informed me that his mansion can be of use. He said it could house all of us." Fumi said.

"Hai! Ani's house is very big, and there are lots of room and lots of food and there's a large television and there's a play station and there's a large dojo with many weapons!" Mikoto said.

"It seems Mikoto-chan knows the house by heart." Akane said smiling.

"I believe you have the key Mikoto-chan?" Fumi asked the excited girl. Mikoto looked at Fumi with a quizzical look, "Kanzaki-said the key to the mansion was in your necklace…"

"Oh!" Mikoto smiled, "I put that necklace on Gama-chan!" she said happily

.

"Gama-chan?" everyone asked.

"Aha." She smiled, "He's the stray cat I always play with when I'm at the school grounds!"

Silence.

"Ara! Aren't we supposed to look for it?"

At these they began to run out of the medical bay to look for the stray cat.

-end chapter 7-

A/N: This chapter I know wasn't as interesting as the others, but I guess this is where the transition will happen. As the next chapter would be the HIMEs and their protectors settling down at the Kanzaki-mansion, and their attempt on discovering how to transfer their powers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before I do some explanations in this chapter about the power of a folklore creature I've mentioned in the previous chapter, let me thank everyone who has read and still reading this story.

Aswangs are considered to be creatures of the dark, they have the ability to shape shift they preyed mostly on pregnant women and they used their long, thread like tongue to pierce a mother's womb so the creature can eat the fetus inside killing the mother in the process. So in this story, Searr's latest project has the ability to shape shift but not to make a copy (like kuwarimi or kage bunshin), but it does not prey on fetuses, they go for power.

Thanks to my beta Weaver

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 8

The administrator's entertainment room was rarely used by its director, Himeno Fumi. Most of her time was spent in the office doing her paper work that seemed to grow pile after pile after pile, without Fujino Shizuru there to help her, the director thought that she'll never see her office clean and out of papers to sign, ever, _Unless Fujino Shizuru-san accepts my job offer, this room will always look like a stock room instead of…_ she shook her head at this thought. But right now, the Fuuka Gakuen director sat comfortably in a reclining couch as she waits for the tape to play. _Kanzaki-san must have unraveled something important to send a video tape instead of his promised letter._

She smiled as the fuzzy television screen started to flicker with images. Fumi relaxed more when the images cleared. The video tape wasn't a movie, or a documentary, from what she can see, the video contains security footages and her likely guessed is that the footages were from the SEARR's laboratory.

Images of five fluid filled glass containers were the main background. Large consoles that she figured out to be computers were scattered inside the well lit room. There were about five men wearing laboratory coats with name tags on their chest pockets. There were about six to ten technicians with them, all busy testing machines, making notes and the like. _This scene gives me the creeps; most of the horror movies I've seen always starts with scenes as quiet and peaceful as this. _She thought as she prepares herself for the worst, _this is adding stress to me and my baby._

Intently, she focused her eyes on the fluid filled glass containers. One will not bother whether there was something inside it because the color of the fluid plus the reflection made by the camera lens made it cloudy, but with a trained eye like hers, the visibility was a lot better and with further concentration she could now make out a shadow of human forms submerged inside. _Were they making more HIME clones? But they've proven that it is futile to recreate HIME. What were they up to?_

A sudden scream took her from her musing. One of the scientists was yelling orders; the other four were looking while the technicians started moving faster. From her deduction, one technician must have made a mistake, a terrible mistake. This was proven true when warning sounds turned on making the people inside rattle. The video feed showed another angle where doors that would lead the people out started closing. The sudden explosion startled the director. The explosion was followed by the cracking of the glass containers and then the containers burst. The chaos was followed by the sudden darkening of the room and the creepy sound of inhuman growling. The warning sound stopped but the screaming intensified causing the director to shiver in her chair _what horrible screams…_

The screaming died down after about sometime and was replaced by steely silence. A single console was noticed in the video, the console has a blinking red light, and the light was visible in the surrounding darkness. Fumi jerked when a sudden force landed on the console. A human form was crouching on top of the console; its form was illuminated by the blinking light. Fumi's eyes widened when it saw the form turn around to face the camera lens, it's open eyes was devoid of the normal eye lid, its pupils red with slit like shape is very prominent with its surrounding black sclerae. What made it scarier was the fact that its body was bathed with red blood, the form was holding on to wires…live wires

_Kami-sama…_

The video ended as the figure jumped on it.

XXX

Saturday after the meeting was spent looking for Gama-chan. The HIMEs and their beloveds excluding Shizuru and Fumi decided to separate in two to look for the said cat. Mikoto was instructed to describe the said cat, Mikoto did but her description didn't help at all, so they decided to look for a cat with a necklace. Then Mikoto described her necklace. Everyone's face almost fell on the ground when Mikoto described a very common necklace. So they stuck to their earlier plan and decided to place their catch in a box and be inspected by Mikoto.

Sunday morning proved to be a tiring and yet entertaining one. Yukino and Haruka found 3 boxes full of stray cats inside the school's student council room. They decided to use the said room to gather the cats. When Mikoto, Mai and Shiho arrived at the council room to identify the cat, Mikoto jumped and shouted for joy as she saw the cats, the girl started caressing each one.

"Oi Mikoto!" Natsuki said frowning, "We have no time for your antics, inspect the cats now and get your damn necklace!" Natsuki urged the younger girl.

Mikoto looked at Natsuki and the other people gathered at the council room (and again minus Shizuru and Fumi) and smiled, "Gama-chan isn't here." She said then she returned her focus on the cats in front of her.

"We almost caught every stray cat around the campus." Chie said as she sighed.

"Yeah, we'll never get that key!" Shiho added pouting, her eyes become watery.

To Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Miyu, Chie, Aoi and Haruka's surprise, the rest of the people in the room started crying.

"Why the hell am I crying?" Nao asked as she wiped the tears in her face.

"Shiho's to blame! She cried first!" Akira added.

"Why is Shiho-chan crying anyway?" Yukino asked while sniffing.

"Because I got tired looking for a cat and we still failed!" Shiho replied.

The girls wailed together causing the others to wince.

"OI!" Natsuki screamed both her hands were raised up to cover her ears. Mai was watching the scene with a smile, Chie and Aoi tried hard to contain their laughter, Haruka has her hands on Yukino trying to pacify the younger one, Miyu was watching Nao intently.

"I thought we only need the key? Do we still need Gama-chan?" Mikoto asked frowning.

The wailing stopped.

"I thought you said the necklace was at Gama-chan's neck?" Mai asked and Mikoto nodded, "So we need Gama-chan to get the necklace so we can retrieve the key!" Mai explained patiently.

"But I took the key inside its pendant before I put the necklace on gama-chan!" Mikoto said smiling, proud of herself for doing so.

"WHAT?!" every occupant of the room screamed. Except for Mai and Miyu, everyone glared evilly at the cat-like girl.

"I kept Ani's key in my coin purse. I never left the room without it." She said her eyes silently asking _what's the matter?_

Mikoto's eyes widened when 11 angry girls started running after her. Mikoto ran fast she smiled as she never thought she could run that fast then she frowned, _what did I do?_ (A/N: This scene looks like an omake material to me.)

XXX

Sunday night, every HIME and their beloveds-protectors, along with Aoi and Alyssa got a simple text message from Himeno Fumi-san. The text read: Kanzaki-mansion is ready for us. We will depart tomorrow, Monday after class to settle in. Please be advised.

The information brought mixed emotions for everyone: joy for the opportunity to create a stronger bond not only to their beloveds but to the other HIMEs and fear for this signals that once again, they are to face another challenge, another danger.

Monday morning.

Shizuru has attire, it was still early in the morning but she wanted to feel fresher as she hasn't been out of the medical bay for a long time. She looked at the bathroom door as soon as it opened to see Natsuki, freshly bathed and sporting her school uniform, "Ara, my Natsuki really looks adorable in her uniform. Maybe Natsuki should wear that all the time!" Shizuru teased as she looked at the younger girl's eyes.

Natsuki blushed but instead of her usual ice cold retort or angry glare, she just smiled and stepped closer to the older one, "Do you feel alright? Are you sure its okay for you to roam around the school ground right now?" Natsuki asked with a worried look.

"I am fine Natsuki," Shizuru said smiling. Natsuki smiled at this, "Besides I might be spending most of my time at Himeno-san's office, she told me yesterday that she needed to tell me something."

Natsuki frowned.

Silence.

Shizuru raised a hand and started stroking Natsuki's damped hair, then she took a hair brush that was on the drawer beside her, "Can I brush my Natsuki's hair?" she asked. Natsuki looked back at her and nodded. So Shizuru urged the younger girl to sit and then she started brushing Natsuki's blue, soft and silky hair, "My Natsuki has a glum look on her face, what is bothering my Natsuki?

_I'll never tire hearing Shizuru say my name. _She thought, catching on the last five words of Shizuru's question she replied, "You'll be passing by the middle school and the high school building before you get to Himeno-san's office." Shizuru looked at her quizzically, "You still have your fan girls at school you know! I don't want you exerting so much effort since you've just regained your strength." She added.

Shizuru smiled and stopped brushing Natsuki's hair. She wound her arms around Natsuki's neck and placed her chin on top of Natsuki's head, "Ara, Is my Natsuki jealous?" Natsuki blushed a bright shade of red then frowned.

"I am not jealous!" she defended.

"I wanted to believe that my Natsuki is really worried about my health, but I think she is really jealous." Shizuru teased which made the younger girl's face redder.

Silence.

Shizuru resumed her task then she heard Natsuki made mumbling noises, "Ara? I didn't catch Natsuki's words. Can you repeat it for me please?" She said in her softest, most tender Kyoto-ben voice. Natsuki repeated louder but her words were still incomprehensible, "Is my Natsuki that hungry right now? She is eating her words!"

Natsuki frowned then she raised a hand and caught Shizuru's hand that held the hair brush and forced it down, she turned around to face the older girl, "Okay! I'm jealous. I don't want them near you, I don't want them surrounding you and tell you how lovely you are, or how great or how…" she stopped herself then she raised both her hands wound them around Shizuru's waist and she rest her face on Shizuru's slightly enlarged abdomen, "I wanted to do all that, say all that. Me, just me." She confessed. She felt Shizuru's hand on her hair as the older girl stroked her hair once again, "I know I sound like a selfish brat but I don't like you paying attention to them. If I could have all your time then I want it." Shizuru was looking down at Natsuki smiling, "And I do worry about your health, I don't want them suffocating you and our children."

"Natsuki knows that she can have all my time if possible right?" Shizuru asked, "My Natsuki knows that I am hers, the whole of me is hers and no one else's, right?"

Natsuki looked up to see crimson eyes looking at her with all the love she knew Shizuru has for her, "I really regretted the time I took you for granted Shizuru. I was the luckiest among the HIMEs for I received the best gift during carnival and yet…"

Her speech was halted by a finger across her lips, "The past is past Natsuki, we can't take it back. What matters most is that we learned through them and now we are together and if God permits, we can be together for eternity."

Natsuki smiled, "And until our next life. You are my soul mate Shizuru, I'll never be me without you. The Natsuki you've first knew years ago wasn't the real me, that was the girl made by hate and revenge and it was you who freed me and made me real." She said.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, emotions overwhelming her but tried hard not to show it. She raised a hand and caressed Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned her face to that hand and whispered, "Let it go Shizuru, you can bare all your emotions when you're with me, you don't need to hide anymore."

Natsuki stood, tilted her head and caught Shizuru's lips with her own.

XXX

The student council room was quiet. Yukino was busy doing her job while Haruka was sitting at a chair in front of the younger girl. Her focus was not on the girl as her eyes were focused outside the window. Yukino's attention was caught by a knock on the council door. None from their co-leaders knocked when they wanted to get in so it was clear to them that its one of the students of Fuuka. She got up when she saw her friend-girlfriend looking lost in her own thoughts. She smiled and she got the door.

Yukino smiled when she saw the blue haired ice princess at the other side, "Ohayoo Kuga-san." She greeted. Yukino's greeting pulled the blond hair girl from her musing, "Is there anything I can help you?"

Natsuki did not smile but still she asked politely, "Is Suzushiro Haruka there?"

Yukino was sure that Natsuki's presence has something to do with what happened Saturday before the meeting, "Kuga-san," she said shyly, "I know Haruka's action wasn't called for and I apologized in behalf of her but please…"

"I just wanted to talk with her." Natsuki interrupted her.

"Kuga-san-"

"Let her in Yukino!" Haruka said flatly. It wasn't her usual mood. At this Yukino stepped aside to let Natsuki pass, "I got a message that Sakuragi Tomoyo was sent to the detention by Suguira-sensei again, can you please see to her and give her a lecture?" she asked.

"But Haruka?"

"Please Yukino. I am sure Kuga came here to talk and she has no intention of killing me." Haruka said her lavender eyes focused on Natsuki's emerald ones.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Please?" Haruka shifted her gaze at Yukino. The younger girl nodded and quietly walked out of the room. Haruka then looked at Natsuki again who hasn't taken her eyes off the bigger girl, "Do you want to take a seat?" she asked gesturing for Natsuki to sit before she turned and relax herself on one of the chairs.

"I won't be long." Natsuki said.

Silence.

"What is it that you want to discuss with me?"

"Shizuru." She replied flatly, "This afternoon we all are going to live together in one roof." Haruka nodded, "I don't want a repeat of what happened last Saturday. I have very little patience and I don't want to hurt you." Haruka nodded again, "Good." She said then turned around but was halted mid way by Haruka's question.

"She did something vile to you and yet you defend her? Why?" Haruka asked, "Are you out of your mind Kuga or you just can't find anyone to suit your lifestyle so you decided to stick with that bubuzeke?"

Natsuki have to restrain herself more _How dare you Suzushiro!_ She screamed deep within, slowly she turned around to face the blond girl, her face red with anger, "Whatever Shizuru did to me wasn't your business Suzushiro. I was the one wronged and I am the only one who has the right to judge her, not you, no one has the right but me!" she screamed, "You're right, there was no one that suits me but Shizuru because she was the only one who looked through my armor, she was the only one who showed me that I am cared for, loved." She said angrily, "Will you condemn Yukino if it was her who did the thing Shizuru did to me?" she returned the question.

Haruka's strained face fell, _I love Yukino and no matter what she does, there is no way for me to be mad at her, I'll forgive her seventy times seven _she remained silent.

"I love Shizuru. She is the only constant thing in my life…and my children. She suffered so much and was disowned for something she has no control over. I've let her suffer before and I won't stand doing nothing and see her suffer again, especially if she'll suffer because of you." Again Haruka's answer was silence.

_Fujino was disowned? Yukino's parents supported her…We've talked about this so why am I still angry at her? _Haruka looked at Natsuki who has turned her back on her and continued her trek out of the room, _and Fujino never said anything bad against me, she'd been nice to me…_ Haruka steeled herself then walked towards the departing girl.

"Kuga!" she called out.

Natsuki frowned and turned around again to face Haruka. Both girls was now at the hall way. Haruka was just looking at Natsuki, the smaller girl frowned then she looked down to see Haruka's hand extended towards her, "I understand how you feel now Kuga and I know Yukino wanted this." Haruka explained.

Natsuki nodded her head and reached for Haruka's hand as they end their discussion with a friendly shake of their hands.

XXX

After his encounter with Mai and Mikoto, Yuuichi Tate opted to stay out late not wanting to see the girl who has ruined his chance of being with the girl she love. During the time he was at the bar, a man shared a table with him; they found themselves into friendly conversation. Tate being a bit tipsy started narrating about his unlucky love life to the point of sharing the story on how Shiho used her power to try to take down the other girls. He was stunned when the man laughed at him and told him that he was the most stupid man he'd ever met. He even told him that he wasn't listening to what he was telling him. Why he became what he is and his regret for letting someone pass just because she is not the woman she wants. He even said, _"Tell me kid? What will you lose if you keep that woman with you? If you'll ask me, my answer will be nothing! I'll gain a very good and loving wife, a good child and I'll retain my friends. Isn't that a lot better than having the woman of my dreams and yet there was just you and her and nobody else?"_

Those words were the reason that Yuuichi Tate felt so alone. When he came back, Shiho wasn't there anymore. He waited knowing that the girl will return, but the weekend passed and still there was no Shiho. Monday after class gave him hope, so he prepared a good meal so that when Shiho comes back he could surprise her with it. But the food was cold now and still there was no Shiho. Even her favorite ice cream melted already.

_Perhaps Shiho just wanted me to fetch her. I knew Mai said she'll talk to Fumi-san so she can stay with her, I am sure I'll get Mai's respect back if I take back Shiho. I know now that I can't be with Mai but at least I can still be friends with her, with the others. _He smiled _I'll get you back Shiho._

He was happy cause finally he could do what is right. He went to Mai's dorm without calling because he wanted to surprise the young pink haired girl. Step by step he traversed the stairs that will lead him to Shiho. He walked the darkened hall way and stood still before Mai's door _If I have to beg for Shiho to come back, I will. _He thought. He raised his hand and was about to knock when he noticed the door ajar. So he knocked lightly and pushed the door open slowly.

His eyes widened when he saw a vacant room. He stepped back and looked at the room number. _This is the right room, where are they?_

It was so that the occupant of the room next to Mai's went out to dispose their garbage, "Tate-kun!" the girl greeted with a smile, "Mai and the other's packed their things and said goodbye to us." She said.

_Good bye?_ "Did Tokiha tell you where they are going?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face. The girl shook her head.

"No one knew actually." She replied then bowed her head before she walked passed the blond boy.

_Is this how it felt to be alone? To have no one? Was this my punishment for being selfish? _ "I'll make everything right but please give me back Shiho." He whispered before he sadly left the building.

XXX

The coaster ride to Kanzaki mansion was quiet. The designated driver Mr. Ford told them that the ride will take them at least two and a half hours. Fumi, Midori, Yoko and Yukariko took the first 4 seats in front.

"I don't think that an everyday ride this long is good for our HIMEs, the travel will add stress to them and that is not good for their babies." Yoko said, she was looking at Fumi who was seated at the isle seat opposite her.

"I understand."

"I can continue teaching them while we are at the mansion. I am one of the faculty anyway." Midori offered.

"Oh, Midori-san, that was a brilliant idea, I can teach them there too." Yukariko said happily.

Silence.

"I think that would work, perhaps I could make a change in our HIMEs schedule of classes making Sakomizu's and Hanagano's classes at Saturdays."

"And their week days starts Tuesdays, that is a good schedule." Midori said smiling, "Wished I had that schedule when I was still studying." Midori's lament was followed by a soft laugh from Yoko.

"Your problem Himeno-san will be substitute teachers for Yukariko and Midori. And a substitute doctor for me. I have no plan traveling that far and leave Midori alone."

"I'm not alone."

"I've thought of that. Aside from that, the student council president and executive head director is also with us." Fumi calmly said, "As for my part, I can always ask Sakomizu-san to look over the school for me and I could have all my paper works be delivered here. I can manage the school from here."

Silence.

"Perhaps we could use the machines that were left by Searrs so Kikukawa-san and Suzushiro-san could still monitor the student's activity?" Yukariko said.

"How?" Midori asked.

Yukariko turned her head to look for Alyssa or Miyu. Finding the cyborg she waved at her to come forth. Miyu nodded, whispered at Alyssa before she stood and walked towards the four older women.

Miyu stood straight beside Yukariko, "Miyu-san, Searrs computers was still at the basement right?" Miyu nodded, "You used them for surveillance all over school right?" Miyu nodded again, "Can those computers do long distance surveillance?" she asked.

"The computers were hooked to a satellite and it could survey any part of the world as long as the coordinates are fed to the computers." Miyu explained.

The four women looked at each other, "Are they under working condition?" Fumi asked.

"It wasn't tested after the foundation left the university premise. But I had the notion that it was left on working condition." The four women nodded at the information.

"How many coordinates can be fed the computers?" Yoko asked.

"The most I was able to program was 6 different coordinates at once."

"That's good." Yoko said smiling, "We can use that not only to monitor activities at school, but it could be very useful as surveillance for the mansion's security." Yoko said.

"Yes, yes." Fumi said then looked at Miyu, "Will you lead some of the students here to take them from the chapel underground?" she asked and Miyu nodded.

"I could program it too." Miyu said, "Who's going to use it?"

"Kikukawa and Suzushiro-san." Fumi answered, "Perhaps I could use it to communicate with Sakomizu too." Miyu nodded.

"I'll go back now." Miyu respectively bowed and walked away.

"We'll contact people who can substitute for us Himeno-san, you take care of Sakomizu-san."

"I'll ask Kikukawa-san to talk to her vice president and Haruka-san to talk to her right hand about it."

Three heads nodded.

Kikukawa Yukino wasn't just an ordinary student. She became the president because of her intelligence and her ability to act before something happens. So after learning about the mansion, she deduced that it might be bad for their situation to travel back and forth. While traveling, she used her lap top and contacted her Vice President Erstin Ho and informed her of the situation. Erstin is a trustworthy student. Like Yukino she is a very perceptive and intelligent student and is Yukino's trusted friend outside of the HIME circle.

_Elle Woods: So you won't be coming to school? How about your studies?_

Diana: I still have no idea. But I overheard Himeno-san discussing the matter with Midori, Yukariko and Yoko-sensei

_Elle Woods: It must be fun if they decide to have your classes in that mansion!_

Diana: Yes, but we were not in the same year. Shiho, Mikoto, Akira, Nao and Takumi were from middle school

_Elle Woods: Just tell me what they come up with okay. I can come by the mansion if you like for weekly reports. How about that?_

Diana: That would probably be the best. I still want to know about the school personally. (smile) You'll be my eyes there.

_Elle Woods: I'll be glad. I may even stay there for the weekend!_

Diana: I don't want Haruka-chan to think that we have something special

_Elle Woods: Haruka-sempai will probably kill me. Hahaha_

Diana: Can I ask you a favor? But this is just in case,

_Elle Woods: sure_

Diana: Haruka-chan might not come to school too, so she needed someone to take over her duty and I think Himemiya Arika and Wang Nina will be the best candidate for that.

_Elle Woods: LMAO, it's like having Haruka-sempai here in the flesh with those two! Really, those two will probably kissed Haruka-sempai's feet if it wasn't for me stopping them. LOL_

Diana: LOL, should I get jealous?

_Elle Woods: LMAO Yukino-san, those two idolized Haruka-sempai while others worship Shizuru-sempai. Besides I heard there's something romantic between those two_

Diana: Really? Wow didn't thought of that. I thought Wang-san has her eyes on you

_Elle Woods: We're best friends, but Nina seems to be in love with Arika-chan, she just don't want to admit it, (giggles)_

Diana: Better sign off now. I'll tell Haruka-chan about our discussion later. So see you sometime okay?

_Elle Woods: Okay, just send me a message if it is possible for me to report to you there personally okay? And don't forget to send me the address and details of the mansion. I don't want to get lost if ever it is possible._

Diana: Hai, I'll do that. Gomen Erst if I suddenly burdened you.

_Elle Woods: No need to apologize, what are friends for? Legally blonde out!_

Yukino smiled as the java closed. She looked at Haruka who was seated at the isle chair; she has her focus on Fujino who was sleeping. The ex-Kaichou was at the window side in front and opposite them. Shizuru has her head rested on the chair's back seat but Natsuki who was watching the older girl pulled Shizuru closer to her and moved her head so that Shizuru's head rest on her shoulder. Yukino smiled as she watched her girlfriend, "Kuga-san is in love with Fujino-san." She said softly which was answered by Haruka's simple nod, "You haven't told me about what happened in the council room after I left this morning."

Haruka looked at her and smiled, "Kuga and I already had an understanding. There's no need for you to pet."

Yukino laugh softly, "Fret Haruka-chan."

Haruka frowned, "Isn't that what I've said?"

"Hey!" It was Harada Chie, "Don't you all feel like we were part of this reality show?!" she asked in a very loud voice so that she could be heard by everyone.

Takumi and Kazuya looked at the tall girl, "What reality show?" Kazuya asked.

"Hah!" Chie stood and walked to the isle so she can be seen by everybody, "The reality show I saw on cable TV, it was the fad in America and other parts of the world, that reality show where a group of different people were gathered together and they have to live inside a house where they will be given different task? That show?" No one answer, "The one where the viewers need to vote and one by one the people inside…"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about!" Kazuya replied, "It's called Big Brother's house right?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Everyone started buzzing.

"Perhaps we could pretend that we are entering big brother's house!" Chie said smiling.

"YEAH!" everyone answered in unison. The four older women were just watching, Natsuki was smiling and shaking her head. Shizuru was roused from her sleep by the loud answer.

"Well we really are living under Big Brother's house, Kanzaki-san is Mikoto's big brother right?" Takumi said.

Mikoto smiled, "Yeah! Ani-ue!"

"All right!" everyone

The cheering lasted for about 15 minutes before they were interrupted by Himeno Fumi to relay to them what will happen in the mansion. (A/N: Yes, just like big brother!) It was decided that the HIMEs and their companions will be having their classes in the mansion, their schedules will be changed as Sakomizu and Hanagano will come Saturday to teach them. Fumi did not waste time by calling the two teachers about the matter. Fumi and Shizuru will work on the university's administrative job in the mansion as well as Kikukawa and Suzushiro. Miyu, Mikoto, Mai, Natsuki and Yoko were delegated to go back to Fuuka tomorrow to retrieve the computers at the underground base of the chapel. Yoko will meet her substitute doctor and give instructions. Kikukawa was asked to state her action and she informed them of Erstin Ho as her substitute and Himemiya Arika and Wang Nina were Haruka's substitute. Everyone agreed to this settlement and soon they arrived at the gate of the Kanzaki mansion.

XXX

Mai and Mikoto were the first one to enter the house as soon as the only occupant Mr. Benford ushered them in. He enumerated the rooms and he led the group as they tour the mansion which caused the girls to give out soft oohs and ahhs. They were so excited when they found an Olympic size pool and a Jacuzzi at the room adjacent to where the pool is. The Jacuzzi was so large it could fit at least ten people in it.

They all returned to the entrance hall way after the tour.

"Can I suggest something?" Mai said to the group which caught their attention, "There were four rooms here on the ground floor, I like to suggest that Shizuru-san take one of them and Yukariko another. We all know that Shizuru is still weak and I don't think it's good for her to travel up and down the stairs. As for Yukariko-sensei, it is hard to put her and Migami-chan up; we don't want our cute toddler to go up and down the stairs right?"

Her reasons were accepted without argument. Kazu/Akane, Haruka/Yukino, Midori/Yoko, Miyu/Alyssa, Takumi/Akira, Mikoto/Mai, and Chie/Aoi took the rooms on the second level of the mansion. Nao/Himeko and Fumi took the other two rooms at the ground floor.

Shiho did not voiced her idea where to sleep, she said she could have her own room since there's lots of rooms anyway, but the others did not allow her so Fumi took Shiho to her room saying that she's tired of being alone since Mashiro left her.

Everyone started taking their things inside their desired room. Natsuki took her bags and Shizuru's few belongings. The chest nut haired girl was to follow Natsuki into their room when she was stopped by Haruka. The blonde haired girl held on to Shizuru's arm and turned the crimson eyes around gently

"Fujino," Haruka started softly, "…ah…g…gomen ne," she said.

Shizuru smiled at Haruka, "What for?"

"Heh," Haruka released Shizuru's arm and raised it to scratch her head, the blonde girl had a tint of red in her cheeks, "Yukino and I talked about what happened last year, you know?" she said shyly, "She explained everything to me I just don't get myself why I acted dematurely last Saturday." She smiled.

"Suzushiro-san, I think the word is immaturely." Shizuru corrected politely.

"So that wasn't the word I've said?" she asked, "I thought I did say that." Shizuru laughed softly, "Maybe we can just move on? You know, forget and forgive like that." Haruka said bowing her head to look at her feet, "Kuga was right. I would have done the same thing if I were on her feet."

"Natsuki said that?" Shizuru asked bewildered.

"Yeah," Haruka looked at Shizuru again, "Early this morning, she paid me a visit." She smiled, "At the school council room that is. Hehe."

Shizuru took the other girl's hand, "There's no need to apologize. We all made mistakes and we learned from them. I am happy to move forward and be friends with you again Suzushiro-san." Shizuru said smiling, "And it's _if I were on her shoes_," she corrected. Haruka laughed and nodded.

"Then stop calling me by my surname. You used to call me Haruka when we were in elementary." She said laughing. She watches Shizuru nod her head, "And I think my parents should give your parents a beating for disowning you." Shizuru looked at Haruka bemused, "Kuga told me that too. I was thinking that if there was a parent who'll disown their child for something that wasn't their fault, it would have been Yukino's or even my parents. I thought your parents were cool and open minded." She smiled and shook her head "The saying: don't judge a book by its cover really hits its mark!" she said then looks at Shizuru, "You better rest now Fujino."

"Thank you Haruka, maybe you should start calling me Shizuru again." She said before she retracted her hand, turned around and retreated to her room.

Haruka was left at the hallway smiling. Then she too retreated to her room on the second floor.

XXX

Tuesday morning.

The females delegated to go back to Fuuka University arrived peacefully. Classes were conducted already so there were no students at the grounds at the moment. Yoko directly went to the school clinic to meet the new school doctor in her absence. Yukino contacted Erstin, Arika and Nina to meet Haruka at the chapel.

Once everything was settled, Miyu and Natsuki separated ways to install the cameras at Fumi's office which will be used by Sakomizu who will temporarily replaced Fumi and will serve as her eyes in the school and at the school council office. Natsuki will be accompanied by Erstin, Arika and Nina. Fumi granted Erstin the approval so she could report every Saturday to Yukino just as Sakomizu will report to Fumi at the same day after his class with the HIMEs.

Mai and Yoko were left at the chapel to wait while Mikoto accompanied Miyu to Fumi's office so that the girl could arrange Fumi's papers and bring it with them. It was at that time while they were waiting when Yuuichi Tate passed by the chapel by chance to see Father Enriquez since the good priest agreed to fill in Yukariko's place while the good woman was still out, Tate being one of the student council was tasked to give the priest the syllabus so he could prepare for his class. He was surprised to see Mai at the chapel with Yoko.

"Mai-san?" He asked. The fiery haired girl turned her head to see Tate walking closer

"Do you need me to leave Tokiha-san?" Yoko asked.

"No, Please stay Yoko-sensei." She replied without taking her eyes from the approaching male.

"Good afternoon." He greeted. There was no reply, "A…no, Mai-san,"

"Don't waste my time Yuuchi." Mai said sternly.

"I went to your place last night…" Mai frowned, "I wanted to fetch Shiho so she could return to-"

"I think we made it clear that Shiho will be staying with us from now on."

"Ah, I already thought about everything and I was stupid for acting that way…"

"So you finally thought of things because you don't have anyone anymore? Is that it?" Mai interrupted her. Tate winced.

_I didn't know Tokiha-san could be this heartless _Yoko thought to herself as she watched the exchanged between the two.

"I'm taking Shiho back." Tate said.

"If you haven't noticed, we don't live in the dorm anymore. You want to get Shiho back? Question: Does Shiho wants you back in her life? You know her number, call her and ask her if she wanted you back." Mai said then looked away.

Tate was left speechless. It was at that time that Miyu, Mikoto, Natsuki, Erstin, Arika and Nina came back. Natsuki and Mikoto made a formal gesture, the younger one glared at the blond male. Miyu stood behind Tate without saying anything.

From the look he got from the women aside from Yoko and Miyu, he knew that his presence is unwanted there. So he bowed down and left to seek for Father Enriquez.

XXX

When they returned to the mansion, the HIMEs were already waiting at the dining hall for lunch. Himeko and Aoi were the one who cooked the food, as they were also the ones who won't be doing any protection, they made it a point that their role in the house is to make sure that everyone is fed and taken care of. Shiho was a little sad and they've learned that Tate did call Shiho and begged her to return. But it seemed that Shiho had been hurt by the blond young man too many times to reconsider his plea. The rest decided then and there to make Shiho's stay in the mansion with them worth her while.

After reading a short letter from Reito, Fumi showed them the video tape he sent to her, everyone was so focused that when the video ended…

"We need to find a way how to transfer our powers…and I mean ASAP." Akira exclaimed.

"I'll open the dojo. Maybe we could do some basic moves while we are thinking about how to do it!" Mikoto suggested.

"Ara, that is a brilliant idea Mikoto-chan, perhaps we could start training you with simple, relax martial art movements?" she said. Everyone's eyes were on Shizuru, "As you can see, my element is the naginata, and you cannot use it properly if you don't have any basic movement to go with it. So yes I can teach you those moves, it will be of great help to those who will be using long handled weapons like my naginata, Midori-sensei's Labrys and Fumi-san's Scythe."

Everyone nodded.

"Mikoto-chan I think has a basic knowledge on these kinds of martial art moves so perhaps we could make a demonstration later and start teaching you tomorrow?" Shizuru added.

Everyone nodded.

"Yukariko-sensei and I will be dealing with marksmanship. And I think Miyu could demonstrate basic strategy for defense and stealth." Natsuki added while looking at Miyu. The cyborg nodded.

"Perhaps special training will be given to those who have special weapons like Arika's kunai and Akane's tonfa?" Fumi asked and the two girls nodded their head.

"Then it is settled. Your classes will resume next week, so this week we have other agenda. We will gather at the dojo after your rest, at around four pm and watch the demonstrations." Fumi summarized, "And we will also try to think on how to transfer our powers to our protectors."

The group dispersed to their room for their needed rest. This will be a very long week for the HIMEs and their guardian protectors.

-end chapter 8-

A/N: Gomen! I did say to include here their attempts on transferring their powers but it's too long already so I'll make a separate chapter for them. Thank you for reading.I do not own big brother! its owned by endemol, i think. Oh and yeah I pulled Erstin, Nina and Arika from otome. I do not want to have anymore original characters

Elle woods: What am I doing in here? I still have a case to win!

Erstin: Weh! Elle Woods is really here? What were you doing here?

Elle woods: I told you, I have no idea. I just got this private message from someone named Diana and…poof! Here I am.

Diana: You got a message from me? I thought I sent a message to Shayera?

Erstin: What? Shayera…Hawk girl?

Diana: (nodded) We made a promise to elope from the watch tower. I thought I sent her the message

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Diana: Oops, my kimmunicator is buzzing…Go Tower-

Kim: You're not Wade!

Handj: Oh my God! I mixed everything up! Gomen! Gomen! (Gathers computer and run for her life)

Elle woods: Who is that insane woman? (she was answered by a shrug)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to clear up something: Though I've pulled Erstin, Nina and Arika from Mai Otome, Arika and Nina's exposure will be very minimal, as for Erstin, I have a plan for her in this story so she'll have a big part. Sorry, but Arika is Yumemiya, not Himemiya (Jeez, that was Chikane or Himeko? I don't know anymore…oh and Anthy? Well whatever). As I hate Tate in HIME, I did swear that he'll suffer in this story, but unlike what some of you might think (That I am going to bash Tate until all his bones in his body breaks…) I have other way of making one suffer and physical abuse was not one of them. I love torturing people emotionally, it's more permanent and has greater impact than physical abuse. (Oops, and I've already started it.)

Thanks Weaver for editing this. We both were sorry for missing one pronoun misuse (the use of _her_ for Tate), Gomen! Gomen!

Disclaimer: The jutsu instructions were lifted from the internet (), not mine but I did rephrase it.

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 9

Everyone in the mansion gathered inside the dojo. Shizuru and Mikoto took a wooden weapon inside a wooden cabinet situated at the far corner of the rectangular room; Shizuru situated herself at the center, her wooden naginata in her right hand.

"_In doing a naginata kata, just like in kendo, the strength should be coming from your backhand. When your naginata makes a 'whoosh' sound, then it is possible that you are putting too much strength on your forehand instead of your backhand."_

Shizuru made some swings with her wooden naginata. The swings were silent, its movement graceful and relax. After her first four swings she stopped and looked at the people around her. She smiled and started making basic cutting movements

"_Chion, the basic learning of cuts: Learning this can help you feel your environment. Learn how you move, the length and limits of your naginata and most importantly, keep in mind where the mono uchi is."_ Shizuru was mixing demonstration with instruction, and then she brought the sharp edge of the wooden naginata down making a cutting movement on the ground, "…_mono uchi: The dangerous part of your naginata."_

She stopped moving again and then she made a bow. Shizuru raised her Naginata over her head and took a frontal position by bringing her rear foot near the front one. She did the cut, and brought that foot back where it was, paying attention to her shoulder lines. Her cut stopped near the ground her rear leg was a little bent. She made a cut in one line, "_Try making cuts in one line and not in a zigzag fashion with your naginata. The fastness of the movement isn't important," _she said after doing some fast cutting movements, "…_but it should never come from your arm strength but instead from the movement of your body." _Then she stopped _"Joge Buri."_ She said.

She made a diagonal cut while moving her rear foot forward and then the other foot backward keeping her lower hand in contact with her body. _"Naname Buri."_ She held her sword to her right almost behind her back and the handle of her naginata was the only one visible and then she did a lateral cut like the one she did earlier, _"Yoko Buri."_ Hiding her naginata at her back again she did a diagonal cut from the ground to the sky while doing the same body movement she called naname buri. She relaxed her arms and shoulders and then stopped the cut when her arm can no longer naturally go further and took back waki kamae (the hiding of weapon) on the other side. The fast movement and ease of doing it made the others gasp in awe, _"Naname buri shitakara ue."_ At the last cut of Naname buri shitakara ue, she brought back the naginata over her head and then she change hand and did a frontal cut, _"Furi kaechi."_ She said then she looked at Mikoto and nodded her head.

Everyone was quietly watching the graceful Kyoto-born girl as the young HiME came at the center and smiled. "The one I just did is the eight direction swings for solo warm up also called Happo Buri." She looked at Mikoto who was on her side and smiled, "Ready for Uchikaeshi?"

The two HiMes faced each other and started their demonstration. (A/N: From what I've read, uchikaeshi is a 2 form warm up exercise for naginata and kendo. It's hard to rephrase the text, so just remember that uchikaeshi is for blocking attacks, I think?). Shizuru and Mikoto did the two form warm ups for 15 minutes before they stopped. Shizuru was panting which caused Natsuki to run to the center and support her. Mikoto was holding on to Shizuru to support the older girl right after their warm ups.

"I think Mikoto could demonstrate the basic kata tomorrow Shizuru, you're not well yet and I don't want you exerting so much effort." Natsuki said softly as the blue haired girl held the older one on her waist. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled.

"That was a very exciting demonstration," Fumi said after taking the center, "Perhaps we could resume the demonstration tomorrow?" she added as she looked at the panting HiME with worried eyes, "I suggest that everyone rest for now and while resting, make sure to think of how we could efficiently transfer our HiME powers to the others."

The people gathered around nodded at the suggestion and one by one started moving out of the dojo. Natsuki, Mikoto and Mai decided to stay behind, Natsuki still supporting Shizuru who looked pale. The chestnut haired HiME decided to sit on the floor.

"I didn't know that demonstrating a kata will take so much effort." Natsuki said with a frown, "If I've known, I wouldn't have allowed you to do it."

Shizuru smiled, "Ara, my Natsuki really cares for me!"

"Baka! Of course I do care for you!" Natsuki replied grumpily, then she looked at Mikoto, "So you can teach us the basic tomorrow ne?" Mikoto looked at Natsuki with wide, excited eyes and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Hai!" she replied with a smile, "But Ani-ue can teach better!" she said proudly.

"I think you're right Mikoto, but Reito-san isn't here." Mai said as she ruffles Mikoto's black hair.

"I can show you the basics tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I can do teaching."

"Ara, if it's just teaching then I think I can handle that. Mikoto-chan can demonstrate while I teach right?" Shizuru said smiling at Mikoto who was slumped on the floor next to her. Natsuki was on her knees behind the chestnut haired girl, her hand stoking Shizuru's back, "If my Natsuki continues on rubbing my back, I am afraid I might fall asleep here on the floor." She teased causing the raven haired HiME to blush.

"Should I carry you to our room then?" Natsuki replied teasing back the ex-kaichou.

"Ara, like a newly wedded couple!" Shizuru said giggling, she looked at the red faced HiME at her back, "My Natsuki is carrying me to our honeymoon bed right?" at this, Natsuki's blush intensified.

"Mai! I'm going to carry you to our honeymoon bed too!" Mikoto innocently declared causing Mai to match Natsuki's face.

"Ara! Mikoto-chan, will you decide who among Natsuki and Mai blushes cutely?" Shizuru asked the youngest HiME while Mikoto made an expression as that of someone who's concentrating well to make a right answer. This made the Kyoto-born HiME to laugh, "Mikoto-chan never fails to make me laugh!"

"Mou Shizuru! Will you never stop teasing me?" Natsuki asked, her blush subsided already.

"And you!" Mai scowled at Mikoto, her hands akimbo, "Stop mimicking Kaichou-san! Or you'll never eat a ramen for the entire time we are living in this house!"

Mikoto made a very cute pout, "Mai?" added to that pout were tears on the young HiME's eyes, "But I want to carry Mai on our honeymoon bed!" she wailed.

Natsuki and Shizuru laughed at Mikoto and Mai's exchange, the fiery red haired girl now sporting a darker shade of blush. After grumbling a slightly incoherent sentence, Mai decided to leave the dojo without the young HiME. Mikoto called out and ran after the grumbling girl. When they were finally alone, Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a very mischievous smile on her face, "Aren't my Natsuki said that she's going to carry me back to our room?"

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and stood up. She bent down and held the older girl in her arms; bridal style, "Mou Shizuru," Natsuki began, she walked slowly out of the dojo with Shizuru carried in her arms, Shizuru's arms were wound around the younger girl's neck, "I think you should eat more Shizuru, you almost weigh nothing." Natsuki declared then looked at the face in front of her, "You should at least weigh twice that of Mai!"

Shizuru smiled, "Ara, how come you knew of Mai's weight? Have you been carrying Mai like this Natsuki?" Shizuru asked causing the other girl's face to redden once again.

"Shizuru! I told you to stop teasing me already!"

"But I'm not teasing you Natsuki, I'm just asking you a question." This was answered by silence, Shizuru smiled again, "Okay, I will stop teasing my Natsuki from now on."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru quizzically, "Really?" Shizuru nodded. They continued on walking towards their room quietly

Silence.

"As in never again?" Natsuki suddenly asked

"As in never again." Shizuru acquiesced.

Silence.

The two girls finally came to their room entrance. Shizuru unwound her arms on Natsuki and readied herself to be put down, but the younger girl didn't let her go, "I don't want you to stop teasing me all at once Shizuru." Natsuki said sadly, "It's one of the things I missed about you when you left, it's just that…"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's sad face, "Kannin na Natsuki, I…"

"I know why you left without a word Shizuru, you don't have to apologize. It's my fault you have to leave."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled at the younger girl, "It was never your fault. I made a very bad decision without letting you know and you were not to be blamed." She raised a hand and caressed Natsuki's cheek, "Then a little teasing is alright with my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked which was answered by a simple nod of a head which was followed by Natsuki's head leaning forward and catching Shizuru's lips with hers. The older girl reciprocated and re-wound her arms on the younger girl's neck.

"OI! Will you do that inside your room! There are minors here!!"

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at source of the voice; the two girls were both blushing as their eyes met the green orbs of Nao who has Alyssa beside her. Nao's hand was covering Alyssa's eyes and was snickering at the two stunned lover.

"NAO!" Natsuki screamed.

"Hehehe!" Nao laughed then looked down at Alyssa after removing her hands from her eyes, "Come on Alyssa-chan, I still need to arrange your hair!" Nao said pulling the little girl towards her and the two intruders ran up and away from the blazing ice princess.

"I don't want you to make my hair Nao-san!" Alyssa screamed, "MIYU! Help!"

"I am going to get you NAO!" Natsuki screamed at the retreating red head.

The sound of a screaming Nao, a giggling Alyssa and a worried cyborg reverberated inside the mansion followed by the loud banging of a door and…silence.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other smiling. Shizuru still being carried by Natsuki, "Ara, shall we continue what we were doing inside our room?"

Natsuki blushed again, "SHIZURU!"

"Ara? My Natsuki is screaming at me again?" Shizuru said her face now wore a saddened emotion coupled with a pout. Natsuki knew what will follow, so instead of panicking, she leaned forward and kissed the older girl's lips _finally! I solved this problem_ Natsuki thought as she walked towards their room without releasing Shizuru's lips.

XXX

It wasn't known if Kanzaki Reito purposely made the room so that it will only have one king size bed. The mansion's butler received an instruction that the girl's be placed two in a room. Of course these arrangement wasn't a problem for the loving couples, it wasn't suppose to be a problem for mother and daughter, but the long time of separation made it awkward for Nao, and even though Himeko wanted to rebuilt that relation she cannot pushed it at once especially now that her daughter is having her own problem. Nao decided to ask for another room just beside her mother's. The red headed teen doesn't want to sound aloof but she had been by herself for so long and she needed time to adjust to her mother's presence as well as the presence of the other HiMEs in the house.

Nao was grooming herself in front of the mirror in her room when her door opened, she looked back to see Miyu coming in, "What is it that you want?" Nao asked coldly at the cyborg that entered her room.

"I went to your room and your mother told me you decided to ask for a separate one." Nao didn't answer instead she continued on brushing her hair, "Alyssa-sama is in your room right now, she's talking with your mother." No answer came so Miyu decided to stay quiet and stand on the corner of the room.

Nao frowned and turned herself to face Miyu, "What the hell are you doing there?" she asked angrily.

"You are not supposed to be alone. That was the reason we were all put in a room by twos."

"I don't care. Get out!" she screamed at Miyu but the aqua haired woman remained unfazed, "Didn't you hear what I've said? I said get out!" she screamed again, but Miyu did not moved an inch. Nao sighed and slumped her shoulders, "If you're here, then who is with Alyssa-chan?"

"Yuuki Himeko-san." Miyu replied flatly.

"My mother cannot protect Alyssa."

"I know. But I can hear them from here, so its not a problem."

"And if they don't make a sound?" Nao asked trying to elicit an angry response from the Cyborg.

"Alyssa-sama's vital signs are connected to my mainframe, it is easy for me to detect signs of impending danger to her and person near her."

Silence.

Nao stood and prepared herself to sleep. She removed the light robe that covered her body and climbed on the bed and under the blanket

"Good night Nao-san." Miyu said. There was no answer.

The silence kept on going for 15 minutes.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Nao asked the still standing woman, "Or do you sleep at all?"

"Even though I am half a robot, my human parts needs rest, so yes I do sleep Nao-san."

Silence.

"So why are you standing there? Find a place to sleep!"

"I am not living you alone here."

Nao sighed, "Then hop in the bed and sleep!"

Miyu looked at Nao, "Didn't you leave the room because you weren't used to having someone in your bed?" she asked.

Nao looked back at the standing cyborg, "I was roomed with Aoi and most of the time, we sleep on one bed especially during over nights, it wasn't about me sleeping with someone on my bed." Nao cleared.

"Then you don't like sleeping with Yuuki Himeko-san?"

Nao made an exasperated sound, "You know what? For a fucking robot, you ask too many questions!"

"Your heart rate is increasing Nao-san, please relax as it will not be good for your child."

"Then stop asking questions and hop on the bed and sleep! I get paranoid when I sleep and someone's standing somewhere!"

There was no answer. Nao returned to her sleep, she felt her bed move as Miyu decided to lie down beside her _Nao-san always have this effect on me…_ Miyu thought before she shut down her human side and left her computer side on to monitor Alyssa's vitals _Alyssa-sama isn't in danger, the enemies wanted the power of the HiMEs, they wanted the powers of their children _Miyu turned her head to looked at Nao whose back was on her, _Protect Nao-san, protect other HiMEs…_ She returned her gaze on the ceiling and rests both her hands on her chest.

XXX

Kanzaki mansion was lively the next day. Aoi, Himeko and Alyssa (who was clinging on Himeko's clothes) were the first one to get up and started preparing breakfast for everyone. The Mansion's butler was also lively on this particular day, he said it was the first time he actually saw the house became alive. He recalled that in his thirty years of service in the mansion, the Kanzaki's never invited guest over nor held parties here. Most of the time, it was only Kanzaki Reito-sama who was left in the house, alone and no one to play with, so the sudden announcement of visitors excited him.

When the clock struck eight, Himeno Fumi went out of her room followed by a pouting Shiho. The graceful director greeted the butler and the other occupants of the wide kitchen.

"Benford-san," Fumi started and the older guy looked at her smiling, "Is the mansion equipped with centralized sound?" she asked.

"Oh it is, although it hasn't been used for a long time now."

Fumi smiled, "I guess we could try if that sound system still works?"

"Definitely." The butler grinned.

Ten minutes later, the whole mansion was bombarded by loud music (The music was I am sixteen going on seventeen from the movie Sound of Music). Multiple pairs of eyes started opening as their ears were assaulted by the melodious singing of a male and female with the matching orchestra as its background.

The people from the second level (Except for Nao and Miyu) of the mansion were the first one to respond to the call, Yukariko though awake was delayed by Migami's need to be cleaned. Midori was the grumpiest among the awakened one. Shizuru and Natsuki was not to be found in the kitchen…

"Nat…su…ki!" Shizuru breathed Natsuki's name in the younger girl's ear, "Himeno-san is asking us to wake up now."

"mmmrrr…" Natsuki replied with a mumble

"Ara, Himeno-san's choice of music was great! Can't you hear it?" there was no answer. The ex-kaichou sighed, "So my Natsuki will let me eat alone then?" Shizuru said in a very sad tone. This caused the raven haired girl to open her eyes and looked at the older girl.

"Of course not!" Natsuki replied at once.

"Then why is my Natsuki not waking up? I am hungry…"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Natsuki said hopping out of the bed, "Can you give me five minutes to at least brush my teeth?" she asked smiling.

"Ara? I think Natsuki's breath still smells good despite her not brushing yet!" Shizuru teased.

"Mou Shizuru!" Natsuki pouted but luckily wasn't blushing despite the tease.

"Go on Natsuki, we have to hurry. We don't want to be the last one to arrive at the dining area."

"Nao will be the last! She never rises up on time."

"Ara? Doesn't Natsuki do the same?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a frown but did not contest instead she looked away and went inside their bathroom and closed the door.

"Natsuki? I'll go ahead?!" Shizuru said loudly.

"Har Har!" (Hai-hai)

XXX

_There were series of loud booming noises caused by bombs being dropped in a nearby area. I could clearly see a marine truck and a group of marines loading the truck with their things, mostly their armory. There were two men inside arranging it, one of the two were screaming "Come on! Faster, we have to vacate this place immediately! The Axis force is coming and there will be no back- up for us from the Allied!" he screamed followed by the word 'faster' again and again._

"_Permission to speak captain!" One of the soldiers that were on the land shouted._

"_Speak up Private Ryan!" the captain, the man screaming a while back said._

"_How about the civilians sir?! Aren't we taking them with us?!" He asked loudly._

"_NO!" The captain replied sternly, "We don't have orders to take them with us! So get your butt up here private and shut the hell up!"_

_I saw the soldiers went up the truck one by one. It was evident in their faces that this was not a good decision. One soldier caught my attention though; the soldier was the only female in the group. Her almond eyes, aqua colored hair and pale skin were familiar, the way she held herself and her usual expressionless face. But at that moment, when that female soldier turned her head, I thought she was looking at me but no, her eyes widened and her face suddenly bore that scared expression and she screamed "A girl! She'll be stepping on a mine! Stop the damn truck!!" she screamed then without waiting for the truck to stop, the female soldier jumped out and ran as fast as her legs can towards the unsuspecting child._

"_GET your ass back here Private Greer! We will not be responsible if something happens to you! Get back here! That's an order!" The captain screamed but the female soldier already made up her mind._

_The child…If not for her clear green eyes, I would have thought it was Alyssa-chan, but no it wasn't. The female soldier arrived in time; as soon as the child stepped on a mine the soldier dived and tackled the girl out of harm's way. The girl was saved but the soldier's legs were caught in the explosion. I was hoping her comrades will come for them, but the truck were nowhere to be found. Japanese troops (A/N: During world war II, the axis was formed by the German troops who invaded the western coast, the Asian countries were under Japanese occupation then, I think from my history) surged in and held the soldier on the ground_

"_You're safe now, don't be afraid." The female soldier said before she lost consciousness_

"_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!" The girl said as she held the soldier in her arms._

_--_

_Where the hell am I? I was in a war…and now…what's this? An old laboratory? From the large computers in the room, this must be a laboratory way back in time. Couple of doctors was around an examining table. I cannot see what they were looking at, but one of them said, "We haven't tested this kind of experiment yet, I believe we still need more time."_

"_Is the brain functional?"_

"_The brain, the heart, Liver and Kidney are still functional. Spleen burst from extreme trauma. Intestines were damaged, but I don't see how these are needed anymore, seeing that we are to convert this soldier into a fighting machine."_

"_SEARRs promised to fund this research and I want everyone to do their best to make this project a success. We will call this project Multiple Intelligencial (A/N: Got this from Wiki, it's really intelligencial? Not intellectual or something…) Yggdrasil Unit or MIYU for short_

…_MIYU…_

_--_

_What is this? Alyssa-chan? MIYU… Is this how you met? You look very different from when you were still a soldier…How come you're in my dream Miyu? Was this just a dream? Yes…this must be a dream_

The sudden loud banging of the door caused Yuuki Nao to awaken. Nao's eyes widened when she saw herself clinging tightly at Miyu's body _funny, Miyu's a robot yet her body's warm…_

"I am half a robot Nao-san, my body is made up of human integument and is reinforced with human's ability to generate heat, hence the body warmth." Miyu stated flatly, she was looking at the startled Nao.

"Wha- wha… What the heck am I doing snuggling with you?!"

"It wasn't my fault you moved during your sleep and ends up snuggling with me." Miyu replied flatly once again.

But even though Nao was protesting, the red headed girl did not remove her hand that was resting on Miyu's chest. "Despite being half a robot, I am still anatomically correct Nao-san, my central and peripheral nervous systems are intact though controlled by the ygdrassil micro-compliance chip…" Miyu raised an arm and points a finger in her head, "Hence, I can still feel your hands on my chest."

At this, Nao jerked back and hurriedly removed her hand on the other's chest. Nao's face now tinted with red

"Breakfast is being served as we speak Nao-san. You need to go down and eat. It will be best for you and your baby."

Nao growled and hurriedly left the cyborg. After cleaning herself up, the red head decided to go down to eat her breakfast, but before she left the room, she said, "Don't ever enter my fucking mind again Miyu!"

There was no response.

Once Miyu was left alone in the room the cyborg closed her eyes, _was it the power of Nao's child? My memories were long buried, Private Maya Greer was dead. Miyu Greer doesn't have memories. _ But despite all these words, the cyborg suddenly felt the unusual beating of her heart. _My heart is beating as if…I'm alive._

XXX

Breakfast went by without any unwanted incident. Aside from Nao and Natsuki's perennial bickering, the gathering went well. After thirty minutes break, Himeno Fumi asked the HiME's to gather at the dojo.

At the dojo…

"I got an idea!" Haruka said loudly, everyone's attention now on the blond haired girl, "Look, your excrements represent something right?" She said.

"Element Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected softly.

Haruka frowned, "That's what I said Yukino!" she exclaimed irritably then continued, "I thought why not get a representation of them and try to summon the elements?"

"That's worth trying!" Chie Harada agreed. So every HiME except for the three non pregnant ones took a representation of their elements. Shizuru, Midori and Fumi took a wooden replica's of their naginata, labrys and scythe, Akira brought out a small kunai, Akane took a black tonfa on the dojo's armory, Yukino ran to their room and brought out a large mirror, Shiho brought out her favorite flute, Nao with nothing to represent her element took a pair of gloves from Mr. Benford and Yukariko took Minagi's bow and arrow toy.

Haruka looked at Yukino with a frown, "Yukino?! What did you bring? We don't have any plan on grooming ourselves while everyone is busy summoning their elements!" she chastised the red faced Kaichou.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino whimpered.

"Ara Haruka, Yukino's element is the mirror."

Haruka looked at Shizuru then at the flabbergasted girl in front of her and smiled, "Oh…Gomen Yukino-chan, I thought you were playing again!" at Haruka's playful smile Yukino's reddened face intensified.

"Ohhhh!" Nao exclaimed, "Why do I smell something kinky in the air?"

"Nao-san, you don't smell kinky, kinky hairs are usually seen not smelled." Miyu corrected flatly which caused the others to laugh. Miyu looked at Nao, "Is there something funny in what I've said?"

"No, but you look funny!" Nao said frowning.

"Okay, okay enough of that!" Natsuki shouted, "So how do you imagine we do this Suzushiro?"

"Okay!" Haruka shouted and took everyone's attention, "We stand face to face with our HiME, we let them hold the representations, and we concentrate and call out the elements!"

"HAI!" everyone responded excitedly.

They formed a double circle with the pregnant HiMEs forming the inside circle. The outside circle was the protectors. Every HiMEs had their elements representation in their arms that were stretch out to their counter parts, "Are we supposed to concentrate too?" Akane asked Haruka.

"You think it will help if both HiME and protectors concentrate at the same time?" Haruka replied with a question.

"I think that will be more acceptable." Akira said.

At these everyone concentrated. Himeko and Aoi were just outside the circle watching the event. Ten minutes passed and no one from the group called out their element.

"Mou! My arms are aching already! My labrys aren't weightless as you think they are!" Midori screamed which was followed by the other HiME putting down their elements

"Midori-sensei is right! Mine is the heaviest here!" Yukino said.

"Oi Haruka!" Nao shouted, "You didn't say when you will suppose to call out our elements!"

Haruka smiled, "Gomen!" she said scratching her head with her hand, "But I thought we'll know when we are ready."

"But I don't know when I am ready!" Takumi shouted.

"Alright!" Himeno interrupted before chaos sets in, "Why don't we count twenty after closing our eyes and then call out the elements?"

"Yes! Fumi-san is great!" Mikoto cheered.

"Eh…ano…" they were interrupted by Aoi, "How will you call the element? Were they to call out the elements form or the child's name?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Ara, Senoh-san has a good point."

"So how do you call out your elements?" Kazuya asked.

"We just think of them and they materialize!" Mikoto replied enthusiastically.

Silence.

"That's a problem!" Chie said sighing.

Silence again.

"Why don't you say the word _materialize_?" Shiho suggested.

"Oh! Shiho is good too!" Mikoto squealed, "Let's do that! MATERIALIZE!" Mikoto shouted and to the other's surprise, Mikoto's sword appeared, "WOW! Shiho is the best!"

"Ara! This might work!" Shizuru said smiling followed by everyone's agreement. (A/N: Please be reminded that Mikoto is a HiME, hence whether she screamed materialize or not, if she wanted to materialize Miroku, it will appear. This goes for Mai and Natsuki too.)

They started concentrating again, everyone counting twenty in their head then the word MATERIALIZE was screamed.

When they open their eyes, Mikoto, Natsuki and Mai were the only one who materialized an element. And they materialized their own element, not the element of their respective partners.

"I don't think this will work!" Nao said smirking

"We haven't tried hard yet. This is just the beginning!" Haruka said

"YOSCH!" Mikoto screamed, "We try harder then!"

And they did this routine thirty more times with the same result

"This is not going to work!" Yukino wailed this time, slumping her shoulder and putting her large mirror on the floor, "My arms are numb already Haruka-chan! I don't think I can carry the mirror anymore!"

Everyone dropped on their knees with a defeated sigh, "Anymore ideas?" Himeno Fumi asked, she can't deny the fact that the scythe's weight is heavy for her too.

Silence.

Everyone was now sitting on the floor, many of the HiMEs were punching their numb arms, and some of their partners help out.

"I have an idea!!" Mikoto screamed.

Everyone's brows started twitching.

_Kami-sama, what does Mikoto thought of now? _Mai asked nervously. Mikoto stood up and walked over Shiho. The two mid-schooler walked away from the group and discussed something no one can hear.

"I don't like the way Mikoto is acting right now." Natsuki said her eyes focused on the black haired girl.

"Ara, Mikoto-chan looks like she is demonstrating a dance to Shiho." Shizuru added smiling, "I wonder what it is?"

"Shizuru-san, I am truly nervous since this is Mikoto-chan we are talking about." Takumi said politely, "And when I see Shiho-chan do that evil grin? I don't think they are thinking of something good or acceptable."

"Ara, Tokiha-san is paranoid already? Remember Mikoto-chan is your sister's most important person."

"Shizuru!" Mai squealed.

"OI! Don't tell me your denying it now Tokiha!" Nao screamed, "Takumi-kun is way better in admitting his feelings than you!" Nao added which caused the fiery haired girl to fume.

'Ara! I think the two are finish discussing their strategy!" Shizuru interrupted.

"From the look of Shiho, I think I'm going to enjoy whatever it is she concocted!" Midori smiled and looked at Youko who is at her side. The school doctor was frowning at the cheerful teacher.

Everyone is looking at Mikoto and Shiho who stepped at the center.

"Okay!" Mikoto cheerily announced, "All HiMEs except me, Mai and Natsuki should make a circle!"

Yukino frowned, "Mikoto-chan, please don't tell me I have to carry this heavy mirror again?"

"NO! No! no one need to carry anything!"

"Okay." Yukino smiled.

"So HiMEs should just relax and concentrate while you sit on the floor. Shiho will demonstrate!"

Shiho sat on the floor in a yoga position. Her arms rests on her lap with her palms rose up. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. The HiMEs followed Shiho's lead making a circle once again.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Haruka asked impatiently.

"You will follow me!" Mikoto said excitedly. She stood in front of Himeno Fumi, Mikoto stepped closer to Aoi and whispered something and then returned to her place while Aoi excused herself.

After a while, Aoi returned with a frying pan and a ladle and started banging it.

"What the hell?!" Natsuki asked and glared at the smiling girl.

"It wasn't my idea!" Aoi defended herself.

"Ara!" Shizuru smiled as she realized Mikoto's idea, "I think you will be calling on the elements as if you're calling on the rain."

"KAMI-SAMA!" Mai squealed, "Don't tell me we are going to do that voodoo dance?! (A/N: I saw a group of people dancing like an old tribe to call forth the rain. So imagine tribal dances…and that's it!)

"Yes! It is effective in summoning rains! It might summon our powers!" Mikoto said then she began dancing the voodoo dance along with Aoi's banging of the frying pan.

"I am not going to do that!!" Natsuki screamed, but everyone was stunned when Miyu and Haruka started dancing with Mikoto.

"Ara Natsuki, it seems Haruka and Miyu were serious in protecting their ward!" Shizuru pouted.

"Oi Shizuru! I am serious too but…"

"But they are willing to try and you're not?" Shizuru finished for Natsuki, "Ikezu Natsuki!"

Natsuki's face reddened, "Okay stop moping. I'll dance! I'll dance!"

And soon all the other joined in Mikoto's voodoo dance.

"Haven't we danced long now?" Haruka asked panting from exhaustion, "I don't think I can summon anything anymore, I'm exhausted already!" Aoi's earlier enthusiastic banging was also dwindling down as the young girl felt her arms go numb from exhaustion as well.

"Oi Mikoto!" Kazuya shouted, "When are we going to stop?" he asked panting as well, "Suzushiro-san is correct, we are tired already!"

"And my blouse is already wet with perspiration!" Mai added.

Mikoto frowned, "Are we supposed to stop?" she asked innocently.

"MIKOTO!!" A scream, followed by a wailing Mikoto as the others started running after her.

"MAI!! HELP!!"

XXX

To summarized, all ideas of transferring their elements were a failure. So they decided that probably they can be successful in thinking a way tomorrow after resting. Since Mikoto was still high in energy, she decided to give a demonstration of the basic katas that can be used, but she decided to show the basic movements of the hand and feet first along with the right posture. The slow sure movement was beautiful and it encourages everyone to follow Mikoto's lead.

Aside from the movement being helpful with their form, its style also made the others relax. While Mikoto stood at the center of the circle made by the participants, Shizuru decided to sit this one out, content with just watching the others do the exercises. Then her crimson orbs made way to Natsuki's performing body, the sensuous movement of her body and the alluring sway of her arms made the ex-kaichou's heart run faster. Seeing some flaw in Natsuki's movement, Shizuru decided to join in.

But unlike the others, the ex-Kaichou situated herself at Natsuki's back. Natsuki's body leaning a bit on her "There is something wrong with your movement Nat…su…ki," Shizuru whispered, her lips almost brushing along Natsuki's ear lobe. The sudden feel of Shizuru at her back caused Natsuki to blush but instead of pulling away, the younger HiME let the older one guide her.

Shizuru wound an arm around Natsuki's waist, her other arm extended parallel to that of Natsuki's extended arm, her right leg pushed Natsuki's right leg forward and Shizuru moved it so that Natsuki's legs will follow. Shizuru's movement caused the younger girl to lean back, and as the exhilarating sensation of Shizuru touching her came to mind, Natsuki closed her eyes and let Shizuru guide her movement.

"Clear your mind and let your senses move your body. Your senses will guide your movement. Let your body flow and be one with the wind, feel your strength and let them pass through your veins," Shizuru said in a very calm voice as she guides Natsuki's body with her own, "Think only of happy memories…"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered.

"Think of a purpose…"

"Shiz…u…ru…"

Like magic, Natsuki suddenly felt a strange power surging inside her body. _..kasan…_

"Materialize…" Natsuki whispered.

Every pair of eyes widened as Shizuru and Natsuki were clothed with a brilliant light.

Natsuki's own eyes widened when the moment the light dissipated, Shizuru's naginata is already in her hand.

-end chapter 9-

A/N: This is the hardest chapter I wrote and it's because I have to research on naginata-jutsu to make it look realistic! So there it is…no cliff hanger! Question: Who said kasan? Any guess? (answer next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Una sa lahat (First of all) I wanted to mention that the last scene between Shizuru and Natsuki was inspired by E

A/N: Una sa lahat (First of all) I wanted to mention that the last scene between Shizuru and Natsuki was inspired by E.M. Praetorian in one of the scenes in her story Mai Otome: Our legacy, the scene was between Kaede and Shiori (when Kaede was asked to demonstrate her own version of Haruka Armitage's juggernaut attack.) So nee-chan, arigato! Got ideas from Keiko-chan and Shotgun Neko (combining their elements!) so thank you too!

Thanks to weaver for editing this. Answer to question last chapter…please see omake

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 10

Natsuki's eyes widened as the bright light died down and Shizuru's naginata was already in her hand, _what is that power? How did I manage to summon Shizuru's naginata? _Natsuki asked herself.

"Natsuki…" Even Shizuru could not believe what was happening. They never intended to call forth the element, what they were doing was just a simple form exercise _how did Natsuki do it?_

"KUGA!" Nao screamed, she was wearing a frown in her face.

Natsuki was startled and looked at the red headed teen. Shizuru was still standing behind her, her arms still wounded on her waist but aside from that, all contacts made was dropped.

"Tell us how you did it!" Nao added once she got Natsuki's attention.

With wide eyes, the blue haired girl shook her head, "I have no idea." She said then shifted her focus from Nao to the naginata in her hand, and then she looked back at Shizuru, "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked hoping her partner have an answer for everyone.

"Ara Natsuki, I don't have any idea!" Shizuru said knowing what the younger girl was asking.

Yukariko sighed and smiled, "Why don't we go back to before Kuga-san called out the naginata, Kuga san?"

"Ah Okay!" Natsuki agreed. Shizuru released her hold on Natsuki's waist as the blue haired girl started to recollect what happened, "I was doing the exercise Mikoto demonstrated," this was followed by several heads nodding. Natsuki's index finger was pointed on her temple, (A/N: If you could imagine the form of the statue called the thinker, a bit like that but without the bent body! Hehehehe) "And then I saw Shizuru walk over here and stand behind me." Another series of nods, "Shizuru said that I had a flaw on my form and started guiding me…"

"Sensically may I add!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Sensuously Haruka chan," Yukino whispered to the blond haired girl to correct her.

"That's what I said!" Haruka shook her head as she placed her arms on her side akimbo style, "Go on Kuga!"

"I don't know, Shizuru was whispering nice things on my ears and then I just felt so relax. I stopped thinking and just trust Shizuru to guide me."

"Okay?" Youko urged Natsuki.

"And then I felt something strange inside my body…"

"From my reading of the power output from Kuga during the time the two were enveloped by a bright light, the power was different from her usual element." Miyu interrupted to try to explain the power she picked up from Natsuki.

"You mean the light doesn't come from Duran?" Mai asked and Miyu nodded her head.

"That is an understatement. We all know that the power must be from Kiyohime as Natsuki ended up summoning the naginata, the question here is how did she do it?" Midori asked a bit perplexed.

"Ara…" Shizuru interjected, "While I was giving instruction to Natsuki, didn't you said that you stopped thinking and just trust me to lead you?" Natsuki nodded, "Could it be the missing ingredient in all the times we tried transferring our powers to the others? Trust?"

"But I am sure Yukino trust me!" Haruka said a bit agitated, "You do trust me Yukino right?" Haruka asked the smaller girl after turning around to face her.

"Ara Haruka, we know that we trust each other here, my point is…Natsuki opened up herself to me and entrusting me all of her. Then when it happens my Kiyohime might have perceived it and decided to embrace Natsuki!"

"That is a good point." Akira said, "If you ask me, I trust Takumi-kun, but do I trust him not to hurt himself in protecting me? I've been using my power for so long and it's hard for me to let go especially I know that I am putting Takumi-kun in danger."

"Then it is not just Natsuki trusting Shizuru, it should also be the other way around!" Akane added.

"Ara! Come to think of it, while giving instruction to Natsuki, I was thinking of perfecting her form so that she could use it to protect not me but my babies."

"Yes! And when Shizuru asked me to think of a purpose, I was thinking of Shizuru and my children as well!" Natsuki added.

A moment of silence.

"Then if there is something we should work out on, aside from our katas, we should focus on trust as well." Fumi said smiling then looked at Mikoto, "I have no doubt that Mikoto could protect me and my baby."

"And there's no doubt that I am willing to risk my life to protect what is mine." Kazuya.

"As Kazuya-kun said!" Takumi seconded and looked at Akira, "Can you think like Kaichou? Train me hard Akira so that I can protect you and my little Akira." He said looking at Akira seriously.

"I guess we should first talk on our own issues before we make the power transference an issue. Trust is not something we can just ignore, it is built with love and understanding." Youko said.

"As if I have any other option aside from trusting Harada-san," Shiho said pouting.

"Shiho-chan," Chie said smiling at the smaller girl, "I know I am not your baka onii-san, but I assure you that when I decided to fight for you, all I had was the intention of keeping you safe. You agreed to be my ward and all I want right now is your trust that no matter what happen, I will never do what Tate did to you."

"Harada-san!" Shiho wailed and ran towards the taller girl's open arms. As if by miracle, Chie felt a sudden burst of energy inside her body, she closed her eyes and tried verbalizing _materialize, _and to Aoi and the other's surprise, Shiho's flute materialize in Chie's hand.

"Arigato Shiho-chan!" Chie said enclosing the crying girl in her embrace. In her happiness, Aoi stepped closer and hugged the two girls.

"I don't see any reason why I need to materialize Nao-san's element." Miyu said flatly.

Nao's eyebrows started twitching, "What the hell do you mean by that?!" Nao screamed at the half-human Miyu. Miyu remained expressionless; it was Himeko, Alyssa and Yukariko who winced at the sound of Nao's voice

As an explanation, Miyu raised an arm and transformed it into her anti-materializing sword, the one she used to defeat Akane's child, "This is more useful than your element Nao-san. I can protect you and little Nao with or without materializing your element." She explained apathetically.

Nao's face is now red from anger, "Take that back! My element isn't useless!" she screamed.

"Please calm down Nao-san, you are making yourself and your baby agitated, and you are making the other babies agitated as well." She said calmly.

"Nao-chan, Miyu is right." Himeko seconded Miyu.

"Nao-san…" Alyssa said nervously, the little girl making her way towards Himeko's back to hide. Himeko on the other hand placed a supportive hand on Alyssa's head. Miyu looked at Alyssa and if it is possible for her to smile, she would have, seeing that her ojou-sama finally found a mother figure in Yuuki Himeko's persona

Nao stretched her arm and pointed an accusing finger on Miyu who was happily watching Alyssa, "Then make that robot of yours to take back her words!" Nao screamed.

Alyssa whimpered, "But…she…she is your protector…"

"I DON'T CARE!!" she screamed again.

"Nao!" Yukariko said in a louder voice, "I don't think that was Miyu's intention, she did not said that your element is useless."

"Yes, she said she doesn't need it. That's different from being useless right Mai?" Mikoto said and then looked at Mai smiling, the fiery haired girl nodded.

"You should calm down Nao, we don't want to cause you more problems. Pregnant women should not stress themselves too much." Youko explained.

"Then leave me alone! I don't want a protector! I can protect myself! I've been protecting myself for long I don't need anyone!"

At Nao's declaration, Himeko Yuuki winced and this did not go unnoticed by the girl beside her. Alyssa hurriedly embraced the older Yuuki as she looked at Miyu with worried eyes. Nao turned her back from the others and started running out of the dojo and stopped when…

"I am sorry Nao-san." Miyu's flat but clear and loud voice echoed in the silent dojo, "It was mean of me to say those things."

Mai, Midori and Natsuki's eyebrows went up after hearing Miyu's apology _what the hell? Since when did Miyu learn how to say sorry? _Mai thought.

_She's a fucking robot with no feelings! _Midori's own.

_She's speaking like a real human! What is happening to our world now? _Natsuki asked herself and then looked at Shizuru.

"Even a heartless machine can change Natsuki." Shizuru whispered after leaning closer to the younger girl while Natsuki just nodded her head.

Miyu was still watching Nao who has her back to her, and kept on watching until Nao ran out of the dojo. Before Himeko could stand to follow her daughter, she was stopped by Miyu, "I'll go after her Yuuki-san, it was my fault she ran off." Miyu said her focus still on the dojo's entrance, she shifted her eyes down to look at Himeko's tear stained face, "I am sure Nao-san didn't mean to hurt or offend you." She said then she looked at Alyssa.

"I'll make sure Yuuki Himeko-san will be fine Miyu-chan, go after Nao-san." She said then frowned, "And stop stressing her!" she commanded with a stern voice.

Miyu's lips did not contort to make a smile, but her eyes were saying otherwise. She bowed down and left the dojo. Himeko looked at Alyssa and smiled, "Arigato Alyssa-chan." She said then embraced the little girl.

"That was something no one should try!" Midori exclaimed, "If one of you…" she said this looking at the two male in the room sternly, "stressed one of your partners the way Miyu did? I will make sure that justice will prevail!" Midori said materializing her labrys and made her usual pose.

"Ne? Why are you looking at me and Takumi only? Isn't that a bit unfair?" Kazuya asked pouting while Takumi nodded his head to agree with the older male.

"Do you have any objection? This is Mai HiME and female rules!" Midori explained. The others except for Shizuru, Himeko, Fumi and Alyssa suddenly got this large sweat drop on their forehead.

Youko smiled at Midori and asked, "How come you didn't threaten Miyu-san?"

Midori glared at Youko, "You want me to die before I give birth to little Youko?"

Youko made a sweet smile, "Oh! So she's little Youko now ne? I love that!"

"Okay!" Fumi shouted, "I suggest everyone to take a rest and ponder on this development. We shall resume our exercise tomorrow. And I want everyone to talk with their partners and resolved issues that could hinder each other's trust." She said smiling, "And since Fujino-san seems to have mastered this, I would like to talk to you personally so see me at the Kanzaki library before you head to your room?"

Shizuru smiled, "I'll follow you Himeno-san." And then she looked at Natsuki, "My Natsuki better wait for me before she go to sleep."

"We haven't had dinner yet. I'm hungry!" Natsuki said pouting.

"Ara! Natsuki's pouting face is so kawaii!" Shizuru teased and smiled when she elicited a blush from her favorite HiME. She kissed Natsuki's cheek before turning and following the school director.

XXX

Mai and Mikoto's room

Mai was reading a book; she was sitting on the chair in front of the small study table that was on the corner of the room while Mikoto was laid on the bed, legs and arms spread out as if the younger girl was lying on snow. There was silence in the air, Mikoto not wanting to interrupt Mai's studying, but then Mikoto's stomach made a growling sound (A/N: I think the medical term for the hunger sound is burburygmi? I don't know if the spelling is right or should it be burburigmi. And I am not sure if my memory is right or if this word was used just to make fun of us students!)

"Mai, you haven't made ramen since we stepped in the mansion." Mikoto said pouting.

Mai stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl on the bed, "I'm sorry Mikoto, but Aoi and Himeko-san wanted to be able to help out and they said that the only thing they could contribute is to cook our food." Mai watched as Mikoto nodded her head.

"Their food is oishi Mai!" Mikoto said excitedly, "But Mikoto missed Mai's ramen." She added with a sad undertone.

Mai smiled, stood and walked towards the bed. She sat at the corner and pulled Mikoto's foot that was touching her, she started tickling the younger HiME. "I promise to make one this Saturday Mikoto." Mai said once she stopped tickling the sword bearer. Mikoto nodded her head and smiled.

Silence.

"I'm jealous Mai."

Mai frowned and looked at Mikoto, "Jealous with who and why?" she asked

"Everyone will be having babies! While we won't have any," She said sadly, ignoring her stomach.

"You're jealous because we won't have babies?" Mikoto nodded, "You want to have a baby?"

Mikoto's eyes widened and shook her head no, Mai frowned, "I want to have Mai's baby!" she said excitedly. Mikoto's eager and innocent response caused the fiery haired girl to blush intensely, "Ne Mai? Do you want to have a baby with me?" she asked though shyly.

"Mikoto…"

"That's not an answer Mai!" Mikoto wailed and her eyes started to water.

"Mikoto!" Mai squirmed at Mikoto's sudden reaction, "It's not that easy to answer!"

"Why?"

"Because…because!"

"I love Mai! Isn't that enough reason?"

Mai sighed, "It's not Mikoto."

"Then what?"

"You're still young and inexperienced."

"Nao, Shiho and Akira is the same age as me!" Mikoto pouts again, "And all of them will have a baby, why can't I?"

Mai sighed again _how am I to explain this?_

"Mai doesn't love me? Is that why you don't want a baby with me?" Mikoto asked hurt.

"What? Mikoto it's not…"

"Mai doesn't love me!" The young HiME wailed and cried out again and again. Mai tried to stop the bawling girl but was unsuccessful, so in her desperate attempt to stop Mikoto from her thought, Mai pulled Mikoto to her and then pressed her lips on Mikoto's own.

Mai and Mikoto's first kiss wasn't the kiss one would expect from a lover, it was chaste…but Mai did send Mikoto the message she wanted to say a long time ago. They stared at each other's eyes once their lips parted, "Mikoto is not ready for a very big responsibility yet." Mai said.

Mikoto nodded then raised her arms and wound them around Mai's neck and then she pulled the older girl down and captured Mai's lips with her own, "I love Mai." Mikoto whispered after their lips parted again.

"And Mai loves Mikoto." Mai said with a smile.

The two decided to lay side by side, their hands intertwined.

XXX

Miyu was already on her 50th knocked and the door to Nao's room remained close. The half human doesn't want to force her way in but she was getting more anxious and worried for the red headed girl, aside from the fact that it wasn't usual for her to feel something close to remorse for her earlier actions. She doesn't want to hurt Nao's feelings but she was programmed to tell the truth. It wasn't about Nao's element being useless, but she was made to counter a HiME, so logically, there's no element far better than her ability.

"I am coming in Nao-san, whether you like it or not." She declared through the door.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Nao screamed from within.

"I cannot do that, I am sorry." Miyu said and then she transformed her hand into something that mimics a key and opened the door (A/N: Heh, even Shego can't best Miyu in that regard!). As soon as she entered the door, she was bombarded by pillows, followed by whatever small things Nao could grab and throw. "Nao please calm down." But the red headed girl instead of calming down used her power on Miyu. Nao threw a web towards Miyu who got caught. Even though the cyborg already calculated the trajectory and speed of the web but opted not to dodge it then she saw Nao, her hand covered with her element came at her and despite the ability to release herself and counter attack, Miyu decided to stand still and take the brunt of it.

"Please calm down Nao-san." Miyu calmly said. One of Nao's metal claws was buried in her left shoulder and the other one scraped her right arm. Miyu's calm voice stopped Nao's attack.

Nao's eyes widened when blood started dripping off of Miyu's shoulder and arm, the blood making its way on the room's beige carpet _my body is made up of human integument and is reinforced with human's ability to generate heat _"Mi…yu…" Nao said, her face paled, _Despite being half a robot, I am still anatomically correct Nao-san, my central and peripheral nervous systems are intact though controlled by the ygdrassil micro-compliance chip _"What were you thinking…" she said weakly as she dematerialized her element causing Miyu to bleed more on her shoulder. Trembling she slid to the floor and would have hit it hard if not for Miyu grabbing her.

"I apologize Nao-san." Miyu said flatly.

"W- Why didn't you stop me? You…you just stood there!" Nao screamed, she started sobbing as fear seeped in and then the image of soldier Miyu rushed back _the soldier's legs were caught in the explosion. _Nao was so lost she didn't know what to do. Miyu was bleeding and yet here she was apologizing to her.

Perhaps it was a miracle that someone came to their room due to the loud noise the two girls made. Shiho screamed her lungs out when she found Miyu bleeding, the bleeding cyborg held a pale Nao in her arms.

XXX

"The next time you two try to kill each other, do it outside. The floor is carpeted and blood stains horridly! Understand?" Youko said sternly. She was inside Nao's room, the now bandaged Miyu was lying on the large bed, Nao was sitting in a chair near the wall and watching. Alyssa was seated beside the cyborg, on the bed. Himeko was standing on the door, "Miyu, it was amazing to see an android bleed like you do but please, make sure that this doesn't happen again. If Nao-san tried to attack you again -- dodge. She can't forgive a dead robot." Youko said smirking.

"My body was made to heal by itself without any external stimuli." Miyu explained again in her flat monotonous voice.

"You're bleeding and you need attention and stop analyzing everything!" Nao screamed at the lying female.

"I apologize…"

"And stop apologizing!" Nao added angrily.

Youko looked at the two girls and sighed, "Nao-san? Please stop nagging Miyu if you want her to stop apologizing." Youko shook her head while smiling and then she looked at Alyssa who had a worried look on her face, "Miyu's fine, by the time I came here, her blood vessels were regenerating already. I am sure this will not happen again Alyssa-chan so stop moping okay?"

Miyu looked at her blond ward and lifted her hand to caress Alyssa's sweaty ones, "Alyssa ojou-sama, I'm fine. All I need is a little rest and I will be back in my usual state." Alyssa nodded and lay beside the cyborg. Miyu looked at Himeko who was still standing by the door and secretly motioned for the older Yuuki to take the child out of the room.

Himeko looked at her daughter who was still sporting an angry look that was directed to the lying female. She tapped Nao's shoulder and smiled when her daughter looked at her with a face devoid of emotion and then she walked over Alyssa and tapped the girl's shoulder. Alyssa seeing that Himeko was there to take her stood up and come freely to the older woman.

"Alright, I think we better leave the two of you so you can sort this out." Youko said standing up and making her way out of the room, but before she left she looked at Nao and smiled, "Since the room is now stained, I think it is better that you move back in your original room. Himeno-san already requested another bed to be placed there so that you don't have to feel uncomfortable." Youko didn't wait for any reply, she walked passed the red head and left the room. A soft click was heard when the door was closed once Himeko and Alyssa got out.

"Alyssa-san likes to sleep with Himeko-san, you can use our room if you don't feel like sleeping on your original room Nao-san." Miyu said flatly, looking at the red head.

Silence.

"You're the soldier in my dream isn't it?" Nao asked. There was no answer, "Tell me, was it just a dream or was it your memory?" she asked again.

Miyu did not take her gaze from Nao, "I do not have memories Nao-san."

"You're lying." Nao said flatly.

"No I am not. Miyu Greer doesn't have a memory. Maya Greer does." Miyu replied then shifted her gaze to the ceiling.

Silence.

Nao was surprised by Miyu's sudden movement; the cyborg sat and started moving out of the bed, "You shouldn't move yet."

"My body heals fast…"

"You will lie down again if you want me to relax and accept your apology." Nao said calmly.

Miyu stopped from standing and sat at the bed once again, "I shall ask Mai-san to change place with me." Miyu informed the red head.

"Why?"

"You don't want me to be your protector. There's no trust and I'll just hinder the group's growth."

Nao looked at Miyu seriously, "And you think I'll trust Mai?" she asked and Miyu did not reply, "I do not trust anyone."

"Yuuki Himeko-san?"

"She was in coma since I was 10, I never knew If I trusted her or not."

Silence.

Miyu watched Nao walked closer to her, "You have entrusted me your memories Miyu." Nao sat beside the cyborg, "So I'll accept you as my protector."

Miyu looked intently at Nao's face. Nao did not smile nor show any emotion, but the red head pushed the cyborg back causing Miyu to lay on her back as Nao followed and snuggled closer, "I think I had enough of today, I am tired so just be still and let me sleep." Nao said after resting an arm on Miyu's chest, "And next time, dodge."

"Hai."

Silence.

"Himeko-san was hurt earlier, you need to apologize Nao-san."

"And you're my protector not my mother." Nao said smiling. She leaned forward and placed a soft peck on Miyu's cheek, "I'll sleep now, I'll apologize tomorrow."

Miyu turned her head to look at Nao who has her eyes closed, She raised her free arm and touch her hot face _why does Alyssa ojou-sama's kiss doesn't feel this way?_

XXX

The dinner table was unusually quiet. Mr. Benford the butler had no idea if the silence was because of the noises he heard a while ago at the second level or because of the occupants obvious stress. Everyone's almost sporting a very tired look, he had no idea what these children were doing in Reito-sama's dojo but from what he could see right now, it seems they are exerting too much effort _perhaps they are training on martial arts, my question is why? Reito-sama didn't give me any explanation as to why these girls were asked to live here together _the butler wondered before excusing himself and left the dining room.

"So how is Nao-san?" Fumi asked Youko who was lazily eating her food.

"Nao's alright, her reaction probably was half her usual attitude and half due to increase hormones." Youko explained tiredly.

Natsuki was frowning, "What's with Miyu apologizing? Do robots apologize?"

Alyssa looked at Natsuki with a frown, "Miyu isn't just a robot. She is half human. She feels pain like us, she has emotions."

"So?" Chie asked looking at Alyssa, "How can she morph part of her body into a weapon?"

Alyssa shook her head, "Just her arms. I don't know what her story is or if Miyu is her real name…"

"I don't think Miyu is her real name. That stands for Multiple Intelligential Ygdrassil Unit." Midori interrupted.

Everyone looked at her, "How did you know that?" Yukino asked with wide eyes.

"I was the one who freed her during the carnival right? Mashiro gave me a key to unlock her from the school's basement. Before the computer that held her exploded from Mikoto's attack, I was able to read a part of her program." Everyone nodded, "I was asked if I wanted to reconfigure the command but decided not to."

"Reconfigure?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, so when she woke up, she was still looking for you. I think it was Mashiro's power who told her that you can be found at the basement as one of the pillars." Alyssa smiled and nodded her head.

Silence.

"I wonder how Shizuru-san and Natsuki-san figured out how to transfer the power?" Kazuya asked softly.

"Ara! It wasn't intentional as we've explained. I just wanted Natsuki to learn it the right way."

Mai had her forehead crunched as she thought of something, "Ne Shizuru," she called out the chestnut haired girl's attention. Shizuru looked at Mai and smiled, "If Natsuki could materialize your element, doesn't that mean you could in turn materialized hers?"

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each other, "That is a possibility!" Natsuki exclaimed, "Besides, my element is a long range weapon which means in cases where the enemies are too strong, Shizuru could protect her and our children by using my element right?"

"Or can it be combined?" Akane asked.

"How?" Yukariko asked bewildered.

"For example your arrow and Mai-san's fire power. Do you think you could make a flaming arrow just like those they used in Lord of the rings?" Akane asked smiling.

"Lord of the rings! Can you be more realistic Akane?" Kazuya said nudging his girlfriend in her elbow.

"Hey, our girlfriends are wielding weapons out of nowhere, so is there anymore trivial things than that?" Takumi said smiling.

"What we are doing isn't trivial Takumi-kun." Akira said.

"I'm just kidding!" Takumi said

"But Mai has a point, for those whose protectors are HiME's as well, it might be possible." Youko interjected.

"But maybe we should focus on how to transfer the powers to our partners first." Himeno Fumi said closing the discussion.

And dinner went on without any complication.

XXX

"I am happy." Natsuki said, the blue haired girl was lying on their shared bed. She was on her back and watching the room ceiling. Shizuru was in front of the mirror combing her wet hair. She was looking at the lying girl through the mirror, "Everything was going well until Nao and Miyu's encounter." Natsuki reminisced with a smile on her face. She then lifted her head and looked at the girl in front of the mirror, "How long will it take you to brush your hair Shizuru?"

Shizuru brought down the hair brush on the drawer and turned around to face Natsuki, "Ara, does my Natsuki wants to see an ugly Shizuru?" she asked with a pout.

"Oi!" Natsuki said wide eyes, "You're not ugly! You're beautiful Shizuru."

"But I don't feel beautiful Natsuki! I am thin and look at these circles in my eyes?"

Natsuki sighed and seated herself, "You are beautiful." She said smiling, "It is normal for you to look like that, you've been under too much stress lately plus you suffered from sickness…"

"I remember Youko-sensei told me what my condition is called," Shizuru made a thinking pose, "Yes, I remember…she called it a…Hyperemesis gravi…gravidarum?"

"Hyper-hyper whatever it is? I don't care, you're out of that condition and all you have to do now is to make up for all that you've lost in the past, right?" Natsuki said sweetly. Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a smile, and then she yawned after a while and stretched her limbs to emphasize her sleepy state, "Ne Shizuru!" Natsuki tapped the side of the bed beside her, the chestnut haired girl smiled and walked over the bed, she started crawling towards the patted side and lied down on her side so that she is facing Natsuki who was still sitting on the bed. The younger girl pushed herself up so that she has her back resting at the head board.

The two stared at each other's eyes, and then Natsuki raised her hand and caressed Shizuru's cheek that was not hidden, "You are very beautiful Shizuru, always remember that…" Natsuki said softly then leaned down to catch Shizuru's lips with her own.

"Ara…Natsuki is very sweet," Shizuru whispered once their lips parted.

Natsuki smiled and she slid down the bed, her arm pushing Shizuru lightly so that the older girl lied on her back. The blue haired girl hovered above the chestnut haired girl, her arm around Shizuru's torso, she leaned down once again to kiss Shizuru's lips.

Their kisses were hot and passionate and Natsuki heard a moan when she tried to lick the other's lips. The moan causing Shizuru's lips to open was the perfect opportunity for Natsuki to deepen the kiss, and so she does. She reveled in the feeling of Shizuru's tongue entangled with hers thru their passionate kiss, the older girl's arm was now raised and wound around the younger girl's neck pulling her closer to the girl underneath. Moans after moans were heard before they parted their lips, but Natsuki wasn't done yet, her lips dived on Shizuru's neck that was exposed to her and started kissing, licking and biting sensitive areas. The older girl bent her head to give the other a better access as she purred, "Nat…su…ki…" Shizuru called out. The way the older girl said her name drove the blue haired HiME to work harder. She showered Shizuru's neck with kisses and bites not caring if she left a mark on the older girl's pristine skin, "Na…Natsu…ki, tha…that will leave a…mark," Shizuru said in between pants.

"You're mine." Natsuki replied after releasing her neck for a moment, and when Shizuru thought that Natsuki will return to her neck, the younger girl caught her lips and kissed her with passion and urgency Shizuru never thought was present in Natsuki. The blue haired girl's hand started roaming around Shizuru's body, tracing every curve covered with Shizuru's night wear. Her hand went down to Shizuru's hips then her thigh, Natsuki's hand grabbing the cloth and raised it up to exposed Shizuru's silky thigh and started rubbing it with her hand. The action made the older girl to gasp. Natsuki released Shizuru's lips and started kissing the older woman's neck then down to her covered chest, just outside the night wear, "Make love with me Shizuru," she whispered.

Shizuru stiffened as she looked at Natsuki.

-end chapter 10-

A/N: Is this going to be harukino's attempted sex scene all over again or will they move on further? Hehehe…is this considered a cliff hanger?

Omake for the gods!

_k Ara, I am amazed that they still didn't found out how okaasan did it!k_

_d Oi! Don't hug tou-san all to yourself!d_

_k I would have stucked my tongue out to you if I could! Are you jealous? But they both wanted me, and don't call her tou-san! She's o-kaa-san!k_

_d And what will you call okaasan?d_

_k Mama?k_

_d Pfft! Tou-san acts like a boy! So it is just right to call her tou-san!d_

_k You're just jealous I am hugging okaasan right now.k_

_d hmmph! I'm not jealous! I hug her all the time! Besides I know she'll like me calling her tou-san!d_

_j shut it you two!j_

_d now that one is definitely jealous because her tou-san will be half a robot! Hahaha!d_

_j I am not jealous you doofus! Miyu-kasan was a hero! She saved our mothers!j_

_k hey stop arguing your causing our mothers too much stress.k_

_silence_

_d I think its tou-san who's going to cause okaasan stress!d_

_j eewww!j_

_d at least my tou-san is not kissing a robot!d_

_j Miyu-kasan is half human!j_

_D hey you three! If you don't stop yelling I'll have you three sent to detention!D_

_J Now that's executive director junior, no doubt!j_

_d no doubt,d_

_k finally something you two agreed on.k_

_D hey you're mocking me!D_

(Hehehe, just guess who's who…)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: For last chapter's omake, the children were Kiyohime, Duran, Julia and Diana and from their conversation it was Kiyohime who called Natsuki Okaasan since Duran wanted to call Natsuki Otousan.

Edited by Weaver...arigato

Special thanks to Dragontiger96 and Fushigi na hito for their helpful information on Japanese titles use, so I'll be asking you if I need help on that department. Hehehe, Arigato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Simoun and I forgot who owned them.

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 11

"I want to make love to you Shizuru,"

_Flashbacks of those horrible nights came, the night I took advantage of my Natsuki's weakness that was due to her mother's betrayal, I who made a promised to protect my most important person, I who should have been her strength in times of her weakness became one of the people who betrayed her trust…she has forgiven me but can I forgive myself? Do I deserve this gift my Natsuki is offering?_

Natsuki pulled away when she felt Shizuru's body stiffened, "Shizuru?" she asked while inspecting the stunned face of Shizuru, "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" she asked meekly, her hands rubbing Shizuru's arms gently. She watched Shizuru close her eyes and shook her head no, "Then tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

"Why?" Shizuru whispered, when she opened her eyes to look at Natsuki tears began to flow, "Ara," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "…my hormones are acting up again!" She joked and then she captured Natsuki's caressing hands with hers.

"Why what?" Natsuki asked frowning, Natsuki was saddened that her declaration of her wanting to meld with Shizuru caused the older girl to cry _does Shizuru hate me and all this time that we share was just an act?_

"Why is Natsuki so kind?" Shizuru replied, she was holding the younger girl's hand that now traveled to her face and started wiping out her tears.

"Kind?"

"My Natsuki is so kind for her to offer such a gift…that I…"

_What is Shizuru talking about? _Natsuki looked intently at Shizuru who was biting her lower lip trying hard not to cry again and then she frowned when she realized what is wrong with her Shizuru _it is about the carnival ne? You're still thinking that you're undeserving of all my attention? _Natsuki's face softened and she smiled at Shizuru, _gomen Shizuru, if there is anyone to be blamed for what happened, it would have been me. _Natsuki put a finger across Shizuru's lips, "Do you love me Shizuru?" she asked _gomen for being such a coward, I knew I have a special feelings for you and yet I tried hard to pushed you away, If I had been stronger and accepted all of you way back then, you wouldn't be in this situation right now…we could have been happier…_

"Natsuki doesn't have to ask me that, you know I love you since the first time I saw you and I will always love my Natsuki."

_Right now, let me make up for all those time I've wasted, let me love you the way you want me to…For I wanted it too, _"Then let me make you happy Shizuru, let me love you." Natsuki asked without her knowing that tears ran down her face. Shizuru smiled and lifted a hand to wiped away Natsuki's tears.

"My Natsuki is really kind."

"I wasn't, you made me kind, it was you Shizuru." Natsuki said and then leaned down and captured Shizuru's lips. She could taste Shizuru's tears through their kiss as she deepened it. All emotions barred at this moment for the two HiMEs, "I want to spend all my life with my Shizuru." Natsuki whispered after their lips parted.

Shizuru cried once more and she buried her face at Natsuki's neck, "Gomen Natsuki, Gomen ne." she whispered again and again. Natsuki embraced the older girl in her arms as she tried to pacify her, one hand massaging Shizuru's back lightly, just like how mothers pacify their children when they're crying because someone hurt them.

"Shh," Natsuki then kissed Shizuru's temple, "There's nothing to apologize for, whether you accept this reason or not, I tell you that I am to be blamed for everything Shizuru." Natsuki sighed when she felt Shizuru shook her head no, "Yes it is Shizuru, you need to accept the fact that I am to be blamed for all the actions you took part during the carnival."

Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki, "How can my Natsuki claim that it was her fault when all I did was solely my idea and mine alone?" Shizuru asked, her voice a bit raw.

"It's because I pushed you away for so long despite me being in love with you."

Silence.

"I have forgiven myself Shizuru when I found you in that medical bay, can't you forgive yourself? If not for yourself then can you do it for me?" Natsuki pleaded.

Shizuru was staring at Natsuki's somber face and nodded.

"Then…can I at least see a real smile on this beautiful face?" Natsuki asked smiling and then she lifted a hand to trace Shizuru's lips and facial structures.

"I love you very much my Natsuki." Shizuru said and she smiled just like the way Natsuki wanted.

"And I love my Shizuru…" Natsuki once again leaned down and captured Shizuru's lips.

(A/N: What the heck is this drama all about? I am supposed to write a titillating scene…dammit! Focus and get on with it dufus!)

The kiss deepened and their tongue met. Natsuki's hands roamed Shizuru's body, touching every curve that is covered by Shizuru's night wear, her hands traveled southward to trace Shizuru's long, slender and soft legs. When their lips parted, Natsuki's lips found the older girl's neck and decided to taste that delicate part, kissing, licking and biting. The successive and forceful actions elicited soft moans from the girl underneath which made Natsuki work harder.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered.

The blue haired girl stopped what she was doing and pulled away, "Will you make love to me Shizuru?" the chestnut haired girl nodded her head instead of replying with words. Natsuki smiled.

She kneeled before Shizuru and started unbuttoning her pajama top as fast as she could. Once her torso was liberated, she began unbuttoning the other half but then she was stopped by Shizuru's hand. Shizuru leaned forward and looked up at Natsuki's eyes, "Please let me?" she asked and was rewarded with a nod. And so Shizuru continued to where Natsuki stopped, placing soft kisses on parts that were slowly exposed upon unbuttoning the pajama pants, the slow, sensual movement of Shizuru caused Natsuki to close her eyes and purr. The older girl stopped once all buttons were unfastened, she looked at Natsuki's face again. Natsuki who felt the sudden termination of Shizuru's action opened her eyes, she looked down at Shizuru worriedly, "Shizuru…"

"I wanted to see how beautiful my Natsuki is," Shizuru said and then she smiled, "Shall I continue?"

Relief washed over Natsuki, she returned Shizuru's smile and nodded, once the older girl started to pull the pajama bottom down, Natsuki leaned forward, she grabbed Shizuru's night wear at the back and started pulling them up. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's action and pulled the pants along with Natsuki's underwear fast, "Ara I think I've spoiled Natsuki's surprise!" Shizuru teased as she pulls away from the younger girl. She smiled when she saw Natsuki's tainted face.

"Heh…That's not my surprise and I won't give you your surprise yet!" Natsuki though blushing replied, she pulled on the night wear up after Shizuru raised her arm to let the clothing slipped off her. Natsuki smiled and lowered her body, they were just staring at each other's half nakedness (for Natsuki), Natsuki feeling bolder leaned forward and caught Shizuru's at the center, where the clasp was located and using her teeth, Natsuki unfastened it to reveal Shizuru's scrumptious breast.

"Ara, my Natsuki is that eager?" Shizuru teased but whether Shizuru has something to add, it was silenced by Natsuki pushing her on her back and Natsuki's lips making its way to one of Shizuru's erect nipple, her mouth clamped on it causing the older girl to moan and arched her back, "…suki…"

The older girl tried hard to lift her arms and wound it around Natsuki, finding Natsuki's bra clasp, she unfastened it to liberate Natsuki's firm and beautiful mounds, sliding her hands down, she took both mounds in her hands and lightly squeezed on them. Natsuki moaned releasing Shizuru's nipple for a while but returned now with great fervor. It wasn't clear who's moaning or not, for the sound of ecstasy hanged through the air. Shizuru continued to knead Natsuki's mounds and Natsuki paying homage to one mound with her mouth, the other with her unskillful fingers.

"God…Natsuki," Shizuru called out when Natsuki left the mound and shifted to the other, biting and licking erect nipples with her tongue while her hand replaced her mouth and caressed the other nipple with her finger, slightly tagging and pinching it. The feeling of a tight pressure build up in Shizuru gut caused her to moan Natsuki's name a bit louder. Natsuki decided she had enough of those luscious mounds pushed her body up, removing Shizuru's hands on her chest she raised it up and pinned it over her head.

"I love you Shizuru…I need you…" Natsuki whispered then leaned down and caught the older girl's lips with her own. One hand holding Shizuru's wrists prisoner and the other hand traveled southward until it made contact with Shizuru's wet underwear. Their kiss was luxurious; there was no lust as there was only love. Without words, Natsuki tugged on the underwear, the older girl elevated her hips to help Natsuki rid of the last piece of cloth that hindered Natsuki to see all of her. The younger girl pulled away from their kiss and started kissing down: neck, chest, and then she came to Shizuru's slightly rounded lower abdomen. Looking up at Shizuru's crimson orbs that was intently watching her actions, she smiled and kissed it. She gave special attention to that part to the point Natsuki mumbles words not intended for Shizuru but to the temporary residents of that part.

Shizuru put a hand on Natsuki's head as the younger girl's lips went further south. The younger girl's hands were in between her thighs caressing them and then finally those same hands parted Shizuru's legs _my Shizuru wants me_ Natsuki thought as she was assaulted by the smell of Shizuru's needs, without further prompting, she dipped her head down kissed Shizuru's wet lower lips and then slid her tongue inside. The action caused the older girl to close her eyes, moan, raised her hips and held onto Natsuki's hair, pushing the younger girl's head closer so as to deepen the penetration. With this reaction, Natsuki licked and slid her tongue deeper, round and round her tongue made contact with Shizuru's outer walls, the older girl's moans became louder and her hips bucks frequently towards Natsuki's face. While one of Shizuru's hands were on Natsuki's head, the other one was holding on to her own pillow, her hands balled into a fist as she tried not to scream with pleasure, but her attempt was unsuccessful and she scream Natsuki's name when the younger girl found her sensitive bundle and worked with it, ending it with a light bite, Natsuki pulled her head away, her face and mouth wet with Shizuru's essence (A/N: So that's the essence of a woman! Cheers to Sushmita Zen Miss Universe of I forgot what year…that was the question for her, what is the essence of a woman? Right? Ok…going back to the scene…jeez I need to cool off its getting hot in here!)

"Nat…Natsuki?" Shizuru asked after pants, instead of replying, Natsuki pushed herself upward and lip locked with Shizuru, the older girl tasting herself in Natsuki's lips and tongue. She gasped when Natsuki pressed her hand to her heated sex and started rubbing it, Shizuru bucked her hips towards Natsuki's hands and she felt the pressure intensified, she could also feel her juices leaking out to Natsuki's hands, "Na…suki…please…please…" Shizuru begged when she pulled away from Natsuki's kiss.

Natsuki's lips found Shizuru's breast once again and taking it in her mouth, her free hand grabbed Shizuru's hand that was holding on to the pillow and intertwined them and without further prodding, she slid a finger inside Shizuru's slippery lower lips, the sensation brought Shizuru to tears, her hips bucking towards the invading finger. Natsuki pulled away from the mound and watched Shizuru's face, the older girl's eyes were closed, she was biting her lower lip, her face wet with tears and perspiration; she leaned forward and whispered to Shizuru's ear, "Ready?" Shizuru nodded, with that Natsuki added a finger and pushed them a bit harder and her fingers crashed that barrier that makes Shizuru a girl.

Shizuru stiffened when she felt the sudden sensation of pain, she bite harder causing her lips to bleed, but her hips regain its motion later when the pain was replaced by waves and waves of pleasure brought about by Natsuki's fingers. She bucked her hips, her hand tightened at Natsuki's hand. She could feel the pressure rising and knew that soon she'll have her first climax. Their movements became fast, and so was their breathing. The older girl moaned Natsuki's name over and over as if it was the only word Shizuru knew at that moment…and a final scream before Shizuru stiffened and then gradually relax. Natsuki pulled out her finger, brought it to her mouth and licked it before lying next to Shizuru. She pulled the older girl who was crying closer and embraced her as she pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she buried her head in Natsuki's chest.

"I love you too Shizuru…" Natsuki watched Shizuru's body trembles as she cried, "Mou Shizuru stop crying now, you won't be able to return the favor if you fall asleep from crying." Natsuki joked then smiled when she heard Shizuru made a muffled laugh.

XXX

Morning at Kanzaki's was the usual, except for the absence of a loud sound that served as the HiME's wake up call; everything went just like the days before. Everyone was present at the dining table and they were happily exchanging stories, some teased, and the others asked questions.

"I noticed that Shizuru-san's face glowed today?" Midori asked grinning _well let's see how kaichou-san answers this, I know that look and _Midori's eyes shifted at the face of the girl next to Shizuru, Natsuki Kuga who suddenly turned red _if that Kuga-blush doesn't confirm my suspicion then nothing will._

"Ara my face is glowing just like that of Youko-sensei!" Shizuru replied causing Youko to spit out her coffee at Midori.

"Why am I suddenly involved in your discussion?" Youko asked, her face blushing too.

Midori grinned and wound an arm around the doctor, "Because I think Kaichou-san followed our footsteps!"

Mikoto frowned, "Shizuru-san followed what footstep?" she looked down at her feet that was on the floor, "The floor is not making any?"

Midori grinned when Mai's face reddened, "Well I think Shizuru-san discovered ours!"

"Ara, it is just right to follow your instructions right? As you are our beloved teacher?" Shizuru said calmly as she drank her milk, (A/N: There's a milk for pregnant women their different from usual milk since it has more folic acid which is needed by a pregnant mothers to help their children's neurological development during the first trimester)

Chie and Aoi got the subtext and grinned. Chie decided to take out her mobile phone with camera and flipped it open, "So tell me Kaichou-san, how was it?"

Natsuki's reddened face intensified, "Oi…"

"Ara I had the most wonderful dream last night." Shizuru replied smiling when she saw her lover's reddened face, "I think my Natsuki learned many things last night, right?" she faced Natsuki whose eyes widened in horror.

"Shi…shizuru!"

The others laughed, "So Kaichou-sama, which one of you is the screamer?"

"Harada!" Natsuki screamed at the grinning girl.

"Ara I am not sure if Natsuki's scream was louder than mine…let me think?" Shizuru said playing along with Chie.

"Yukino was definitely a screamer!" Haruka interjected suddenly.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino screamed and her face suddenly felt hot.

"What? I'm just telling the truth! All I hear from you is ahh and uhn and Haruka and a scream in the end!" Haruka defended. If Yukino could only disappear from embarrassment, she would have.

"Oh my God, I didn't know that there's someone worst than Natsuki when it comes to blushing!" Midori said laughing her heart out.

"I'm glad my Natsuki doesn't just scream ahh and uhn." Shizuru added with a smile causing the blue haired girl to blush more.

Haruka looked at Yukino, "See Yukino? Maybe you should ask Kuga what else you could scream at night." she asked innocently then turned at Natsuki, "Kuga!" Natsuki looked at Haruka's serious face, "I take it that you could teach my Yukino here! I am sure she'll learn so much from you!"

"Oh Haruka, I'm sure my Natsuki will gladly help Yukino."

A different meaning crossed the others causing their face to brightened with mischief, this was not unnoticed by Natsuki.

"Baka! I have no intention of doing what Haruka do to Yukino! Baka!" Natsuki screamed with a steaming face.

"Oi! Can we drop the subject? There are kids here!" Nao interjected, all eyes shifted on her.

"And when did you care about that?" Aoi asked with a raised eyebrow, "I remember you taking Mikoto to guy hunting."

"Aoi, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll make sure to shut it with a web." Nao warned, her hands were both covering Alyssa's ear.

"Besides, aside from Alyssa-chan, the others here are okay. Mikoto is young but I don't think she gets what we are talking about." Midori explained.

"I get it! I will follow Midori-sensei's footstep with Mai!" She exclaimed innocently then looked at the fiery haired girl whose face is burning, "Mai? Why is your face red?!"

"MIKOTO!" Mai screamed.

"See what I mean?" Midori pointed out, "As for Akira-chan and Shiho-chan…They need to know this as I am sure they'll have their chance…" Midori grinned and looked at Takumi, "Right Tokiha-kun?"

Takumi's reply was just a blushing face.

"A sudden room temperature increased was detected by my circuitry; I suggest lowering the air condition's temperature." Miyu interrupted.

"Question…have you seen a robot blush?" Nao asked and everyone's attention was focused on her, their heads shook. Nao grinned. She released Alyssa's ears and leaned sideward. Alyssa was in between Miyu and Nao, so when she leaned sideward, she pulled Miyu's face towards her and kissed Miyu's lips. Everyone's eyes widened when Miyu did blush from the kiss, "See?" Nao said after returning to her seat and bowed down as if some performer who ended her show.

"Awesome! Awesome!" Mikoto wailed, "My turn! My turn!" Mikoto jumped out of her chair and ran towards Miyu and prepared herself to kiss the half human.

Miyu faced Mikoto and raised her arm after she transformed it into a small dagger, "If you want this dagger embedded in your throat, try kissing me." Miyu said flatly, her face now back to its normal color.

Mikoto frown, "It's unfair! How come Nao can kiss you and I can't? Mai liked my kisses!" Mikoto wailed, and that made the other occupants of the dining area looked at a very red face Mai.

"Oi! You've got some story to tell!" Natsuki said making her evil grin.

"Oh! I forgot, I promise Mikoto that I'll make her a ramen today!" Mai said standing up.

Mikoto looked at Mai, "You did?" she frown, "But you said Saturday, today is just Friday right?"

Mai's brows and eyes started twitching as she glare evilly at Mikoto, "MI – KO -" (A/N: Imagine Go-kou calling his power out…)

Mikoto's eyes widened in fear, "Mai? What did I do now?"

"TO!!" Mai ran after the escaping middle schooler.

"Ara, Mikoto-chan runs out of gatherings frequently no?" Shizuru calmly asked which was seconded by everyone's nod.

XXX

Everyone was at the dojo except for Alyssa and Himeko. The blond child was tired and wanted to take a nap, since Miyu need to be with Nao for the exercise, Yuuki Himeko volunteered to look after the girl which was gladly received by Alyssa.

At the dojo…

"Since Natsuki-san and Shizuru-san unlocked theirs, why don't you demonstrate again before we start with ours?" Fumi said smiling. Mikoto was standing beside Fumi, she was frowning and she had a large bruise on her right eye courtesy of Mai's elbow. The young girl looked at Mai who was standing beside Yukariko and looking at her, Mai was pouting as if silently begging for Mikoto's forgiveness. Mikoto crossed her arms on her chest and looked the other way. This was noticed by Fumi, she smiled and leaned down, "Having problems with Mai-san?"

Mikoto pouted, "She hit me with her elbow." Mikoto said.

"Really? You think Mai intentionally hit you?" Fumi asked smiling.

Mikoto frown and shook her head no, "She was after me and I got caught on something and fell, then she got caught on my feet, her elbow hit my head before we fell on the floor."

"Then it was an accident." Fumi said.

"But still, if she wasn't after me then I wouldn't be running."

"I thought you love Mai-san?" Fumi asked which was answered by a nod, "Do you blame the person you love for something that happened accidentally?" Mikoto looked at Fumi's smiling face, "If it was you who hits Mai accidentally, do you think Mai-san will blame you?" Mikoto shook her head.

"Mai…" Mikoto looked at Mai again who was now talking with Yukariko.

"Better talk to her after this?" Fumi suggested and Mikoto nodded and then the two returned their attention to Natsuki who was concentrating with her eyes closed.

"Materialize…" Natsuki whispered but nothing happened.

Shizuru frown, "Ara what happened?"

Nao laughed, "Natsuki must be over-sex that's why!" she said and then laughed harder.

Natsuki growled at Nao, "Yuuki!"

"Alright stop it before this get out of hand, so what is the problem now?" Youko asked.

Everyone started thinking.

"What did you feel yesterday Natsuki-san when you materialize the Naginata?" Akane asked.

"Yesterday? It was as if a different kind of power surge inside my body."

"I felt that too with Shiho!" Chie said.

"Why don't you try it Chie?" Akane said. Chie concentrated and when she felt the power whispered materialize but like Natsuki nothing happened, "Did you feel the same power?" Akane asked once Chie opened her eyes.

"Yes, the very same…"

"And Natsuki-san?"

"I did too."

"So there must be something missing…" Akane said s she paced in front of Kazuya.

Aoi was thinking with the rest and realized something, "Hey! Have you seen the anime Simoun?"

Natsuki glared at Aoi, 'What does an anime got to do with our powers?" she said angrily

"Well it is obvious that you didn't see it, well simoun is like a sacred machine that can be maneuvered by two people, the problem is that two people must trust each other to fly it, and that is the same with your transference right? You need trust." Everyone nodded, "This machine have a heart that to be able to turn it on, the two pilot should kiss it together after the two pilots exchange a kiss." Everyone's eyes widened, "What else can measure your trust other than a kiss on the lips?" Aoi asked.

"Senoh-san, you're actually suggesting that I kissed Harada-san in her lips!" Shiho said, "I don't want to die on my sleep with a kitchen knife on my belly!" she wailed.

"Oi Shiho! That's over acting now." Nao exclaimed.

"I like that idea! I like that idea!" Mikoto chimed in, "Then after I kiss Fumi-chan I can kiss Mai too!" she smiled, "Then I'll kiss Natsuki, and Shiho, and Akane, and…"

"Hey! Kiss your own partner!" Haruka screamed, "Kiss Tokiha but don't you dare touch Yukino's lips! That's mine!" she added.

"Haruka-chan…I want to disappear now…" Yukino said weakly.

Aoi looked at Shiho, "I'll give you my blessings Shiho besides its not as if Chie wasn't kissing others lips when she knew very well that I own her." Chie's eyes widened at Aoi's words.

"Aoi Senoh!" Chie growled.

"Harada Chie!" Aoi growled back causing Chie to slump her shoulders

"I never thought Chie-san is a henpeck." Yukariko exclaimed laughing, "If Mai-san is fine doing that then I am fine with it also, just make sure Migami didn't see us or she'll to rip your lips off Mai-san." She said teasing the fiery red hair.

Mai winced, "hehe, I am glad Migami-chan is with Himeko-san and Alyssa-chan right now!"

"Okay maybe we could start…" Akane said.

Partners faced each other, the protectors concentrated until they felt the power surge within them. Even Miyu's body felt Julia's power enveloped her half human form

_Julia-san…I can hear you _Miyu talked to the power in her head

_Protect my mom Miyu-okaasan_

_Miyu-oka…asan…_ Miyu felt a different kind of emotion surge within her, something she only knew when she was still Private Maya Greer _is this happiness…I forgotten how it feels to be happy. _She opened her eyes that met the green orbs of Nao _I will protect your mom, and everyone important to me _and Nao and Miyu's lips connected _materialize…_

The whole dojo was covered by blinding light and Aoi had to cover her eyes to not hurt it. When the light died down, all the protectors were holding their HiMEs elements (A/N: Everyone was doing this simultaneously, I just focused on Miyu's side since of all she was the half human and I wanted to show that the power conquers all.)

XXX

Heavy breathing assaulted the darkened hallway, then it was followed by a loud banging sound probably coming from Trash cans that were being kicked. It was the darkened hall way in the Fuuka district near the university, and no one was seen gallivanting on these parts although some hard headed teenagers tried their luck in accomplishing something like proving their strength by defying the odds. But they got no idea how dangerous it is to lurk in the dark (A/N: Besides their not the batman!). A group of men is now after a young teen, a student of Fuuka University after witnessing the cruel death of another man.

The gang men were carrying powerful assault weapon ranging from a 45 calibre gun to experimental high energy powered gun (A/N: Imagine the guns used in the movie Eraser, very powerful), they were laughing as they watch the bloodied teen hit every walls, the teen should have died if not for the leader's urged to be more cruel and played with the young man, and that was their big mistake.

Above one of the walls was a creature, silently watching. The loud sounds from the guns and the power it emits got its attention, it needs to feed on something so it could move on and find the main power source of the city. A major mistake in the part of the gang men was them turning on the experimental high energy powered gun. Like a salivating dog, the creature leapt from the wall and landed in front of the laughing men.

Their eyes widened an in their fearful state started firing rounds after rounds of bullets on the creature which to their surprised passed by the creature's body without creating any damage. In their desperation, they aimed the high powered gun and pulled the trigger, but they were stunned when the effect was the same. They now decided to run away but before they even could take a step back, the creature attacked with blinding speed, with one swipe of his arm, the man beside it was beheaded, then as if the creature was moving like a wind, it's hand transformed into a sword and buried it in the chest of two men, two more were left and they too weren't spared as one was ripped into two halves by two strong hands, the one carrying the high powered gun was spared for a while. The creature stopped his actions and looked at the trembling man, the gun in his hand. That man will never forget the face of the creature that devoured his head…

The high energy powered gun was left unusable, it's power source drained. The creature walked out of the alley without paying attention to the young boy who was lying bloody on the floor but conscious. The young boy saw everything and he forgotten that he knew how to speak…

He was catatonic when he was found by his friends

XXX

"_Himeno- san?" _

"Sakomizu-san? What a surprise for you to call at this hour of the night?"

"_I think Kanzaki-san's fear is already near."_

Fumi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"_Tanaka Shouji was found catatonic in an alley here at Fuuka, near our school, it wasn't his state of catatonia that worried me, but the alley…the alley was covered with blood, decapitated head, shoulders and the like, two men were seen bleeding from a very large chest wound that looks like a wound made by a very sharp sword."_

"Kami-sama!" Fumi's heart beat began galloping, "The students?"

"_Everyone's fine, I did get in touch with Reito-san and told him what I've seen here, he said the creatures were after power, so I guess the students here are safe."_

Fumi sighed, "I don't think so Sakomizu-san, remember that Searrs foundation made a laboratory under the school, that part has the most energy as it was what they used to create the orphans remember?"

"_Kami-sama, I forgot about that_…" he said then there was silence_, "What should I do?"_

"I can't send you Miyu right now as we have no idea what the creatures can do, and Miyu is full of powers, she'll be a very likely target…"

"_I still have some connection with the remaining first district, I could gather help to find this out and try to turn off the power source inside Fuuka." _He suggested

"That is a good way to start Sakomizu-san, arigato for taking care of everything in my absence."

"_No needs to thank me, we both love this school and we both wanted to protect it and the students in it." _He said smiling, _"I'll call you again for further development, I'm sending Erstin there tomorrow so she could give my students there my syllabus."_

"Thank you again." And with that the phone went off.

Himeno Fumi sighed and looked at the girl sleeping on the bed next to her _those creatures are after powers, and it is our powers that will put us all in danger, why does the obsidian lord do this things…why does he love playing with the HiMEs._

Before she could even think of anything else, Fumi decided to rest and face tomorrow with a renewed vigor and with a clear perspective…

-end chapter 11-

A/N: Hehe, The shiznat's love scene was another very long love scene I've written (after stupid cupid chapter 3 that is), I was bed ridden for the last two days due to influenza and my only companion was my laptop and internet, so when my head cleared last night I started writing a chapter for one KIGO story and now this. I'll probably write the next chapter for An affair to remember, hoping that I will not have relapse due to this. Hehehehe. Omake below was thanks to Rain14 for sticking the idea in my head (longest omake I've done so far)

"Mai! Mai!" Mikoto called out while tagging on the girl's clothes, she was looking right and left, "I don't see Natsuki anywhere!"

"Be quiet Mikoto, I don't think we are at Fuuka anymore!" the two girls looked around them

Mikoto's eyes widened when she saw a towering building, "Mai! That must be the obsidian lord's castle! Natsuki must be there!" she screamed and Mai looked

"Lets go Mikoto!"

At the tower

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that? But you're not!" Drakken said before doing his evil laugh, "Shego attack!!"

"yada-yad-yada!" Shego said waiving her hand nonchalantly and walking lazily toward the red head hero, "I'll make this a short one cupcake!" Shego made a plasma ball and threw it at Kim

"Mai! The frog woman is throwing fire!" Mikoto run forward, "Miroku materialize!!" the sword appeared

Mai on the other hand placed herself in between Shego and Kim Possible, "Materialize!" Her four rings appeared and created a large ring of fire that dissipates Shego's plasma

"What the hell?" Shego cursed looking at the girl in front of her and started lighting up again

"Yahhhhhh..." Mikoto turned around swinging her sword then letting it made a mark on the floor before she flew high and tried cutting Shego.

"SHEGO!!" Kim screamed in horror but was relieved to see he green skinned woman alive and unharmed. Mikoto landed in between Mai and Kim

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Shego? Are they new recruits of team Possible?" Drakken asked cowering at the corner of the lair with Ronald stoppable

"I don't know them!" Ron screamed, his voice trembling

Mikoto on the other hand looked at Kim then at Mai then at Kim again, "Mai..." she said looking at Mai, "Another Mai..." she said while looking at Kim

"What are you saying?"

"Two Mais!!" Mikoto wailed but stopped and looked again at the two, then suddenly Mikoto grabbed Mai's large breast and squeezed it. Mai was frozen, stunned at Mikoto's sudden action, "This is Mai!" she said then looked at Kim's chest and made a pose of grabbing Kim's breast

"Dont you dare grab that!" Shego said throwing a light plasma on Mikoto's butt

"Cruel!" Mikoto screamed

"This is mine!" Shego said as she run forward and grabbed Kim's breast

"She...Shego!" Kim screamed

Drakken and Ron can be seen on the corner trying to stop their noses from bleeding (hahaha...that's it!)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you very much Weaver for editing my work, (edited) so here is chapter 12. There is nothing much to say but thank you for all the responses and for all the readers who supported this story. HLS in the end…you'd been warned!

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 12

Erstin Ho's mouth dropped once she entered the regal garden of the Kanzaki mansion. She wasn't fazed when she heard the sound of security cameras focusing on her as she trekked the long path towards the large house, around her was a beautifully designed landscape, probably made by the most talented and most sought after landscapist. She was awed by the symmetrical placement of a wide variety of flowering plants, and that most of these she only knew from the books back when she was taking Botany as her science based elective class.

The blond haired, emerald eyed girl reached the mansion. She was bearing Sakomizu's syllabus for his students in this mansion, she also has the summarized report for Yukino as she was tasked to perform all of Yukino's work in her absence, she being the vice-president succeeding Kanzaki Reito. Thanks to Searrs' old computers, she was able to get a hold of Yukino, if needed, through it. Kuga Natsuki and Miyu installed camera's in the student council room and Himeno's office which were directed to the computers located inside the mansion. So right now she was bearing her report on Student's activities, and the incoming University fair which they decided to open to other schools.

Erstin raised her hand and was on the verge of pushing the doorbell when the door opened and an old man greeted her.

"Ohayoo ojou-sama, Kikukawa-san is waiting for you, will you please follow me?" Benford said, he was smiling when he bowed his head towards Erstin which was returned. Erstin followed the old man and she was brought to the mansion's spacious and elegant receiving room, "Please make yourself at home ojou-sama. Is there anything I can offer you? Juice, milk or perhaps wine?"

Erstin sweat dropped and looked at Benford smiling, "I…I don't think I am at the right age to drink any alcoholic drinks sir." Erstin politely replied.

"Oh I am very sorry, that was rude of me, then juice, coffee…"

"Ice cold water will be much appreciated sir." Erstin replied.

"Ice cold water it is then." Benford said and then he bowed and turned around to get Erstin her order.

Erstin on the other hand decided to sit on one of the lazy boy chairs in the room. She put her things down on the side table near the chair and rested her back.

Erstin didn't wait long for Yukino and Haruka to meet her. Yukino took the papers and started scanning them one by one.

"So how was my doubles working?" Haruka asked grinning at Erstin.

"Oh, Arika and Nina are making sure that students are behaving well at school." Erstin answered.

"That's good then." Haruka answered smiling.

"Oh, and have you heard about what happened to one of the students, Tanaka?" Erstin Supplied.

Yukino's attention was aroused by the sudden information, "Tanaka? You mean Tanaka Shouji?" Yukino asked which was answered by a nod of Erstin head.

"That's the delinquent one right?" Haruka added.

"Yes he is." Erstin agreed.

"What happened?"

"I don't have the full story yet but I was informed last night that Tanaka was found catatonic in an alley near our school."

"Catsuptonic?" Haruka asked in bewilderment.

"Catatonic Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

Haruka huffed, "That's what I said, you need to clean your ears often Yukino, you seem to dishear me often, probably that is due to your pregnancy." Haruka said pouting, Erstin was trying to prevent herself from giggling at the two's bickering.

"I don't think I need to clean my ears Haruka-chan, and it's misheard."

Haruka looked at Erstin, "See what I have to get through everyday? My Yukino never admits defeat!" she said trying to sound indignant.

"Suzushiro-sama must be really having a hard time keeping up with Kaichou-san." Erstin said while laughing.

Silence from Yukino.

"So did they tell you why he was in that state?" Yukino asked suddenly.

Erstin shrugged, "Aside from being catatonic, he was also covered with blood, and it seemed that he was tortured."

Haruka frowned, "Who would hurt a teenager like that?" she asked.

"But Haruka-chan, he wasn't supposed to go out and roam around that alley at night. We already made a law about that right?" Yukino stated and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"But that's not all that scared the students," Erstin said and then she looked at Yukino and then at Haruka's face, "There were also reports that decapitated human parts were seen littered at the same alley where Tanaka was found. There were heads rolling out of the alley and the alley looks like someone bathed it with human blood!" Erstin excitedly report.

Yukino's face paled and she started making gagging sounds as her skin started showing goose bumps, Haruka on the other hand started making worried glances at Yukino.

"Are you alright Kaichou-san?" Erstin asked Yukino.

"I think I'm going to be sick with that report!" Yukino said, "But who would do such a horrible thing?"

"We have no idea Yukino, but I think we should stop the discussion on that matter." Haruka said glaring at Erstin.

Erstin winced and bowed her head, "Gomen Suzushiro-sama."

Haruka waved her hand, "Is there anymore unconventional things that happened at school?" Haruka asked and Erstin shook her head.

"Oh, you know Yuuichi Tate right?" Haruka and Yukino nodded, "He volunteered to watch the school at night along with half of the kendo class."

Haruka frowned, "That was brave of him." She said then her eyes widened when a thought hit her, "I hope you didn't mean to tell us that because he asked you to do it, and I do hope that you didn't tell him that you're coming over here?" she asked sternly.

"Oh I didn't tell him about me coming here since Yukino-chan told me that no one in the school except me should know about this place." Haruka frowned.

"And when did you start calling my Yukino-chan?" she asked.

Erstin suddenly had a tachycardia, beads of sweat started pouring out of her face, "Go… gomen… it was just a slip of the tongue!" Erstin said nervously.

"So?" Haruka said with an evil smile.

Yukino looked at her friend who was profusely sweating and then looked at Haruka's evil glare, she patted Haruka's arm lightly, "Haruka-chan, there's no need to scare Erstin-chan."

Haruka slowly turned her head to Yukino and glared, "And – when – did – you – start – calling – her – chan?"

"Hehehe, since we've met four years ago at class?" Yukino replied without batting an eyelash.

Haruka frowned and then she smiled, "Oh, so I see!" She said cheerfully and then she returned her focus on Erstin with a smile, "So continue with Yuuichi please."

Erstin sighed in relief and continued, "He came to me when he learned that I have access with Yukino-c…Yukino-san, and he told me to tell you about it and also he asked me to ask you about Shiho-chan."

"Just as I thought." Haruka said frowning, "That cow head wanted to take Shiho back after ditching her and denouncing his responsibility, and now he's making all this heroic acts to get to us so he could have his way with poor Shiho again."

Erstin eyes widened, "He…he did that?" she asked amusedly and was answered by the two girls nod of their heads, "I never thought Yuuichi would be that irresponsible."

"We really have no knowledge of what happened, but Mai-san and Mikoto-chan was so furious at him, it was Harada-san who told us that she found Shiho unconscious at the garden of the university."

"I didn't realize that it was that serious, Shiho-chan adored his onii-san so much from what I can tell."

"Oh she does, but perhaps Tate has hurt Shiho quite often that Shiho decided that it's time for her to stop pining over that idiot and live her own life with her daughter." Haruka said.

"So no one will help Shiho-chan? She's an orphan right?" Erstin asked with a sad expression, Yukino and Haruka nodded their heads.

"But we decided to help out Shiho-chan, out of all of us here she was the only one who has no one to turn on to. So we decided to help out. Right Haruka-chan?" Yukino said smiling at her Haruka.

"That we will."

Silence.

"Is there anymore concerns?" Yukino asked Erstin and the small blond girl shook her head no, "Okay, then you should stay Ers-chan, Himeko-san and Aoi-san cook's delicious food, so you should stay here and have lunch with us, and if you wanted to spend your weekend here, we'll gladly asked Benford-san to assign you your own room."

Erstin's eyes widened with glee, "I can really stay here for the weekends?"

Haruka frowned, "Oi! You seemed to plan on staying here every weekend!"

Erstin just smiled.

XXX

"_Did Sakomizu-sensei inform you about what happened yesterday?" _It was Reito Kanzaki on the phone talking with Himeno Fumi.

"Yes he did, last night actually. So have you found other things about those beasts?"

"_I wouldn't call them beasts Himeno-san." _Kanzaki said, there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I don't have any idea what to call them except that." Fumi was actually seated at her chair at the Kanzaki's library which she was using as her temporary office.

"_You have a point Himeno-san, but I like to think of them as monsters, powerful one at that." _Reito answered, _"Anyways, I've been at the laboratory and it seemed that Searrs was experimenting on five monsters, I tracked one active Searrs member and had to use force before he spoke about the project."_

"So what is it?" Fumi tried to not let Reito heard her trembling voice.

"_They wanted to create a powerful orphan so they started cloning a sleeping orphan with tissue samples they used to clone Alyssa-chan."_

"Kami-sama…"

"_The problem was that they have no idea as to what the orphan can do because it was Father Greer who has the complete data of the orphans, and we all knew that Searrs killed him. Smith was the one behind this anomalous work Himeno-san."_

Fumi frowned, _we need to get rid of this Smith, I got a bad feeling that he knew about the awakening of the HiME powers _"Does Smith know about the powers being re-awakened?"

"_I have no idea Himeno-san, but I'm not stopping from finding out more. I do hope to get back there before those monsters get their hands on any powerful source."_

"Sakomizu is going to try to ask help from his former friends at the first district, and I told him to shut down the power source inside Fuuka Gakuen's ground, the power source used by Searrs in making their orphans."

"_That was good thinking Himeno-san, I should probably call Sakomizu-sensei to tell him of all the details I've gathered?" _Reito asked.

"I think that will be a great idea."

Himeno Fumi and Reito chatted some more before they said their goodbyes. Himeno then went to the dining area as lunch was served

XXX

"Ara!" Shizuru exclaimed upon entering the dining area, Erstin was already sitting at one of the chair and having a happy discussion with Yukino and Mai, "Erstin-san is here, so how was school?" She asked, Erstin had been one of the student Council's supporter during her time as Kaichou.

"Hello Kaichou-sama!" Erstin stood and made a bowing gesture to greet Shizuru.

"Ara, I am no longer the Kaichou, Kikukawa-san replaced me already and you're the vice Kaichou so no need for this kind of formality Ers-chan." Shizuru smiled.

Erstin was smiling widely, it wasn't unknown to the school that she was one of Shizuru's fangirls, although she wasn't as violent as the others nor was she very showy about it, "It's been a long time Kaichou-san, nice to see you again." Erstin said smiling.

"Shizuru is fine Erstin-chan!" Shizuru happily said before sitting on her own chair. Shizuru was then followed by streams of girls for their lunch.

The lunch was lively, with Natsuki and Nao bickering once again, Mikoto trying to get Mai's attention from Erstin. Alyssa being so sweet and snuggly with Yuuki Himeko, Akane and Akira was being silent as their boyfriends kept on moping about why were they the only guys in the group. Shiho was trying to stop Mikoto from dragging Mai's arm, Midori was unlikely being silent which everyone thinks must come from her being out of alcohol for quite some time now. Yohko was trying to cheer the red headed teacher, Fumi was playing with Migami who was seated in between her and Yukariko, the ex-nun was happily watching her daughter and the others with their interactions, Miyu was busy placing vegetables on Nao's plate which the bickering red head was returning on Miyu's plate. Shizuru was overly engrossed with Erstin and her stories about the campus along with Yukino and Mai. So everyone seems livelier and happier, so Erstin observed.

"Yukino!" Haruka suddenly blurted which caught everyone's attention, "I don't get it!" she said, the large blond girl was now sporting a pout which caused Natsuki and Nao to laugh. She shifted her attention to the two laughing girls and frowned, "What are you laughing about Yuuki, Kuga?!" she asked sternly.

"You're asking?" Nao said laughing hard, she was holding onto her stomach and didn't notice Miyu putting her vegetables on her plate once again, "I have no idea that you can pout!" Nao explained and then she followed it with a laugh.

"Nao-san…" Alyssa and Erstin both called out meekly with their eyes wide with mirth.

"Oh, and I thought Kuga here was the worst!" Nao added which caused Natsuki to shift her focus on the laughing red head and scowl. No one knew what happened as they felt the air become chilled at once.

"Ara Natsuki, you better check your temper often, you're chilling the air." Shizuru said smiling.

Erstin frowned, "Kuga-san can do that?" she asked and then she shivered from cold.

"Can't you feel the sudden temperature drop?" Shiho asked bewildered, "She's the ice princess so it's no wonder she can do that."

Mikoto nodded her head excitedly.

"And if Nao-san doesn't stop laughing, I think her jaw will freeze in that position!" Akira said smiling and pointing at Nao's widened jaw from laughing.

"Miyu can unfreeze it anyway!" Kazuya was the one who said that causing him to receive a death glare from the now stunned Nao, and Miyu to blush.

"Oi! Miyu is blushing again!" Mikoto said when she noticed the cyborg's face redden, Miyu automatically raised her arm and transform it into her anti materializing sword and looked at Mikoto.

"I will have no qualms in burying this in your chest Mikoto-san if you stand and try to kiss me." Miyu said causing Nao to laugh once again.

"Ara, I think Nao-san is the expert when it comes to Miyu-san. And what does Alyssa-chan thought of this?" Shizuru asked the still snuggling child. Alyssa just looked at Miyu who was seated beside Nao, smiled and shrugged her shoulders before she opened her mouth to receive the spoonful of food being offered by Himeko.

"I think I finally found my lost daughter!" Himeko said cheerfully.

"Oi! Who do you think I am?" Nao asked faking a frown.

Himeko looked at her red headed daughter and smiled, "You're my 'not lost' daughter then!" this caused Yukariko and Himeno to laugh.

"WAIT!" Haruka screamed, "How come my simple tirade came to this?" she asked.

"Ara, I think it's because Haruka-chan is slow in pointing out her problem!" Shizuru answered and Yukino nodded her head in agreement.

"Haruka-chan, what is it?" Yukino asked meekly, everyone's attention was on the two again.

Haruka frown, "I've seen everyone use their elements Yukino! I don't see what's the use of your element, how am I going to use that mirror of yours? Will I use it to play keeping tom with all your enemies? Ewww Yukino!" she asked and made a face that says gross.

Nao and Natsuki laughed hard once again, "Oh my God Suzushiro! You're going to make me pee from laughing!" Nao said.

"You have no idea how to use Diana?" Natsuki added.

Haruka harrumphed and stood up placing her arms akimbo, "Will I be asking if I knew?! Idiots!" she chastised.

"Ahm…Haruka –chan, first of all its peeping tom and yes, you kind' a do that sort of thing…"

Haruka's eyes widened in horror, "You…you expect me to secretly watch your enemies while they undress?! I AM NOT A PREVENT!" she sternly said causing the others to laugh again.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino's face could be likened to a very ripe tomato now, "Its pervert and it's not like that…" Yukino said meekly.

Erstin was shaking her head, she had no idea what the lot was talking about being an outsider herself, her confused face wasn't unnoticed by Shiho who was watching her. It seems that it was only Shiho who wasn't laughing at Haruka.

Chie frowned and looked at Yukino, "Then what was the mirrors for?" she asked, she was grinning before when she realized what Haruka was talking about, if she got a hold of that element that means information from this bunch of people will be as easy as saying ABC. Aoi was making the same expression as she thought of it too.

"So you have no idea what Yukino's mirrors do as well Harada-san?" Midori asked calmly but her eyes were teasing. Chie shook her head, "It would have been useful in your kind of endeavor Harada-san!" she added.

"Yukino's mirrors are good source of information. Diana could propagate multiple mirrors on different areas at the same time, and they will reflect what they see to Diana's central mirror…" Yukariko explained while holding her daughter's flailing hand.

"Just like how Yukino-san used computer to gather information." Himeno added.

"COOL!" Chie and Aoi both exclaimed and then looked at each other before they giggled.

"Oi!" Natsuki looked at the two and frown, "Don't you two try using that to get information from me!"

Nao grinned evilly, "I wanted to know what Kaichou-san here do to her pup in the evening!" she said and then she turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw her plate full of vegetables, then she looked at Miyu, "What the hell did you do to my plate?"

Miyu looked at Nao flatly, "Vegetables are good for Nao-san and little Nao." She replied.

"Isn't Miyu sweet?" Himeko said giving the cyborg her sweetest smile, "I am so lucky to have an in-law like Miyu." She even added.

"Then Nao will be my onee-chan?" Alyssa asked as she looked up at Himeko's face, the older Yuuki nodded her head.

"In-law your ass!" Nao screamed.

"Nao-san should not talk to her mother like that."

Chie grinned, "And she'll be a very good mother too!" the others snickered at Chie's comment.

Natsuki smiled, "Doesn't Miyu talk like my Shizuru?"

Shizuru turned her focus on Natsuki, "What does my Natsuki mean by that?"

"Look, Miyu talks as if Nao wasn't here, she always call Nao's name in the third person, just like you!"

"Ara…" Shizuru began sniffing, "Doesn't my Natsuki like being called by her name? But I love how my Natsuki's name rolls off my tongue! Ikezu…"

"Oi! I don't…Shizuru!" Natsuki suddenly hugged the sniffing girl, her face turned from the others. Shizuru's face suddenly shifted into a lecherous grin as she wounds her arm across Natsuki's body.

"I like how Nao's name rolls of my tongue." Miyu said flatly but her face turned red.

Nao's eyes widened as she turned her head towards Miyu, "You…"

"Oi Shizuru!" Midori said, "Stop feeling up Kuga-san, you've won the best actress award already!" Midori said and everyone cheered except for Erstin who was blushing from being embarrassed by what she is seeing, Midori noticed this, "And your embarrassing Ers-chan!"

Natsuki yelped and jerked out of Shizuru's embrace, pouting. "That's cruel Shizuru." She said

"I think my Natsuki did enjoy that hug."

"I will enjoy such a hug too!" Yohko said and then looked at Midori.

Silence as if an angel passed them by.

"Is your power Shiho only includes astral projection?" Chie suddenly asked.

Shiho made a thinking pose, "I haven't tried my powers to its fullest."

Chie grinned, "Well Astral projection is cool I can be in different places at the same time…"

"And can be with different girls at the same time!" Takumi added.

"Harada!" Aoi called out giving Chie an angry look.

"Hey! That was Takumi's idea not mine!"

"I am sure my brother won't be looking at another girl ever again, except of course the lot of us!" Mai said smiling.

"Akira will probably burry a kunai in his heart if he did that." Mikoto innocently supplied.

"Mikoto!" The two Tokiha exclaimed together.

"Ers-chan, since you decided to stay for the weekend, why don't you come with us later to watch our exercise?"

"That is a great idea Yukino-cha…Yukino-san…" Erstin swallowed hard after almost slipping with the 'chan' thing with Yukino.

"We could probably explain to you everything; we can trust you not to tell things outside the mansion ne?" Shiho said.

Erstin's eyes widened with glee, "Of course Shiho-chan! I won't tell a single soul! Promise!"

XXX

The HiME's along with Yuuki Himeko, Senoh Aoi, Searrs Alyssa, Sanada Migami and Ho Erstin were at the Dojo. The HiMEs and their protectors were again facing each other, though this time they weren't in a circular formation, each partners took a place in the dojo randomly.

Erstin who has been inside the dojo and was a first timer in watching the said exercise has her heart beating rapidly. She has no idea why, but she could sense something in the air… something she is not ignorant with but not familiar with (Did you get that? She knows but haven't felt… something like that… well whatever), her eyes widened when, as if someone was keeping count, each pair stepped closer to each other and their lips met…

Migami was cheering loudly due to the bright light that the action emitted, Alyssa has her cheeks reddened just like that of Aoi. Himeko was smiling proudly and Erstin has her jaw dropped, her eyes wide (and Alyssa thought she saw drool from the side of her mouth!). Erstin was speechless, "…tha…that….that was…awe….awesome!" she finally vocalized after the light died down and every protector held an element in their hand, except for Haruka who has Yukino's mirrors floating around her.

If Erstin was awed from the display of power, she was now reeling from excitement as each protectors started doing their simple katas, Natsuki who has Shizuru at her back guiding her caught her attention the most, followed by Shiho who was making comedic actions to tell Chie if she was doing it right or not. She smiled while watching at Shiho, _who would have thought Shiho-chan was abandoned by her onii-san? She looks happy and content where she is. I wonder what will be her plan for her and her daughter._ Then her eyes shifted to Miyu and Nao who was quietly doing the katas,_ and Miyu-san is really into doing this dance they are doing…_

Her musing was interrupted by Alyssa, "They were doing a Kata, it's a sort of dance but it's actually a martial art exercise," Alyssa said before she turned her attention at Erstin, "They needed it to protect us HiMEs."

"HiME?" Erstin asked.

"Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment." Alyssa replied.

Erstin's eyes widened when she realized that she haven't said a word and yet Alyssa was answering her.

"I am one of them, although I am not a natural born HiME," she smiled at Erstin, "And yes, I can read your mind." Erstin just nodded, "Miyu and Nao-san are getting along pretty well aren't they?" she asked which Erstin answered with a nod.

"Why…why are they doing this? Why are they here?" Erstin asked again.

"There's another threat in their life, they are all pregnant right?" Alyssa said and Erstin nodded, "And that wasn't accidental, it was planned by the power that made them a HiME."

"Planned?" Alyssa nodded, "So the children they are bearing aren't humans?"

Alyssa shook her head no, "They are pure HiME's in human form. I think Shiho-chan can enlighten you more how it came to be. I am not in the position to tell that part of the story."

Erstin nodded her head, "Do you think Shiho-chan will tell me?"

Alyssa nodded, "She's changed so much from the time of the carnival to now. She will I'm sure." Erstin smiled and turned her head to focus on the HiME's exercise

Before the exercise ended, something new happened…

Mai who was practicing her bow and arrow with the help of Yukariko-sensei suddenly felt Kagatsuchi's power engulfing her hand, her element appeared out of nowhere and the fire ran to the bow, engulfing the bow and arrow in flame. With wide eyes, Mai shot the bow and it hit the target, the target exploded from the intense power.

"SUGOI!!" Alyssa, Migami and Erstin screamed at the show. The others became frantic.

"I want that too!" Mikoto screamed and was rewarded by Himeno patting her shoulder.

"You don't have fire power Mikoto-chan." She said lightly which caused Mikoto to pout.

And if you think that was all that happened, when the explosion came and shredded the target, the debris flew everywhere, each protector shielding their protected, Himeko used her own body to shield Alyssa and Migami from them, Erstin and Aoi put their back on them to shield their faces. The most exciting thing happened to Yukino and Haruka who was the closest to the explosion, when the smoke died down, Haruka has built a force field around them, the debris (that was from a metal target) was all floating in front of them… (Please refer to Matrix 1 when Neo deflected the bullets for the first time)

"Awesome…" Natsuki said in awe.

And it wasn't only Haruka who presented a new power, Chie has her own trick, when the explosion died down, Chie and Shiho was surrounded by a whirl of wind that had stopped the debris from coming to them, it was as if Chie has spewed a tornado from Shiho's flute (note that flute is a wind instrument, I am not sure if Raija from flame of recca uses the same technique.)

"And that was awesome-awesome!" Natsuki said again when they turned their focus on her.

To sum everything up, this incident brought a sense of calm to everyone, especially to Fumi Himeno _at least now we know that each protectors are doing their best to make the most of the HiME's powers and they can faced those monsters if ever it make its way here…_

XXX

Shiho was on the garden alone when Erstin came out to look into the beautiful garden. The older girl smiled when she heard Shiho singing a lullaby usually sang by mothers to their babies.

"You have a very beautiful voice Shiho-chan." Erstin said as a greeting.

Shiho frowned, "Baka! Who told you to spy on me?" she said angrily, she was now standing with her arms akimbo.

Erstin raised her palms towards Shiho, she was smiling, "Whoa, no one sent me to spy on you. I was here to watch the garden."

Shiho just frowned, "No one sent you? Not even Nao?" Erstin shook her head.

"Nao was busy fighting with Miyu." She said and then she sat at the space beside where Shiho was sitting earlier, she patted that space and looked up at Shiho, "Come on sit with me I don't bite Shiho-chan."

Shiho's face brighten and she nodded before she sat beside Erstin, "So you came here to report on Kaichou?" Erstin nodded, "Something happened at school?"

"The usual, some interesting thing but aside from that, nothing much to report." She replied.

Silence.

"This is a very beautiful garden." Erstin said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh it is, this is my favorite part of the place. When I really wanted to be alone to think, I come here often." Shiho explained. Both girls were looking at the landscape before them, they had their legs extended, their arms leaning back supporting their body, "The air is fresh too."

Erstin turned her head sideward to look at Shiho, "Aha, the air is good for your baby." Shiho turned her head to look back at Erstin and smiled.

"So you're really staying over for the week end?" Erstin nodded her head, "I didn't see you bring any clothes for you to change into.

"Heh!" Erstin straightened her body and raised an arm to scratch her head, "I wasn't planning on staying but Yukino-san's offer was too tempting." She said with a reddened face, "Don't you like me staying over?" she asked worriedly.

Shiho shook her head no, "Oh, I really have no problem with you staying over. It's a good thing that I could see a fresh face even just for the week end. I'm getting tired of seeing Nao's face everyday."

Erstin laughed, "Your like in Big Brother's house!"

Shiho laughed as well, "That was what Harada-san said before, while we were on the trip on the way here." Erstin nodded.

Silence again.

"Tate volunteered to watch over the campus at night along with half of the Kendo team." Erstin broke the silence again. Shiho just looked at Erstin and smiled.

"You're trying to bait me to saying something about us don't you?" Shiho teased.

Erstin smiled and looked at Shiho sweetly, "Am I that transparent?"

Shiho nodded, "But Arika-san is much-much more transparent than you." The two girls laughed.

"Oh, no one will beat Arika in that regards!" Erstin supplied. Then their laughter died down, "Shiho…I don't want to sound intrusive, but I just want to ask you about your plan, in the future when your baby is born."

Shiho was silent for a while, "I really don't want to think about it yet."

Erstin nodded then she smiled when a thought hit her, "Ne, Alyssa-chan said that you'll be having a baby girl?"

Shiho looked at Erstin quizzically, "All of us will have baby girls."

"Really?" Shiho nodded, "Are you allowed to go out and shop?"

Shiho scrunched her forehead, "I don't think we should right now, Himeno-san warned us about our tormentor lurking around, just outside the mansion so unless that problem is taken cared of fast, then we can't go out to shop. Why did you ask?"

"You know I could do the shopping for you! For your baby!" Erstin excitedly said.

Shiho's eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh that's great!" she said happily but then her happy face died down.

"What's the matter?" Erstin asked.

"I can't shop…I…"

Erstin tapped Shiho's shoulder near her lightly, "I've been getting much from my parents and I have no use for the money, I can shop for you Shiho."

Shiho's eyes widened, "You're going to use your money for me?" Shiho shook her head and waved her hands no, "That's not right, you don't…"

"Whether you agree or not, I'm going to do the same anyway, it's my money and I can do anything with it!"

"But Erstin-san…"

"No buts!" Erstin said with finality and Shiho wasn't able to say anything anymore.

Silence.

"Then…if you've made up your mind…perhaps I could offer you a change of cloth? I think we're the same size?" Shiho said with a flushed face.

Erstin looked at Shiho and nodded, "I am going to take you up on that!" She said before getting up and reaching her hand out for Shiho to take, "Come on!"

Shiho took the hand and the two girls ran out of the garden and into the mansion.

XXX

The dinner was a bit festive but everyone was happy about it. The group watched some horror movies after dinner and retired to their room once the movie ended. Erstin was given a solo room at the second floor, she changed into a pair of pink Pajamas courtesy if Shiho, and after talking about everything Erstin wanted to know, it was already late so Shiho decided to go down to her room which she shared with Fumi.

At Haruka and Yukino's room

Haruka was happily soaking herself on the bath tub, she felt accomplished after finding out what Yukino's mirrors could do, she was happy that it could be of great use in protecting her Yukino against almost anything. She had her back leaning on the tub's edge and her head was leaning back. Her eyes were closed and her imagination was running fast, her mind was conjuring up scenarios where she and Yukino were in a dangerous situation and she was protecting the smaller girl using the mirrors. The dream put a smile on her face. She was at this state when she felt a movement inside the tub and heard the sudden splashing sound of the water. She hurriedly opened her eyes to see who intruded in her happy thoughts and her face reddened when she saw Yukino's behind in front of her face.

"Yu…Yukino…what are you doing?"!" she screamed.

Yukino sat beside Haruka before she replied, "Isn't it obvious? I am sharing the bath with you."

Haruka's red face deflated and she nodded, "That I see."

"Good."

Silence.

"It was amazing Haruka-chan." Yukino said looking at the taller girl beside her.

"What is amazing?" the blond girl asked after swallowing some pooled saliva.

"That…force field you drew up from the mirrors…" Yukino replied smiling sweetly and making Haruka uncomfortable, Yukino scooted closer to the older girl.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Haruka asked nervously.

Yukino sighed and shook her head, "You've seen me naked many times Haruka-chan, you've touched every part of my body and you're still acting as if this will be the first time!" Yukino said frowning.

"Hai! But all of those times I was the one making the move! Not you!" Haruka reasoned before she once again swallowed hard.

"So I've noticed." Yukino said before she shifted her position so that she's facing Haruka and she was straddling the older girl's legs, she also wounded her arms around Haruka's stiff neck, "So would it be bad if I am the one to made a move right now?" she whispered as she leaned over Haruka's ear and then placed a soft, wet kiss on that ear.

"Bu…but Yuki…no…"

Whatever Haruka's protest was silenced by Yukino's lips on Haruka's. They started with Yukino kissing Haruka, probing the older girl's lips with her tongue. Haruka was stiff as a rock at first, the constant probing of Yukino seemed to melt that rock and Haruka put her arms around Yukino as she finally returned Yukino's kiss. Haruka's tongue slipping inside Yukino's mouth, tasting the younger woman there. Her hands roamed Yukino's body until both hands rested on Yukino's shapely butt and Haruka started massaging it causing the young girl to moan.

Yukino pulled away from the kiss as she felt a wave of pleasure run through her body from Haruka's massaging hands, "Uhn…Haruka…chan…" and her moan was silenced by Haruka leaning forward and catching Yukino's lips once again.

This went on for a longer period of time compared to their previous love making sessions. It seemed that Haruka and Yukino were too engrossed with what they are doing with their mouth, Yukino then brought her arms from Haruka's neck down and she cupped Haruka's rounded and larger breast with her hand causing the older girl to growl. She then placed her thumbs on Haruka's erect and hardened nipples and started making circular movements and pressed hard on it, Haruka's growl was louder this time.

"Yukino…harder…please…" Haruka almost begged and then she leaned forward and nipped on Yukino's exposed neck, she bit and licked causing the younger girl to moan louder and her fingers pinched Haruka's nipples causing the older girl to pull away and moan.

Yukino's unrelenting actions caused Haruka to breathe faster and decided to get back at Yukino by kissing down and taking one of Yukino's nipples in her mouth, she started sucking hard and nipping on the hardened, erect bud. The younger girl moaned louder, calling Haruka's name and she started grinding her hips on Haruka's thigh. She stopped her ministrations on Haruka's nipples causing the older girl to lean more and sucked more. Haruka brought one of her hands up and let it cupped Yukino's other breast.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino called out, she has her eyes closed and she was biting her lower lip, "God…oh please Haruka-chan…" she said as her hips ground faster against Haruka's thighs, "Haruka…chan…"

The older girl pulled away from Yukino's breast and looked at Yukino's flushed face, closed eyes and sexy bitten lips, "Please what?" Haruka asked teasing.

"Please…ahhh…" Yukino tried hard to gather her thoughts despite the pleasure surging inside her body, "Please…touch me…"

"I am touching you…"

"I need you inside me Haruka-chan…please…"

Haruka grinned and leaned forward once again to put Yukino's other breast on her mouth while her hand that wasn't massaging Yukino's ass traveled down to Yukino's wet center, "Yukino-chan is quite ready…"

"Uhn…" Yukino closed her eyes tight when she felt two of Haruka's fingers slipped inside her, "Ahhh…" she moaned as she felt Haruka slide in deeper, and then she wound her arms around the older girl's neck once again as she bucked her hips against Haruka's invading finger. The blond woman's thumb sought that little nub that could make her Yukino scream more, and not a few seconds she found it and she let her thumb play with it causing the younger girl to scream Haruka's name then leaned forward and bite on Haruka's shoulder to prevent herself from screaming so loud that she could wake everyone up from it, "Haruka…" she moaned, her voice muffled. Her bucking became faster and wilder and Haruka have to hold on to the younger girl to support as Yukino rode waves after waves of ecstasy.

"God Yukino!" Haruka moaned as she felt herself getting to where Yukino was heading, "Yukino…"

"Ahhh…" Yukino moved harder against Haruka as the older girls thrust faster and harder against Yukino's center, "Harukaaaaa…chaaaaannnn…" Yukino called out before she stiffened. Haruka felt Yukino's muscles clamped on her fingers as the younger girl reached her climax.

Then slowly the ebbed died down and Yukino slumped her body against Haruka. Haruka didn't removed her fingers yet as she kissed the younger girl's lips, "I think we should do this more often." Haruka said after every pant.

Yukino's lidded eyes opened and looked at Haruka, she smiled and nodded and then she leaned forward to kiss the older girl in her lips once again, "You knew that you still have your fingers inside me Haruka chan?" Yukino asked after she kissed the older girl.

Haruka nodded and then she smiled. Yukino screamed when Haruka pinched her clit without warning…

A/N 1: And HLS is…hehehe, since next chapter is 13 and 13 is an unlucky number; the HiMEs will have their first encounter with the monster. What will happen, how will they fight, will there be new powers? Someone will get hurt, who is it? Next chapter will not be written as the day after this event…we'll be moving forward to a month after this. Hehehehe

This is edited and I really can't paste the picture (kainis!) and I can't find the link anymore! (bad trip), anyways I like to take this opportunity to clarify something, it was regarding Been Wondering's point, well I made it that Shiho is already an orphan, I made it so that the shrine of Shiho's grandpa was destroyed during the first part of the carnival, remember when Midori showed herself as a HiME for the first time? She fought the giant Orphan (with Gakotenou) at the shrine and part of it was destroyed, I made it so that it was destroyed totally. So Shiho's grandpa must have an attack due to this and dying as a consequence, and since Shiho wasn't on the right age yet, let us say that her grandpa left a trustfund for her, she can't get that money unless she reach the right age (and for me 18 is the right age for someone to be granted such opprotunity.) I am glad this was asked so I could clear it here because I have no intention of delving with it in the chapter proceeding this. Arigato.


	13. Chapter 13 131

A/N: Special thanks to my heart is an icebox, she gave me a great idea how to mix Mikoto's element with that of Fumi Himeno-san, arigato heart-san. Weaver-san will still edit my work though if you noticed, I post unedited chapters of my stories and I just replaced them with the edited version (I'm quite an impatient writer and I like to post right after I make a chapter so I try solving it doing this.), also thanks to Mistique four for her second proof read of my works. (It's like a cancer where you need a second opinion ne? Hehe, my English likened to a cancer! Hahahaha)

Anyway if you also noticed my changing my pen name though I just put an underscore in between Han and dj so it wasn't much, I found out that handj is actually a shortened form of hand job and I almost die laughing. So I change it…a bit (Jesusmariajosef! Handj made a sign of a cross…Dj is actually my surname's abbreviation which is De Jesus He-he).

**THE GIFT**

Handj

Chapter 13 (13.1)

It has been more than a month since the "HiME Congregation" started living at the Kanzaki mansion, their base of operation. Fuuka-Gakuen's professors Sakomizu and Hanagano come during Saturdays to conduct their lessons. Sakomizu has their mornings and Hanagano the afternoon. During weekdays, Yukariko and Midori conduct their classes during Tuesdays and Thursdays, two hours for every subject. Wednesdays and Fridays were time for the HiMEs "self learning module", All the teacher's gave them a syllabus of the topics to be finished on that said subject and with the help of their text books they need to learn the topics by themselves and the HiME's will be tested via a weekly long quizzes, and then the professor in charge will come to the mansion for their major exams. This schedule was very much appreciated by the high school students, while the middle school students has a pure "self learning module" from Tuesdays thru Fridays and of all the middle schoolers, it was Mikoto having a hard time coping up…well, Mikoto had a hard time catching up even when she was at school due to her lack of interest.

Shiho had helped every Saturdays courtesy of Erstin who made it her routine to come to the mansion during week ends. The first time she came back at the mansion, she was bearing so much baby goodies which she distributed to all the pregnant HiMEs, Mikoto frowned at the blond girl because she doesn't received anything, so the next time she came back, she was bearing gift for Shiho's baby and Mikoto. Natsuki was happy about the idea of shopping for her children so she asked Erstin to shop for her. Yuuki Himeko and Senoh Aoi volunteered to do the same and Erstin accepted the offer with open arms, hence the HiMEs started on buying things for their unborn children.

Fumi hired Shizuru as her assistant and as promised, she offered the HiME a scholarship, but Shizuru decided to start her college study a year after, after she gave birth to her and Natsuki's twins which was a sane decision, in Fumi's mind that is. Aside from this, the mellow head mistress with the school's Kaichou Yukino and the Executive Head of school affair Haruka also investigated Shiho's case, it seems that Shiho's late grandfather did left a trust fund to Shiho and has Yuuichi Tate as her legal guardian, the trust fund according to the Suzushiro's lawyer will be turned over to Shiho once she reach the age of 16, but Shiho is just 14 so all her money will come from Tate, the one who can legally withdraw any amount of money to the trust fund

(Recollection three weeks prior to present time)

"So is there anyway for us to divert or change Shiho's guardianship?" Haruka asked her lawyer over the phone. Fumi, Yukino and Haruka was at the library and was talking over a speaker phone

"_Unless the present guardian willingly turns over his duty as Miss Munakata's guardian, there is no other way." _The lawyer replied

Haruka frowned and then she looked at Yukino, "So Yuuichi just needs to turn over his guardianship?"

"_Yes."_

Silence

"I want you to make me a letter of transfer, authorization letter and power of attorney stating that Yuuichi Tate is relinquishing his guardianship to Himeno Fumi." Haruka ordered

"_But Suzushiro-san…"_

"Do it. I don't want to hear any complaints. I'll take care of Yuuichi."

(Two weeks prior to present time)

Along with Mikoto and Miyu, Haruka, bringing with her all the legal files sent by her lawyers went to pay Yuuichi Tate a visit

"Suzushiro-san!" Tate called out, his eyes widened when he found not only Haruka but also a frowning Mikoto and a flat affect Miyu, "Ohayoo…"

He wasn't able to finish his greeting when Haruka shoved him hard off the side and the three girls walked passed him to enter his dorm room, "You're alone?" Haruka asked

Tate nodded his head and swallowed nervously, "Masashi is at school, it was his team's time to watch over." He replied

Haruka nodded her head, "Sit!" she commanded which the younger man obeyed. Tate sat at the chair in front of his study table. He jerked on his seat when Haruka harshly laid down a set of documents in front of him, "Sign these papers." She commanded

Tate looked at Haruka in bewilderment, "Wha…what are these?" He asked nervously

"Documents idiot!" Haruka replied harshly

"I…I shall read it first…"

Haruka frowned, "Mikoto, Miyu?" Haruka looked at the two girls at Tate's back

"Miroku…" Mikoto called out materializing her sword. Miyu on the other hand transformed her arm into her anti-materializing sword, her other hand gathered Tate's shirt and pulled him harshly towards her. Both girls pointed their swords on Tate's cheeks. The blond man started sweating

"You…you know this is illegal?" Tate nervously asked

"These papers are legal documents stating that you are relinquishing all your responsibilities to Shiho to Himeno-san." Haruka explained

Tate smiled though it was obvious that his smile has a nervous undertone with it, "You know that if I don't sign this then this papers are useless right?" He said a bit smug

"We know that, but if you die then that will leave Shiho without a guardian and as the university's head mistress, Himeno-san will automatically resume your duty." Haruka explained

Yuuichi's eyes widened in horror but still he said, "But you will kill Shiho if you kill me." He smiled smugly again

Mikoto leaned the sword more when she saw Haruka falter in her masked calm composure, "That is true but if and only if you are still Shiho's most important person." Mikoto said growling

"And from my analysis, Shiho has outgrown you Tate-san, Shiho is currently making her way to liking and making someone else her most important person." Miyu said flatly

Tate sweated more, "You're lying." Tate said

"I wasn't programmed to lie. My circuitry will malfunction if I lie." Miyu reasoned

Haruka realizing Tate in a very sticky, compromising situation smiled evilly, "Very well then, I see that you're not interested in signing these documents." Haruka gathered the documents again, "I'll leave everything to you Mikoto, Miyu, just make sure that there will be no traces of us being here."

"I'll make sure of it Haruka-san." Miyu said

Mikoto looked at Tate, her eyes narrowed and she grinned evilly, then she called out once again, "Miroku…"

Just before Haruka could get out of the room, Miroku's spikes went out of the ground, the spike piercing through the chair where Tate was sitting. The blond kendoka screamed when the spike pierced his chair. He was about to stand and run away when Miyu suddenly appeared before him, her sword on his throat, "Suzushiro-sama! Please…I…I'll sign the papers! Please!"

Haruka stopped walking and grinned evilly before she turned around and walked back. She then gently placed the documents on top of the now spiked study table, "Sign here…"

(End recollection)

And so that's how Tate relinquished his duty to Shiho over Himeno.

The protectors were getting the hung of their elements, Haruka became more attached to Yukino's element, strengthening Diana's protective barrier that could now be used to protect the whole of the mansion. Chie Harada was able to command and used Shiho's wind element the way she wanted it. Mai became accustomed with her power and Yukariko's power intermingling at times, and though she finds it hard to control Kagatsuchi from mingling, she was able to do it. Mikoto was trying hard to mix her element with that of Himeno and almost quitted when nothing comes up. Natsuki too was trying her best to mix her ice element with Shizuru's naginata but all she does was freeze the whole dojo and still, her pistol won't mix with the naginata.

Natsuki was lying on the bed; she was staring at the ceiling. Shizuru just walked out of the bathroom, her hair and body was covered by a towel, her exposed skin glistens with droplets of water. She has her eyes focused on Natsuki who haven't blushed because the younger girl was busy counting lizards on their room ceiling, "Ara, Natsuki seemed too preoccupied to notice me in my most daring state!" Shizuru teased

Natsuki let her eyes look down at Shizuru and it widens when she saw Shizuru's state of dress (or undress), her mouth opened wide, her brain tried to tell her to close it but her muscles weren't reacting on her afferent nerves so it remained open

"Natsuki should close her mouth now, I am afraid that the lizards may find their way on my Natsuki's mouth, I wouldn't want to fight with lizards over my Natsuki's mmmffff…" Shizuru's eyes widened when all of a sudden there were lips attached to her own. Natsuki looked like someone who kissed a goddess with the way her face made a dreamy expression, her eyes rolled up and a goofy smile on her lips when she pulled away from Shizuru's mouth, "Ara…"

"I don't think I can have enough of that…" Natsuki said dreamily

"I thought Natsuki was thinking of something important that's why she didn't notice me, so my Natsuki was actually thinking about kissing me?" Shizuru asked before she smiled and pushed the younger woman back to the bed

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru once her normal smiling face was restored, "Oh I was thinking of you but not in that context." Natsuki said. She gasps when Shizuru crawled and hover over her

"Then at what context does Natsuki thought of me?" she smiled and then she knelt after she placed herself in between Natsuki's now spread legs and pulled the towel off…

Her head

Natsuki's eyes were wide in anticipation and huffed when it wasn't what she was expecting, "Ara…is my Natsuki expecting me to remove a towel but not the one I removed?" At this tease Natsuki reddened more, "Natsuki, chikan!"

"Oi!" the younger girl squealed, "I'm not!" Shizuru didn't reply but she gave Natsuki a very sweet smile, "I… I was thinking about how I can mix my pistol with your naginata that was what I'm thinking!"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, her head bent sideward, "Really now?" Natsuki nods her head dumbly. The two then decided to just stare at each other's eyes in

Silence

"Ne, Shizuru…" Natsuki broke the silence, "How are you dealing with your work with Himeno-san while you're pregnant? Isn't it a lot of work?" Natsuki asked, she raised her hand and started rubbing Shizuru's arms that was beside her

"Well school papers and business weren't as hard as those I've handled way back in Kyoto. Himeno-san's school problem was not even one fourth of Fujino Corp's own." Shizuru explained and then she tried to crawl off Natsuki but was halted by the younger girl's hold on her arms, "Ara, does my Natsuki want me in this position?" Shizuru teased once again causing Natsuki's face to flush

"Mou Shizuru!" Natsuki said with an embarrassed expression, "You really need to tease me to complete your day ne?"

Shizuru nodded her head, "I feel happier when I see my Natsuki's blushing face." She reasoned, "But do you want me to stop?"

Natsuki shook her head no, "Maybe it's alright when we are alone, but maybe you can tone it down when we are with the others?"

Shizuru nodded her head in understanding then leaned forward and kiss Natsuki's lips. Natsuki smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around Shizuru's neck.

"Don't force yourself too much working on school problems, I don't want you suffering from unwanted pregnancy conditions again, you've just got your health back recently." Natsuki said once their lips parted

"Then my Natsuki should not worry herself about it, my work with Himeno-san is very light, I just guide her regarding economic problems of the school, those easy to understand of course, and those complicated ones I have to deal with by myself, but there aren't much complicated cases."

"So everything's running smoothly?"

"Yes." Shizuru then turned so that she now has her back on Natsuki and she was sitting at the bed's side and facing the vanity mirror. She took a brush from the cabinet and started brushing her hair. Natsuki smiled as she watch her Shizuru's slow movement and then she turned her body and scooted closer to the older girl, winding one of her arms around the sitting girl, "Natsuki is very clingy today."

"I wanted to be close to you, we've been busy with exercises lately that we almost never get to do this thing often." Natsuki said leaning forward and giving Shizuru's exposed back skin a kiss

"Ara, isn't every night often to you?" Shizuru turned her head to look at the young girl caressing her back and giving her goose bumps

"Well taking in the fact that we'd only been together like this for more than a month now, then my answer to that question of yours is a definite yes. Every night is not as often as I like." Natsuki reasoned without stopping her ministrations on Shizuru's back, interchanging kisses and soft, sensual touches on her back.

"How does Natsuki define _often_ then?" Shizuru asked smiling at the younger girl's action

"If it was me, I would say every hour of the day." She replied and then placing another kiss on Shizuru's back near the older girl's nape

"Then that would mean me never leaving your side…"

"And we never leave this room." Natsuki added and smiled at Shizuru mischievously

"Ara!" Shizuru pulled away slightly from Natsuki and turned her body to face the younger one, "That will be bad on my condition." Shizuru said smiling, her face a bit flushed

"Shizuru!" Natsuki squealed and then she smiled, she wound her arm around Shizuru's body, her hand ending on Shizuru's larger belly, "I can't wait for these two to come out." She sad massaging the said body part

"I don't want to think about that for now." Shizuru said her face dropping the smile

Silence

"Ne Shizuru, if the school problem was not complicated, why does Himeno-san have to hire you for work?"

Shizuru smiled and caressed Natsuki's face with her hand, "Well, Himeno-san wasn't trained to handle things like this, so she needs help. Besides, this will also help me, I earn my own money and I get to have a scholarship. That will put less strain on me especially when I am eager to study for our future." Shizuru explained

"But you know you can still study even without working, I can afford to send you and I to school you know." Natsuki said pouting a bit. This caused Shizuru to laugh

"I know that, but I don't want to deplete Natsuki of her money, plus I can't just rely on you right? I want to be able to stand on my own feet just in case…"

Natsuki frowned, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Natsuki growled, "There's no way I am leaving you and my children behind. I will not be my father." Natsuki said angrily

"Kanin na Natsuki, I was just being realistic, you know I have done so much bad in the past…"

"And as you've said, it was in the past." Natsuki ended Shizuru's tirade, "We are living in the present and will be looking forward for the future; the past has no room for any of us here in this house right now." Natsuki said, "All of us made mistakes and it wasn't only you who did something bad during the carnival. Even Yukino did something no one thought she could." She added

Silence

"Ne Shizuru," Natsuki said raising her hand and lifting Shizuru's chin, "You know I love you right?" Shizuru nodded in response, "And you know that I was a fool when I let you passed me by without doing anything?" Shizuru shook her head no, "Don't you dare say I did the right thing back then, because here in my heart I know it wasn't right, I should have ran after you and spare you from all this stupid drama."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, her eyes a bit watery

"Look at Shiho, out of all of us, she was the one who did the vilest thing…"

"I killed the whole first district Natsuki, I killed Haruka and Nao's mother."

"But that was all in defense of me, and you did it because of me! Shiho did what she did because she blindly fell in love with Tate who has taken her for granted. She tried hurting her friends unprovoked. She even hurt Aoi-chan!"

"Natsuki…"

"She has forgotten about it because we have accepted her. She is happy right now. Can't you be like that? Everyone has accepted you and has forgiven your deeds, I not only forgive you but I wanted to be with you because I love you, and I don't think I would like to spend even a single day without you."

Shizuru nodded her head and leaned forward and embraced the younger HiME in her arms, "Then I will try, as long as my Natsuki is here…"

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

Silence

"Did you know that Himeno-san was having problem with Shiho's trust fund from her grandfather?" Shizuru asked out of nowhere

"I heard about it from Chie." Natsuki snorted

Shizuru chuckled, "Haruka-chan solved that problem. I think she used HiME force to make Tate relinquish his responsibility to Himeno-san."

"Really?" Natsuki asked smiling. Then slowly her hands traveled Shizuru's back, the older girl was lying prone over her. Her hands then trailed on the towel's edge that is keeping Shizuru's naked body from her, "Then that's good that Shiho is going to be taken care of."

"Well Ers-chan is also making good progress with Shiho." She added then smiled when she felt Natsuki's hand drifted to the front of the towel, "Ara…" Shizuru pulled away from the blue haired girl, "Natsuki's hands are quite feisty today!"

Natsuki pouted and Shizuru laughed at this. Then slowly Shizuru undid the knot in her towel and let the towel dropped to the floor. Natsuki looked at her lover in awe, "You're very beautiful Shizuru." She said then leaning forward to kiss Shizuru's cheeks, then her lips went down on the older girl's neck, "And you smell divine, you're intoxicating and I'm addicted." She whispered

"Ara…Natsuki still sees me as that despite this?" Shizuru said pointing at her larger belly, "I feel ugly and fat as a matter of fact." Shizuru said

Natsuki smiled and shook her head no, "Of course not, you're the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever seen. You make me want to devour you…"

"Oh…that's so out of character for my Natsuki…"

"And it's all because of you…" Natsuki whispered as she pushed the older girl to her back. The young blue hair now hovering above the giggling girl,

"Chikan!"

Natsuki blushed but she did not relent, instead she leaned more and caught Shizuru's lips. It was about a minute into the kiss when Shizuru pushed Natsuki away, "Ara…I think I should get ready, it's Saturday, Sakomizu-sensei will be coming in a few minutes for your morning class Natsuki, while I need to be at the library with Himeno-san."

Natsuki pouted once she pulled away, "Can't we just skip them?"

"Then we will be too obvious, as it will just be you who will not attend the class, then I will not be joining Himeno-san…"

"So what?! Everyone _do it_ anyway!"

"Yes, Natsuki is right, but they don't _do it_ when there's a class coming up." Shizuru reasoned

"Mou! Shizuru…ikezu…" Natsuki said trying hard to imitate Shizuru's Kyoto-ben

"Ara, my Natsuki is cute when she says that." Shizuru said before pinching Natsuki's cheeks and hurriedly stood up and went to the closet to get some clothes to wear

"Shizuru…ikezu…" Natsuki repeated causing the older girl to laugh

XXX

Nao was naked and was facing the full body mirror in the room she shared with her mother. Himeko was cooking something for the visitors who will be arriving today, and Alyssa was as usual being clingy to her mother. In truth, Nao has no problem with Alyssa being too close with her mother, she'd passed the stage in her life where she wanted to be that close with her, and being alone for a long time also caused that feeling to be abandoned. It was enough for her that her mother is now alive and well, and she is very happy that her mother is enjoying Alyssa's company. Himeko missed the opportunity to pamper Nao in a very young age because of the tragedy that struck her, and Alyssa is a cute child, it isn't bad to have Alyssa as her sister, if you ask her.

The red headed teen was inspecting her belly, at 3 months, it still wasn't obvious, but if you knew your body well, you could tell if something changes or not, and she could visualize the small protrusion of her lower abdomen. She brought up a hand and placed it over the very small protrusion, "Ne, your mama will try to be a very good one when you get out, so don't make it hard for mama okay?" she said to no one, we…actually she was saying it to the unborn child in her belly. She smiled and then she shook her head. She turned around abruptly when she heard her door opened

Her eyes widened when Miyu suddenly walked in

Miyu who wasn't aware of Nao's state of undress stopped on her track, her face reddened and it was as If Nao saw steam came out of Miyu's orifices. The cyan haired half human had her mouth open wide, and her almond eyes became rounded, her light crimson orb a bit narrowed

"You're drooling Miyu." Nao said after a hearty laugh, she decided not to put on anything just to see Miyu's reaction, and she liked it

"Na…Nao-san…" Miyu stutter, but her voice was still monotonous as a robot

"Oh come on Miyu, don't tell me you haven't seen any naked woman yet? You've been in a laboratory so you must have your fill of naked bodies!" Nao said laughing, and then she turned around to face the full body mirror again and resumed her massaging of her belly

_Have I seen naked bodies before? Oh yes I did…but why does seeing Nao-san's naked body made me feel this way?_ Miyu thought, then her body moved forward and stepped closer to the red head _why am I stepping closer…my circuit is telling me to turn around and leave…so why am I stepping closer?_

Before Miyu could formulate an answer on her own query, she was already standing behind Nao. She was looking at Nao massaging her slightly protruded belly, her green eyes were locked on her crimson orbs, "Do you find me fat? I think I am getting fat." Nao asked

"It is normal for pregnant woman to get fat." Miyu said, _but you are beautiful Nao-san, the pregnancy looks good on you _she thought

"Oh…then I look ugly then." Nao said sighing sadly, "I never know what's in that obsidian lord's mind to put us into such a situation." She added with the same sad tone

"Nao-san is beautiful. The pregnancy looks good on you." She voiced out her thought _I am not supposed to say that…I think something is wrong in my circuitry, I need to have it checked by Yohko-san_

Nao smiled, "You really think I'm beautiful? You can't lie right?" Nao added

Miyu nodded her head, "I wasn't program to lie."

Nao's smile widened, "Good!" she said relieved

"Himeko-san wanted you to know that breakfast is ready and that Sakomizu-san has arrived."

Nao frowned, "I already told my mother that I don't take Sakomizu-sensei's classes, I'm on a self learning module!" Nao exclaimed

Miyu nodded again, "Sakomizu-san said he has the long quiz question for the middle school."

"Fuck…"

"And you are not supposed to cursed when you're pregnant, little Nao can hear you."

Nao turned around and this caused Miyu's permanent face blush to deepen, "Can you stop calling my unborn child little Nao?"

"Then what will I call her?"

Silence

Nao made a mischievous look on her face, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Little Himeko or Little Miyu, you choose…" she said

At this, Miyu's dark face even darkened, Nao couldn't get the hang of it and loving every minute she saw Miyu blush, "I know why Shizuru-san loved teasing Kuga and making her blush." And even before Miyu could make a retort, Nao jumped into Miyu's arms. Leaned and gave Miyu's lips a peck, "Can you help me dress now?" Miyu just nodded her head at that request

XXX

Sakomizu was happy that he was able to shut down the power source Searrs used to create their orphans during carnival just in time.

Masashi Takeda was the one assigned to watch over the school ground today Saturday, exactly one month from the day the young Fuukan student was seen catatonic in an alley near the university. He was leading 10 other kendoka's who volunteered along with him. Takeda wasn't a hot headed fighter, he also has a good intuition and knew if he has to run away from a fight or go on. Just like his fight over Kuga Natsuki, after receiving a simple note from the blue haired ice princess saying thank you and forgive me, he decided that there is no use pining over the girl, he needs to step up and move on, and volunteering to guard his alma mater is one good way of doing that…

Well, he would have said it was a good way if he didn't saw two shadows lurking on the ground. He frowned, looked around to call on whoever amongst his fellow kendoka is available, but surprisingly, there was no one in sight so he readied his shinai and headed to where he found the two shadows.

He was confident at first, until he finally went inside the chapel, _what the hell these men wants from a chapel_ he asked himself and he followed courageously. His courage faltered though when upon descending a set of stairs that probably leads to an unknown dungeon, he spotted not men, but monsters. Their appearances was far from being human, yes, they may have two arms, but their hands were webbed, he wasn't able to see their faces yet, but by the way they stand and walks, he was very sure that he wasn't seeing humans anymore. As if Kami-sama was pouring over good luck on him, he ducked on a pile of boxes at the corner before the two monstrous shadows turned around to look back _arigato Kami-sama!_ He silently spattered. When he can't hear their heavy footsteps any longer, Takeda decided to follow them again, stealthily as possible. His eyes widened in shock when the two monsters stopped just in front of a metal box that contained the school's high voltage power source. The usual work of two large men was done easily by a simple pull by one of the monsters. Takeda could feel the electromagnetic force created by the high voltage source. He ducked once again waiting for the right time to escape the dungeon

He was again relieved when he heard a sudden banging noise and when he peeked through the hole made by piled boxes, he saw the two monsters fighting over the power source, there was already a severed line from the main trunk and the line was crackling with power. To whatever purpose these monsters have, he don't care, this is the opportunity he was waiting, so the kendoka hurriedly stand on his feet and ran as fast as he could out of the dungeon, and once out, he pulled out his mobile phone and called Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wang first, the two acting head executives then dialed Sakomizu's mobile phone to inform him of what's happening in the room.

They were on the mid of discussion when the lights in the university grounds died

XXX

"Himeno-san!" Sakomizu was panting when he opened the library door, "Emergency at school!" he added, he was hunched forward, his hands were resting on his knees and he was breathing hard

"Sakomizu-sensei, calm down please," Shizuru said, she stood and lead the fat teacher on the couch that was placed in the library, and then she went to her table and poured a cold water in a glass, returned to her teacher and offered the glass to him

"Arigato Fujino-san," he said after taking the offered glass and drinking from it. Himeno Fumi was already on her feet and was standing in front of the professor, "I…I got a call from Yumemiya and Wang, and it's not good…"

"Please tell us…"

"Masashi Takeda saw our monsters at the underground dungeon, and it seemed they made their way to the main power source of the school." He explained

"Kami-sama." Both Shizuru and Fumi exclaimed, "How was Takeda-san?" Fumi asked

"I think the boy was able to escape when the two monsters started fighting each other for the power cord." He said, "Before we end our discussion, the power supply at the university died down, I already informed Yukino and Haruka about it and glad that Erstin was here," he said

Silence

"The two acting executive heads were just waiting for instructions from us, I think Yukino was already coordinating through phone."

Fumi nodded her head and then she looked at Shizuru. Shizuru who has been good with reading gestures knew what is on Himeno Fumi's mind, "I think they should just calm the students down and made no action in reporting this." Fumi said

"But…"

"We must lure the monsters away from the school. There are lots of innocent students that might be hurt if they remain there to look for a very powerful source." She explained

"Maybe once the monsters are out, then that's the time for them to report about the power incident to the right agency." Shizuru added

"But how can we lure them out, there's nothing more powerful than those electrical circuits!" Sakomizu said

"There are sensei, there are…" Shizuru said

XXX

"Are you sure this will work?" Chie Harada asked Himeno Fumi,

"We are quite far from the university!" Takumi added

The HiMEs and their protectors were lined outside the mansion, protected facing their protectors.

"If they were made from an orphan, they would feel the HiME's powers, no matter how far." Fumi said

"Then how come they only appeared now?" Kazuya asked

"No, they were from another place do you remember? If they didn't feel the power, then how come they chose to go here at Fuuka rather than lets say…Tokyo, were power sources are much concentrated?" Yukariko added

"But why were there only two?" Aoi asked, "From the security tape we watched, there were five."

"We have no idea yet, but if what Masashi saw was true, then it is probable that they could have fought between each other to survive." Sakomizu reasoned

"Survival of the fittest." Natsuki mumbled

"Hai." Shizuru said, "Are we ready to lure the monsters out of Fuuka?"

"HAI!" everyone involved replied

Then they all closed their eyes and concentrated

"What will they do?" Sakomizu whispered in Himeko's ears, the beautiful woman smiled at the professor

"Watch closely sensei." She replied and then turned her eyes on the girls and boys at the garden

As if in rhythm, the protectors stepped closer in synch, and together, their lips met the lips of the protected

The blinding light caused the fat teacher to cover his eyes. He slumps his shoulders when he turned to the other uninvolved people and saw them wearing dark glasses. "Nobody cared to remind me." He mumbles

XXX

The fighting suddenly stopped when they suddenly felt the enormous amount of concentrated power near them. And like a lightning, the two monsters disappeared from the dungeon, and ran like a tornado towards their goal

XXX

Migami, Alyssa, Aoi, Erstin, Himeko and Sakomizu were instructed to wait inside. The uninvolved were watching at the mansion's window, they could have watch through the surveillance camera, but they wanted to see the battle in the real world. Sakomizu and Erstin were perspiring from nervousness, while the others were relaxed and smiling.

The pregnant HiMEs were pushed at the back of their protectors. Takumi was holding onto a large double edge kunai (refer to Sasuke's kunai in Naruto), Kazuya was holding Akane's red tonfa, Yohko has the labrys across her back, ready to be pulled when needed, Chie has her hands on the side, one hand holding onto Shiho's flute, Yukariko's bow was slung over Mai's back, Fumi's scythe was being held by Mikoto in a dragging manner, just like the way Mikoto dragged Miroku around in combat, Natsuki held on to the naginata whose handle was resting on the ground, Yukino's mirrors surrounds Haruka, Miyu was just had her hands down, both hands covered with Nao's metal claw

"Don't take them by yourself Miyu, don't forget." Nao whispered after leaning forward to the half human fighter wherein Miyu just nodded her head in agreement

They've waited in silence

"I could feel them getting closer." Miyu said loudly for others to hear

"Kagutsuchi!"

"Miroku!"

Mai and Mikoto shouted at the same time calling on their Childs, Out of nowhere, the dragon Kagutsuchi appeared and flew off the sky, followed by Miroku

"Good thinking Mai! Mikoto! They need to pass thru Kagutsuchi and Miroku before they can come to us!" Natsuki exclaimed smiling at her friend

"Yeah!" The others agreed

So they waited again, it was after about 10 minutes of waiting when they heard commotions outside and it seemed like Kagutsuchi and Miroku was fighting the monsters,

"Haruka!" Yukariko called out, "Use Diana so we can see what's happening!"

Haruka nodded and activated Diana's power. The mirror began multiplying and releasing its small counterparts into the air, flew out to where the commotion can be heard. Then images started popping out of the mirrors in front of Haruka, "Kagutsuchi are blasting the monsters…" Haruka said

The others gathered around her to look

"The monsters are too fast, Miroku's spikes and Kagutsuchi's balls of fire can't hit them!" Mikoto said

"I can't even see them!" Takumi complained

"They passed through Kagutsuchi and Miroku." Miyu said flatly, "I suggest Haruka-san to deploy Diana's barrier, it could slow them down, and so the others would not be taken by surprise." Haruka nodded

"How come Mikoto can see them?" Kazuya asked

"Actually we all can see them, they are one of the HiMEs natural power, we are fast, strong and we can see thru fast moving object. That's the reason why we can fight orphans." Akane explained

Shizuru interrupted, "Since we will be dealing with two monsters, I suggest we should scatter ourselves, it will be easier for them if we are concentrated in one place." Everyone nodded, "Haruka, you will stay here at the middle and activate the barrier, while we secure other positions."

"How about Yukino?"

"We have to ask her to go inside the house." Natsuki said

"No, I will not leave Haruka here alone." Yukino said with finality

"Yukino-chan…" Haruka

"No Haruka! I am not going inside and leave you here, we are in this together!"

"But I cannot protect you if I am concentrating on this barrier…"

"Then we'll have your back Haruka!" Mai said, "Isn't that what this training is all about? There's no me, no you anymore. There will only be us in this fight!"

Everyone looked at each other, nodded their heads and smiled

"And in the future fights as well." Kazuya added

Silence

"Then let's do this!" Mikoto said seriously

At Mikoto's word, Haruka concentrated and activated Diana's barrier; the barrier so big that it covered all of them and the mansion at the back

"It's coming!" Mikoto and Miyu screamed

"Mai! Call back Kagutsuchi! We don't want him bombarding us!" Akira shouted

Mikoto and Mai called their Childs

"This is our fight now!" Chie screamed and that's when they saw the monsters slowly descending on Haruka's barrier

"They are pounding on my barrier!" Haruka screamed

"Materialize!" Mai shouted, Yukariko's arrow materialized, her hands and ankles now have her rings, the rings on her hand ignited the arrow. Yukariko who's at the back of Mai guided the fiery haired girl's arms, then Mai shot at the target

Blazing arrow flew out in a speed that would equal that of a bullet, they were sure that it would hit one of the monsters, but their eyes widened when that monster was able to dodged the speeding flaming arrow

"Fuck!" Nao screamed

Their eyes widened more when the monsters started covering their hands with powers, their hands were crackling now,

"Electromagnetic powers, they are using high voltage powers to pound on Haruka-san's barrier." Miyu said after her analysis

Haruka on the other hand could feel the force being sent her way, "Their getting stronger!" Haruka screamed

"Kami-sama!" Fumi screamed, "They must be absorbing the power from your barrier Suzushiro-san!" Fumi screamed again

"No!" Yukino screamed

Takumi frowned and he fanned out the Kunai, "I am not letting those two harm Suzushiro-san then!" he said, getting ready and then he threw his kunai, "Gennai! Hit the mark!" he shouted, the Kunai flew to the air in blinding speed targeting one of the monsters, just like how the monsters dodged the flaming arrow, they dodged the kunai too, "I'm not finish yet!" Takumi screamed as he ran forward, and like a soccer kick the returning Kunai on another part where the monster ran too

"Materialize!" Mai screamed again and made another flaming arrow and shot it at her intended target, but unlike earlier, she shot multiple flaming arrows at a time.

The sudden surge of arrows and kunai stopped the monsters from pounding on the barrier because they were now dodging it

"Drop the barrier Haruka! We know where they are and we can fight one on one." Mikoto screamed

Haruka nodded her head and dropped the barrier

At that exact moment the monsters attacked

Yohko and Miyu engaged one, while Natsuki and Mikoto the other one

The monsters were stronger this time, probably from absorbing power from Haruka's barrier, so they were able to dodge and hit more. Though the fighting protectors were keeping up. It was hard on Yohko's part though as unlike Miyu, Natsuki and Mikoto, she wasn't a HiME and has no power to see them. Shiho saw the sudden disappearance of the monster they were fighting at re appeared at Yohko's back

"Chie-san! Yohko-sensei's back!" Chie turned and saw the monster transformed his arm into a sword and ready to pierced Yohko's back

"YOHKO!" Midori screamed

"Sensei!" Chie screamed and activated her tornado, pointing the flute on the unsuspecting monster. The tornado hit the monster hard and it flew away from Yohko but not after giving Yohko as shallow cut on her shoulder blade, causing the doctor to bleed

"YOHKO!" Midori screamed as she came close to the wounded doctor

"Sensei…" Miyu said as she held on to the shocked doctor

"I…I'm fine.." She finally said, the others continued on fighting, "I think it's just a shallow cut." She said to pacify the woman now embracing her, "Get far from here Midori I need to…"

"No!" Midori said, her eyes filled with tears

"I'll take care of this Sensei." Miyu said, then Kazuya stepped in

"We can take this monster down."

As this was happening, Mai, Natsuki and Mikoto was trying hard to defeat their own monster

XXX

Inside the mansion

"Yohko-sensei is hurt!" Alyssa said then ran away from the group

"Alyssa-chan! Get back here!" Himeko screamed as she followed the running child

"Kami! You are not supposed to be there!" Sakomizu screamed but was unheard when Alyssa opened the door and ran outside

XXX

At the garden, Miyu resumed her fighting, along with Kazuya and Takumi. Haruka who seemed to have depleted her power from being sucked in by the monsters was sitting on the ground watching with wide eyes at the commotion

"I need to get up!" Haruka screamed as she tried to stand but her weakened and shaking knees won't let her

"Haruka-chan, please…"

"Yohko-sensei is hurt and I'm not doing anything!" Haruka said angrily

"But If you try to join in your state, you'll end up hurt like sensei!" Yukino reasoned

Haruka cried for the first time, "But I feel so useless! They are all fighting and I'm sitting here!"

"You made them see the monster, you're not useless Haruka-chan!" Yukino said crying along with her lover, she embraced the sitting HiME

That's when they heard Alyssa screaming for Yohko

"Alyssa-chan!" Yukino said, she turned her head to the now running child, her eyes wide, "Alyssa-chan! No!" Yukino screamed

The scream was heard by Nao and Miyu

"Ojou-sama!" Miyu screamed, then she turned to face the running girl and to run to her ojou-sama

It seemed that it was only Miyu who guided Kazuya and Takumi to see where the Monster is heading, so when Miyu turned around, Kazuya and Takumi lost sight of the monster

And it was Nao who saw where the monster is going

The monster's arm transformed into a knife, it headed straight to Miyu whose back was on them and has no visual of the attacking monster

"MIYU!!" Nao screamed before she ran as fast as she could to prevent the impact

The other's heard the commotion and Natsuki saw what is going about to happen

"Materialize!" She screamed as she wanted to call out her pistols too, but the pistols didn't materialize, "Fuck!" she ran fast towards the attacking monster then a thought hit her, "Harada! Give me a boost with your tornado!" she screamed

Chie nodded and activated her tornado, letting it hit Natsuki

Natsuki readied her naginata in an attacking position as Chie's tornado flew her fast towards the scene

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered

XXX

"MIYU!!"

The half human heard Nao's scream so she look back to see the monster, descending on her with its transformed arm. She frowned and waited for the hit to come…

end 13.1 –

A/N: I thought I could finish this in one chapter, it's so long and the smex isn't here yet! So I'll write the continuation of this on the next chapter, and since I promised everything last chapter, then I will post it as soon as possible. You'll not be waiting for a whole day to see the continuation, promise!


	14. Chapter 14 132

A/N: As promise! Sorry you haven't seen the idea that was inspired by my heart is an icebox on the last chapter. And yes as usual this is unedited, just like last chapter, will upload the edited one when weaver finished editing it. I think I've filled her inbox with all the latest chapters I wrote. He-he. There's something I forgot to clarify in my story, here Shiho was orphaned, and her grand pa died of heart attack. That's one point, the others were: Nao here is the same age as Natsuki, both are 16, a year younger than Shizuru, but she got into trouble many times and has stopped time and again because of lack of funding until Mashiro Kazahana decided to give her a full scholarship if she will repeat middle school. So she's a 16 year old middle schooler. Mikoto, Shiho, and Akira were all 14 here. Mai is 15 and a first year high school, the same age as Chie, Aoi and Yukino. Akane is 16 but in first year too, like Natsuki. Haruka is the same age as Shizuru and repeated her final year in Fuuka.

Takumi's kunai was from Naruto, and my idea on Natsuki's combination was inspired by Tokiya Mikagami from flame of Recca. Harharhar…

**THE GIFT**

Handj

_Previously on The Gift_

The scream was heard by Nao and Miyu

"Ojou-sama!" Miyu screamed, then she turned to face the running girl and to run to her ojou-sama

It seemed that it was only Miyu who guided Kazuya and Takumi to see where the Monster is heading, so when Miyu turned around, Kazuya and Takumi lost sight of the monster

And it was Nao who saw where the monster is going

The monster's arm transformed into a knife, it headed straight to Miyu whose back was on them and has no visual of the attacking monster

"MIYU!!" Nao screamed before she ran as fast as she could to prevent the impact

The other's heard the commotion and Natsuki saw what is going about to happen

"Materialize!" She screamed as she wanted to call out her pistols too, but the pistols didn't materialize, "Fuck!" she ran fast towards the attacking monster then a thought hit her, "Harada! Give me a boost with your tornado!" she screamed

Chie nodded and activated her tornado, letting it hit Natsuki

Natsuki readied her naginata in an attacking position as Chie's tornado flew her fast towards the scene

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered

XXX

"MIYU!!"

The half human heard Nao's scream so she look back to see the monster, descending on her with its transformed arm. She frowned and waited for the hit to come…

Chapter 14 (13. 2)

Miyu frowned when the attack didn't come but instead it was Nao's warm arms that descended upon her

"NAO!!" Natsuki screamed

Kuga Natsuki was flying towards them fast, her naginata in a position to cut through the monster's arm, Chie exerted more effort to let Natsuki flew faster and get to Nao just in time…

"Nao-san…" Miyu whispered as she felt something wet and sticky poured over her shoulder

At that moment Natsuki was able to get to the monster who has embedded it's sword on Nao's right shoulder blade, she frowned in anger at the sight of blood pouring out of the red head's wound, "NAO!!" she screamed in tears as she made a direct, straight cut to the monster's arm, the naginata cutting through and hits the ground, severing the monster's arm

The monster suddenly withdrew from the action, and stood in front of them, it wasn't making an attack as it raised its arm

"That monster could regenerate!" Himeno screamed, "Mai!" Mai materialized her bow and arrow

The monster looked puzzled as she tried to regenerate its severed arm; it looked at its arm and made an expression as if it was frowning when it saw its arm's end covered with ice, making it unable to regenerate

"It can't regenerate! Hit it!" Akane screamed

Shizuru was so angry that she closed her eyes _lend me your power Duran…_ she thought and felt something surge inside her. She opened her crimson eyes, her gaze was freezing and she whispered materialize, and there at her hands were Natsuki's pistols, she raised her arms, aimed at the stunned monster and shoot

No one knew that Shizuru was an able gun shooter, one of the quirks being a Fujino is to learn the art of fighting, the classical and modern way.

It was at that moment that the unsuspecting monster realized its compromising situation, the ice bullets hits even before it was able to dodge, Shizuru's attack was followed by Mai's flaming arrow, and the arrow shattered the frozen monster into pieces.

And if everyone thought that the suspense was through

The other monster decided to just attack the others as it can't hit the fast Mikoto

Shizuru saw the sudden shift of the other monster and began shooting at it, but the monster was fast so it dodged the ice bullets

Haruka frowned, "Oh no! You are going down!" she screamed then she activated Diana's barrier and engulfed the speeding monster with it and letting it float above the ground

Mikoto who saw Nao and Yohko's bleeding body becomes angry and screamed "Now!"

As if there was an earthquake; the ground shook and multiple scythes came out flying from the ground, as if Miroku decided to change its spike to a scythe, the scythes concentrated on the floating monster and it hit the monster on every part of its body.

Haruka dropped the barrier causing the monster to fall down on the ground

"It's not dead yet!" Himeno screamed

Natsuki approached the monster who was removing the scythe one by one from its bleeding body, "Die monster!" Natsuki growled as she pierced the monster's chest with her naginata

Eyes widened when the monster was slowly engulfed by an ice

"Sugoi…" Takumi whispered

Seeing this, Mai stepped closer, materialized her element and threw a concentrated fireball on the now frozen monster.

The action shattered the monster into pieces

And then the elements dematerialize

XXX

Miyu was supporting Nao who had slid down, taking with her Miyu, "Nao-san…" Miyu's voice was the same monotonous one but her face was drained of color. Himeko and Alyssa who saw what happened ran towards the bleeding Nao

"Nao!" Himeko screamed as she ran towards her daughter and then knelt before the woman

"Nao-san…Gomen!" Alyssa said while crying

"He-he, this isn't life threatening mama, so don't you dare cry." Nao said weakly, trying to lighten the mood

"Nao needs more medical attention than me, bring her to her room, and get me something to patch her up!" Yohko said as she tried standing up

"But you can't do it Yohko, don't jeopardize Nao's condition by trying to heal someone when you yourself can't get up!" Yukariko chastised the struggling doctor

"I called Dr. Marco already; she will be here in a moment!" Sakomizu interjected after he saw everything, "I instructed Erstin to get a first aid kit, and I'm sure Miyu could give Nao a first aid…" the teacher said

The others were still in shock as to what happened

Miyu included, the half human was not replying, she just have her arms around the injured red head, cradling her in her embrace

"Take me to my room Miyu…" Nao whispered before darkness claimed her

"Nao-san…" Miyu looked at Nao's pale face, "Her heart beat is slowing down. Too much blood loss, Nao-san is going into hypovolemic shock."

"Then get up and take her somewhere where she could be cured!" Natsuki yelled at the shocked half human

Good thing Yohko was already standing, being supported by Midori, "Miyu-san, please bring Nao-san on her room…"

Alyssa looked at her guardian and frowned when the half human was still not moving, "MIYU!" Alyssa screamed, the blond girl stood up and shook the cyan-haired half human, "MIYU!" she screamed again and slapped the half human in her face. This caused the cyborg to looked at her ojou-sama,

"Alyssa ojou-sama?"

"Please, take her to her room, she needed medical attention." Alyssa said calmly. The cyborg nodded and then she stood while carrying the unconscious Nao inside the house.

XXX

Everyone was relieved when they've learn that Erstin has a back ground on first aid; the blond girl started dressing Nao's wound first. The red head was lying on her bed, her mattress soaked with her own blood. Miyu was sitting beside the sleeping girl watching. Himeko and Alyssa were taken to Alyssa's room where the older woman was given a light sedative by Yohko.

The other HiMEs were keeping watch on the mansion, just in case another of those monsters suddenly came, though it was Haruka, Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto who decided to keep watch. The others were given time to rest

Sakomizu was offered to stay the night, but he wanted to go back to the university to see what had become of the school, Erstin of course stayed and was resting on her room, although now, Shiho would sleep in that room every week ends with her. Fumi, Shizuru, Yukariko and Yukino were gathered together to discuss the matter at school, and at the mansion. They were at the middle of their meeting when the phone rang and Reito jumped in.

Yohko's wound was dressed by Erstin too, and was glad that it really was a shallow one; it seemed that her collapse was due to her first time fighting and with a very strong opponent at that, a monster with no qualms in killing its prey. Once she found her self able to do what she does best again, she came to Nao's room and inspected the wound

"Miyu-san…" Yohko called out the half human keeping vigil at Nao, the cyan haired woman looked at the doctor, "I've got a call from Dr. Marco and I told her about Nao's condition, they need to do an emergency exploratory surgery on her wound to see of there were major vessels and nerves hit." Miyu did not reply but she nodded her head, "She's loosing a lot of blood and she might need a transfusion so can you please tell Himeko-san about it?" Miyu nodded

She then stood and was about to make her way out of the room when she stopped, "Will Nao-san be okay?"

"She will once she got the proper medical attention. It's not good for her baby for her to lose so much blood." Yohko replied, "Dr. Marco will be here in an ambulance in five minutes

"I'm not leaving her side." Miyu said flatly

"We don't want you to." Yohko said smiling

Then Miyu walked out of the room

XXX

In five minutes, they heard the siren at the Kanzaki mansion, and then Miyu could be seen carrying Nao hurriedly unto the ambulance. The red head was hooked at once to an LRS (lactated ringer solution), then she was also hooked to an oxygen, a pulse oximeter was clipped on her thumb, as heart monitors were hooked on her chest. Before the red head was totally put inside the ambulance, one of the medics took an arterial blood via her radial artery that could be found on her wrist for ABG (arterial blood gas), CBC and ABO cross matching. After all these were taken, the red head along wit Miyu and Himeko boarded the ambulance and soon after they heard the siren blur into the night.

XXX

The mansion has been quiet in the following week

_Nao and her baby were pronounced out of danger after 24 hours, post-surgery. This was good news for everyone and Himeno was so happy she celebrated with the others by buying ice cream for everyone. On the 48__th__ post-op day, complication sets in; it seemed that Nao's body was rejecting the blood transfused to her that came from her mother. 460 cc of whole blood, fully cross matched and inspected was taken from Himeko for emergency transfusion, it seemed that the sword hit a major artery and it bled profusely during the exploratory surgery. The vascular surgeon was so thankful that the brachial plexus wasn't hit at all. Nao responded well on the first 24 hours, but the rejection happened on the 48__th__, so they decided to look for another donor, and it seemed Miyu's blood can be transfused._

_The doctors were so amazed that the successful blood transfusion was from a humanoid, and they were even more intrigued by the fact that Miyu regenerated blood cells in the course of one hour to replaced the two 460 cc bag of blood taken from her_

"_You know, the likes of you would benefit the medical studies." One resident said to Miyu while the humanoid was lying down, 16 gauge needle bore inside her antecubital area. The resident was massaging the arm and it made Miyu frown 'no one does this to me'_

_In irritation, Miyu transformed that same arm the resident was massaging into a sword. The resident jerked back and suddenly removed his hands from Miyu's arm, "The next time you try to do that again, I will not hesitate to cut your hand." She said flatly, "I don't want to see you doing that to Nao-san as well." She added looking at the resident fiercely. The resident wasn't able to formulate any reply but his head nodded successively to state that he understood._

_Nao slept for two days, and on her 4__th__ hospital day, the red head awakened to the light of the sun kissing her cold, pale cheeks. She turned her head to see Miyu looking out of the glass window_

"_Miyu, where is my mother?" Nao asked hoarsely_

_Miyu turned around to looked at Nao's pale face, "I am glad Nao-san is already awake." She said flatly, "I sent Himeko-sama home, she has been watching over you the entire time." She said_

_Nao frowned, "And you're not?" she asked smiling_

_Miyu shook her head, "I was here with Himeko-sama."_

"_Then why did you let my mother rest at home while you stayed here?" This was followed by Nao coughing and wincing from the sudden pain brought about by her newly operated wound_

"_Because unlike Himeko-sama, I need just a little rest. Besides, Alyssa ojou-sama will miss her, the both of us weren't with her and she is not allowed to come here to visit." Miyu reasoned, then she walked over the side table and poured water on a glass, "Here, water will be good to alleviate your dry throat." Miyu said offering a glass with a straw and Nao sipped on it_

"_Thanks." Nao said and then she closed her eyes to will the pain away_

_Miyu sat at the side of the hospital bed, "You shouldn't have done that. I could take that attack Nao-san, and this will not happen." Miyu said flatly_

_Nao opened her emerald eyes and looked at Miyu, "The least you could say is thank you Miyu…"_

"_I am supposed to protect you, not you protect me." She said_

_Silence_

"_I'm alright now Miyu." Nao said sadly_

"_But you gave us all a fright. I thought you'll die." She said flatly, but her face was blushing_

_Nao smiled, she then moved her hand without the intravenous line and rest it over Miyu's hand, "Gomen Miyu fo…"_

_Miyu didn't let her finish that sentence as she leaned forward and kissed Nao on her lips, chastely, "You will not do that again. I am not going to lose you and little Miyu."_

_Nao was shocked by Miyu's sudden action, but the shock passed faster and she smiled at the half human for using little Miyu instead of little Nao, so the red head nodded her head in agreement, then she raised her clean hand and pulled the half human forward and gave Miyu a proper kiss_

_Well proper in Nao's dictionary_

So after one week of being held in the hospital. Nao came home to the mansion with Miyu.

Himeko and Alyssa was the first to greet the come backing HiME. Alyssa with a happy smile on her face as she embraced the red head then shifted her embrace to Miyu. Himeko was teary eyed while receiving her daughter in her arms. When all the drama was done, the other occupants of the room happily welcomed Nao.

Himeno and Shizuru even made streamers for the red head, causing the web weaver to cry. Though Miyu was there to pacify her. Her crying brought the other pregnant girls to cry as well

Lunch and dinner was especially made, this time Tokiha Mai joined Senoh Aoi and Yuuki Himeko in preparing their dishes. Their teacher's decided to let them off the hook with the quiz, while Sakomizu and Hanagano decided to forgo their lesson for that Saturday. So everything was okay

"Was there news from Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked, the table was a bit rowdy than before and Nao appreciates the normality of it all

"Well, aside from his report last week about him finding dead monster's body, nothing yet." Shizuru replied

"We were hoping that Kanzaki-san could find something about Mr. Smith." Fumi added, "But it seemed the man was just too slippery."

"He was the one who sold Searrs foundation, to whom we have no idea." Miyu added

Everyone looked at Miyu, "You knew?" Himeno asked

"Hidden files after they recovered me from the lake." She said flatly, and then she started putting vegetables on Nao's vegetable less plate

"Miyu…you're doing it again." Nao said when she noticed Miyu's action

"That is good for you Nao since you're recovering." Miyu said flatly, "It's also good for little Miyu." She added

At these everyone looked at the two

"No san anymore? What the hell happened at the hospital?" Natsuki asked with a grin

When Nao realized that they were no longer at the private room of the hospital, she blushed

"And what's with _little Miyu_ ne?" Chie added to the teased causing the recuperating girl to glare at Chie

Miyu looked at the two inquirers flatly, "Nao recovered from her injury of course," she said flatly which caused Nao to sigh in relief, "And then she taught me how to kiss." Nao almost choked on her food because Miyu added that information after she have put a mouthful of rice in her mouth, "And Nao told me to stop calling her daughter little Nao, and asked me choose between little Himeko or little Miyu."

The others were grinning widely at the sudden information

"Ara, then Miyu-san preferred to call Nao-san's daughter little Miyu?"

Miyu nodded, "She liked it."

Nao growled, glared at the half human beside her and decided to leave the table when the rest of the occupants started laughing

"Did I say something wrong?" Miyu asked the others innocently

"Miyu-san, I think you should follow Nao to her room." Yohko said grinning which earned a nod from the half human

"Oh, and Miyu, I think I shall sleep at your room, Alyssa-chan will want me there tonight." Himeko said and then looking at Alyssa who nodded in agreement, Miyu nodded her head once again before she stood and follow the irritated red head.

XXX

Nao was pacing back and forth, seething in anger when the door suddenly unlocked from the outside. Knowing that no one could do that except Miyu, the red head stopped pacing and took a pillow from her bed, and threw it at the cyan haired woman who entered noiselessly at her room

"From that action, I could deduce that I did something wrong. Sorry." Miyu said flatly without dodging the pillow

"Baka!" Nao screamed, "You are not supposed to divulge everything! You should at least keep something just between us! Miyu no Baka!"

"Then I shall go back and tell them that it will just be a secret between us." She said turning around to walk out

"Baka!" Nao screamed again and walked fast towards Miyu before pulling the half human back, "You'll just make things worst if you do that." She calmly said and then she sighed deeply

Miyu faced the red head, "I'm sorry if I caused you and little Miyu any trouble." She said, there was no emotion in her face but her eyes tells Nao another thing though

Nao smiled and raised her arm and wound them around Miyu's neck, "Well, little Miyu like what you did."

And Miyu's sad eyes turn into a happy one

"Did you know that your eyes changes mood?" Nao asked as she caressed Miyu's soft face, "And your face is soft for a robot."

"My body is of human Nao. I am half a robot. A humanoid."

"So you can feel everything I do to you right?" Miyu nodded her head and then Nao leaned forward to kiss Miyu's lips, "What can you say about that?" Nao asked

"What…I…"

"You probably need another dose to say something?" Nao said then leaning again to kiss Miyu's lips, "There…so?"

Miyu did not reply

So Nao made another move, but this time, she included her tongue

"Nao, you are…" Miyu wasn't able to finish her sentence when her moving tongue was sucked by Nao

They lip locked for long and Nao was panting when they parted, "Carry me to my bed?" Nao whispered at Miyu's ear. Miyu did not made any reply but she carried Nao to her bed bridal style

"Your mother said she'll be sleeping in with me and Alyssa ojou-sama at our room." Miyu informed the red head

Nao grinned when the stronger woman put her down gently on her bed. Miyu was about to stand when Nao pulled Miyu to her and once again kissed the cyan haired woman.

"You shouldn't do that, I might fall on you hard and hurt little Miyu." The half human said flatly

"You won't hurt little Miyu, I'm sure of it." She said pushing Miyu to her back, Nao maneuvering her body so she's now hovering above Miyu, "Make love with me Miyu?" Nao said almost pleading

"Huh?" Miyu's eyes told Nao that she didn't understand

So straddling Miyu's waist, Nao started removing her clothes

"Nao…you're undressing in front of me, do you want me to get your night wear on your cabinet?" Miyu asked, her face blushing, her eyes were filled with anticipation

Nao didn't reply, instead she stand and started removing her pants along with her underwear

"Nao…you should get dress, you will catch a cold…" _I should be stopping her, I should be pushing her out of the way to get her night wear_

"No, I won't Miyu." Nao replied and then she reached back for the clasp of her bra and unclasped it, revealing her engorged, yet beautiful breast

"Nao…" Miyu's eyes narrowed at the sight, and anymore protestations were cut off by Nao's mouth plundering that of Miyu's. They lip locked, Miyu's human side overriding her yggdrasil unit. Miyu pushed Nao gently when she felt a very pleasurable feeling run down her peripheral nerve, looked down and saw Nao's hands underneath her shirt and massaging her breast

"Did you feel that?" Nao asked, she smiled when she saw the intense darkening of Miyu's face as the half human nodded her head, "Do you like me to continue or do you want me to stop?" Miyu did not reply with words, but she nodded her head. Nao frowned, "Stop…" Miyu shook her head no and this caused the red head to smile more, she stopped what she was doing causing Miyu's eyes to widen in protest and then pulled Miyu's shirt off of her. The woman underneath leaned forward to let the shirt slipped off her, revealing uncovered mounds. Then Nao's hands traveled south to pull Miyu's pants and everything under it…which is none, "Oh… going commando ne?" she asked thrilled

"I have no plan serving the army." Miyu replied which caused the red head to laugh

And before Miyu could say another inconsequential words, Nao leaned and caught one of Miyu's nipple in her mouth

Miyu closed her eyes, she was resting her hands on Nao's back lightly _circuit overloading, reboot, reboot… _but no matter what her microchip unit commands, her human nerves wouldn't react _what power does Nao has over me…she is overriding my circuitry_

Nao stopped her action and looked at her work, she smiled when she saw Miyu's once soft, floppy nipple hardened, _oh…I'm getting through you…_ she thought before she took the other nipple in her mouth, her hand replaced her mouth on the other one

Miyu opened her eyes to see Nao working on her other breast, she raised her hand and slowly touched Nao's engorged breast _circuit command…abort action, abort action…danger…abort action _that was the command but her hands did end up on Nao's breast. Steady, unmoving, "Touch me Miyu…" Nao whispered once she pulled away from Miyu's breast and leaned forward to whisper, and then she started trailing kisses on Miyu's exposed neck causing the cyan haired woman to close her eyes once again. Miyu felt Nao took her hands and place it on her breast, then Nao guided her thumb over her erect, hard nipple and move them in circular motion, pressing the thumb harder towards her, "Press harder Miyu…"

And Miyu did causing the red head to gasp. The red head forgotten about her work on the woman's breast underneath her

"Do you like the feeling of doing that?" Nao asked panting

"Yes." Miyu said flatly _I love doing this _she thought

Nao leaned her body forward, "Miyu…please….put one inside your mouth…I want you to…" No further command was needed, Miyu leaned to put one nipple in her mouth, her other hand continued on her ministration. This almost made Nao scream, the red head breathing more rapidly

Miyu stopped sucking, "Nao, your vital signs are increasing, we should stop…"

Nao frowned, "Stop now and I shall not talk to you ever again!" she screamed before she kissed the cyan-haired woman on her lips again

And the action resumed

Nao was getting hotter, and Miyu could sense something wet in between her legs and on her lap where Nao was straddling her _circuit rebooting…failed _Miyu knew her body wanted something but what? She has no idea, "Nao…I think I should go and try to pee…"

"No… you don't need…." Nao said after every pant, "I need you inside me Miyu…"

"Inside?" Miyu asked

Nao pulled Miyu's index and middle finger, "Be gentle…this is my first time…" Nao said as she raised her hips up, spread her legs and guide Miyu's fingers inside her

"Nao…" Miyu's attempted speech were silenced by Nao kissing her lips, the red head then slowly went down on Miyu's inexperienced, but strong fingers

"God!" she screamed when Miyu's fingers jarred her virginal organ, she stop from coming down as she felt the pain, she held onto Miyu tightly, she bit on Miyu's shoulder hard to prevent herself from screaming, and tears began forming in her eyes

"Nao…you should…" Miyu wanted to say they should stop, but her body wanted to go on…what to do… it seems like she's hurting Nao with what she is doing, "I'm hurting you…"

She looked at Nao's hidden face when the red head shook her head no and continued to come down on her, "Please Miyu…I want this…please…"

Miyu nodded

And as the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure, Nao started grinding her hips against Miyu's finger, "God…"Nao moaned, "Oh Miyu, please harder…please…"

"Harder?"

"Thrust…harder…" Nao panted the words and Miyu did what she was told

The rhythm of Nao's hips becomes faster, and as if she knew what she was doing, Miyu quickened her pace too. Miyu then felt Nao's walls contract around her fingers before Nao screamed her name, stiffened and then collapsed on her. She removed her fingers once the muscles relaxed and lied down, bringing with her Nao who was lying prone on top of her.

Nao raised her head to look at Miyu's dazed eyes, "Cover us?" she asked, and Miyu nodded and pulled the blanket over them. Nao kissed Miyu's lips and before the red head drifted off to sleep, "I think I'm in love with you Miyu." Nao said softly before sleep claimed her

_Nao…in love with me…_

She has no idea what Nao was talking about, but if Nao being in love with her means more of this, then who is she to deny Nao. She gave Nao's exposed forehead a kiss before she enveloped the red head with her embrace

-end chapter 13.2-

A/N: Nothing to say…but next chapter will be a month after this, and someone will make a cameo…want to guess who and what's the role of the guest?


	15. Chapter 15

_Winner to AAR challenge are Bleeding Hopes, Keiko-chan2000 and Nolens volens, I think it is unfair of me to announce the first one since they didn__'__t read the story at the same time. So they can send me a challenge plot/request plot through my e-mail but since it was Bleeding Hopes who was the first, I__'__ll make his/her story first followed by Keiko-chan and finally nolens. (But please don__'__t hurry poor author-san, but I promise to give your challenge my best effort!)_

Note 1: It came to my attention that Natsuki's and Mikoto's sudden ability to merged their powers with the powers of their protected wasn't explained well or was written a bit rushed, though I've already answered this, I felt that I am compelled to explain it again for clarification purposes (I am not making this note because I'm angry or was offended, instead I am happy that things like this were being noticed which means the reader really paid attention to the story). It can be noticed during the last two chapters that Natsuki and Mikoto were trying their best to merge their powers but were unsuccessful. During the battle, the two still have no idea that they can merge their powers like Mai. Since all the HiMEs and their protectors were in an emergency/stressful situation, it was at that time they _accidentally_ found out about their power's ability to merge. It can also be noticed that Natsuki was not even moved by it nor was she excited, and so does Mikoto, it was only the others who has seen what Natsuki did who were awed. Adrenaline rush during emergency situation tends to do this; a normal person can lift something heavier during this time because of the surge of steroids in the body for flight or fight reaction.

Note 2: The one month I was referring was about the scenes or the story plot of this chapter. This plot is a month after the plot of chapter 13 and 14 (Actually 13.1 and 13.2)

Note 3: I am writing smex scenes for my favorite pairs only, but Mai and Mikoto will not have smex here even though they are one of my favorite pair, I will write a side story to the gift with them as the center…and will write their very first smex (But they'll have smex in WDW hehehehe)

Note 4: This chapter is the start of Arc 2 of the story. 1-14 is arc 1

Finally ended the note, Weaver did editing, Mistique…proof read this chapter, arigato to both! (didn't change to pussy though) And I did some editing myself, Thanks to Yui1808 for pointing out that Alyssa's MIP was her father not Miyu, so some changes will be made in the chapter but not too major.

**THE GIFT**

HanDj

Chapter 15

"**It has been a month and it seemed nothing has changed between them.****"**

"**It has only been a month.****"**

"**No, if you include the first time they knew that they were pregnant, then it was more than a month or two. Please remember that they are now entering their second trimester and the children are now at their 14 weeks age of gestation.****"**

"**They already had problems****…"**

"**Which was resolved at once, they are all getting along.****"**

"**They****'****ll snap sooner or later. When those bellies begins getting larger, and when the pregnancy becomes too much of a pressure not only for the pregnant but from the one looking after them, they****'****ll snap.****"**

"**I doubt it.****"**

"**Don****'****t doubt my ability my dear,****"**

"**You succumbed to their powers. They****'****re not the same HiMEs from before.****"**

"**And their children will not be them in the future.****"**

**Silence**

"**Kanzaki-san****'****s wish was granted already.****"**

"**And I should be threatened?"**

"**Perhaps…he was the one who suggested the HiMEs being roofed under one house. It was his idea that they are bonded right now."**

"**They'll falter."**

"**I doubt it."**

"**If I don't love you, I would have killed you right now."**

"**Not while I am protected by these crystals."**

"**I'll make a wager with you."**

"**And because I know you honor your word, then I will accept your wager."**

"**Even without knowing what the wager is all about, you'll accept?"**

"**Yes, because I know I'll win this one…again."**

"**You never fail to amaze me. Anyway, here is my proposition, if in 300 years and these HiMEs line can prove that they can duplicate their ancestors strength or even exceeds their ancestors power and they overthrow me like these HiME did, then I will stop trying to overtake the whole world and re-shaping it to my own desire.****"**

"**And if the future HiMEs of this descent fails?****"**

"**Then you will not raise a single finger to help them, marry me and reshape the world with our own flesh and blood.****"**

**Silence****…****a very long silence**

"**You still accept despite my proposition?****"**

"**Yes. They will not fail me.****"**

"**You put your trust on them too much, my love.****"**

XXX

Friday evening found the HiMEs and their protectors along with Himeko, Alyssa, Migami, Aoi and Erstin at the Kanzaki's entertainment room. The second periodical exam has been given to them through internet and the end of the exam marks the culmination of the university's one week semester break, and because of the good news they received from Kanzaki Reito, they also gave themselves their needed break on their martial art exercises, this gave them time to unwind hence they were now gathered at the said room to watch something everyone will enjoy.

Natsuki and Shizuru were seated at the corner of a very large couch. Shizuru has her back resting on the couch's backrest while Natsuki sat slouched, her head resting on Shizuru's shoulder, and one arm draped on Shizuru's enlarged abdomen. Beside the two were Chie and Aoi, the couple almost mirrored Shizuru and Natsuki's position except for Chie's body leaning forward a bit as she scan all the DVD discs that Erstin and Miyu borrowed from a DVD rental somewhere near the Kanzaki's residence. On the other side of the large couch was Himeno Fumi, who was smiling widely as she watched the younger women around her, and beside her was Yukariko who has Migami seated at her lap. Occasionally, Fumi will pay attention to Migami, the two will play and the little girl will end up in a fit of giggles. Sometimes Alyssa, who was just showing the inner child in her will lean her body on Yukariko's leg and join in the play. Alyssa was seated at the floor along with Mikoto, Shiho, Erstin and Yuuki Himeko. Alyssa would lean on Himeko's lap most of the time if she wasn't playing with Migami. Erstin and Shiho sat side by side and they both have their backs leaning on the large couch's edge. It was a good thing that Aoi and Natsuki have their legs bent up while they snuggle with their partners. Mikoto was situated in between Mai's legs, the fiery haired girl was seated on the solo couch and she was busy braiding Mikoto's long hair-tails. The other solo couch has Midori and Yohko, Midori was actually seated at Yohko's lap, her legs raised up on one of the couch's armrest, while her back leaned on Yohko's right shoulder and she has her head resting on Yohko's neck.

Everyone was chatting happily when their attention was caught by the sudden opening of the entertainment room door and the appearance of one red head followed by the half human who was carrying a single lime green lazy boy chair

"Why is it that there is only one lazy boy chair in this house?" Nao asked as she entered the room, she was frowning

"I believe that is because this house has only one master? Reito-san?" Midori replied without moving or changing her position, not even a bit

Nao looked at the older red head and shook her head, "If Yohko-sensei puts a pacifier on your mouth, you'll pass for a giant baby!" she teased the older red head

Midori this time pulled her head away from Yohko's clavicle and glared at Nao, "Har-har, not funny." She said before she scoffed and returned her head on its previous place

Nao was about to say something when she was suddenly pulled and before she knows it, she was already sitting on Miyu's lap, her eyes widened as she looked at the half human, "Miyu!" she squealed

"I think Midori-sensei looks cute like that," Miyu said flatly as she tried making Nao imitate Midori's position

"OI! I don't look cute!" Midori yelled

"Of course my Midori-chan looks cute this way!" Yohko teased and then she leaned forward to give Midori's exposed cheek a peck

"Ara…" Shizuru exclaimed and then looked at Natsuki who looked back at her

"I know what's running in that head of yours Shizuru. I am not going to copy Midori's position!" Natsuki preempted

"Ara, my Natsuki read my mind again!" Shizuru squealed and then giggled, "But Yohko-sensei is right, Midori-sensei looks cute, look at her." Shizuru said and pointed to Midori and Yohko's place

"I'm not cute!" Midori yelled her face now turned red as the others looked at her again, "Where are the others? Kazuya, Akane? Takumi and Akira? And the Kaichou is not here along with that Haruka!"

"Don't change topic Midori. You're cuteness has been revealed." Yohko said smiling evilly at the red head on her lap, "And I thought it was only for my eyes…" she followed with a bit of overacting facial expression

"I'm not…"

"You're busted Midori." Yukariko said and then she followed it with a laugh

"Takumi and Kazuya were out to look for a job, they said it's the right time for them to do it since it's semester break." Mai offered without stopping her work

"That's nice for them to be responsible at their very young age." Fumi said smiling, "And Akane and Akira?"

"Probably comparing notes who got the best work out last night," Chie said, she wasn't looking at anyone, her eyes focused on 4 DVD discs she chose amongst so many, so she didn't see Akira and Akane's red faces. The two girls just entered the room when Chie made the remark

"We are so not discussing that!" Akane said a bit disgusted

Chie turned around and looked at Akane's fuming face, "Discussing what?"

"Tha…_that_!" she said

"I don't remember saying _that,__"_Chie said teasing the red faced girl

"Oi Chie spare the girl!" Natsuki said

"Oh, I saw Haruka-san and Yukino-san outside, the two seemed to be having some argument…" Akira said trying to divert the attention from them. It was at that moment that Haruka and Yukino entered the room

"I told you Yukino that was what I've heard!" Haruka said a little bit angry

"Wait!" Yukino called out, "You can't be sure about that, you can't just give someone suspension just on the basis of hearsay!" she reasoned

"But it's not hair spray Yukino!" Haruka yelled, she even has her arms flailing in the air

Yukino slumps her shoulders, "Hearsay Haruka-chan, but you weren't there…"

"I heard it over the computer, I saw that idiot who scandalized the girl's restroom and he was even barging about it!" Haruka said

The other occupants of the room were silently watching the two's exchange

"Vandalized Haruka and you're not sure if the bragging boy and the vandal are one and the same!" Yukino explained giving stress to the misused words

"I know it's him, I saw him and have talked to him before, and I have a very pornographic memory Yukino." Haruka said, "…and you've been repeating my words too!"

At Haruka's last words and before Yukino could correct her once again, Nao who was trying hard to not laugh had it and she burst out laughing, she was clinging on Miyu as she laughs hard. Haruka focused her gaze at the laughing red head, "What are you laughing at Yuuki Nao?!" she asked angrily

"Who…who would not laugh…You…you have por…pornographic memory! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Haruka frowned, "So what are you laughing?!" she demanded

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said softly, her face red from embarrassment and was now tagging lightly on Haruka's arm, "It's photographic memory,"

"What's the difference? Both of them have por and phic! Same difference!" Haruka reasoned which caused the others to laugh along with Nao, of course except for Miyu, Shizuru and Alyssa

"Ara, my term as the school's Kaichou wasn't this exciting…" Shizuru said smiling

"What's not exciting during your term?" Natsuki asked, the laughter died down, Akane and Akira took a seat on the other couch and was followed by Haruka and Yukino,

"I am not going to label the carnival as exciting Natsuki," Shizuru said seriously

Silence

"You know, we were not involved in that carnival that you were talking about and from what we heard, I think Shizuru-san is correct when she said that it wasn't exciting at all." Aoi said

Everyone nodded their head

"I have no idea what happened then, I was just there during the last day of the carnival." Miyu said flatly. Something changed in Miyu and that was her interaction, instead of her answering questions, now the half human readily says whatever it is that comes into her head

"How come?" Chie asked

"Ojou-sama and I were sleeping during those times." Miyu said and then she looked at Alyssa who has her head leaning on Himeko's chest

"I died that time." Alyssa said softly but still loud enough for others to hear, "Father killed me." She added without tears

Silence

"I thought I was the one who killed you…I killed Artemis…" Mai said sadly, she stopped playing on Mikoto's hair, while the younger girl held her hand

"Ara, I don't think Mai killed Alyssa-san. There is no need for her to be sad." Shizuru said

Erstin, Himeko, Aoi and Chie who have no idea of what really happened during that time were just staring at the others in awe

"I didn't know you've suffered that much." Erstin said and then she looked at Shiho

Shiho looked at Aoi and smiled, though her eyes silently say sorry to the older girl. Aoi looked back with eyes that asks Shiho what for, "Remember that time when everyone thought that there was a vampire roaming around campus?" Shiho explained

"The one who I thought bit me?" Aoi added and the HiMEs nodded their heads

"The one I shot with my arrow." Yukariko said

"That was Yatagarasu, my child."

Silence

Aoi unwound herself from Chie and leaned over to Shiho's body in front of her and hugged her, "As everyone here said, you were all under some spell right?"

"But we still knew what we were doing that time Aoi-san," Shizuru said her face once again bears a melancholic expression

Silence

"I thought the idea was that when a child is killed, the most important person is the one who dies, how come it was Alyssa who died?"

"My Father, the head of Searrs died. Next to my father, Miyu was the next important person in my life that time, and now that father is not here, Miyu is still my most important person and then there's Himeko-sama, the other HiMEs, Migami-chan. You all became important to me." Alyssa said smiling, "I felt weak after Artemis was defeated, but my father shot me."

"Your father?" Himeko asked and held the child closer to her

"Father Greer killed her under the instruction of Mr. Searrs, Alyssa ojou-sama's father." Miyu said, "We found out that he was tasked to kill ojou-sama if she failed to kill the real HiMEs and soon Mr. Smith killed all the founding members." Miyu explained, "I have to die with Ojou-sama, but someone took me from under the frozen lake." She added

"Why the heck are we talking about such things?" Natsuki yelled

"I agree!" Haruka seconded

"We are all given second chances, and we were given precious gifts! So there's no room for sadness or for reminiscing here, understand?" Natsuki said and then she looked at Shizuru and smiled

Everyone nodded

"Besides, we all have a movie to watch…" Fumi said and looked at the side to see Migami's eyes closed and drools were already forming on the side of her mouth, "Well maybe not all."

Everyone laughed at that.

"This little one is excited to see her little sister already." Yukariko said

Mikoto and Chie sighed simultaneously, "What's that sigh for?" Aoi asked Chie while Mai just looked at Mikoto, she having an idea as to the reason for Mikoto's

"Of all the couple here, we are the only one who will not be having little ones." Chie reasoned taking her eyes on reading the back cover of the DVD

"Hey we will not have ours too!" Mikoto whined

Everyone looked at Mikoto, "Why, are you two a couple?" Midori asked the young girl and Mikoto nodded her head and this caused Mai to blushed,

"Okay!" Chie screamed to change topic, "I finally chose two out of all of this," she said and then she looked at Miyu, "So who among Miyu and Erstin borrowed this…" She looked at the title of the two DVD's again, "Mugen Shima and Strange Animal?" Erstin raised an arm and pointed at Miyu. Chie grinned, "Just as I thought."

"Nao told me to get those two specifically." Miyu reasoned

Nao's eyes widened and looked at the woman underneath her, "You borrowed it? But I told you to borrow it for our eyes only!" Nao exclaimed

"I'll get it…"

"NOOOOO!" Chie said trying to hide the DVDs from Miyu who wasn't getting out of the couch and under Nao, "Okay…we cannot see Mugen Shima right now but there is no way you two are going to watch it all by yourself!" she said

"Ara, Chie-san is so adamant, what's the movie all about?"

"Well…" Chie blushed, "groups of female on vacation on a fantasy island so make a guess…"

Everyone gets the meaning except of course for the dense ones and the young ones. Dense: Natsuki, Miyu, Haruka. Young: Alyssa, Mikoto so except for the people mentioned, the others blushed

"Oi! There is no way that you four will be the only one to watch it!" Midori exclaimed, "Yohko and I will definitely watch it!"

"Why the heck can't all of us watch it?" Natsuki asked frowning. The rest looked at her as if another head sprouts from her neck, "What?"

"I can't believe you fell in love with that dense woman!" Nao said shaking her head

"Ara, my Natsuki probably needs to watch that so she'll know?" several heads nodded, "Okay, so it is official that we will see that once Alyssa-chan and Migami-chan are already at their room." Shizuru said

"I think I'll pass." Yukariko said blushing

"I'll pass too," Fumi seconded

Akane and Akira were about to say the same thing when Haruka interrupted them, "I don't get why Alyssa and Migami are not allowed to see them, but I will allow it, but you two?" she said pointing a finger on the girls beside her, "You will watch with us, and you need to bring Kazuya and Takumi also, this is about bonding time!" she said

"Haruka-chan, I don't think…"

Nao and Midori grinned, "Oh, the director said her piece, touch move!" Midori exclaimed

"Midori, you're going to give those two a nosebleed." Yohko said but she was smiling mischievously

"Then we shall see who will nosebleed first, Natsuki-chan, Haruka-chan or the two guys, so want to bet?" Midori said grinning

"Ara! I bet 100 dollars for my Natsuki!" Shizuru said at once

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki screamed and blushed

"Hah! I'll bet on Takumi-kun!" Akira said raising her voice

There was laughter at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room

"So I think it is safe to watch Strange Animal then," Shizuru

"I guess this must be something that resembles National Geographic." Chie adds

"Not sure? But you've been reading the back for a while now Chie-san." Fumi asked

Chie grinned, "Yeah, but I don't understand what it says."

Everyone suddenly developed a very large sweat drop on their foreheads except of course for the well composed ex-Kaichou and Miyu.

So Chie decided to put the DVD into the player, she stood up, walked towards the entertainment set and put the DVD in before she went back to her place.

As everyone waited for the movie to play, they decided to keep quiet. Natsuki again leaned against Shizuru's shoulder, but instead of just wounding an arm on her belly, the blue haired HiME began making circles on Shizuru's bulged abdomen. Amongst all the pregnant women it was Shizuru who has the largest tummy, it is justified though as she is the one carrying a twin, the others though compared to last month have still unrecognizable bulges on their abdomens.

Natsuki was making different shapes on Shizuru's belly now causing the older one to giggle, then Natsuki will whisper something on Shizuru's ear and the giggling fit will be accompanied by a blush…something new for the well composed ex-Kaichou. The others were watching the two who seemed to not notice that the attention was on them.

Well everyone was just watching except for one cyan haired half human who suddenly put a hand on Nao's still unrecognizable bulge and she too made some shapes on them. Miyu used her magnifying ability to see the shapes Natsuki made on Shizuru's belly and copied it. Nao who was intently watching and was waiting for the right moment to tease the blue haired girl was suddenly jerked from her thoughts as she felt Miyu's hands making shapes on her belly, "What the hell…" she wasn't able to finish her rant when Miyu cut her

"You are supposed to giggle like Shizuru-san." She said flatly then Miyu did something on her face that widened Nao's eyes. Miyu copied Natsuki's smile, though hers was obviously fake but her eyes twinkles just like that of Natsuki

Nao's sudden yell made Natsuki and Shizuru pull their eyes off each other and turned their attention to Nao and Miyu, Nao looked at Natsuki and yelled, "Kuga! Stop making out in front of us! You're infecting Miyu!" Natsuki was about to blurt out a retort after blushing but was stopped when Miyu leaned forward and caught Nao's earlobe in her mouth causing the red head to blush redder than Natsuki and jumped out of Miyu's lap, "What the hell was that for?!" she asked, the people inside were laughing

"I was just copying Kuga-san…" Miyu tried to explain

"Miyu! She wasn't licking Fujino's ears! She was whispering something!" Nao screamed in embarrassment

"Ara!" Shizuru looked at Natsuki, "How come Miyu-san thought of licking Nao's ear and you don't?"

Natsuki's eyes widened, "Shizuru…" she said exasperatedly

"Hey! There are kids in the room!" Haruka screamed, "We can lick each others ears later after the movie!"

Shizuru and Midori looked at Haruka, "Haruka-san, ecchi…" Shizuru said smiling

"I didn't know that Haruka had a perv-streak." Midori added then laughed

"Okay! The movie is starting!" Chie screamed

Miyu pulled Nao back on her lap as everyone becomes quiet. Natsuki and Miyu continued what they were doing on their partners belly while watching

"Ara…doesn't that woman look like my Natsuki?" Shizuru said and the others nodded, "I think I like this movie."

Haruka's eyes widened, "What is Yukino doing in that movie…and…and why is Kuga coming closer to her?!" she asked anxiously

"Haruka-chan, that's not me." Yukino said but deep inside she knew that she could have mistaken the actress as her

Natsuki and Haruka's eyes widened and they both made a coughing sound before Haruka screamed and stood up angrily, "The hell… Kuga is sliding her hands _in_ my Yukino! How dare you!"

"You don't have to hit me on my head that hard!" Natsuki stood up as well and faced Haruka as she screamed back at the blond woman

"You touched my Yukino!"

"The hell I'm going to touch her! I'll only touch my Shizuru!"

"But I see it with my own two eyes! You were touching my Yukino!"

"I'm not!"

"Ara…I didn't know that my Natsuki could be this intense when watching a movie." Shizuru said smiling as she watched the commotion between the two

"And to think it was Miyu who borrowed this." Aoi said

"If my parents learned that I am watching this, they'll probably send me back to Schwarz." Erstin said but she was amused all the while

"Then I'm coming with you." Shiho said smiling at the blond girl next to her

"So Miyu needed some more information?" Midori asked

"Nao wants me to watch it."

"MIYU!"

XXX

Despite the chaos at the start, they finished the movie. Akane and Akira were glad that the two guys came when the movie ended. They were about to go to their room when Haruka stopped them

"You will watch with us, bonding time!" Haruka said

So Chie puts in the second movie Mugen Shima

And the bet was on

Just to find out that neither Akira nor Shizuru won. Haruka was the first one to nosebleed and even fainted after.

The watchers had to get lots of tissue papers during this movie, and Benford-san will probably wonder where the blood on the floor all came from.

XXX

The movie ended a little late and it left one Chie Harada all hot and bothered. She was already lying on the bed, and Aoi was beside her, already taken away by the sandman, although the smaller girl will occasionally moan and even called out Chie's name sensually, and it's not helping the taller girl to relax and put the movie's hot scenes out of her mind.

"I won't be able to sleep like this!" Chie groaned and then she looked at her partner. She grinned when Aoi made a purring sound and it made her hotter. So deciding to take in the plunge, she slowly pulled the blanket that cover's Aoi's body, and her eyes glistened when she saw Aoi's nipple hard and poking out of Aoi's very thin night wear.

Not able to hold herself, she raised a hand and cupped one breast and massaged them; Aoi's moan deepened but the girl still has her back flat on the bed. So Chie decided to go further and slowly removed the top revealing Aoi's naked half, she then leaned forward and caught the nipple in her mouth, her other hand traveled to the other mound and massaged it.

"Chie…" the sleeping girl whimpered but did not wake up

So the taller girl continued her ministrations until she was able to liberate Aoi from her night wear, her hand then traveled downward to land on the sleeping girl's now wet center, she then pulled Aoi's limp legs apart and slid two fingers in

Aoi was enjoying her time at the never-never land, Chie was with her teasing her, took her hand and like peter pan flew her away, up-up in the sky, then they floated and Chie magically materialize a single feather and started tickling her…but she was shocked when the tickling become something laden with lust as Chie dove down, laid her on the ground and started undressing her hurriedly, then she leaned down and suckled her breast fervently…its not that she's complaining…but they were at never never land and this is supposed to be a Rated PG dream, she gasped when Chie suddenly entered her core

And that was when she woke up from her dream Chie's fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, "Chie…" Aoi's hazy brain asked but her traitorous body swayed in rhythm with Chie's thrust

Chie grinned at Aoi like a child who was caught with her hand inside the cookie jar…although Chie's hand was kind of like that…isn't it, "I am hot and I can't sleep?" Chie said smiling and stopped thrusting

Aoi frowned, "Stop that Harada and I'm not going to give you any incentives anymmffff…." Aoi wasn't able to finish her sentence as Chie leaned and caught her lips with hers, and the taller girl continued thrusting until Aoi screamed her orgasm

XXX

Morning at the Kanzaki's was usual, Himeko and Aoi were in charge of breakfast, but since it was a Saturday, Mai helped instead of Aoi and she was tasked to make the ramen for everyone.

Fumi, Yohko, Yukariko and Midori were gathered early in the morning at the library. Last night, Erstin woke up Yohko reporting that Shiho was complaining of stomach pain, the blond girl was so rattled and almost gave Yohko a heart attack, it was a blessing that Shiho was just suffering from a mild case of MPS or Myofascial Pain Syndrome and a warm compressed alleviates it. This event alarmed the doctor hence, she decided to meet the other administrators especially Fumi.

"As you can see, you are now entering the second trimester, and normally, at the start of pregnancy, there should be a regular visit to an obstetrician. Though I was able to prescribe everyone the right vitamins and supplements, it wasn't enough." Yohko explained

"What else should be done?" Fumi asked, not aware of the process since it's her first pregnancy

"During the time I was pregnant with Migami, I had to go to my obstetrician once a month until 7 months then every two weeks until 8th months, then once a week until I reached my EDC, I forgot what that means." Yukariko supplied

"Yukariko is right, and EDC is expected date of confinement. The girls needs more laboratories, like KOH test, they need to at least have a baseline ultrasound, blood test is needed also and at this time, they should at least get the right to hear their babies heart beat, and let them know if their babies are positioned right." Yohko supplied

"So what are we to do?" Fumi asked "Isn't Dr. Kramer available?"

"Oh…I think Dr. Kramer is not the one we need, yes he is a radiologist, but we need Obstetrician to do that." Yohko said

Silence

"And I am not going to allow any man touch my Midori-chan." Yohko said looking at her partner and then winked. Her wink was returned but with an additional flying kiss from Midori. Yohko pretended as if to catch the kiss and place it on her lips

Yukariko and Fumi shook their heads from the two's childish moments

"Don't worry, I'll contact a friend, she's an American Obstetrician who decided to have a clinic here in Japan, I'm sure she'll help us out." Yohko said

XXX

The late night activity caused Chie and Aoi to wake up late, so they were the last one to go down and head to the dining area. While walking along the corridor, Chie suddenly heard the administrator's discussion through a slight opening of the door, she overheard about Fumi asking about some Dr. Kramer, she was to stay and try to hear more when Aoi pulled her and the two headed to the dining area

"Finally, you two arrived!" Haruka said and the two new arrivals seated themselves on their proper places

"I over heard Fumi-san talking about hiring a doctor for you," Chie started

"That's good!" Erstin replied, "Shiho gave me a fright last night, it is probably right for her to be seen by a doctor." She added with concern in her voice

Nao frowned, "Why don't you just get your things from your dorm and just live with us here?" she said

"I can't do that, I need to attend school and see through the student's welfare while Kaichou-san is not around." Erstin reasoned and the others nodded

"But that's not what bothers me." Chie added

"What?" Natsuki asked, she was about to drink her morning coffee

"They were hiring Dr. Kramer, that lecherous Dr…" Chie wasn't able to finish her sentence when 5 types of morning drinks showered her

"That Baka?!" Natsuki screamed, "Oh no-no-no…"

"I am not going to let that boisterous man even lay a single finger on my Yukino!" Haruka screamed

"Haruka-chan, its lecherous." Yukino corrected

"The hell I'll let him look at Shizuru!" Natsuki added

"He won't definitely touch Mai or I'm going to use Miroku to cut off his hand." Mikoto said

"Mikoto, there is no way he can do that because I'm not pregnant!" Mai said

"Then I'll use my Kunai." Takumi said

"And I'll hit his head with my tonfa!" Kazuya added

Suddenly the dining table was in chaos as the protectors and partners started making out scenarios on how to take the man's body parts one by one. This was their state when the four adults came in. Their eyes widened

"WAITTTT!" Midori screamed

The noise stopped and the girls looked at their teachers

"What is happening here?" Fumi asked calmly

Haruka raised her hand and Fumi nodded at her so she started, "I am not going to let any man touch my Yukino, and I don't care if that man is a doctor!" she said angrily, Fumi was about to reply when Miyu suddenly spoke

"No man shall insert a finger inside Nao or I am going to severe any arms where that finger is attached." Miyu said flatly

At this Nao's face reddened and the others started laughing

Yukariko was laughing too but was the first to react, "Who said about any man inserting a finger on anyone?" Yukariko asked

The rest except for Shizuru looked at Chie

"Hey! I didn't say that Dr. Kramer will insert a finger on anyone! I just said that he was hired as the doctor! Miyu was the one who said anything about finger insertion!"

They looked at the cyan haired half human

"That's what I've read from the books." Miyu reasoned

Yohko have to restrain herself from laughing out loud at Miyu's chastised expression, well if you could read her eyes not her face, "Okay, what Miyu read was the IE or internal examination and yes, Miyu is right that it's a must…"

She haven't finished her explanation yet when the uproar came again from the protectors

"QUIET!!" Midori screamed again, "Another uproar and I tell you, no one will get chocolate cake!" she screamed and then looked at Mikoto, "And why the hell are you so concerned Mikoto? Mai's not pregnant!"

Mikoto frowned, "But they were all yelling so I should yell too."

They could almost see smoke comes out from Midori's ears

"Ara, Midori-sensei is getting frustrated now, can we all sit down and talk about this calmly?" Shizuru asked of the others and they all sat down, including the teachers

"I agree with Shizuru-san," Yukino said smiling at the chestnut haired girl

"Okay," Yohko speak, "I'll clear everything up, Chie-san must have heard wrong…"

"I heard Fumi-san talking about Dr. Kramer." Chie said

"Yes she did but it was about the ultrasound, and we didn't agree because he's a radiologist and not an obstetrician. Besides I won't let any lecherous man touch Midori, only I have that right…well I can't do the IE but I'm not letting a man do that."

That relieved the majority

"So a friend of mine…"

"A man or a woman?" Haruka asked

"Female," Yohko answered exasperatedly, "That female friend of mine agreed to come here during the times of your check ups, and she will be doing the IE. Female will do the IE."

"Is she straight or lesbian?" Natsuki asked

"What's her preference got to do with this?" Yukariko asked

"Well if she's a lesbian then it's understandable that she too liked…" Natsuki trailed

"Ara, Natsuki thought that lesbians are like that? I am hurt!" Shizuru

"Oi it's not that but I was just thinking that…"

"Hey, I like vaginas but I surely am not interested in eating Shiho's vagina!" Nao screamed

"Nao! You…" Shiho yelled her face red

"Okay…that was wrong of me but…"

"If you're not comfortable with it then you can do Shizuru's IE!" Midori said

"Ara, if that's the case I'm afraid the consultation will take hours…"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed

Mikoto wasn't paying attention, she was in deep thought, "Mai!" she called out a bit louder taking everyone's attention, "Is vagina delicious? Why haven't I tried eating one yet?" she said then she scratched her head

The other's laughed. Himeko was actually covering Alyssa's ear, and Migami's ears was covered a little late so the girl screamed

"VAGINA!!" before she giggled

"Mikoto!" Mai screamed, her faced red in embarrassment

"He, Mai has one! Why don't you…" Nao didn't finished that as a single bread flew through the air and landed in her face

"Mai has a vagina? Mai why didn't you let me taste it?!"

Mai frowned and glared at Nao, "I'm going to kill you Nao! Mikoto will not stopped whining!" and then she threw another bread

"Hey!" Nao yelled and she too threw bread into Mai

And the discussion was now a full blast food fight

"I can already see how this consultation will go." Yohko said shaking her head

"Don't worry, I'll give you a massage after…and I have a gift for you…" Midori whispered before a bread hit her face, "Who threw that?!"

-end 15-

So this arc will deal with the HiMES pregnancy and the problems they'll encounter until the HiMEs give birth

Next chapter, someone will make a cameo. She's supposed to appear here but I decided against it.

Strange Animal is a story by ShotgunNeko and Mugen Shima is the story authored by EM Praetorian.

Not meaning to be negative about lesbians, as author is one too, just trying to write something that at least has semblance to reality, and was trying to elicit a conversation that could lead to the last scene.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for a late update. I am having a helluva of a time at work and it threw me out of the loop, so forgive author-san for that. I would like to take this opportunity to thanked all those who have read Red Ribbon, especially those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it though it has nothing to do with SHIZNAT. Arigato

Beta-edition. Arigato Weaver-san

**THE GIFT**

HanDj

Chapter 16

"**Are you sure this is where we are supposed to go?"**

"**Yes, my friend gave me this address…wait I'll get it from my bag…here…"**

"**Doy! This is even bigger than your mother's hospital!"**

"**Ospital!"**

"**See? Even this little one knew that."**

"**Excuse me, that wasn't my mother's hospital, but yeah…seeing the size of this mansion? We could fit in my parents and our house inside."**

**Silence**

"**Your friend did say Kanzaki Mansion right?"**

"**Yes that she did, and she even included a warning on her last note."**

"**Warning?"**

"**Yeah, something about angry partners and IE,"**

**Silence**

"**I think we better go in, the sooner we start the sooner we could get out."**

"**We are staying here overnight."**

"**What? How come you didn't tell me that?"**

"**I forgot?"**

"**You and your daughter are going to be the death of me someday…princess!"**

"**Please…she's **_**our**_** daughter hon!"**

"**Yadda – yadda!"**

"**Dada-dada!"**

XXX

It was a sunny day, except for Himneno Fumi and Sagisawa Yohko, the HiMEs, their protectors and partners, including Himeko and Migami decided to spend their morning at the garden, Himeko, Aoi and Mai prepared a big basket full of food as the group decided to have their breakfast outside. Chie, Natsuki and Haruka took care of the place where they will have their picnic. Mikoto, Alyssa and Migami on the other hand played hide and seek while waiting, well…of course it was just Alyssa and Mikoto playing as Migami tags along with whoever was not the 'it' in the play.

So everyone was enjoying their breakfast though Midori has a pout on her face as her partner was not with them at that moment. It came to their attention that the Obstetrician came early in the day and that Himeno Fumi and Sagisawa Yohko were the one entertaining them hence the two wasn't able to come with.

"Ne Fujino," Midori was lying on her side as she chewed her sandwich. The protectors and the non-pregnant HiMEs decided to play volleyball leaving the pregnant women on the mat along with Erstin.

"Midori-sensei?" Shizuru looked at her teacher.

"Aren't you nervous?" The older red head asked the smiling ex-Kaichou.

"Nervous about what?" Shizuru asked back.

"About this hullabaloo thing, you know…the check up thing?" she clarified.

"Ara…I have undergone a check up already." Shizuru said and that caused the others to look at her.

"When?" Nao asked with widened eyes.

Shizuru sighed deeply, "Just before Reito found me at Kyoto's busy city…collapsing," she replied sadly.

"What? You mean…Kanzaki found you? Not Natsuki?" Akane asked and Shizuru replied with a nod, "Wow, Kanzaki-san did seem to have a change of heart ne?" she added.

"He was my vice-Kiachou, and Kanzaki-san wasn't really a bad person…" Shizuru smiled, "If you look pass that playful boy-next door aura he's projecting around." The chest nut haired woman added.

Silence

"Why did you go for a check up?" Akira asked huskily.

Silence which was later broken by Shizuru's sad tone, "Himeno-san called me to inform me of everyone's predicament, so I took the liberty to see if I am pregnant like you…and…well, as you can see…" she then smiled and patted her slightly protruded belly.

"Did it hurt?" It was Shiho who asked.

"That time?" Shizuru stalled, "Yeah…it hurts…I mean…the check up was uncomfortable, and I bled that day for the first time…"

"Natsuki wasn't your first?" Shiho's eyes widened.

Shizuru laughed softly, "Ara! The ultrasound machine was my first!" everyone laughed at that, then Shizuru's melancholic voice returned, "But it wasn't the check up that hurts, it's…"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it Kaichou-san," Yukino said smiling.

"No…I think I need to clear up everything," Shizuru said then she bowed her head at Yukino and smiled, "These two here will have Kuga as their last name,"

Midori and Nao scrunched their forehead.

"Haruka-chan told me that your parents disowned you?" Yukino asked but she really wanted to supply that information as it seemed that the matter was hard for Shizuru to say. Shizuru nodded her head.

"The hell! You have no way to tell that The Stupid Obsidian Lord did this! Did you even reasoned out to them?!" Nao spat angrily.

"My parents didn't give me time to do that…"

"So who told your parents that you're Pregnant?" Erstin who didn't join the protectors asked.

"Our family Obstet…"

"Fuck that OB!" Nao screamed, "Doctors have that confidentiality things right?"

"Yes, that was what I know…"

"Then we must kill that Obstetrician too!" Akira said angrily .

"Ara!..."

"So how come Reito found you?" Midori asked, "I believe you were at the special medical bay when we learned about you coming back to Fuuka, so what happened? Will it be okay for you to tell us?"

"Well, I really haven't told anyone what really happened then, I mean…my Natsuki knew that I was disowned, that's it and it seemed the information came from Kanzaki-san…"

"So you can't tell us?" Midori asked.

"I don't want to make my parents look bad in this…"

"But they are!" Yukino exclaimed, "What kind of parents will leave their only child hungry, pregnant, sick and roofless on the street?" the brown haired girl supplied.

"Ara, Kikukawa-san knew?"

"Sorry Kaichou-san, when I told my parents about my condition, they told me about what happened to you. Haruka-chan's parents were your family's friend right?" At that Shizuru nodded, "Well, it was Mr. Suzushiro who told my parents, he didn't like what your mother and father did to you…not even one bit."

Silence

"Ara…" Shizuru's masked seemed to lose its hold for a while, and her eyes became misty, "I think I should thank Haruka-chan…"

"I think she called her parents and explained what really happened and told them that she and I will be having our baby." Yukino said.

"Really?" The others except for Midori and Shizuru asked excitedly.

"So what did Suzushiro ojii-san said?" Shizuru asked.

"He was so elated that he's going to have a grand child. He went to your parents house after that and gloated I think."

Silence

Though almost everyone had that smile on their faces except for Akira.

"What's the problem Akira?" Midori asked.

Akira looked at her teacher, "I haven't told otousan about my pregnancy yet, I'm afraid of what he would do to Takumi-kun." She said sadly.

"Ara! I'm sure Genai will not let anyone harm Takumi-kun, Genai accepted him as the protector and father." Shizuru said.

Akira nodded her head, "Maybe I'll try telling otousan when the break ends next week." The others nodded.

Before the discussion lengthened out, Yohko came and with her was a red headed female. Her hair almost the same as that of Mai but she looked like someone at Yohko's age

"Ara! Too many red heads in this story!" Shizuru said as she shook her head.

"Blame that HanDj-san, I think that idiot has a fetish for red heads!" Nao exclaimed.

"She should be aware though…Miyu might cut her head off if she learns about it." Shiho supplied.

Yohko and her companion stepped closer and Midori stood up to greet her partner, "I didn't enjoy breakfast!" the red headed HiME exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Yohko said smiling and then she smiled at her companion, "Oh by the way, I like you all to meet my friend, the one I told you about yesterday?"

At this, the others who were playing chose to get closer to where the two doctors were standing.

"This is Kimberly Anne Possible-Go, and she will be your Obstetrician for your entire pregnancy period." Yohko said smiling, but her smile became one that is laced with nervousness as she saw Nao, Akira, Shiho, Akane and Yukino's angry stare.

This didn't go unnoticed by the red headed doctor as well, "Hi?" Kim greeted with a smile, her face has a look of calmness on it, "I will be you're…"

"She looks like MAI!" Mikoto screamed then she looked down at the doctor's chest before looking at her red headed partner, "Ne Mai!" the fiery haired HiME smiled at Mikoto, "Why is her breast not as big as yours?"

"Huh?" Kim.

"MIKOTO!' Mai yelled before she slapped the younger HiME hard on her arm.

"Anyway, since I'll be staying the day here, we could start a bit later for your examinations…"

"Are you going to break that confidentiality clause?" Yukino suddenly asked.

"What are…" Kim was thrown off by the question.

"Are you going to squeal to my father that I am pregnant too?" Akira didn't even let Kim finished a sentence.

"I don't…"

"Or maybe you'll get us all thrown out of this house?" Shiho added, she has a frown on her face.

This outburst caused the others who were listening to make their own comments…all together; hence they are once again in a very chaotic situation.

Kimberly Anne Possible-Go, a well known Obstetrician haven't seen a very wild and overprotective partners in her entire career as a doctor…well maybe except for now. The red head leaned closer to Yohko and whispered, "I think I know now what you mean…" and she wasn't even finished with her sentence when Yohko was suddenly pulled away from her.

"No touchy my Yohko!" Midori exclaimed.

"Midori!" Yohko's eyes widened.

The chaos lasted for about 5 minutes and that was thanks to Yukariko and Fumi who intervened.

XXX

Every HiME and their partners, as well as those who are not involved were gathered at the Kanzaki's living room, they were all seated quietly while Kim stood in front of them, Shego and their daughter Kish was seated at a solo couch a bit away from the HiMEs.

"I see that something brought about the commotion earlier, I am glad that these things were brought up at once so that you can all clarify it to me and I can explain myself." Kim started

Haruka raised her hand and Kim nodded at her to go on, "I think I know what Yukino is braving at…"

"Braving?" Kim asked

"Haruka-chan, driving at…"

Haruka glared at Kim, "Are you deaf? What braving are you talking about? I said driving at!" she exclaimed

"Oh…" Kim smiled and then nodded her head, Shego snickered softly as possible.

"To continue, I think there was an instance I knew of that an Obstetrician broke that confidentiality clause, and this caused the patient so much trouble and was even disowned by her family." Haruka explained.

"Disowned?" Natsuki asked frowning then she looked at Shizuru who was at her side.

"She was thrown out of her house, was left hungry, sick, pregnant and that is all because of a bumbling idiot…a doctor, an Obstetrician." Nao added. Everyone's attention suddenly focused on Miyu who clapped her hands at Nao, and the web-weaving HiME bowed down.

"I see…" Kim sighed.

"Shizuru…you didn't tell me…" Natsuki was frowning.

"Ara, I didn't tell a soul Natsuki, Haruka-san knew it form her parents…"

"You should have told me! I am going to hire a goon and have your parents be shot!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru tried to calm down the blue haired girl.

"Hey…you can just ask me to do that; I'll kill her parents for you…free of charge!" Shego said loudly.

Kim turned her attention to her wife suddenly and said, "SHEGO!" indignantly.

"IGO!" Kish imitated.

"IGO!" Migami copied.

"Wow…I think these two understands each other pretty well!" Shego commented.

Silence

"So is that the only concerns for you?" Kim asked, "Because I tell you now, Yohko as a friend puts her trust in me, so there is no way that I am going to do anything that will violate that patient's right, that can lead to Yohko's distrust." The red headed doctor added.

Silence

"Can I be allowed to be at Nao's side when it's her turn?" Miyu asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" the other protectors yelled in agreement.

"Mikoto! Why the hell are you being so concerned again? Mai is not pregnant!" Midori yelled at the yelling Mikoto.

"But I can stay beside Fumi-chan!" Mikoto replied.

"Oh…" Midori then nodded her head.

"Well it wouldn't be a problem with me, are your partners okay with you there beside them at the consultation bed?" Kim asked.

"I wouldn't mind my Natsuki being there; it's not as if she hasn't seen…"

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki wailed her face as red as a tomato.

"Hah! I think someone here has manage to outdone you on the blushing department pumpkin!" Shego said laughing, causing the red head doctor to match Natsuki's face.

"You're not helping at all Shego-dear…" The way Kim said it made everyone cringed.

"I…I think I should just be with Mai and try to taste her ramen?" Mikoto suddenly said after seeing Kim's evil glare.

"Heh…I forgot I have a job interview today!" Takumi seconded.

"Job interview? Why didn't you tell me about it Takumi-kun?" Akira asked smiling.

"Hey Takumi, you're not the only one who have a job interview today!" Kazuya agreed with the younger boy.

"Ara? Suddenly the boys have job interviews?" Shizuru said smiling mischievously.

"Heh! I'll definitely pass watching Shiho's consultation." Chie said, "But maybe if I get to do Aoi's IE…"

"HARADA!" Aoi slapped Chie's nape a bit harder.

"Ow…that should hurt!" Nao said.

"I'm not changing my mind, you cannot use that face to threaten me." Miyu said.

"I second the motion!" Natsuki yelled.

"I third in motion!" Haruka added. All the others looked at Haruka with slacked jaw, "What? I can't second since Kuga seconded already!"

"I'll be glad to accompany Shiho…" Erstin shyly offered.

"That's sweet Ers-chan, and yes, I think I need someone to accompany me inside, this consultation is making me nervous." Shiho said smiling.

"Okay, so whoever wants to accompany their partners just have to go in with them, but I will not tolerate anything that will disrupt my work, is that understood?" Kim told the people in front of her.

"Hai-Hai!" everyone replied happily.

XXX

"Since we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon and there are 9 of you, I will divide your group into two. I will look at 4 patients today so that everyone could rest early, then I will start early tomorrow with the remaining five." Kim said, she was standing in front of the door to a room that will served as the clinic for her, "I wanted to assign who's who, but then I thought that you might want to assign yourselves. So who will be the first four to enter that clinic?" she asked smiling.

Silence

The HiMEs except for Shizuru were trying to gauge each other as to who has the bravest soul to be the first one to go in, their staring match was ended by Yohko.

"Midori will go first Kim, I'll accompany her inside!" The general doctor volunteered the red head.

Midori's eyes widened, "Yohko! I didn't volunteer!"

"Oh yes I know that, but I did." Yohko said sternly, "Come on! What happened to the strong justice fighter I knew?"

"You're just trying to make fun of me…" Midori had a pout on her face.

"Okay, so…" the OB looked down at her index card to read in the profile, "…Suguira Midori, 2…"

"Oi! I'm only 17 years old!"

Kim looked at the wailing red head and shook her head, "Okay, so the other three should just come to my wife and tell her your name so that she could find your papers." At that words, the red headed doctor turned her back to the others and went inside the clinic followed by Midori and Yohko.

"Okay! Whose next? And you better not mess with me or else!" Shego yelled and then she ignited one hand with her signature plasma.

"Wow! She can call out a fire even without HiME powers!" Mikoto said in awe, "…and it's green like her!"

"Okay whose next?" Shego asked

"Ara…" Shizuru stood and walked forward, "My Natsuki hate to wake up early in the morning right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Natsuki smiled and then she walked after Shizuru then she placed a hand closer to Shego's ignited one…

Shego's eyes widened and Kish excitedly jumped on the couch, "How the hell…"

Shego's plasma was now encased inside a solid ice crystal.

"Heh! The Ice Princess…Kuga Natsuki." Nao said as she stood following Shizuru, "I hate mornings too!" she said and she walked closer to the sitting green skinned woman, raised her hand and weaved a colorless web around the ice with green fire as the center, a long red strand was left for someone to hold on to, "That'll be a great gift for your daughter." She told Shego.

"The fuck!"

"Hey! No cursing in front of Kish!" Kim yelled from the inside.

"Sorry honey!" Shego yelled back, "Wow…how did you do it?"

Natsuki and Nao shrugged their shoulders as their reply.

"I tell you, your powers are much much useful than my brothers' powers."

The rest who were just watching snickered at the event.

35 minutes later

The waiting room now has the three next patients and their companions while the others decided to make other plans rather than wait for the tedious check up to end.

Midori and Yohko went out of the room with different expressions on their faces. Yohko was all smiles while Midori was frowning and she kept her legs together hence the awkward walk.

"Ara, Midori-sensei, you look like someone who has undergone a bikini wax!" Shizuru asked smiling.

"Bikini wax? Worst! Bikini wax doesn't involve your _whole_ vagina and a lot more!" Midori exclaimed.

"Ara…there's a kid here sensei!" Shizuru was teasing though, it was clear.

"Was it that painful?" Natsuki asked her face pale.

Midori frowned at the blue haired girl, "Why are you the one so concern, you're not the one whose going to undergo check up?"

"Baka! Of course I am concern…Shizuru will be the next!" Natsuki yelled.

"Ara, if Natsuki doesn't feel good coming along, I'll be okay to go in there alone…"

"No! I am not leaving you remember?" Natsuki said with a frown, the color returning to her face.

"Hai, but this is you not leaving me like the way we've talked about…"

"No and that's final, I am going in with you!"

"Ara…" Shizuru looked at her lover and smiled, "Ookini my Natsuki."

"Fujino Shizuru!" Kim called out and the chest nut haired girl stood up and entered the room followed by Natsuki.

XXX

Natsuki was smiling for the first part of the check up, upon coming in, Shizuru was asked to stand on the bathroom scale, "You're a bit heavy than Midori,"

"We'll be having twins!" Natsuki declared happily.

"Oh?" Kim then signaled for Shizuru to get off the scale and asked the chest nut haired girl to sit in front of her desk, "How did you know you'll be having twin pregnancy?"

"I had a complete check up at Kyoto General Hospital, my family's obstetrician did a…I think she called it Trans V?"

"Oh, so you already had an ultrasound, would you want me to repeat the Trans V? But I need your baseline ultrasound for comparison."

Shizuru was silent but nodded her head.

"I left all my papers in my OB's office in Kyoto; well it didn't turn out well and…"

"Her parents disowned her because that doctor told her parents about the pregnancy when she gave her word to Shizuru that she'll not say anything before Shizuru did!"

Silence.

"That's not good, though I can't say more since we too had this moral ethics and obligations towards our colleagues, but rest assured that I won't say a word to anyone without your permission." Kim smiled and the two HiMEs who nodded their heads, "If you could give me your OB's name and clinic number at Kyoto Gen, I'll personally handle this case." She offered.

"Ara…that will be a relief for me, Ookini,"

"Ookini…"

"Oh, arigato!" Shizuru supplied.

"I had your papers that were supplied by Yohko, so you had Hyperemesis Gravidarum?" Shizuru nodded, "So, I think I shall ask for a complete blood work up for you? We will include blood chem. So I can see whether your chemistry has been corrected already, will that be alright?"

"Of course,"

"You can now please lie on the bed." Kim instructed after writing some things on the paper, "All your laboratory request will be given to Himeno-san, she said the school will pay for everything."

"Himeno-san really is a good friend and administrator." Shizuru said, she then lifted herself to the examination bed and lied down

Kim started doing her work seriously, she took a tape measure and measured Shizuru's abdomen along the linea alba, "Your abdominal size is right for gestational age, and for a twin pregnancy." She declared smiling; this caused Natsuki to smile too. Then Kim started placing her hands on both sides of the abdomen, she started doing the Leopold's maneuver (1), "I think one of your baby is lying transversely, I suggest you massage your abdomen once in a while, it can make right the position at this age," she said then she took a stethoscope and a portable machine. She put the bell of the stet on Shizuru's abdomen as if she was locating for something, she had a frown on her face while doing it and smiled, she let Natsuki hold on to the stet while she readied he machine, "This is a portable sound Doppler, usually, your babies heart could be heard at 14 to 16 weeks, though at 14 it will still be faint and hard to be recognize with the use of stethoscope, so we could use this to amplify the sound…" Kim put a generous mount of KY jelly on the part where Natsuki has the bell of the stethoscope and then she put the machine's moving part there,

"It's so fast!" Natsuki exclaimed, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Yes, fetal heart rates are faster than maternal, hear this…" she maneuvered the machine and the heart sound slowed down, "This is the maternal heart rate. Normal fetal heart rate is at 140-160 beats per minute while maternal heart rate should be at 80-100, an athlete has a 60-80 normal." She then moved the machine to another part and Natsuki and Shizuru heard another fast heart beat, "The second heart beat, from your second baby."

"Wow!" Natsuki was all smiles.

"Okay…" Kim sighed, "We'll go to the hard part of the check up, I'll be doing your pap smear first, then I'll get some samples for KOH test and for Gram staining, then I'll do another transvaginal ultrasound."

"What?" Natsuki asked, "Does it really have to be Transvaginal?"

"Yes, at this point, since the babies are still small, we do trans V to visualize them well, we can do trans abdominal but usually we do them at 6 months since everything will become an abdominal content during that period, I mean the uterus and its content will be big enough and be placed inside the abdominal wall."

Natsuki nodded her head.

"Okay I'll do an IE first, just take a deep breath when it becomes uncomfortable okay?" Shizuru nodded.

Natsuki was able to contain her red face while watching the doctor do an IE. Shizuru was holding on to Natsuki's hands for support, and then the doctor took a speculum and readied herself when Natsuki stopped her.

"Wait!" Natsuki screamed and Kim looked at her, "You…are you going to insert that…that big metal thing inside…"

"Of course, I cannot do a pap smear without inserting this…"

Natsuki's face paled, "That must have hurt…"

"Ara…Natsuki, your face looks so pale…" Shizuru propped herself from the bed to looked at her partner.

"That…"

Kim shrugged her shoulder and continued, she warned Shizuru who rested her back on the bed, winced upon entrance of the speculum…and then the two heard a loud thud.

"Natsuki?!" Shizuru screamed when she propped her head to see Natsuki on the floor…unconscious…with bleeding nose, "Ara…I think my Natsuki has a very active imagination!"

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled for her wife.

XXX

The examination ended without much hassle, during Nao and Miyu's turn, the half human seriously checked on Kim. She will give the red head a death glare during the entire examination. Kim flinched when Miyu decided to change one hand into her anti-materializing sword when she took the speculum to do a pap smear on Nao. Yohko has to be called upon at once for Kim to finish her examination on Nao.

So when it was Shiho's time, Kim asked Erstin just one thing, "Can you change your hands or any part of your body into something lethal as well?"

And at Erstin shaking of her head, the red head doctor continued, though much careful this time as Shiho was a very small girl, and too young as well.

The examination the next day was more comical than pressured, what with Mikoto and Mai going in with Fumi Himeno. The spiked haired girl kept on interrupting and she even stepped closer to Fumi's opened legs to look intently. Kim was too tired to stop the energetic HiME and if not for Mai's warning that she will not have a ramen for a month, the spiked haired girl would not leave the doctor alone. But there was one thing Mikoto learned that day.

"So this is vagina!" Mikoto yelled as she looked at Kim do the transvaginal ultrasound, "Ne Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"How come we can eat Vaginas?"

Kim's faced reddened and it was matched by Mai, "Mikoto! Get out of here now!" Mai screamed and called forth her rings.

"Mai?...No Mai!" Mikoto then ran out of the room.

XXX

Later in the afternoon saw Kim, Shego and Kish who had the greatest time amongst the three on a limousine, courtesy of the Kanzaki Master and headed out of the mansion.

"**So how was it?"**

"**You're asking me how was the check up? I've never had a very tiring day in my entire career, and to think I've just saw 9 patients."**

"**They're a cool bunch."**

"**Yeah….have someone change their hand into a sword and threaten you to slice your hand if I put in a speculum inside, then tell me that's a cool bunch!"**

"**Hey it's cool! It's not everyday that Kim Possible, the girl…I mean woman who can do anything can be scared like that!"**

**Silence**

"**Then I really can do anything…who would have thought I'll be getting a chance to look on special patients like that."**

"**I think Kish here enjoyed playing with Migami."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh, did I tell you that…that Mikoto approached me?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Secret…I'll let you in the secret in the future."**

"**Come on Shego!"**

"**Ah-ah, you didn't tell me that we are staying overnight, so no can do!"**

"**SHEGO!"**

"**IGO!"**

-End chapter 16-

A/N: Before my Omake…Information number 1. Leopold's maneuver, from experience and previous readings, Leopold's maneuver is a technique used for the doctor to learn the following: a. the position of the head, this is important 'cause it will tell you if the pregnancy is breach or not, b. the position of the spine, this is important because the spine is the mark where you can put your stethoscope/Doppler so you can hear the fetal heart rate, c. the location of the fetal small parts, that is the feet and the hands, this is important because parallel to that is the spine! Hehehehe and finally, d. it tells the doctor if the baby is still floating or is engage! (And amongst these four, I have a hard time finding out the fourth! Silly me!)

Omake

Mikoto: Hi

Shego: Hi there…you are…

Mikoto: Mikoto-desu!

Shego: Hello Mikoto, how may I help you? (Shego put down the index card she was reading)

Mikoto: I have a question

Shego: Shoot, ask away!

Mikoto: Is Kish your and Doctor's daughter? (Shego nodded her head), does Kish have a father? (Shego shook her head no) So she is purely yours and the Doctor's? (Shego nodded her head

Silence

Mikoto: You're not a HiME is it not?

Shego: We're not, but I call my wife princess. So what's this all about?

Mikoto: I want a baby like the others. Can you help me?

Silence

Shego: My Friend Dr. Hall is the one who helped us. But she is in America, at Middleton.

Silence

Mikoto: How much do I need to get there?

Shego: (frowned at Mikoto) you're serious? (Mikoto nodded her head), I think you should talked about this with your group, I don't think the states will let you in without the supervision of an older one

Mikoto: (Smiled) Okay, if we go there then I will look for you so you can help me? And Aoi-chan and Chi-chan too!

Shego: (Smiled and handed Mikoto a card) Kimmie and I will be staying here in Japan until next year, so expect us to be here until that time so I cannot help

Mikoto: Mai and I are not in a hurry!

Shego: Okay

Mikoto: Okay…Arigato Shego-san!

Not a funny Omake but expect me to write The Gift in America! Hehehehe... Next chapter, Reito will be returning in the story not in the mansion, just like the first arc, the HiMEs will be dealing with another trouble...what trouble? That you should see next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry folks for the long absence

A/N: Sorry folks for the long absence. I have to do lots of things at work and do updates on my Kim Possible stories plus the fact that my computer got sick with a deadly virus I need to bring my computer to a doctor to perform a CPR, thank God for small blessings my companion was revived though _she_ is suffering from temporary amnesia and I'm on a mission of reviving _her_ memories, (Another thanks to God for the beauty of internet!)

Edited version

**THE GIFT**

Han DJ

Chapter 17

"**Tell me…what is your mission?"**

"**How come he's not talking?"**

"**Increase power and begin again…"**

"**AHHHHHH!"**

**Silence**

"**Now tell me again…what is your mission?!"**

"**It's either you kill me…or when…when I get out of here…you'll regret the day…you were born,"**

"**I'd rather kill you then,"**

"**I'm not going to stay and watch you kill this…handsome young man, that's too much for my liking…"**

**Silence**

"**Do you like looking at this sword?"**

**Silence**

"**You really not talking, aren't you?"**

**SPIT!**

"**You son of a bitch!"**

**SLAP! PUNCH!**

**BONE BREAKING…**

"**I do hope someone finds you here before you bleed to death, this sword is made up from the materials the foundation used in MIYU's anti-materializing sword. Not one child can stop this blade…just as they failed to stop MIYU back then."**

"**You…can't kill…me,"**

"**Let's see about that…"**

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

"**I didn't know that a flaming metal sword hurts more. Pray that you'll live dear boy!" **

**SLAP!**

**Silence**

_**You asked immortality to protect me…Mashiro needs to be reborn...**_

"**Need to warn HiMEs…"**

_**Accept me…I'll protect you and you will protect okaasan**_

"**Himeno-san…"**

'**Thud'**

_**Rest well…tousan…**_

XXX

Himeno Fumi was jerked awake from her peaceful slumber; her body was quivering and was bathed with sweat. Her eyes were wide and a hand clutched the front of her night wear. Beside her, Shiho was awakened by her companion's sudden move and now, the pink haired woman was looking at the older HiME with worried eyes.

"Himeno-san…are you alright?" there was no reply.

The older woman instead looked at the other occupant of the room, she was breathing fast and her vision swirling, and after a few moments Shiho stood up and took a glass of water from their side table to offer the hyperventilating older HiME, Himeno Fumi's face paled and she collapsed on her bed.

"YOHKO-SENSEI!!"

XXX

"Ara, what is my Natsuki doing? Aren't you supposed to be studying for your midterm examination?" Shizuru sat in front of the study table while looking at the piles of documents that concerns the university. Natsuki on the other hand lay sprawled on the floor and reading through her history book. Midori gave the HiME's review pointers for the upcoming exam which most of them will be taking in a week, but now the blue haired HiME was sprawled on her back and the woman's green orbs were focused on Shizuru, "Natsuki?"

Natsuki pouted, "Mou, aren't I allowed to watch my beautiful partner?" Natsuki asked as her eyes trained on Shizuru's body.

Shizuru stopped what she was doing, put down the papers on the table and faced the blue haired woman, "Ara, I do hope my Natsuki was just looking without any perverted thoughts running around her mind." Shizuru smiled sweetly at her partner who blushed at the tease, "Ara…is Natsuki still imagining me lying down at the examination table with my legs pulled apart and on a stirrup with Natsuki in between…"

Natsuki bolted up from the floor with wide eyes, "Shizuru!" Natsuki called out with an intense red face.

"…and was still holding that speculum ready to…" Shizuru continued teasing despite hearing Natsuki's protest.

"Not that image again!" Natsuki yelled and covered her ears while she starts whistling a nameless tune.

"Ara! Natsuki nosebleed for the second time…and to think it was only the second time Dr. Possible-Go came for check up and there was no pap smear involved the last time…"

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki stood up and advanced towards the chestnut haired woman.

"My Natsuki is fuming!" Shizuru said loudly, "Do I need to run out of the room like Mikoto-chan always does now?"

"You better!" Natsuki was advancing fast.

"Ara!" Shizuru hurriedly stood up and in her wish to do it faster, she made the chair fall back causing a loud thud and Natsuki who didn't anticipate the sudden move tripped forward, "Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed in horror as Natsuki fall face first to the ground. Her larger belly, at six months disabled her to move fast to catch the falling HiME but both pair of eyes widened when Natsuki was suddenly enveloped by a white purple light and the descent was halted.

Natsuki's eyes were wide as she looked at the ground; she was floating parallel to it as if she was Superman floating in the air.

"Nat…su…ki…" Shizuru mumbled with an amazed look, "You're floating…does that mean Natsuki could fly…"

And Shizuru's unfinished question was answered by a soft 'thud' caused by the sound of Natsuki's falling body, "I think that answers your question…our daughters just…"

"In a manner of speaking, our daughters caught you mid-air," Shizuru finished for Natsuki and the blue haired HiME nodded her head in agreement. Natsuki was still on the floor and Shizuru was still entranced when they heard a scream from another room.

"Fumi-san!" Natsuki and Shizuru said simultaneously, the chestnut haired woman helped the younger one up and the two stepped out of the room to see what caused Shiho to scream.

XXX

Fumi's room was already filled with people who heard the scream. Miyu, Alyssa and Himeko were the first ones to arrive at the scene since Miyu's super hearing made it possible even before Shiho's very loud scream echoed inside the mansion. Yukariko with a crying Migami followed the trio and then Shizuru and Natsuki came. Those who were at the second floor were the last to come, and though Nao was at the first floor room, she was too deep in slumber that Miyu didn't wake her just to see what's happening, hence she was the last one to arrive.

"What happened?" Nao asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I heard Fumi-san scream so I went down here with Alyssa-chan and Himeko-san." Miyu explained. She held a fan on her hand and was using it on Fumi. The unconscious woman was sweating hard despite the air-conditioned room so Miyu decided to use it.

"I was abruptly awakened by Midori's incessant shaking and told me that Shiho screamed for me, when I got here, Himeno-san was already in Shiho's arms, she was paler and sweating." Yohko explained.

"What could have happened to her?" Shizuru asked.

"I still have no idea, we'll know when she wakes up, but from Shiho's recollection, she was startled by Himeno-san's scream and when she got up, she saw Himeno-san up with wide eyes and she was breathing fast and shallow before she paled and collapsed." The doctor added, "I could say she suffered from hyperventilation syndrome, but that has got to be triggered by something,"

"Will Himeno-san be alright?" Akira asked worriedly.

"Yes right now, I used a brown bag on her that's why some color returned to her face. We have to know what caused this, it's not everyday Himeno-san becomes this agitated, not even when there were two monsters who attacked us, so there must be something deeper." The doctor explained once again.

"Mai…" Mikoto looked at Mai with worry in her eyes, "You think that Freddie came to get Himeno-san?" her serious look and her question caught everyone in surprised and most of the HiMEs and the protectors tried hard to contain themselves from laughing.

The fiery haired woman looked at her partner exasperatedly, "Who's Freddie?" Mai asked.

Chie who was able to collect herself replied in Mikoto's stead, "Freddie Kruger, the monster who kills people in their dreams." Chie said.

"We watched The Nightmare on Elm Street last night, all of it!" Aoi added.

"Mikoto," Mai sighed deeply, "This is no time to joke like that, we should be thankful to Miyu she was fast in responding to Fumi-san's scream." Mai chastised the girl.

Mikoto frowned, "But I'm not joking Mai. Fumi-chan must have a nightmare for her to scream like that! I usually have them when I dream of Mai not being able to cook me ramen!" she reasoned and was rewarded by a soft pat on her back by the good doctor.

"I think Mikoto here has a point, though it couldn't be _Freddie _that could have caused her to react like this."

The discussion was halted by a light moan coming from the awaking administrator.

"Fumi-chan," Mikoto called out and walked closer to her ward, "Fumi-chan…"

"Kanzaki-san…"

Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment, and their eyes widened more when Fumi bolted out of her bed once again, "Kanzaki-san!" Fumi screamed and blinked when her hazy mind cleared, "Kami-sama!" she blurted out as she looked at everyone.

"Ani-ue?"

"Ara, what is it about Reito-kun?" Shizuru asked a bit worried, after all it was Reito who saved her from her very sad and bad experience, and it was him who brought Natsuki back to her.

Fumi shook her head, "A bad dream, very bad…"

"Maybe we should not talk about it until Himeno-san feels alright," Yukino suggested.

Fumi shook her head no, "No, I…I need to say it…need to tell you…"

"You can tell us about it later Fumi." Midori said trying to calm the pink haired woman.

"No," Fumi said sternly, "In my dream…in my dream Reito-san was…he was caught, tied and tortured…"

Mikoto's eyes widened at the information and this was not left unnoticed by her partner so Mai pulled the younger girl into a tight hug as Fumi continued recollecting her dream.

"He was being electrocuted, he was screaming, blood were gushing out of wounds all over his body. Three men…three men were doing all this horrible things to him,"

"Mai…we need to save Ani-ue," Mikoto said loud enough to be heard by the others.

Natsuki smiled at the girl, "It's just a dream Mikoto. We can't go save someone inside a dream."

"Ara Mikoto-chan, you're brother is a very good swordsman and he's very strong too so I'm sure nothing like that could happen to him."

The conversation was cut once more by Fumi's now trembling voice, "There was a man instructing the others what to do and when Reito-san didn't said anything about his mission…he took a sword…the woman that was with the man left them, the man with the sword said it was the same sword that was used in MIYU…" Himeno Fumi then looked at the half-human, "…he stabbed Reito-san again and again until he passed out from bleeding…he killed Reito-san!" Fumi said before she burst out in tears.

Shiho, Akira and Akane who were sitting beside Fumi hugged the crying woman.

Silence except for Fumi's continued crying. Yohko stepped closer, in her hand was a disposable syringe and once close, she injected the drug inside intramuscularly, "Everyone out now except for Shiho, we can let Fumi-san rest."

"What was it?" Midori asked.

"I injected a tranquilizer, Diazepam to be exact so she can relax." Yohko replied.

"Isn't that bad for her?" Nao asked worried, she had her arms wound around Miyu's neck who was sitting on a chair near Fumi. Miyu's back was on Nao.

"Contrary to common belief, you can use diazepam for pregnant women. (1)"

"Can I stay here to keep Himeno-san company?" Miyu offered.

Yohko smiled at the half-human _Miyu is showing her human side more and more, Nao-san must have done so much for this woman…_

"I'll stay; it's my job to look after Fumi-chan!" Mikoto said with finality.

Shiho looked at Mai and the fiery haired girl looked at the young HiME who nodded her head to Mai, telling the older girl silently to let her. Mai smiled and nodded her head in agreement then she turned her focus on Shiho, "Shiho-chan? Why don't you share my room for tonight and let Mikoto watched over Fumi-chan, it'll be bad for you to be put under pressure right now." Mai told the younger pink haired HiME.

The other regular occupant of the room nodded her head and stood up to go out of the room with Mai, Miyu and Nao…

Then it was just Mikoto and a now sleeping Fumi

XXX

Natsuki and Shizuru lay in bed. Shizuru had half of her body draped over Natsuki and her head at the younger woman's neck while the younger woman was on her back, one arm served as Shizuru's pillow, her eyes were focused at the table beside the older woman and her free hand caressed Shizuru's enlarged abdomen.

"It was a horrible dream…" Shizuru suddenly blurted out breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, and to think the dream was about Kanzaki-san." Natsuki agreed, "I owe him so much,"

"Yes, not only you Natsuki, he did so much for me too." The blue haired woman looked down at her, then silence overcomes them once again, "Ne Shizuru…"

"Hm?"

"You think it was really just a dream? It was unlikely of Himeno-san to react that way if it was just a dream." The emerald eyed HiME asked.

"Ara, I have no idea Natsuki. It's not unusual for us to see something that is really happening since we are HiME and we are conceiving our Childs who have the capacity to do so." Shizuru explained, "So it is possible that it might be happening to Kanzaki-san."

Silence

"So it's like a warning of some sort or a premonition?" the blue haired girl asked again.

"Maybe both Natsuki," Shizuru looked up, her crimson orbs met her emerald ones, "Or maybe more on our powers reaching out…"

"Reaching out?"

"Yes…like…" Shizuru smiled, "Did you by any chance felt something different before…before Kanzaki-san told you about me?" Natsuki frowned to think and then she nodded her head, "Ara, tell me what you've felt."

"That time?" Natsuki sighed, "I think it was two days before I found you, there's this sudden heavy feeling inside me and it reminds me of you," Natsuki stopped.

"Go on…"

"Then, that day I found you through Kanzaki, I was sleeping at the grass with Mikoto and Mai when suddenly I heard you calling me in my dream, you called my name and I was awoken by Mikoto." Natsuki leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shizuru's forehead, "…when the three of us passed by the special medical bay, there was this force telling me to look into that building, as if something important was there for me to see, then Kanzaki and I had that talk and…the rest was history.'

Shizuru was speechless…at first, "Couldn't it be the same with Fumi-san?" Shizuru asked as the chestnut haired woman cuddled closer to Natsuki.

"But it happened because you're my most important person for me and vice versa right?" Natsuki asked in bewilderment.

"Yes…and I did call for you that time…"

"So if what we are thinking is true…then, why would Reito-san call for Fumi not Mikoto?"

Silence.

"So you think Kanzaki-san is in trouble?" Shizuru asked.

"I'd like to think he was in trouble rather than him being a cold bodied corpse somewhere."

Shizuru shivered, "We can't think that…" Shizuru sighed, "Can't we do anything?"

Natsuki smiled, pushed Shizuru so that the pregnant woman was now on her back and she hovered above her, her elbows supporting her weight, "I can always contact Yamada and I'm sure Suzushiro will gladly help us find Kanzaki." The blue haired woman said and then she leaned forward to capture Shizuru's lips.

_Whatever is happening, this must have something to do with him uncovering SEARRs' plans against us…I do hope Smith hasn't found out about HiMEs' getting pregnant with their Childs…cause I swear, I'm going to kill anyone who lays a hand on my Shizuru and my children._

XXX

Morning at the mansion was strained, what with Fumi getting up earlier; she let Mikoto sleep in as the young sword wielder stayed up all night to watch over her. She called Hanagano and Sakomizu to not come at the mansion and gave the HiMEs some rest before the mid-term week and even explained to the worried ex-First District dog what happened to her last night.

Except for Mikoto, everyone was at the dining room for breakfast and though everyone was there, silence filled the room. Each one deep into thinking:

_Was this another problem they all need to overcome?_

_Was this another sign that the protectors need to step up once again for their protected?_

_What is happening to Kanzaki Reito and if it wasn't just a dream, who will do such a vile thing on the most adorable vice-Kaichou?_

"Suzushiro," Natsuki broke the silence.

"Hm?" Haruka has bread on her mouth when Natsuki called her attention.

"I need to talk to you in private," then the blue haired woman looked at Chie, "You too."

Chie's eyes widened, "Why me?"

"Yeah, can't you just say what it is here so everyone can hear?" Haruka asked.

Natsuki scowled at the two, "If I want everyone to hear, do you think I'll ask you to talk to me in private?" she added.

"Ara!" Shizuru sent her lover a knowing look, "I hope my Natsuki is not planning on doing anything kinky." The ex-Kaichou teased.

"Wha-" Natsuki's eyes widened as her face burned red.

"You…you probably want to know my secrets Kuga!" Haruka said indignantly as she stood up and pointed a finger on Natsuki's face, "You even want to know Harada's secret!" she even added with a disgusted look.

Natsuki's scowl deepened, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't you dare pretend to be innocent Kuga! You want to know how I make my Yukino scream at night because you can't make Fujino!" Haruka demanded, "Admit it!"

"Ha…Haruka-chaaaannn…" Yukino was flaming red with that claim.

"BAKA!" Natsuki screamed as she stood up to match Haruka, "I don't need advise from a novice!" the blue haired woman's face was red not from embarrassment but from anger this time.

"Hah! So you want to know Chie's because she's an expert then!" Haruka said causing the usually unresponsive reporter to blush.

"Ara…Is Chie-chan really that good in bed?" Shizuru was looking at Aoi and the brunette woman answered the ex-Kaichou with a knowing grin.

"BAKA! I want to talk to you about KANZAKI!" Natsuki screamed.

And then there was silence as Fumi Himeno's smile dropped and she flinched at the sound of Kanzaki's name.

The sudden silence pulled the two bantering women from their own world and they both looked at everyone's face, "Gomen!" the two said simultaneously as they both bowed down their heads.

Fumi looked at Natsuki, "Can you tell all of us what you have in mind Kuga-san?" it was obvious that the woman was trying hard to control her trembling voice.

Silence

Natsuki and Haruka sat beside their partner.

"Hurry up Kuga, I didn't like your idea leaving us all blind with your plan." Nao said.

"Nao is right, I thought it's all for one, one for all now?" Mai added.

Silence.

"Well…I…we, Shizuru and I got worried so we decided to make a move to look for him." Natsuki explained.

Midori eyed the blue haired woman, "I think it is safe for me to say that we all thought the same, so why the sudden need to talk to Haruka and Chie in private?"

"I don't want to put Fumi-san under more stress so I thought of planning it in private and just tell you all when we already had a clear lead to his whereabouts." Natsuki looked at the two others, "I was planning on contacting my information source since I became a HiME…"

"Yamada?" Nao asked and Natsuki nodded her head in agreement.

"And I thought Haruka could use some influence to mobilize a few number of men to look for him and as for Harada, she's the best source of information here plus she has connections with people we don't know about." Natsuki reasoned.

Silence

"I think Kuga-san has a point." Yukariko interjected, "The best way to alleviate all our worries is to find him," she said and looked at the woman beside her.

"I'm willing to help, I could call someone from the office to look for Kanzaki." Haruka said before putting another piece of bread in her mouth.

"And I'll be glad to mobilize my network for possible information on Reito-san." Chie added.

"Hey, I have a good informant too!" Nao exclaimed after harrumphing.

Yohko smiled, "We know you do, but you're pregnant and you can't go out in your state." She explained.

"But…"

"Nao could just tell me who her informants and I'll speak to them and ask them to look for Kanzaki-san." Miyu interrupted Nao, "Don't argue Nao, you're not putting yourself and Little Miyu in danger."

"I agree with Miyu!" Himeko said grinning at her daughter.

Shiho frowned at the half human, "From what I know, Nao's informants are the hooligans roaming around Fuuka, how are you going to make them believe you that you were sent by Nao and how are you going to make them do what you want?" she asked skeptically.

Miyu did not answer instead she raised a hand and transformed it into a dagger.

"That is one heck of an incentive!" Akane said laughing.

Miyu turned her attention at Nao, "You agree?" and Nao nodded her head before leaning forward to give Miyu a peck on her cheek causing the half human to blush.

"Ara, Nao has been doing that for so long and Miyu-san hasn't learned how to get use to it?" Shizuru said smiling.

"Hey Kuga is the same!" Nao interjected defending Miyu and this brought Natsuki's face to turn red.

"My father has a lot of ninja's that could be disposed to look for Kanzaki-san. I'm sure otousan will be delighted to help after all the help Kanzaki-san gave not only to me and Takumi-kun, but to all of us." Akira said.

Midori stood up, "Very well then, I see we have a big group ready to look for Reito, perhaps we all should relax first and try not to think much about this, Reito is a fighter and a strong one at that, he was the obsidian lord and we should have faith in him. We will find him…alive." She said and the others nodded their head in agreement.

The solemnity was suddenly broken by…

"What the hell is that smell?!" Natsuki shouted as she stood up and pinched her nose, the rest followed suit except for Shizuru who just winced, Miyu who didn't care, Fumi who looked at Yukariko who smiled and looked at her daughter Migami who was seated at the high chair in between her and Fumi.

"Migami…you didn't tell mama…"

"Sowee…" The toddler pouted when she realized that everyone was now looking at her with a frown, "Sowee…" her eyes started to water, hey…toddler could be embarrassed too you know!

"It's okay…" And before Shizuru could finish her sentence the toddler started crying out loud and didn't stop, not even when Yukariko took her in her arms and hurriedly brought her to the rest room to be cleaned.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a death glare after Yukariko and Migami was out of sight, "What did I do?" Natsuki asked.

"You don't have to make such a fuss over it…don't tell me you'll make the same reaction with our children when it's them who does that?" Shizuru asked with an evil glare on her eyes.

Nao and the other pregnant mothers, except for Fumi who did not made any reaction understood and got embarrassed with what they did…

"I think it's time for the mothers and their co-parents to undergo baby training, along with the breathing exercises…" Yohko suggested.

"That's a very good idea Sagisawa-san." Fumi said smiling, "Perhaps we could start with that after the exams, and after all the problems here are resolve?"

"I agree." Shizuru said and then nodded her head.

"Shizuru…Gomen…" Natsuki pouted.

"You'll get your punishment later, Nat. su. ki." Shizuru's tone of voice made the blue haired shiver.

XXX

"How did this happen?" the skinny man asked one of the guards who was supposed to keep an eye on their prisoner but when he returned and found out that their prisoner didn't die, instead the man ran off from the warehouse ad escaped, "He should've been dead! Didn't I tell you to make sure of it?!" He screamed.

"We did! We stabbed him again and again, he wasn't moving when we left!" One of the guards defended their action.

"Then how did this happen?" The woman beside the skinny man asked with a frown, "We can't let him divulge to anyone our project, there's no other way to silence him than to kill him!" she said irritated.

"We killed him!" the leader of the guards screams when the woman took the gun from the skinny man's side and pointed it at his forehead.

Silence

"1…2…"

"The camera! The security camera!" the leader said and this made the woman put her gun down.

"Show us…"

The leader went inside the security room of the warehouse and looked for the tape that recorded what happened after the three men killed their prey. Once he found the tape, he took it and took it to them and the five people proceeded to the viewing room, he inserted the v8 tape and looked for the right video.

"Here…" he said once he saw it.

The video feed show the man on his knees after the skinny man stabbed him three times with a sword that went through and through. The blood was seen to be dripping out of his battered body before he collapsed to the ground. The skinny man left after giving instructions to the three guards and it can be seen through the footages that the leader stabbed the man at his back; he stabbed him on the part where he could have hit the heart that will kill any one.

"You did make sure of it." The woman said.

Then the video feed showed the man coughing out blood, but he looks like he's talking to someone, there was no one in the video feed except for a light beside the collapsed man that seemed to be descending on him.

"What was he doing…who was he talking too?" the skinny man asked.

"Could it be that he was in the state of delirium?" the woman replied.

"A normal human would die instantly with those wounds…" but the man's words were cut when he saw the light descended to the collapsed man and there before their eyes, the man stood up and dragged himself until he was able to get out of the door.

Bleeding…

The woman looked at the guards and asked, "Did you check outside and trace where the blood is?" the three men shook their heads no, "What the hell are you waiting for?! Get out and find him, bring him back here!" she yelled and the three ran out of the warehouse to do what was asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The man asked the woman.

"Could it be that we finally found the elixir of life?"

"That's one point…but the light…if I processed that video, do you think that light will lead us to what we were really looking for?" the skinny man said.

"You mean…the one you refer to as the…"

"HiME power…"

The two grinned evilly.

XXX

_I panted as I kept on running away from the warehouse, I need to get away so I can warn the HiMEs, and I cannot make them suffer again. Not when I've already started a way to defeat the obsidian lord in the future without sacrificing anyone…not when I'm so close to fulfilling that revenge._

_Mikoto_

_Mai_

_Fumi_

_I can't let them down again…I'm immortal, I'm stronger than this._

_Shizuru_

_Natsuki_

_Yukino_

_I need to protect all of them in my own way…_

_I smiled when I saw the road out to this hell I called SEARRs. I was on the verge of collapsing when a bright light hits my eyes._

_That light was the last thing I saw before I once again succumbed to that empty space of darkness._

XXX

**2308**

"**So this is the reason you chose stupidity." The obsidian lord in the guise of Anakin Gendoh, Fuuka's Kaichou was laughing at the man in front of him, "And you really believed that the HiMEs could actually defeat me without sacrificing anyone?"**

"**I didn't spend 300 years training them just to succumb to your evil needs." Reito said, he has his sword in his hands.**

"**They haven't lived that long Kanzaki, you know that." The obsidian lord said smiling.**

"**I know, but I did train with their ancestors and they've handed down what it was that they've learned along with me from generations to generations." Reito returned the smile.**

**Silence**

"**Then if you're confident that your generation of HiMEs could defeat me, why are you here? For distraction?"**

**Reito grinned and looked at the crystal bearing the woman who have helped him and his generation of HiMEs to conquer the obsidian lord, "There's a wish to be granted when you're defeated, isn't it?" he asked.**

**Silence**

"**You think you can kill me?" the obsidian lord asked Reito mockingly.**

**The 300 year old man faced the immortal, "Your human body yes, the soul…probably, if you get no pillar." He said.**

**The obsidian lord laughed out loud, "Let's say your HiMEs doesn't kill each other, you know that I always come prepared don't you?" The powerful man waved his hand and the vision of the newest batch of HiMEs appeared before their eyes, "If you think you've outsmarted me Kanzaki, you're wrong…"**

**And before their eyes, 6 humanoids that are very much different from the humanoid he once knew appeared before the HiMEs who was still at the Fuuka Gakuen Academy's grounds and started attacking them.**

"**All of these humanoids can wield an anti-materializing sword, one that can kill a child with a slash…the one the original MIYU used to kill Karauchi Akane's Child…Harry,"**

**Reito and the princess watched intently as to what the HiMEs course of action.**

"**One of them humanoids killing any of the HiMEs will rattle them, then they will turn on each other and I will win this war…" he then looked at the caged princess, "And you shall be mine, body and soul."**

"**The Carnival hasn't ended yet…"**

**As soon as the words were out, the obsidian lord's eyes widened at the sight before him. There he could see the HiMEs working together to defeat the six deadly humanoids.**

"**This can't be…they are supposed to be depressed, they are supposed to turn against each other! NAGI!" he screamed but the little man didn't come out, "YOU BRAT!"**

**The princess started laughing, "I'm sure Nagi is hiding somewhere my lord."**

"**How could this happen,"**

"**Simple…" The princess replied, "You underestimated human emotions too much, especially that one called love."**

"**Humans are weak! They can't…"**

"**Survival of the fittest…human's are the strongest species, they have survived despite all diversities and adversities in life, they will survive and learn as the world revolves around them." The princess reasoned.**

**Reito smiled and looked at the obsidian lord, "And from the looks of it, you're not getting any pillar," he said stepping closer.**

"**NO! Get out of here!" the body screamed and the soul decided to leave it but Reito was fast, as soon as the soul detached itself from Gendoh's body, the 300 year old man tossed a box near it and the box sucked the soul and after a while, the boxed closed itself.**

"**Miroku's gift, she infused that box with a spell that could seal the obsidian lord's power for good." Reito said as he stepped closer to the crystal.**

"**I can read your mind Kanzaki, and you know what will happen to you if you wished it don't you?" Reito nodded and watched the now tired HiMEs.**

"**The obsidian lord will not be back anymore, the kids don't need their Uncle Reito anymore." He said smiling, "And I'm tired, it's hard living for 300 years, it's hard to see your love ones come and go and you're still here, alive, eating, fighting…"**

"**Loving and caring, don't underestimate all the works you've done, all the efforts." **

**Reito closed his eyes and made his wish, he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the crystals around the princess slowly break down, along with his body disintegrating into that green light of energy, "Please tell the kids how much their uncle loved them…and how their uncle will miss them." He said, "I'm taking the box with me…"**

"**I will…" The princess raised her palm towards the disintegrating man, Reito raised his palms and pressed it against the princess', "Goodbye Kanzaki Reito…we will see each other again…"**

**And the place now enveloped with darkness as tears fell from the princess' eyes, "We will see each other…soon…"**

-end chapter 17

Note: I don't have names for the HiMEs of 300 years in the future, and the last part was planned. So that was the answer to why Reito chose immortality. I think the last scene was a bit emo, but the Carnival is always an emotional ride ne? this is not the end…the last scene was a glimpse of what could have happen in 300 years…in chapter 15, the obsidian lord and the trapped princess was talking and made a bet…and Reito was the key for the princess to win. How…that was explained by the short ending scene and if you connect that with what is happening in the present hence once this is finish, you could go back to this chapter if you still can't get this little scene.

(1) Most reproductive studies on BZDs involve diazepam, and its reproductive risks are well reviewed (McElhatton, 1994). As previously discussed, several early case controlled studies on diazepam showed an increased risk of oral clefts, with relative risks of approximately 3-4 times the baseline risks (Aarskog, 1975; Safra and Oakley, 1975; Saxen, 1974). These early studies were criticized for their study design and other confounding factors. Studies since that time have contradicted these results, showing no increase in clefting (Rosenberg et al., 1983; Shiono and Mills, 1984; Czeizel, 1988). Prospective studies of 43 and 89 women exposed to diazepam did not show any increased risk for malformations, specifically for oral clefts (Pastuszak et al., 1994; Ornoy et al., 1998). Thus, it appears that if there is a risk of oral clefting after exposure to diazepam, it is likely to be a insignificant.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well for those of you who wanted to see Arika and Nina in action, well this chapter of my story The Gift is for you. But please remember that Arika and Nina here are not otomes nor are they HiMEs, so their scenes will be limited to what a normal student can do. For the YORI fans, sorry I haven't written a hot smex for them...but I will, since the HiMEs here are already in their 6th month of pregnancy, I don't think it will be proper for me to write them. So YORI's smex will come once Midori gave birth.

Unedited

**THE GIFT**

HanDJ

Chapter 18

"Old Mac Donald had a farm, e-i-e-i-o!" The happy, high note sound of Arika Yumemiya's voice echoed inside the car

"And on his farm he has some pigs, e-i-e-i-o!" which was followed by Nina Wang's low and sultry voice

"With an oink-oink here and an oink-oink there, here an oink there an oink everywhere an oink-oink!" The two sung together, "Old Mac Donald had a farm E-I-E-I-OOOOOO!"

SCREEEEEECH

Nina and Arika's eyes were wide as the dark haired girl stepped on the car's break with full force, "Oh my God! Nina, you hit someone! You hit someone!" Arika screamed trying to get out of the passenger seat but was unable to due to the seatbelt that held her firm, "You killed someone NINA!"

"SHUT UP!" Nina shouted panting, her eyes focused on the road ahead,

"What are we going to do Nina, we killed someone?!" Arika asked as she starts to sob

"Will you stop saying that?" Nina said looking at the girl beside her, "…and stop crying!" Nina shouted again

"But why will I not cry? I don't want to go to jail. I still have lots of dreams unfulfilled yet NINA!" Arika wailed

Silence on Nina's part

"We have to get out and dump the body on a nearby sea then!" Nina said with determined eyes and Arika's eyes widened, not in shock but in fear

"Nina…isn't this were the one we killed rise up from the dead to exact its revenge on us?" Arika asked her eyes almost red from crying

Nina's brows twitched as she desperately try not to strangle her girlfriend to death, "This isn't a movie Arika…"

"But someone will know what we did last summer!" Arika shouted and she followed it with a loud crying

Nina turned sideways and put her hand on Arika's shoulder and then shook that shoulders hard, "Quit it Arika! Quit it!"

And as Nina and Arika were busy pacifying each other, a sudden banging at the front car's hood caused the two to scream their lungs out, "AHHHHHHHHH!" and the sight of a bloody arm hooked on the front and was trying hard to grasp on something that caused the hood to be tainted with blood made the sound louder, "AHHHHHHHHHH x 2!", the two Fuuka students has their face attached to each other as their eyes widened more at the sight before them, their hands that were both in front of them were grasping each other. The horror did not end there though as a bloodied, naked form of a man suddenly assaulted them, the form was attached to the bloody arm now pounding on the car's windshield

"GGGGHHHOOOOSSSSTTTTTTT!!" Arika screamed in the highest pitch her voice could reach

"HHHEEELLLPPP…" the man said in his trembling voice before he suddenly collapsed on the car

Silence

Arika looked at the panting dark haired girl beside her, "Did I hear him say help?" she asked nervously and then swallowed a large pool of saliva on her throat. Nina answered by nodding her head slowly, "Do you think he's really in need of help or was he just tricking us to coming out then he'll kill us once we get out…"

"ARIKA!" Nina screamed, "This is no time for jokes like that…" the dark haired girl said then she took a deep breath and with a determined look in her eyes, she unhooked her seatbelt and reached something at the back of her seat

"What are you doing?" Arika asked before she unhooked her own seatbelt. She looked awed at her girlfriend when Nina brought out a metal bar from behind her seat

"It won't hurt to be cautious," Nina said before she unlocked her side of the door and slowly slid out of the car. Arika mirrored her action, but she found a rolled out felt paper at the back and that was what she's holding on to as she slid out of the car, "Don't get near him yet Arika…" Nina said and the dark brunette haired girl nodded.

With quite a distance between her and the unconscious man on her car, Nina used the metal bar to poke his side and the two were startled causing them to jerked away from him a bit when the man groaned in pain

"Nina! He's alive!" Arika said loudly

"Yeah, and we need to help him if…" and that's the time when it hits Nina, the face of the man was suddenly illuminated by the light from the street light post when Arika moved to get closer to the man, "Kami…Kanzaki-san!" Nina shouted then she bolted fast towards the man after discarding her metal bar

Arika frowned, "Kanzaki-san…" she focused her eyes on the bloodied face and her eyes widened when realization dawned on her "It is Kanzaki-san! Nina, we need to help him!" Arika shouted as she threw the rolled up felt paper and stepped closer to the bloodied man

10 minutes of struggling to put the ex-vice Kaichou inside their car caused the two lit form girls to pant from exhaustion. Their arms and their clothes were soaked with blood from the man's gushing wounds. Once the two were sure that Reito was secured at the back passenger seat, they boarded the car and Nina started driving, but not after instructing Arika to call Erstin. Fuuka University's acting kaichou.

XXX

"Okay!" Mikoto was standing on a table and she was surrounded by all the HiMEs. It was Wednesday evening and there were no homework for them so they decided to spend the evening playing when Mikoto suddenly thought of something for them to do. The cat girl wore a very excited face as her arms waved on the air to call for everyone's attention

"Ara, Mikoto-chan is very enthusiastic, what could have been inside her head now? I do hope she doesn't have to run out of this gathering again." Shizuru said loudly for everyone to hear, especially by one fiery haired girl who was looking happily at the lit-formed girl

"Mou Shizuru, you think Mikoto would do something nasty again? I don't think there's anyone here willing to run after her again." Natsuki said smiling, "Even Nao will not rise up on the occasion, just looking at her bloated abdomen…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she received a death glare not only from her partner, but from every pregnant woman in the room excluding Fumi Himeno. Natsuki stood up abruptly and scratched her nape, "Gomen mina! Gomen!"

"Okay hear me out!" Mikoto shouted

"Stop shouting Mikoto, tell us what you're driving at now!" Haruka yelled at the young girl

"Okay…I was just thinking, aren't you on your sixth month of pregnancy?" Mikoto asked pertaining to the pregnant women. She smiled when every head nodded in agreement, "So, I think before, Shizuru-san said that it was still early to give the babies inside your tummies name, but now I guess it is alright to give them names right?" Mikoto asked

"Oi!" Nao shouted, "How come you're the one who's so eager to give our babies a name? You don't even have your own baby!" Nao said frowning

The comment brought Mikoto to stop speaking, she suddenly had a pout on her face and her eyes were starting to get sad and wet. Mai who was watching her partner glared at the red headed spider

"Oi Nao, that was mean." Chie was the one who broke the silence, "Me and Aoi wouldn't be having our own babies too, and we are already jealous of almost everyone so you don't have to shove that information on Mikoto's face." She added

Silence again

Mikoto's pout intensified and she suddenly jumped and landed in front of Nao in a crouch, "When I receive Mai's baby, I'm not even going to let you see her." The cat girl said like a child who lost in a game, "And I won't even hold your baby even if I'm the only one available to take care of your baby! You won't have alone time with Miyu ever again!" Mikoto said sadly, "Besides, I'm sure your baby looks ugly!" Mikoto finally said before standing and turning to leave

"Oi take that back! My baby will not be ugly!" Nao shouted at Mikoto's retreating form. Mikoto stopped and turned her face towards Nao

"She'll be ugly because you're always frowning and you're always angry and you're always mean!" Mikoto shouted back

Nao pouted and looked at Miyu, she then softly asked, "Was I all that?" and she frowned when Miyu nodded her head in agreement. Nao then started crying as she buried her face on Miyu's shoulder and mumbled things no one could understand except Miyu of course

"I didn't get a thing she'd said." Midori said, "But Mikoto-chan has a point, if you don't want your baby to look ugly, then you should always look at beautiful things, you should always smile and be happy."

"My mother told me that when I was pregnant with Migami and I was thankful that I did follow her advise," Yukariko said as she wiped her daughter's face from chocolate stains

"Migami is cute." Alyssa said taking the toddler's hand in hers, "…and pretty too." She then looked at Mikoto, "I'll like to think of names for the babies too!"

"BABIES!" Migami shouted

"Aren't we supposed to think of our babies own name?" Haruka said huffing, "I'm not sure, but if I let anyone think of a name for my child, someone might voltage it." She added

Everyone's brows furrowed and the crying Nao snickered while her face was still buried on Miyu's shoulder

"I believe Suzushiro-san has the best cure for crying people." Miyu said, her eyes smiling as she looks down at the woman inside her embrace

Yukino shook her head, "I think Haruka-chan meant sabotage." She explained

"Ara, just imagine how we conduct our meetings every week during our year as the council representatives." The chestnut haired woman said smiling at Haruka

"Oi Bubuzeke, at least I get my points across well!" Haruka huffed and then looked at Mikoto, "Okay Mikoto, if you are given the chance to give our babies' name, what will they be?"

At the question, Mikoto's face lit up, "Okay!" she said enthusiastically, "First, I'll name Natsuki's and Shizuru-san's children as Duran and Kiyohime! Then Nao will have Julia or Juliet, then Fumi-chan will have Mashiro and Yukino must name her child Diana. Midori…" A white hanky was thrown her way by Midori

"There is no way I'm going to call my daughter Gakotenou!" Midori yelled

"And there's no way I'm going to call mine Ytagarasu," Shiho said calmly

"And Harry is a boy's name." Kazuya added

"And so is Gennai!" Takumi agreed with Kazuya

Silence

"Oi Mikoto, I told you we're not going to name our daughters after our CHILDS." Natsuki said sternly

"Ara, but I like our child be called Kiyohime and Duran." Shizuru said

Natsuki frowned and looked at Shizuru, "No, I can't let you name our children Kiyohime and Duran." Natsuki said with finality

"Okay if my Natsuki said so…for now, but the next time I got pregnant again, I'm going to be the one to choose what name to give them." The older woman said smiling

"What? You mean…you plan on…" stuttered Natsuki

"Oi! We haven't even had one and you're planning on another pregnancy already? That's unfair!" Chie said shaking her head which was mirrored by Mikoto

"Yeah! We need to go to America still so Mai and I can have babies!" Mikoto blurted out all of a sudden

The information brought about Mai's eyes to widen, "What are you saying Mikoto?"

Mikoto's wide eyes told everyone that the information was not to be said out loud…yet

"BUSTED!" Midori said snickering

Mikoto grinned at Mai, "What do you mean?" Mikoto asked her fiery haired partner who was glaring dagger at her. The amber-eyed HiME grinned nervously towards Mai

Mai stood up and looked at Mikoto menacingly, "I think you know what I mean Mikoto…where did you get that idea to go to America to have babies?" Mai asked. Mikoto thought she'd seen smoke coming out of Mai's ears

The cat-girl pouted and it was evident that the little girl was nervous, "Mai…" she wailed

"Ara, I think that idea must have come from Dr. Possible's wife Shego-san?" the ex-kaichou said to help out the almost crying cat-girl, "Really, it was fascinating that they beget a daughter without having to go through that sperm donation thing that is so rampant in any medical facilities nowadays." Shizuru said causing the others around them to look at her in surprise

"Kaichou-san, you mean Shego-san and Dr. Possible's daughter Kish was the product of them both? They were able to make babies out of two females?" Aoi's eyes twinkled with that information and then she looked at Chie who mirrored her expression

"…and to think that the green woman or the doctor weren't even HiMEs!" Natsuki said while she shakes her head sideways she then looked at Mikoto, "How did you know?"

Pouting, Mikoto replied "I asked her?"

"That makes sense." Yukino said smiling at the young HiME on top of the table then looked at Mai who has her head bowed down, "I don't see anything wrong with what Mikoto did Mai-san…except maybe for the fact that she didn't probably tell you this so she could surprise you…" she eyed the amber-eyed girl once again, "…am I right Mikoto-chan?" at the explanation Mikoto nodded her head

"Well…how I wish Mikoto would have just come to me and tell me about it." Mai said sadly and looked at her partner, "I always tell you everything so I expect you to…" Mai's explanation was interrupted by Mr. Benford's sudden appearance. The old butler looked haggard and he has fear in his eyes, and these caught everyone's attention

"Kikukawa-san? Suzushiro-san?" the butler called out the two women's attention, "Telephone call from Ho-san, she said it is important, but she actually instructed me to give the phone to you…" Mr. Benford looked at Haruka and handed her the phone

The room suddenly fell into an uncomfortable silence as Haruka took the phone and put the ear piece next to her right ear. Everyone was waiting for her to say something but the blond haired woman didn't even speak one single word, she just kept on nodding her head…then she hurriedly stood up before she replaced the receiver to the machine

"What was that all about?" It was Fumi who broke the silence; something tells her that this should concern her more than the other HiMEs

Haruka sighed deeply and looked at each and everyone's expectant eyes, "I can't tell right now, I need to go to Fuuka University to see this myself and then I'll tell you when I come back." Haruka said sternly, she then looked at Miyu and Mikoto, "You two will be coming with me." She said before she turned her back against the others and left the room.

Inquisitive eyes found Mr. Benford but all they got was a shrugged of his shoulders before he bowed down and leave with the telephone machine.

"This feels freaky for me." Shiho said. The others looked at her, "What are you two looking at?"

No one replied until Mikoto and Miyu got out of ear shot

"I can always astral project to where they are going." Chie said grinning

Shiho frowned, "Yeah you can, but the astral projection has a limit, it cannot worked when you and I are here and they are there at the University!" the octopus-haired girl explained

Then Nao grinned, "We can always use the computer Miyu installed here, there were only three sets of coordinates entered there right now, so we can enter another… the coordinate where they are going?"

"And where could that be in Fuuka University?" Akira asked

"The satellite could scan you know…" Nao said smiling

"Sometimes I envy Nao-san for being so street-smart." Yukino said and Fumi agreed by nodding her head

Silence

"So who knows what to do to the computer?" Himeko asked

And multiple sets of eyes looked at Alyssa Searrs. The small blond girl smiled at them and hid behind Himeko's back. The others looked at Himeko with pleading eyes

"Will Alyssa-chan do it?" The older Yuuki asked the girl sweetly and she felt Alyssa nods her head in agreement. She then nodded her head to let the others know that they have a deal which made the others smile in gratitude

XXX

Fuuka Special Medical Bay has never really been used. The bay's existence was actually to served the Fuuka's professor's medical bay, but it seemed that no one has used it yet…until Fuuka's ex-Kaichou Shizuru Fujino and now the ex- Vice Kaichou, Reito Kanzaki. Dr. Iphreeta Makoto, Yohko Sagisawa's replacement doctor was the one in charge at his condition The good doctor was glad that the wounds were not so deep, though from the blood that dried up from his battered body, and from the blood stains that were acquired by Yumemiya and Wang, she suspects that the wound was actually far lethal than what she'd seen…so if that's the case, how did this happened? How did the wounds closed up without further intervention…she hasn't interviewed the patient yet and she got nothing from the two students except that Reito suddenly appeared before them asking for help and help they did…_what miracle is this?_

Her musing was cut short when there was a sudden loud knocking on her office door, so she deduced that it must be one of the school's OIC for the executive head, but her eyes widened when it was another woman…she barely know who came in from the outside

"Are you Yohko-sensei's replacement doctor?" the huge, blond woman asked the doctor

"Yes I am, my name is dr. Iphreeta Makoto, how may I be of help?"

Haruka smiled, "Suzushiro Haruka, I am the school's Executive Head and I'm here to see Kanzaki Reito." Haruka said in her usual intimidating voice

"Haruka-chan? We are here to see Ani-ue?" Mikoto's eyes twinkled with the thought of her seeing her brother again after so long. Haruka nodded but did not smile. But unlike Mikoto, Miyu wasn't happy about it, she could tell from Haruka's movement that something's wrong

"How did…" Dr Makoto's inquiry was halted by Erstin, Arika and Nina's presence

"I called her Makoto-sensei," Erstin said smiling at the taller blond, "Gokegenyou Suzushiro-sama." Erstin greeted which was followed by Arika and Nina's greeting with dreamy eyes

Haruka bowed her head to acknowledge the greeting and even smiled at the two OIC for her. The doctor and Erstin can't help but laugh when the two swooned at the gesture from Haruka

"So can we see Kanzaki?" Haruka asked the doctor

"Actually…" The doctor was interrupted once again by a hoarse, male voice. The women turned their head to see Kanzaki coming in

Mikoto's eyes widened at the sight of her Ani-ue

Kanzaki was wearing a plain white shirt over blue denim pants. He has a pair of dirty sneakers on his feet. His right arm was casts and he had it hanging and was supported by a blue arm sling. A bandage was rolled on his head, the front bandage even has some dried blood stains, and an elastic bandage was rolled around his torso as the very thin material of his shirt made it visible. He was limping and he's putting more weight on his left leg. His eyes were red and the area around his right eye was swollen, an eye patch covered that same eye. His left hand was bleeding which the doctor and Miyu suspects to be the result of Kanzaki pulling off the IV in it.

"Ani-ue!" Mikoto cried out and run towards her brother, embracing the man lightly to be careful

Kanzaki smiled, "I'm glad to see you Mikoto."

"What happened to you?" Mikoto asked in her muffled voice

"First of all, you should sit down Kanzaki-san," Iphreeta said standing up to offer the man her chair, "You should still be lying down on your bed as you're still recuperating…"

Kanzaki smiled, "Someone actually stabbed my abdomen with a razor-sharp sword…through and through, I shouldn't have been here talking and walking and yet…all you've seen are light wounds" he said politely, "I have a mission to do and this…" he pointed to his condition, "…will not stop me."

"Then tell us what happened, we want to help." Erstin said while she looked at the man with pleading eyes

"Very well then…"

XXX

The only light that illuminates the darkened room was coming from the opened computer screen and the only sounds that can be heard was from the occasional clicking sound of the computer's key board. It has been 48 hours since the man she only knew as Reito Kanzaki escaped the warehouse were they imprisoned, tortured and killed him…alive

_What power does a HiME have to be able to save you from the clutch of death?_ She thought.

This idea was engraved inside her brain ever since the day she've met her 'salvation', the man fondly called Mr. Smith. Yes, to everybody, he was not a trustworthy man, he wasn't a man you can trust to help you without anything in return…and that she have already witnessed.

Dr. Cynthia Mariano was a foreigner to Fuuka, a woman from a nearby country who was lured by the promise of love and success in life. Married a man she thought loves her…but in the end, she became a battered wife, her only happiness in life her daughter was taken from him at an early age by no other than her husband…the father of her daughter.

The man he used to call a husband was a drunkard and wasn't content in beating her up, so one day after a night of binge drinking , he came home to find not his wife but his sleeping child, in anger he beat his daughter that ended up in a brutal parricide. The sight of her bloodied, lifeless body drove the doctor into insanity.

Two years inside a private asylum, Dr. Cynthia Mariano was given free pass and was declared cured…but it wasn't the truth…she faked being normal, because she is a doctor and she knows what are the probable questions to be asked. So a clean bill of health and 'adios' asylum, hello freedom. One year of scouring the city for her useless husband for revenge brought her nothing but grief and hardship…and that's when 'Mr. Smith' entered her life. He gave her everything she needs but of course…for a price.

_I really did sold my soul to the devil…but what's there to lose?_

Her musing was cut by the ringing of her mobile phone, "Cynthia," she said

"_I see that you're still up. Can't sleep or wouldn't sleep?"_

"I don't know if I still need to answer your question. It seemed to me you already knew." Cynthia said sarcastically

"_Now, now dear, there' no need to be hostile you know that I'm just concern about you." _Mr. Smith's voice seems to be snickering' _"Besides, I can't sleep either and I need your service…"_

Silence

"You'll answer my questions first…"

"_You know my head won't clear when I'm bothered and hot like this."_

Cynthia grinned, "You know only animals do that-"

"_Aren't we both?"_ Smith replied sarcastically, _"You know Cynthia, I hate waiting…so I'll expect you here in 5 minutes…"_

The doctor turned off her computer and mobile phone, stood up and turned to leave her room _you can kiss my ass when this HiME power is already in my hands…Smith-san…_ she thought and grinned

XXX

The HiMEs were all inside the library watching the video feed from the computer. Kanzaki Reito was relaying what happened to him, from the time he found out about SEARRS real identity and who were behind the making of he beasts they have fought months ago, though he wasn't able to dig up what was the real reason behind it, up to the day he escaped with the help of Mashiro…Fumi's unborn child

"Oh my God, that was the night you had a very bad dream!" Shiho said with wide eyes as she looked at the serious looking Fumi Himeno,

"Who the hell is this Dr. Mariano that is teaming up with that Smith?" Natsuki growled

"I don't think Kanzaki-san was able to get much," Midori said, "Which means this is time for HiME Sentai II to take action!" she said excitedly

All HiMEs eyes turned to her, a large sweat dropped on their forehead, "Where did the II came from?" Mai asked

Midori frowned, "Since in our state, we cannot invoked our power, our protectors will and they will be the one to investigate!"

"WHAT?!" Takumi and Kazuya shouted the question

Midori looked at them evilly, "Do you have anything to say?!"

"Yeah!" Kazuya said, "Why the hell us?"

Silence

"Maybe because Mr. Smith doesn't recognize you? He knew who are the HiMEs, what they look like, what are their powers…we don't even know if he has this machine that can detect traceable amount of our powers!" Midori explained

Silence

"Ara, aren't we supposed to wait for Kanzaki-san to come here and tell us what he has in mind?" Shizuru asked which earned her a nod of agreement from the others

"Plus, if we need to investigate, we need to be discreet about it…" Nao said and looked at Chie and Aoi, then at Takumi and Kazuya, "If we wan that, it means only the four of you will go out to search for the truth…what are their plans, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"I think I get Nao and Midori's point." Yukariko said, "We have faced Smith before, that was before the carnival happened and he was one of those who have identified us along with our Childs during the carnival." The ex-nun added

"How about Miyu?" Yohko asked

"Miyu-chan is from SEARRS, and so am I. We have close contact with him so it'll be dead give away who we are." Alyssa said

"Let us wait for them to be back here…then that's when we plan our action." Fumi Himeno said, "From what I can tell, and it seemed my daughter is reacting deep inside me, however Mashiro-chan helped Kanzaki was now known to Smith…"

HiMEs eyes looked at her, "Does that mean he already knows about the HiME powers being revived again?" Mai asked

Silence

"Probably…but if he learns about the power being transferred…then that would be…" Yukariko

"Unacceptable…I will kill anyone who lays a finger on my daughters…and Shizuru." Natsuki said evilly

Silence

"We have worked together before…we can do it again." Chie said and was seconded by Mai

"We need to know our opponents first…then the strategy…" Midori said which earned a nod from Yohko

"No one's going to hurt our babies…" Nao whispered

"I'm dying to use Kagutsuchi again." Mai grinned…unusually for her

-end chapter 18-

Short…and serious….hehehehe

Next chapter would be a bit longer since I will have the HiME protectors look on to the case, it'll be not as serious as this too since after next chapter…the protectors will have to face a lunatic woman and a bunch of SEARRS experiments! Hahahaha (Ah…I'm not the lunatic woman mind you.)

The doctor is my own creation…although it was derived from my lunatic teacher's name and the name of a movie actress she looks like, in medicine who hates my guts so much and to think I didn't do anything to her…they said that I was too good that's why she hates me…she likes those who say bad things when she's not around actually.

The movie Arika mentioned was I know what you did last summer…and it's not mine

And I already got a list of names for the babies…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Gahhhh

A/N: Gahhhh! No load at work…meaning 9.19 hours of free time unless our client decides to send the loads later this afternoon…which will suck because then we have to do them ASAP! So less romantic scenes here, less to no sugary spiced loving and probably not much ShizNat, NaoMi or MaiKoto romance in this chapter…I don't think they need that when they are preparing for another battle…of sort.

Okay I'm ranting here…so since I've posted three updates for my KIGO stories, I'll try updating a Mai HiME today! Har-har-har-har.

Edited version

**THE GIFT**

Han dj

Chapter 19

Before the day ended, Reito, Haruka, Mikoto and Miyu returned to the Kanzaki mansion. Reito was surprised to see the HiMEs and their protectors welcoming him with warm, open arms. They even made a banner for him. Everyone hugged and patted Reito's shoulder and wished him well. In his happiness, he almost forgot that he had a mission for the HiMEs that's why he decided to return at the mansion instead of pursuing Smith and his cohorts once out of danger.

It was Fumi who hugged him last and Reito hugged back. He then pulled the pregnant administrator somewhere where the two of them could talk.

"Kanzaki-san?" Fumi asked once they were alone in the library.

"Mashiro saved me. You're child came, I don't know how but I'm afraid that gave Smith and his partner…" Kanzaki frowned, "I forgot her name…anyway Mashiro's visit might have alarmed them that HiME's powers were revived." He said hurriedly.

Fumi laughed, "Kanzaki-san, this mansion is not bugged, so you don't have to whisper and talk so fast…"

Kanzaki rolled his eyes, "Sorry…four months of covert talking and it was already ingrained in me…made it a habit, sorry…"

"No need to apologize." Fumi said and then she stepped closer and hugged the man in front of her and Reito returned the hug.

"Mikoto told me what happened. I didn't know that I'd cause you so much problems…"

Fumi pulled away and looked at Kanzaki with a smile, "You didn't, I just can't understand why Mashiro have to act up during that time, but in a way I'm glad since we got a hint that something has happened to you." Fumi said smiling, "We're also glad that Arika-chan and Nina-chan were there to aid you."

Kanzaki laughed, "I think I scared the two that night. And I do hope I didn't scar them for life!" he said happily.

Fumi scrunched her forehead, "How so?"

"They found me naked." Reito said flatly and smiled when he saw Fumi blush at the scene in her head, "I see…Fumi-san isn't so innocent at all." He teased the pregnant administrator

"Well…"

"I'm kidding Himeno-san,"

"Just Fumi. After all the things you've done for us HiMEs, it is just right that we drop all the formalities around here." The pink haired woman said smiling, though her blush haven't left her face yet.

"Then, I'll only answer to Reito from now on." He said smiling at the older woman.

Silence

"What are we supposed to do now that we have a lead on whose behind the monsters' creation?" Fumi asked.

"I don't know, but that's not what alarmed me the most right now. It's the probability that they have known about the HiME powers being revived."

"We've discussed about it this morning…"

Reito's single brow rose "This morning?"

Fumi grinned, "We used the computer Miyu installed at the school. The one run via satellite?"

Reito nodded in understanding, "I see…"

"Midori-san proposed a HiME Sentai II to investigate."

"And who are they?"

"We've voted for Takumi, Kazuya, Aoi and Chie. They are the likely candidates since Mr. Smith has no knowledge about them."

"Good choice."

"Nao-san decided to mobilize her sources as well." Fumi smiled at the recollection, "Miyu decided to pay them a visit, I have no idea when but she's really stepping up for Nao."

"That's good to hear." He said.

Silence

Then Fumi noticed Reito looking at her as if he was actually inspecting her, "Is there a problem Kanzaki…I mean Reito-san?' she asked.

Reito smiled, "I told you I won't answer to anything but Reito. We are dropping the formality already, yes?"

Fumi nodded with a smile, "So what's the problem?"

Reito shook his head, "No problem at all Fumi. I'm just glad to finally see you…I mean the HiMEs, it's been four months and the last time I saw you, you all hasn't shown up yet..." He said then he looked at Fumi's enlarged abdomen.

Fumi blushed, "Yes, we all bloated up so fast and…"

"You are all beautiful." He cut interrupting Fumi's tirade.

Fumi's blush intensified, "Thank…you,"

"No need to thank me, I'm just telling you what my eyes could see anyways." He smiled, "Shall we join the others already so that I could be updated to what the others intend to do?" at that Fumi nodded and walked passed him. But before the older woman could move out of the library, Reito pulled her back and turned her around, then Reito leaned forward and caught Fumi's lips with his.

Fumi's eyes widened in shock at first, but the sudden feeling of relief washed over her and she returned the kiss, her arms snaking its way around Kanzaki's neck as the two deepened their kiss. They slowly pulled away after sometime, Fumi's eyes looking intently at Kanzaki Reito's own.

"Mashiro-chan called me otousan…" he whispered before he leaned again and caught Fumi's lips .

"Ahrm…"

Their intimate situation was halted by the sound of Mai's voice.

"Mai-san?" Reito called out. He was relaxed compared to Fumi who was obviously stressed out and embarrassed.

"I know you two are in bliss at the moment, but dinner is served and we can't start unless you two join us and Mikoto is whining already because she's too hungry." Mai said, smiled and shook her head, "I really have no idea where Mikoto brings all those food she ate."

Reito who despite aware of Fumi's embarrassment did not remove his arms from Fumi's waist smiled at Mai, "Mikoto's a growing girl, she needs constant nourishment." He said, "Thank you very much Mai-san for taking care of my sister in my absence."

Mai smiled "I told you before; you don't have to thank me for doing something I love."

Reito nodded, then he escorted Fumi towards the dining hall for their dinner, they were followed by Mai and sat at their places once they arrived at the dining hall. Reito sat beside Fumi and was in between Fumi and Mikoto.

"Okay!" Midori started, "First, I would like to welcome back Kanzaki Reito!" she said and raised a glass of water.

Everyone raises a glass of water and said loudly "Welcome Back!"

"Now…the agenda for HiME Sentai II is open. The first in our agenda…"

Haruka frowned and leaned towards Yukino, "What is Midori-sensei talking about? What is this Hentai?"

Yukino looked at her lover and smiled, "Sentai Haruka-chan, and you better listen. She'll explain."

XXX

It was an unusually dark night at the notorious alley of the Fuuka district. During this time, people on all walks of life tend to deviate from this part of town…but not tonight, as a cyan haired woman decided to grace this part of the city with her presence.

Wearing her usual clothes for fighting, Miyu inspected her surroundings using her highly sensitive senses. A communication port was open that was unseen by naked eyes (of course for normal human eyes) and her form ready for a possible fight.

She walked into a bar not far from the entrance of the dark alley and all eyes turned on her. _"Give me visuals Miyu."_ The voice in her communication port said.

"Visual transfer commences." Miyu whispered as video feed of the bar starts downloading on the computer at the opposite side. The computer on the mansion could see what Miyu could see from her own eyes, they could hear what Miyu can hear from her own ears.

"_This is cool."_ Miyu's eyes smiled at the sound of Nao inside her ear, _"Miyu-chan, can you see that black curtain at the far end of the bar?"_

Miyu focused her eyes on the said curtain, "Affirmative."

"_That's where my informant usually goes. That's a private part of the place and the most dangerous. Look for Hiroshi and tell him that I sent you…red spider sent you."_

"It will be done." Miyu then started walking towards her intended location.

"_Be careful…"_ and that caused Miyu to feel giddier…as giddy as a humanoid can be anyways

Shoving people on her way, Miyu has a mission and in her head _no one can stop me_. And yet, two huge men tried to stop her "Sorry Miss. You might be beautiful, sexy and all, but this part of the club is private and you are not allowed inside." The bald huge man said grinning at Miyu

"I am here to see Hiroshi." Miyu replied flatly.

"He's not here babe." The huge, blond haired man that was standing next to the bald man said, "But we're here, why look for Hiroshi?" he said suggestively.

Miyu looked at the blond man, "I have no business with any of you. I will go inside." Miyu said and started walking again but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Miyu slowly turned around to face the blond man who was holding her arm, "Please release me, I have no intention of hurting you." She said.

"Wow man," the blond said to the bald, "This chick is sure hot, cool and unique! I like you!" he said and pulled Miyu hard towards him.

But then there's a problem…Miyu didn't even moved from where she was standing despite the forceful pull.

The blond man looked at Miyu, "The hell?!"

"Why?" Baldy asked.

"She's not budging from my pull!"

Baldy shook his head, "You're slacking on your exercise, here let me do it." So Baldy pulled Miyu and to his surprise, the delectable female didn't budge, instead she squinted her eyes and grab both men with each hand and pulled the two towards two marble pillars.

"I bet you…that isn't human." Blondie said before he rested on the floor. No response could be heard from Baldy as the bald man passed out even before the blond one.

Miyu decided to continue and look for Hiroshi.

She opened the door on the far end of the dimly lit corridor and all heads turned her way. Different expressions mar their faces, males and females alike and most of them has this annoyed expression rather than surprised one.

"I am looking for a man named Hiroshi." Miyu said clearly but no one answered.

"_They're making it hard!"_ Nao's voice echoed in her ear, _"Careful Miyu okay? Remember, you heal but still you bleed. If I find even a single scratch in that body of yours, I and little Miyu will not forgive you. Understand?"_

If Miyu could only smile or laugh, she would have "Loud and clear captain."

"_Okay, resume mission!" _Static… _"Eh…see that guy with black beret and striped black and white shirt? That's Hiroshi's boyfriend. If he won't come out, he could help…you know what I mean."_ Nao explained.

"I've got lessons from Suzushiro-san."

"_Perfect."_

So slowly and carefully she strode towards the man Nao pointed out, men blocking her way made way and she stopped just in front of the man. The man looked up at her with a frown, "What do you want?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hiroshi…"

"He's not here so get out." He said ignoring Miyu and the humanoid didn't like that. The man's eyes almost bugged out of its socket when Miyu suddenly approached her like a wind and used one hand to lift him off the couch and pinned him on the wall.

Three armed men pointed a gun at her and shouted, "Stop!"

One man said, "Put him down or we will shoot you down lady!"

But Miyu didn't pay him any attention, instead she raised her free hand at the level of Hiroshi's boyfriend's eyes and transformed her hands into her anti-materializing sword, "I don't have all night to ask." Miyu said to the man who visibly paled and gulped loudly.

The three armed men frozen on their place.

And the people inside the room scampered on their feet…scared.

"Don't…don't hurt me, I'll take you to him!" The man confesses.

"Good." Miyu put him down and he led the way.

XXX

"Are you sure this is where you found Kanzaki-san?" Tokiha Takumi asked the bubbly girl beside him.

"Hai! Nina and I were driving…Iie, Nina was driving and I was singing, then Nina sung with me. We were singing Old Mac Donald E-I-E-I-O and then we laughed at what we were doing…"

"Arika-chan…" Takumi called out the bumbling girl interrupting her tirade.

"Gomen…" Arika pouted, "You said you wanted to know what happened and asked me if I'm sure this is the place."

"Hai I did, but I didn't mean for you to tell me everything in detail, just the important information."

"But they're important!"

Takumi sighed deeply as he prepared himself from Arika's story.

And 15 minutes later…

Takumi was seated at the ground watching the still energetic Arika reenacting everything that had transpired during the night they found Kanzaki Reito. He stood up and made a whistling sound to stop Arika, "Okay! I get it…this is the place." Takumi said then he looked around, "Look this is what we are going to do, I'll go this way…" Takumi said pointing to the west side, "And you go that way." He said then points on the east side.

Arika's eyes widened, "We'll go separate ways?" she asked.

"Yes, so we could cover more grounds to inspect."

"But…but it's getting dark and I don't want to be alone!" Arika wailed.

Takumi scratched his head, "But you said you're willing to help right?"

"Yes!" Arika is crying already, "But you didn't say anything about leaving me alone! And Nina isn't here!" she wailed again, "What if there's a monster like that one Takeda-sempai saw? What will I do?"

Takumi rolled his eyes, "There's no monster here. The most we'll encounter here are humans."

Silence

"Really?" Arika asked like a child.

"Have I ever lied before?" Takumi asked and Arika shook her head.

"Okay." Then Takumi and Arika separate ways as they investigate the whole place.

30 minutes into their investigation.

Takumi and Arika bumped into each other as their eyes locked onto something. They looked at each other and nodded before they walked forward to their new destination…

XXX

"You know it's really amazing how you resembled Natsuki so much and yet you're not related." Kazuya said as he and Nina traversed the dim road that will lead them to their destination, using Nina's motorcycle.

"Many have thought the same." Nina replied in her usual serious tone that can also be likened to Fuuka Academy's lone wolf.

Silence except for the roaring sound of the motorcycle engine.

"Do you remember where we're going and who are we going to talk to?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes. Yamada is the man's name, and we are heading at the place near the base where the current SEARRs are." Nina said behind her helmet. Her eyes were focused on the road.

Silence between the two occupants of the said motorcycle.

"I'm glad you asked us to help out." Nina said, "I was so jealous with Ers-chan because she get to help out the rest and all we do were to make sure the students are well and doing right." She added.

Kazuya smiled, "Actually, Himeno-san was thankful that they left he students to you and Arika-chan. We can't think of anyone that can do well with students like Haruka-san could." He said, "As a matter of fact, you two were doing the hardest thing in this story. You see? You keep the students in line and you're our eyes and ears inside when something weird happens…" Kazuya trailed off, "Like that time when Takeda-sempai saw those monsters at the chapel's basement. If it wasn't for you two's prompt calling, we would have been surprised by the monsters and who knows what those horrible creatures might do."

No answer or retort from Nina.

"Nina-chan?"

"I still feel privilege that we are asked to help." She said and soon afterwards, she pulled out on the side of the street. "I think we're here." She said then she removed the helmet off her head. Her dark blue hair that was like that of Natsuki and was put into a twin ponytail was revealed. Her brownish-reddish eyes looked around to see if they were spotted by others rather than the man they are to meet.

"There he is." Kazuya said pointing to man who was hiding on the shadows under a large tree.

Kazuya and Nina climbed off the motorcycle. Slowly and carefully they approached the hidden man and were greeted by a smile. The man's almond eyes found its focus on Nina.

"If I'm not here right now, I would have called Kuga and told her she's bluffing me again. But as it is, you do resembled like Kuga and you could really stand as Kuga's sister. In fact, if I have not known that Kuga Natsuki is currently hiding, I would have mistaken you for her…" he said as he came out of the shadows, he reached one plump hand out at Nina, "Everybody calls me Yamada and I wished for you two to call me as it is." He said and smiled when Nina held his hand.

"We are here for the information you have for Kuga-san." Kazuya said smiling, "I got the strict instruction not to hand you any money unless we see that the information is worth it." He added.

"Kuga is one heck of a negotiator. I understand." He said then he pulled two suits inside the track van that was beside him and was also hidden in the shadows. "From what I gathered, this part of the foundation was already abandoned, but that's not what's important. What's important is the files that the members forgot to gather after they were attacked by the monsters you all knew and got acquainted with." He said looking at Kazuya.

"So why hide in the dark if this is abandoned?" Nina asked, "And what's with this suit?" she asked raising the suit in her hand.

"That suit is especially built to withstand a radiation that could normally wipe out the entire city of Fuuka. The only reason that some of the members did survived was because they have to wear this in going inside the complex or they are sealed away." He grinned, "I am not taking any risk to ire Natsuki by not giving you two any protection." He added and then he pulled out an attaché case and hands it to Nina, "A former member of the foundation came to me and sold these files out. I bought them and after reading the files, I gathered that these will be more of help to Kuga than me, so I'm just reselling."

"And these are?" Kazuya asked.

"I better not say, we're not even sure if this place is safe for us to talk. But either way, I do hope both of you could fight your way?"

"I'm a trained gun shooter." Nina said.

"Good." Yamada then handed her a 38mm gun, "Used this when needed." He then turned his eyes on Kazuya, "And you young man?"

"Don't worry about me I could fight my way inside." Kazuya frowned, "What are we going to do inside?"

"Find more files." Yamada said, "Now suit up."

XXX

Alyssa Searrs did clarify that the SEARRs foundation, the original one where Smith tried hard to reshape into his own needs and desire usually kept their files on the foundations data bank that was located on the foundations main building. She also said that all data found inside their peripheral branches are only a portion of what the foundation have and the only way they could retrieve it, is to hack into the main computer the nearest remote computer…and that remote computer is located at Fuuka University's basement.

And that's where Aoi and Chie is right now.

"You think you can really hack this Chie? This computer looks huge and damaged." Aoi said worriedly, "I don't even know how to fight just incase someone tried to get to us."

Chie looked at Aoi as she tinkered on the huge computer's system. Connecting this to that and the like, "That's why we have Takeda-sempai man the outside, and Miyu said that this computer was working, they just disconnected the system because that Smith wanted this, and so if I could just connect this to the right ones as Miyu instructed, then we'll be good."

A static is suddenly heard over Chie's ears, then the voice of Yukino can be heard, _"Chie-san? Can you hear me?"_

"Yes Yukino, loud and clear." Chie said smiling and then she pointed at something for Aoi to pick up.

"_Just tell me when your finished connecting the computer and tell me if you need any help okay?"_

"I will, just relax there Yukino-kaichou, I can handle this baby so don't worry." Chie assured the woman on her ear.

"Okay, that's the last thing…and we could try if this baby will work." Chie said grinning. She then pulled a chair after connecting everything and started the computer.

The large computer unit blinked red and then the large flat monitor screen blinked yellow before the word SEARRS in big, bold and red color appeared on it followed by the appearance of SEARRS foundation logo. The screen then went blank and after a minute, a long rectangular box appeared asking for password.

Chie entered ALYSSA all in capital letters and pressed enter

-Password denied-

Chie frowned _if I was to put something here, I should put a password that is hard to think of or hard to spell or pronounce no one will think…MIYU…_ Chie smiled, _but what does Miyu stands for? _"Aoi, do you have any idea what MIYU stands for?"

Aoi shook her head no

"_Multiple Intelligential Ygddrasil Unit."_ Yukino announced

Chie grinned, "Thank you Yukino-chan," Chie then starts typing

-Password accepted-

Then the screen showed the databanks the computer has, "I have lots of data here, what do you want me to do with it?"

"_Can you download it into a disc?"_

"I don't think so…there's no disc around here and we did not brought anything." Chie said.

Aoi smiled, "I have a 38GB flash disk?"

Chie looked at her girlfriend and smiled then she gave Aoi a flying kiss, "That's why I love you Aoi…you're always ready."

"Of course I have to since I'm with you." Aoi said flattering her eyelids.

"Now love, can you look for the USB hub?" Chie asked.

"Sure…I'll yell when I find it." Aoi joked and crawled down to look for the USB port to connect her flash disk.

Chie on the other hand started navigating the computer. "Yukino-kaichou, I found a folder here without a name and it needs access code when I clicked on it. This might be what we are looking for."

"_Or it could be a virus…"_

"What am I going to do?"

"_Can you open it?"_

"I could try, but…the access code is the problem, too many combinations." Chie said, "It may take me a lifetime to decode it…"

"Unless we have a decoder?" Aoi said grinning again. She was looking up at her girlfriend and had her hand at the back of the computer, "I found the USB port." She said then after a while she crawled out from under and rejoined her lover, "I met this computer genius through net, his name was Wade and gave me a decoding pattern in exchange of all the nude pictures I gathered of Tomoe."

Chie looked at her devious girlfriend, "Why don't I like the look you have in your face?"

Aoi grinned, "Well let's say I accidentally included two or three of your pictures?"

"Aoi!"

"What? He won't give me the decoder wit just Tomoe's pictures so…I included yours, besides they weren't really your body. I…used image perfect on it."

"It's still me!" Aoi pouted, "Okay…you're forgiven but you are going to surrender to me that decoder…"

"Hai!" Aoi said leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, "Here." She handed it to her

"Okay." Chie looked at the mini disc that was on her hand and puts it inside the computer's disc reader, "Now we wait…"

XXX

"I told you I have nothing on this Smith guy." Hiroshi said tapping a foot on the floor, "I have been in this business for quite sometime and Red Spider knows that, I got nothing on that Smith and I'm not lying."

"I could see that you're not lying."

"_Miyu, ask him again, but this time describe Smith to him. All illegal activity in the Fuuka district needs permission from him or if not, at least they got to have something to do with him." _Nao said.

"How about if I describe to you this guy I am looking for, do you think you could identify him and tell something about him?" Miyu asked Hiroshi.

"Depends on your description, red spider knows that if your description matches a man under my protection, then you can kill me but you're not going to get any from me." He said sternly.

Miyu nodded when Nao gave her the signal. She then change one hand into a projector of sort and projected Smith's picture, this to Hiroshi's amazement.

"You know you're quite a catch?" He asked, "Don't you have any plan on working for me?"

Miyu looked at him, "I only take orders from two people and you're not one of them. Now, do you recognize this guy?" she asked.

Hiroshi focused his eyes on the picture and shook his head but then he stopped Miyu from showing more when a picture of Smith with another agent was shown, "Wait…" Miyu stopped and looked at Hiroshi, "I recognize that man…the one with that Smith you are calling." He said pointing to a man in black suit, brownish hair, one of his eyes has a patch, "He came here once…"

Miyu looked at the picture, "Go on,"

"He told me that his name is Yokahama and that he is interested in buying a woman from here." He said

Miyu looked at him again, "A woman?"

"Yes, she was a foreigner who married a local here, but she was left alone after landing in an asylum. When she was released, she came here to seek for employment. She's a gorgeous lady and told me she's willing to do anything, so I hired her as one of the GROs here…then that man bought her."

"The name of the woman?"

"Cynthia. Cynthia Mariano."

XXX

Arika and Takumi crept quietly towards the warehouse that the two saw. Well quietly until Arika tripped on something causing a succession of noise…which alerted the two guards that were manning the warehouse.

"Whose there?" Guard 1 asked loudly.

Takumi winced as he pulled Arika into safety. Arika was about to reply when Takumi put a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to keep quiet. Takumi then took out four kunai's from his 'gadget pocket' and readied himself for a fight. Akira who was not going to just watch looked for something she could use and she found the cover of a metal trash can.

Takumi peeked from where they are to see the position of the guards. He then motioned for Akira to take on the smaller and thinner guard, he also motioned for her to crawl towards the direction of her target and Arika nodded her head. She then lied on her stomach and started crawling. Takumi smiled and he started working his way towards the larger and more bulkier guard…the ninja way.

A little nearer from his target and sure that Arika at a safe distance, Takumi threw one kunai towards his target and the sharp metal missed the man barely and hits the wall just above his head.

The huge guard who was rattled fired his gun nowhere and shouted, "Who threw that? Show yourself!"

The thinner guard was taken from his investigation by the noise his partner's gun made and turned around, he was about to go to his partner's aid when a very hard metal hit his head and he lost consciousness.

"Haha!" Arika rejoiced then she looked around, "I better tie you up!" Arika said and smiled when she found a long, sturdy vine. She started pulling it with all her might until it budge then she tied the guard up.

Arika then crept towards where the other guard is standing.

Takumi saw that the guard was off, so he started throwing kunais at him without actually hitting… and when the guard turned around…_Arika…_

The guard turned around and his eyes widened when in front of him was Arika, a wide smile on her face and she hit the man's face with the metal cover which sent the man on his ass.

Arika's eyes widened when the guard just shook his head but focused his eyes on her again. Angrily, the guard was about to point his gun on Arika and shoot when he suddenly felt a sharp metal piercing his skin lightly.

"Drop that gun and stand up without any hassle and I might spare your life." Takumi whispered behind the man's ear and the guard complied, "Now open the warehouse and lead us in."

The guard nodded. He then did what he was told. Once inside, Takumi took the handcuffs from the guard and handcuffed the guard's hands on one of the large pipes inside the warehouse, and then the two investigated.

15 minutes later…

"Nothing here." Takumi said as he walked and stopped when he bumped on Arika.

"I think this is security, I watched this movie that found something important in the security area."

Takumi smile and nodded the two then entered and found nothing but security tapes, "Maybe we can get something from these tapes. Besides the security guard's uniforms said that they belong to SEARRS foundation." Takumi said as he gathered the security tapes with him.

"Let's go then Tokiha-san." Arika said before helping the younger man with all the tapes he was carrying.

"At least we have something when we get back to the mansion." Arika said cheerfully.

Takumi looked at Arika, "Were you allowed to go there?"

"Aren't we supposed to go there together? Besides I helped you out."

Takumi shook his head and smiled, "Okay, but be sure not to tell anyone about it."

"Okay."

XXX

"Security breach…Someone is hacking on our computer." The man in front of the wide computer said as the screen turned to life by itself, "its remoting us."

"Who the hell could it be?" The one which obviously has the higher rank asked, "Can you trace it?"

"15 minutes, tops!"

"Not good…we need to stop this."

The computer programmer tried, "They are using a very high technology decoder, I can't stop it."

"Then trace it and fast! Mr. Smith is going to kill us if he learns about this breach!"

The programmer typed in a speed that wasn't normal to him.

"Fuuka University…it's a basement…"

"The SEARRS first base…" He took a two way radio and opened it, "Sent men on Fuuka University, someone is hacking our system from there!"

Static…_ "Yes sir!"_

XXX

Aoi and Chie were looking at the computer as the decoder work its magic. Their eyes brightened when the screen was then replaced by different files that were from SEARRS.

"Bingo!"

"_Do we have a lead Chie-san?"_ Yukino asked

"Yes, we hit it and I'm already sorting out files that has something to do with HiMEs…and…Oh God…"

Aoi found what made Chie's eyes wide, "That's…weird…"

"_What is it Chie?"_

"It's SEARRS latest project…"

"_What?"_

"Project: Offsprings TO the hiMEs." Chie read out

"_Kami-sama…_"

Then Chie and Aoi's focus turned to Takeda who was running towards them. He was panting when he arrived, "5 armed men came, my kohais are engaging them at the moment, do whatever you need to do here and leave!" he said.

Chie frowned and looked at Aoi, "Download that file Aoi…"

Aoi's eyes widened, "Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'll stopped them form coming, I have Takeda-sempai and his kohais help, download this Aoi…this is important." Chie said before he looked at Takeda and the two walked out of the room

"Chie!" but they were out of distance already, "I'll make this quick…" Aoi said and started downloading.

XXX

Yukino came in the living room panting, "YUKINO!" Haruka said with concern in her eyes.

"Chie, Aoi and Takeda…they are fighting at the university…5 armed men came there to stop them!" Yukino shouted.

At this Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto stood up, "We have to get there and help!" Natsuki said.

Shizuru looked at her lover sadly, "But that's suicidal Natsuki…"

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, "There is no way I'm letting anyone be hurt like Nao. We have to move Shizuru."

"I agree with Natsuki." Mai said.

"I could take Miroku with me and they have no way of defeating us." Mikoto said.

"Wait!" Midori shouted, "This is a covert mission! If those men walked away injured but alive, then Smith will know that HiMEs are on the move again and suspicion will rise more!"

"Midori is right." Yukariko said.

"So what? We are just leaving them behind to die?" Natsuki asked angrily.

"No." Fumi interrupted, "We still have the first district's help."

"Sakomizu-sensei…" Mai said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Fumi smiled, "He and his men are already there…they could have been fighting as we speak."

The news deflated Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto. Shizuru gathered her lover in her arms as they returned from watching a documentary.

XXX

"What's that smell?" Nina asked frowning, "I can't believe this suit wasn't able to prevent that smell from permeating my nose!"

"Oi, be glad that all we encountered are these horrible smell and there's no one here to kill us." Kazuya said as he shook his head, but smiling.

"I was just saying." Nina retorted, "Arika would have whined if she was here."

"But she's not so stop whining." Kazuya teased.

Silence as they inspected the inside of the building.

"My informant told me that a special medical bay is located at the basement of this building. Informed me that no one is allowed to go in there except for the higher administrations and some doctor he called Dr. Mariano." Yamada said after seeing an elevator, "Do you want to go down and see it?"

"I'm game." Kazuya confirmed, "I don't think Nina could stand more of this smell though…"

"Oi!" Nina shouted irate, "I'm with you Yamada-san!"

"Kuga's fighting spirit is also in you…are you sure you two are not related?" Yamada asked.

"Come on, lets go down and stopped comparing me to Kuga-san… she's too cool to be compared to someone like me." Nina said then she walked passed the two men and headed to the elevator. Once Yamada and Kazuya boarded, she pressed the letter B and the elevator closed and slowly glides down.

A thick metal door greeted them. No other room was there. The metal door and a short corridor where in 2 doors were located in front of the wall that was guarded by the large metal. The two doors said stock room and it was unlocked. Looking inside, Nina found some cleaning material and some other chemicals she has no knowledge of…like EDTA, lots and lots of EDTA. The second door housed suits and some tubes which Nina suspects to be used most of the time in the hospital. There were needles too…all large gauged needles.

Kazuya and Yamada on the other hand started decoding the lock on the door and after 15 minutes of trying alternating numbers after numbers, they were able to open the door. The two stepped in and the lights went on as soon as the room sensor recognized body heat.

Nina followed the two upon entering the once locked room.

And three sets of eyes widened at what greeted their eyes…

-end chapter 19-

Okay…so next chapter is what Nina and company saw. The Sentai meeting and what they must do and what did Chie and Aoi unraveled. Then probably the fight will start here too.

Haaayyyyy…Salamat!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am very sorry for the delay of the update of this story. I do hope that I could keep up with updating stories after stories, and that you readers will continue to read despite the long intervals between updates.

I was thinking…should Midori and Yohko's child be named Yuritorian? I think it's a cute name ne? Welcome back to the circulation Nee-chan!!!

Unedited

**THE GIFT**

Han dj

Chapter 20

Aoi's hands were typing on the keyboard in a speed she never thought she could do. She admits she had some knowledge on computer, though hacking and downloading under time pressure wasn't her expertise, it was mostly Chie's kind of thing. But right now, she cannot limit herself to what she can do…she have to be fast because this situation needs her…Chie, Takeda and his kohais are all outside probably battling and laying their lives for this purpose.

_I can't let down the HiMes…I can't let down Chie…_she thought as the large screen computer started downloading all the files she and Chie thought the HiMEs at the mansion needs to see. _A little bit more…and I'm done here then we could…go back…_Aoi thought, trying desperately to put horrible thoughts at the back of her mind, _you have to come through this __Chie__ or I myself will kill you!_ The woman screamed inside her head

"Now Aoi…Focus!" she told herself

XXX

Chie and Takeda arrived outside the entrance to the basement of the chapel a little bit too late. Three of the 6 kendokas that Takeda brought along with him were already down on the ground, one was unconscious and two were sitting up, holding an injured shoulder. Three of the remaining kendokas were still standing, parrying the 'men's' attacks.

"Takeda-sempai, please take care of those on the ground I'll lure these idiots out of here!" Chie said

Takeda frowned, "No! You can't take all of them. They are armed and dangerous Harada-san!" he said holding on to the woman's arm

Chie looked at Takeda seriously, "I need to get them out here. I'm sure there'll be help but it will be faster if they are not here!"

"I'll lure them, you take care of…"

"No! This is my mission! Your mission is to guard Aoi down there, protect her at all cost for her to retrieve what we came here for!" Chie shouted and then turned around to dive into the mayhem.

"HARADA-SAN!!!"

Chie didn't looked back, instead, she advanced and saw one standing kendoka panting and out of attack range, "You!"

The kendoka looked at Chie

"You come with me, can you still run?" The Kendoka nodded, "We'll lure those men out…if not all at least most so the others could fight." The kendoka nodded his head again, breathed deeply before standing straight

Chie then diverted her focus on the men attacking, took out a CD she just took from the basement and waved it at them, "Yoo-hoo! I got the copy of your secret file! You want it? Come and get it!" She yelled then she ran outside the chapel followed by the kendoka

The five men stopped their attacks, looked at each other and then three of them started running after Chie and the kendoka

Takeda frowned, looked down at his kohais that was down on the ground, "Will all of you live?" he asked

The two conscious kohais nodded, and that was all Takeda needed as he started attacking the two remaining men along with the two kendokas that were left.

XXX

"Yes Himeno-san…I already got the signal. I was alerted that there were SEARR's men coming to the school vicinity." Sakomizu was on the phone with Fumi, "What? Chie, Aoi and Takeda-san were fighting?" He frowned, "I shall call for back up! My hands are quite anxious now!"

His frown deepened once he closed his mobile phone, "No one threatens and attacks my students! And no one breaks in my school!" he shouted, opened his cabinet, pushed a button and took the long range sniper gun out of the hidden part of the cabinet. "This is getting personal already!" he said while loading his gun, and then quietly he advanced to a spot at Fuuka where he could see the attackers. He radioed someone asking for immediate assistance and did not wait for a reply before he turned off his radio, "Got to protect them while we wait for the rescuers!"

He grinned when he spotted one unknown man in a military like suit running after Chie and one male kendoka. The attacker was aiming a gun at the two students, ready to fire when the opportunity strikes, "Oh no…you will not hurt any of them!" he said, aimed and fired

BANG!

XXX

Aoi gasped when she heard Takeda shouts "HARADA!!!"

_Chie…don't do anything stupid!_ But she did not leave her work, _faster…faster _she chanted. A few moments later she heard a loud booming sound that must come from a high powered gun, "CHIE!!!" she screamed and hurriedly stood up, she was about to leave the basement when a limping kendoka appeared

"Harada-san is with Negi! They lured three of the attackers away, Takeda-sempai said…" he stopped panting, "He asked me to come here to tell you…"

"What happened to Chie?!" she shouted and pulled the worn out fighter towards her, "WHAT?"

"He…Takeda-sempai thinks he saw Sakomizu-sensei…he was the one firing the gun to stop the attackers from hurting Harada-san and Negi!" he finally said, "Takeda-sempai said you have to finish…that's what Harada-san told him!" he said before finally slumping down on the ground

"And Takeda…"

"Still fighting with my two other companions, they were in pretty bad shape though." He said

"Then I must hurry!" Aoi said

"_Aoi__-__chan__!"_

The brown haired woman heard a voice in her ear, "Suzushiro-san?"

"_Yes! Help is already on the way…first district dogs are on their way to take down those SEARR's men!"_

"Hai! They should be here now…they're already shooting guns!" Aoi said when she heard a different kind of gunshot…which means the attackers are retaliating with Sakomizu-sensei…and Chie is at the middle of it, "Chie's outside luring the attackers away from here and Sakomizu-sensei is exchanging shots with the attackers now!"

It was at that moment when Takeda carrying the unconscious on his shoulder came down, one of the other kendoka was supporting the other injured fighter and the last one came limping down

"A helicopter is now at the vicinity…the other attackers were on them now!" Takeda said

"How about Chie?" Aoi asked, her heart beating fast

"Still outside…with Negi!" Takeda said, "I'll go try to see if I could help out Harada-san," he said then focused on the still standing fighters, "You two guard Senoh-san…" he then looked at Aoi, "Chie will be alright… she seemed to have gained some knowledge with fighting. Please finish the download." He said before turning around and hurriedly ran towards the chaos

_Please be well __Chie__! _Aoi thought as she went back to what she was doing.

XXX

Arika, Nina, Takumi and Karauchi were already at the mansion. They were surprised to see the HiMEs gathered at the living room along with Kanzaki and all of them looked anxious. Some are already shedding tears like Shiho, Yukino and unexpectedly…Nao.

"What happened?" Takumi asked Akira

"Chie and Aoi along with Takeda were caught on crossfire between SEARR's men and some First District dog." The pregnant ninja explained

Nina frowned, "I must head back to Fuuka Academy to help…"

"NO!" Fumi yelled, "…having some students there is already a stress to us, stay and don't add to our worries Miss Wang!" the academy director said sternly. Nina nodded and just looked at the other HiMEs who are looking at her

"If I was only there…I could have transferred Ytagarasu to Chie-san so she could fight well!" Shiho cried out and then leaned towards Erstin's shoulder

"You can't be there right now Shiho-chan, it'll be bad for your baby." Erstin said trying to pacify the crying girl

Silence

"This must be some big scheme the new SEARRs are developing for them to send those bastards against students!" Reito said angrily, "If this weren't a covert mission, I would have gone there and slice them all in half!"

The outburst caught everyone's attention

Then the sound in Haruka's ears turned on, _"__Suzushiro__-san…everything is contained here…"_

Haruka frowned, "Takeda! Where are Aoi and Chie?" she asked. The sudden sound from Haruka caused everyone to look at her

"_Aoi__ finished the download, she has the flash drive and went out immediately to look for __Harada__-__san__. The men with __Sakomizu__-__sensei__ caught all the attackers!"_

Haruka sighed deeply, "Go out there and see if everyone's okay. Please report to me about Chie's status."

"_Hai…everyo__ne__ from my team are alive __Suzushiro__-__san__, although injured and tired, but we'll live!"_ Takeda declared and it was evident in his voice that he was happy and proud of their accomplishment.

"Thank you Takeda-san, please be sure that Sakomizu-sensei brings all of you to Iphreeta-sensei for proper care." Haruka instructed

"_Hai__! I shall inform you of __Chie__ and Aoi's condition!"_ The kendoka said before turning off his communication

Before Haruka could tell everyone the good news, Miyu returned and the humanoid was suddenly assaulted by one red head, as Nao's crying form ran towards the cyan haired and engulfed the humanoid in embrace

Haruka smiled and looked at everyone, "The school was okay, the attackers were stopped and we are waiting for Takeda's report on Chie and Aoi."

Miyu was out of loop. She has her arms around Nao whose crying subsided at the sight of the cyan haired humanoid, "What happened?" she asked no one in particular

It was Natsuki who answered, "SEARRs found out about Chie and Aoi downloading on their main frame, Kanzaki-san guessed Chie uncovered something big that's why they have to send killers against them."

Miyu pushed Nao lightly away from her, "I must go there and save Harada and Senoh-san…"

"No Miyu." It was Alyssa, "They are already contained, let's just hope that Chie, Aoi and the rest are alright." She said. She has her head resting on Himeko's chest while the blond woman was sitting at the floor, Migami at her side playing with Alyssa's hand.

Fumi's mobile phone rang suddenly, and she answered it without checking the caller, _"__Chie__ and __Aoi__ are fi__ne__, I took the boys on a nearby hospital, two of them needs cast on their arms and o__ne__ was unconscious, the others have bruises and that's all. __Harada__-san's arm was grazed by a bullet but aside from that, she's fi__ne__. I asked the pilot of the copter to bring them to the nearest place to __Kanzaki__ mansion, at the cliff, they'll be there in 15 minutes, please have someo__ne__ fetch them."_

Sakomizu narrated without letting Fumi interrupt, "Thank you Sakomizu-san, I'll have someone fetch them there." Fumi said before turning off her mobile. "Chie and Aoi will be dropped off at the cliff in 15 minutes, someone should get them…"

"I'll drive there," Reito said then looked at Mikoto, "Mikoto you're coming with me."

"Yes ani-ue!" Mikoto stood up and followed her brother

"You two, be careful." Fumi said smiling at Reito and then at Mikoto. The siblings nodded their heads

Miyu looked at them, "I should go too…" she stopped her sentence when she felt Nao's head shook on her chest no, "Nao…"

"They can do it…just don't leave." The red head's muffled voice said

Mikoto grinned, "I got Miroku with me so don't worry Miyu…stay or Nao will cry again and her baby will look uglier!"

Nao glared at Mikoto

"MIKOTO!" Mai chastised the small HiME

"Gomen!" Mikoto said before she disappeared after her brother.

Silence

"We'll wait for Chie and Aoi to arrive, we'll rest for tonight and tomorrow the HiME sentai will resume." Midori announced before she held her hand out for Yohko to help her get up from her chair, "This pregnancy thing is irritating me!" the red head teacher suddenly said

Yohko smiled and put an arm on Midori's shoulder, "It'll be worth it when she comes out. I promise." Midori just nodded and headed to their room

The others followed the red head Sentai HiME except for Natsuki, Shizuru and Mai

"We'll stay here and wait for them. All of you should rest." Mai said then looked at Arika and Nina who stepped in the mansion for the first time, "I think Fumi-san asked Benford-san to give you two a room, and so if you'll follow Benford-san, he'll lead you there." Mai said sweetly

"Arigato!" Arika and Nina said bowing at Mai, Natsuki and Shizuru then bowed lastly at Benford who returned the gesture before leading them to their room.

Once everyone was gone, Shizuru took a deep breath and winced

"Oi Shizuru…" Natsuki asked worriedly when she saw the chestnut haired HiME winced, "Are you alright? Are the babies fine?"

Shizuru smiled and caressed Natsuki's face, the blue haired HiME was sitting beside her, "I'm fine, the two decided to kick at the same time…that's all." Shizuru explained

"Nasty babies!" Natsuki said frowning, "Oi you two!" she said pertaining to the babies inside Shizuru's large belly, "Don't do that again, you're hurting momma when you two do that!" Natsuki chastised the unborn children

The action caused Mai to laugh, "You look cute doing that Natsuki!" Mai said, then looked at Shizuru who actually has a paler complexion than earlier, "Kaichou-san…"

"Mai! How many times do I have to remind you to just call me Shizuru? Yukino is the kaichou now." Shizuru said smiling

"Gomen," Mai smiled, "I think you should rest now Shizuru, I'll wait for them…"

"But you'll be alone waiting Mai!" Natsuki said

Mai frowned at Natsuki and pointed her lips on Shizuru's face. Natsuki frowned more then looked at Shizuru and shrugged her shoulders. Mai leaned sideways to Natsuki and whispered, "Shizuru looks pale, the excitement must have caused her more stress…she needs to rest."

Natsuki's eyes widened and looked at Shizuru intently and indeed, she found Shizuru's face paler, "Mou Shizuru…you don't feel alright! You should rest!"

Shizuru smiled, "I am fine…"

Natsuki stood up with hands akimbo, "NO you're not! You look pale!"

Shizuru shook her head no, "Ara, I'll rest here on the couch with you if that would make you feel better? I can't rest without you there in our room…you'll make me worry more…"

Natsuki sighed and sat again. She then pulled Shizuru towards her and asked the older woman to lie down on the couch with her head on her lap, "Now, you are going to rest and we will wake you up when they arrived so we all could rest…understood?"

Shizuru smiled as she did what Natsuki asked her to do, "Hai okaasan!"

Natsuki shook her head, leaned forward and kissed Shizuru's forehead before she turned her attention to Mai.

1 hour later…Mikoto, Reito who was carrying an unconscious Chie and Aoi entered the mansion. And soon all of them retired to their own rooms.

XXX

Midori stood on top of a makeshift podium (which actually was an old table placed at the center of the large Kanzaki's receiving area.) She was standing with her hands akimbo making her large, pregnant belly to become more pronounced. A small stool chair was in front of her and one of her 'edematous' legs was resting on it. Everyone was smiling at her image including those who had been on the mission yesterday.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" She shouted and then grinned at everyone below her and looking up to her, "I now declare HiME Sentai on session!" the red headed adventurer said loudly

"OI! You don't have to shout, we all can hear you!" Nao shouted back at Midori

Midori glared at Nao, materialize her labrys and pointed it at Nao's direction. Usually, this kind of action against Nao will cause Miyu to stand in front of the younger red head and for her to bring out her 'anti-materializing sword', but Miyu learned in all the times that she was spending with the HiMEs that Nao and Midori acted the same way and that from the look of Midori and Nao, there's no physical fight that will happen. Midori is just Midori and she has to keep her 'inner' self out sometimes.

Nao glared at Miyu who was standing at her side, "Aren't you even going to place yourself in between me and Midori?" she asked

Miyu looked at Nao, her eyes smiling at the red head, "I don't believe that Midori-sensei could actually lunged herself to you with that labrys in her physical condition. I could not sense any danger to you or to little Miyu." The cyan haired humanoid replied which caused Nao to huffed

"Okay, enough of that drama!" Yohko interjected and looked up at Midori, "Will you please get down that table Midori! I don't want to think negative but that table may give out and you might fall off! I won't care what happens to you, but I'm not going to let our little Yui to be hurt in the process…and for God sake, will you keep that labrys of yours!" the doctor said shaking her head

"Yohko is right Midori-san, besides we are going to have a meeting not a presentation or something." Yukariko said mildly

Migami giggled and clapped her hands

Midori frowned, "I can't believe it was only Migami who saw my well rehearsed speech." Midori said glumly. She immaterialized her labrys and sadly climbed down of the table, she was helped by Kanzaki and Karauchi who were standing near the old table. It was visible from Kanzaki's sudden letting out of breathe that he too was worried that the red head HiME might fall off the table or the table crashing down because of her.

Haruka along side Yukino then took the center of the table and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Aside from the couches at the room, Kanzaki asked Benford and some of his helpers to add more chairs in there for everyone to use. "Since Midori-sensei already declared the Sentai meeting open, I shall then start the agenda." Yukino calmly said before looking at everyone. "Yesterday, we deployed four groups to investigate on something Kanzaki-san found out. About a week ago, Nina-chan and Arika-chan found Kanzaki-san bloody and wounded on a street near a warehouse where we deploy Arika-chan and Takumi-kun." Yukino reported then looked at Arika and then at Takumi and nodded her head

Takumi stood up then stepped to where Yukino and Haruka were, he was holding onto a bag and put the bag on top of the table, "Arika and I searched the area with the hope of finding something that may serve as a solid evidence as to who kidnapped Kanzaki-san. As it turned out, the area were Kanzaki-san was found was clear but…" Takumi looked at Arika who nodded at him, "We both found a warehouse which we surmised that it was the warehouse were Kanzaki-san escaped. There were only two guards and we effectively incapacitate them…"

Arika grinned and nudged Nina at her side, her face telling Nina that she did fight and won. Nina smiled at her girlfriend and then refocus on Takumi

"Arika-chan found the warehouse security area and suggested that we took all of these security tapes hoping that we could get something from it." He finalized his report and then he poured the contents of the bag on the table

"The hell!" Natsuki said, "How are we going to know what tape we should look at?" the blue haired HiME asked

"Ara, my Natsuki is too impulsive…" Shizuru said smiling then looked at Kanzaki, "Do you remember the date you were abducted Kanzaki-san?" she asked the smiling man

"I think it was the 3rd of September…or somewhere near that date." Kanzaki replied

The other's nodded and Takumi starts sorting the tapes out. "We have here 5th of September…" Takumi read

"We better see that!" Haruka said taking the tape from Takumi and then opening the LCD TV at her back, putting the tape on a player.

The tape showed static until about after 5 minutes into playing wherein a naked, bloody and chained Kanzaki Reito was presented. Every HiME winced at what they saw, some closed their eyes, and some tried hard not to vomit from the sight. Fumi was the one affected most, she winced as she felt her unborn child kicked inside her belly. The action didn't go unnoticed by Reito who stepped closer to the pink haired woman, sat beside her and tried to caress the older woman's back.

"Can we please forward the tape Suzushiro-san?" Reito asked and Haruka nodded. The blond HiME forwarded the tape slowly until Reito stopped her, "Wait!" Reito said when he saw the image of his captor, "...will you rewind that a little?" Reito asked and Haruka did, "Stop it right there!" he commanded and his face grew dim

Every HiME gasped at what they saw

Kanzaki was already on the ground, bloody and dying, the three SEARR's men were standing above the bleeding Reito, and one was pointing a gun on him. Smith was grinning as it could be seen from his face and he was saying something to the woman in lab coat beside him, "That woman…she was the one who is working with Smith, I clearly remember Smith saying that she's the one responsible in creating the monsters you faced last time." Kanzaki said

All HiME's eyes were focused on the woman at the screen, "Now, our problem is we have no idea who is this woman." Mai said, she has a frown on her face

"Nao's informant told me that someone actually bought a woman from them. The man was definitely Smith's lackey." Miyu said and projected to the white wall the picture she showed Hiroshi and then magnified the man

Chie frowned, "Wait a minute…" she said then looked at the picture Miyu showed and then at the security footage at the TV, "Look at that man with the gun and that one magnified by Miyu, if we use a computer and remove that smoke glass, isn't that…" she pointed at the magnified picture, "…and the one who shot Kanzaki to death was one and the same?"

Everyone looked at that detail…

"Could you do what Chie said Miyu?" Yukariko asked the humanoid. Miyu nodded and started reconstructing the image she projected

Fumi looked at Yukino, "Is there a way we could enlarged that image Kikukawa-san?" she asked

Yukino nodded and with the use of the remote, she enlarge the image of the man with the gun

"Kami-sama!" Yukariko said, "They are one and the same.

"What did you learned about that man Miyu?" Karauchi asked

"I think Smith asked him to buy a woman from Hiroshi." Miyu said then looked at Kanzaki, "The woman's name was Cynthia Mariano."

Silence

"Cynthia….Mariano…Cynthia…" Yohko repeated and her eyes rolled as she tried to think, "That name sounds familiar…" she said then the reason dawned on her, "I know why she's familiar! She's a doctor, she's a geneticist from America who came here to Japan. I know her because I attended one of her seminars!" Yohko blurted out

Nao frowned, "Doctor? What the hell is she doing at Hiroshi's bar if she's a doctor?" Nao asked and the others nodded

Yohko shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure, but you know we doctors got stories about another and I heard that she married a Japanese local, after her marriage she stop from working and decided to be a plain housewife, then the last I heard her husband left her after her daughter passed away." The doctor recalled

Silence

Nina stood up, "Maybe the brief case given to us by Yamada-san has something important that could answer our questions?" she said

"Yeah! Why did I forget about that," Natsuki said then she stood up, "I'll get it from my room!" she said

"Why didn't you bring it? You know we'll have a meeting about all this stuff!" Mai chastised the blue haired

"Gomen! I was so worried about Shizuru last night I forgot about it." She said then ran fast towards their room

Everyone then eyed the chestnut haired woman, "Ara…Natsuki was just being paranoid. She kept on asking if I'm alright and I told her I am…she just worry too much." Shizuru reasoned

Yohko frowned, "You will go to my room later Shizuru-san. I need to know that you're really fine."

Shizuru looked at the doctor and nodded. Just as the exchange was done, Natsuki returned with the suitcase

"Nina said Yamada bought this from someone inside SEARRs, I haven't opened this yet so I think this is the best time to do so." Natsuki placed it on top of the table after clearing it, took a paper on her pocket and input the numbers written on it to the suitcase's lock. A click was heard and the suitcase opened. She took all of it and handed it to Yukino.

The brown haired HiME accepted and started browsing, "The files are all about the New SEARRs, there's a photocopied blue print of the latest laboratory, there are also schematics and diagrams about the monsters we faced before, it also has information on the details of the monsters…what tissues being used…" Yukino said then she passed that folder to Haruka and Haruka passed it around.

Yukino smiled, "Oh and we have here a folder of the SEARRs employees." She added and scanned it. Her eyes widened after seeing one picture, she retrieve the information and read: Cynthia Mariano, MD., 37 years old, married, a budding geneticist.

She then looked back and with the remote control shifts the focus from the man to the woman beside Smith. She then enlarged it, "Kami…that woman is Cynthia Mariano!" Yukino blurted out, and then she raised the picture for everyone to see

"That's her!" Yohko said, "I will never forget that face! She's one of the gorgeous doctors in that seminar!"

Midori frowned and looked at Yohko, "You seemed too interested?"

Yohko grinned at Midori, "No…can't be more interested in anyone but you!"

Silence

"Okay…if that is the woman they bought from Nao-san's informer, and we all know that she was bought because SEARRs needs a geneticist to create their monster project who we fought and killed before…" Akira said

"Then why is she still alive?" Alyssa finished for Akira. That caused everyone to look at the small child, "Smith killed everyone from the original SEARRs when I failed, he along with my father also ordered a death sentence on me because I am no use to him now…so why is she still alive?"

"Smith has no qualms in killing people who becomes a burden to his purpose. Then it would only mean that there's still something he needed this woman to do…that's why she's still alive." Miyu supplied

"Offsprings To the hiME…" Chie suddenly blurted out

"Offsprings to what?" Haruka exclaimed

"The one folder we downloaded from their main frame…the one that made them sent those killers to stop us!" Chie said

The HiMEs after hearing this paled, "Could it be possible that they knew about the HiMEs pregnancy all along?" Fumi asked worriedly

Silence

"What better way to know what it is about than to see the files for ourselves?" Akane said and the others nodded.

XXX

Everyone entered the Kanzaki's large library. A computer was located at one corner and Chie and Aoi who has the flash drive sat before it. Yukino instructed Miyu to plug the computer to an LCD projector while Haruka put down the white cloth which will be used for the others to see what the files are inside.

Soon, Chie downloaded to the computer the contents of the folder with a filename Offsprings TO the hiME and everyone waited…

"Come to think of it…if you shortened that filename, it will be OTOME then!" Arika said as she commented absent mindedly

This caused the others to look at her

"What? I just put all the capitalized letters together!" Arika exclaimed and then she scooted closer to Nina to escape the other's scrutinizing gaze, "Nina-chan…" she whimpered

Nina's supposed response was halted as the file opened and the contents were showed one by one.

The first was the purpose of the project: To create female soldiers based on the HiMEs powers

That made Fumi and the other HiMEs sighed in relief, "At least they still has no knowledge about us being pregnant with our own CHILDs." Shiho exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement

Methodology: Blood samples from existing HiMEs are denatured, the DNA will be extracted and will be incorporated into 'selected' human females…

"HiMEs blood? Where the hell will they get samples of our blood?" Natsuki asked

"I am sure they have Alyssa ojou-sama's." Miyu said. She looked around, "They could have gathered bloods from the carnival. Remember all of you fought that time and all of you shed blood…"

"Very high probability. If that's the case, then that means they've been doing this experiment for long." Kanzaki said, "Why didn't I get a wind of this when I was researching on them?"

"This could be the real reason why the Obsidian Lord returned our CHILDs. It wasn't because of the monsters…but it could be because of these!" Fumi said

"Ara…Himeno-san has a point…cause if they succeed, then they'll be producing females who could recreate our power." Shizuru said

"And not only that…if they found a way to incorporate an orphan's DNA to these females who can recreate our ability…" Akane

"Then we're facing a stronger opponent!" Akira finished

Silence

Mikoto frowned, "Like us...but summoning an orphan instead of a Mecha Child?" Mikoto asked

The others looked at her

"That could be a possibility Mikoto." Mai said the smaller HiME

Silence once again

"The question here is…where do they get their human experiments? How do they select?" Shizuru asked

Karauchi stood up, "Maybe…what we found inside the abandoned SEARRs laboratory is how." He said, then he looked at Nina who nodded at him. He stepped closer to Chie and handed him his mobile phone, "Could you download the folder here with a file name "SEARRS"?" He asked

Chie took the phone and starts downloading it

The downloaded pictures from Kazuya's phone was projected to the screen and it made every pregnant women cringed and feel nauseated

The pictures were of young girls at around 12-16 years old, each girl were enclosed inside a thick 'plastic' kind of thing, the plastics were hanged and there are tubes draining inside their bodies. The large room was also showed wherein not only dozen but there were about three to four dozens of young girls hanging.

"When we arrived there, there was this foul smell around the place as if they were rotting flesh. We investigated and we found…" Nina said gulping down

"There was another room labeled storage 1 and 2, those rooms had all the things they need to transfuse a blood…probably they are already altered blood being transfused to these children. There was one at the far end of the hall way, and when we broke in…the room contains dead children." Kazuya said

"Kami!" Yukariko said then cried, "What kind of demons are these people? Why are they doing this to these innocent children!"

Silence

"This must be the reason why there are lots of young girls of the same age disappearing…most of them are orphaned." Kanzaki said, "I come across that news before but didn't paid attention as it wasn't relevant to what I've seen at the other laboratory where the monsters were created."

"My guess is that, if the child doesn't die…then that child is the selected one." Nina said

Erstin's eyes widened, "Then it's a trial and error kind of experiment…and an error would mean…a child's life?"

Nina and Kazuya both nodded

Silence

"We have to stop this craziness." Kanzaki said with a frown

"At all cost…we have to." Takumi said, "I can't imagine how painful for these girls to be subjected to such inhuman activity."

"Wait!" Chie said and she started returning pictures after pictures, "Nina-chan, Kazuya-kun, did you by any chance counted the number of corpses you saw at the stock room?"

Kazuya nodded, "Yamada-san and I were the one to count them because we reported it to the police already. There were 7 at the stock room and all that girls hanging there are all dead. The laboratory was abandoned as well as those bodies." He said

Chie frowned, "You did take a picture of every angle right…so we have at least the exact image of the laboratory?"

Kazuya nodded, "We asked the police to inform us of the total head counts when their done." He added

"And?" Aoi asked

"32 girls aside from the seven we found at the stock room."

Chie started repeating each pictures again, zooming it so that she could actually see the metals where the plastic containers were hanged. "There were three rows where there are empty metal hangers."

Everyone looked closely at the picture as Chie started pointing and they counted each empty hanger. "Knowing that they put down seven, then there should only be 7 empty hangers. I counted 14."

Shiho looked at Chie, "What if it was really empty from the beginning?"

Chie made the image smaller again, "If you look at the arrangement of the containers, they arranged it in series so that the main tube they used to transfuse the blood runs in a straight line, then look at this…" she pointed on the lines inside the containers, "These are collateral lines which drains blood from this main tube. They can't leave one hanger empty because that would be more work…unless…"

Aoi looked at Chie and then at Fumi, "Unless those 14 girls actually survived, but the seven found at the stock room died afterwards…"

"Or was killed by the others?" Akane said

"Survival of the fittest." Shizuru added

Silence

"Where do they get those bloods? That lots of blood?" Midori asked

Nina put out a test tube with violet cover, "I found this at one of the stock room."

Yohko took it and read, "EDTA, these are used to retain the blood's fluidity…" Yohko frowned, "This actually retains the blood's form so that it will not hemolyze when taken out of the body." She said and then she paled, "Oh my God, could it be that they drained these girls of their blood and then have that blood be mixed with a foreign DNA and then reinserted those bloods into their systems?"

'What do you mean?" Yukariko asked, "Is that possible?"

Yohko nodded, "They used the idea behind hemodialysis to genetically alter these kids!"

"Using our bloods." Mai said grimly, "I can't forgive these people…they treated these girls like animals."

"I am one with Mai-san." Miyu said

Silence

"If those 7 girls really are living…then they can't get out yet. They must train if ever they succeeded in incorporating HiMEs powers to their genes, so our goal is that we have to find them and take them out of SEARRs vicious' hands." Kanzaki said

"I think the easiest target will be…her." Haruka said pointing at the picture of Cynthia Mariano

"I'll call Yamada and asked him to find where this Mariano woman is." Natsuki said frowning

"I'll have Sakomizu-san's help, the first district might have an idea what we are dealing with." Fumi said and everyone nodded

Silence

"Hey! Didn't Dr. Kim Possible-Go said she knows a very brilliant geneticist?" Mikoto said smiling

Natsuki looked at Mikoto and frowned, "You're not thinking about getting Mai pregnant when we are in front of this chaos Mikoto!" the blue haired woman said

"NATSUKI!" Mai called out with a deep blush

"No…from the things I heard and get…they are change by a geneticist, can't they be turned back to normal by another one?" Mikoto asked

Everyone looked at Mikoto with wide eyes

"Oh my God…Mikoto-chan did have a point!" Yukariko said smiling at the small HiME. Mikoto grinned and tapped her chest proudly

"I better ask Kim…" Yohko said then stood up and was about to leave…

"Yohko! Aren't you going to help me get up from this chair?" Midori shouted

Yohko turned around and grinned at Midori, "Midori-chan, I got to get Kim on phone before she goes somewhere wherein we can't contact her." She said before disappearing

"YOHKO!!!" Midori wailed

"Oi!" Natsuki said standing up, helping Shizuru then stepping closer to Midori, "Stop wailing like a child, come on!" she then helped the red head to get up

Midori, "I look cute ne?"

Natsuki frowned and let go of Midori causing the red head to once again sit on her chair

"Natsuki!"

-End chapter 20-

I think I did say that this chapter might have the beginning of the fight…and I was wrong. The reporting and subsequent arrival to the conclusion took more space than I expected and it burned my nerve cells down. So some preparations next chapter and the HiME representative will be attacking the Doctor's den.

If you are expecting the HiME protectors to fight the OTOME of this story, sorry…that's not planned on the second arc. We are nearing to the conclusion of the second arc and the coming of the third arc. Sorry for this boring chapter, but I think I need to write this so that the idea will flow smoothly.

If anyone have any questions about any medical term used, just PM me and I'll try to answer you the clearest way possible.

Arigato!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Asthma really sucks…finally able to write something after all those busy days. I thought I could just spend my time inside my room and write but no…lots of visitors means lots of work. Had a 3 days vacation at Baguio, Benguet and instead of writing I gallivant then had an asthma attack! Way to have a vacation…so I'll try to update most of my stories from today January 1, 2009 (Happy New Year to all) until January 4, 2009.

My Beta is quite busy with her school work since graduation is just around the corner so I'm out of beta reader right now…jeez…needs new one for sure. =)

Unedited

**THE GIFT**

Han_Dj

Chapter 21

The air around the HiMEs was strained. The thought of SEARRS building their own army with HiME's strength mixed with an orphan is already a stress to each and everyone, and the protectors fighting in HiMEs' stead adds to that stress, what with the HiMEs entering their seventh month of pregnancy (28 weeks AOG) and their safety being threatened all the more causes these stresses to double every time.

"We can't let anyone from you come into the laboratory that will be dangerous." Natsuki said to all the pregnant HiMEs who were sitting at the couches inside the Kanzaki's living room

"But we can't let you go there without any powers!" Midori said with a frown, "I could understand Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto going there without their protected but what about our protectors? They don't have the powers you three have! It'll be a suicide for them to go there unarmed!"

"I agree!" Akira seconded, "Takumi might have learnt some moves but without Gennai, he will just face his untimely death going there!"

Silence

"Can't we just transfer the powers here and leave the HiMEs afterwards?" Kazuya asked

The HiMEs shook their heads no, "Remember why Shiho wasn't able to transfer her power to Chie-san when they went to Fuuka Academy to hack on the SEARRS computer?" Yukino said while Kazuya nodded his head, "The powers can't be away from the babies at a certain distance. By Miyu's calculations, we should be at the most 10 meters away from our protectors." Yukino sighed, "Which means, a distance greater than 10 meters will render our power useless for them."

"That's a big problem. All we really have then are Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto, Miyu and me." Kanzaki Reito said

"Why can't we just come along and hide somewhere?" Shizuru asked

Natsuki frowned at her lover, "Hiding or not it is still dangerous. I'm not allowing you to come along Shizuru!" the blue haired woman's voice was stern

"Ara…my Natsuki is just thinking about herself, how about the others who wants to protect their important people?" she said with a pout

"Oi! Don't do that face on me and don't misinterpret my words. I am only talking about you not the others!" Natsuki reasoned

"Ara…then does that mean it is okay for Natsuki for the rest to put their life in danger because they're not me?" Shizuru said and grin when Natsuki's face reddened

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki exclaimed in embarrassment, "Baka…that's not what I meant!" Natsuki almost flailed her hands in the air

"I think Natsuki means that the capable are the only one who will attack the laboratory." Miyu explained

"See!" Natsuki looked at Shizuru, "Miyu understands!"

"Baka!" Nao shouted, "That's because Miyu is Miyu, the rest of us didn't understand baka!"

Silence

"I'm not letting them go alone. I'll be there to fight." Takumi said

"Takumi-kun…" Akira looked at Takumi

"We are not sure what we'll be dealing with at the laboratory Yamada-san found for us, it might not be enough for the four of them to fight. At least with all of us there, we could put our heads and strength together to help." Takumi reasoned

"I agree with Takumi." Yohko said

"Yohko!" Midori exclaimed

"I wanted to be a part of this. I want to protect you and little Yui and I'm not sitting on the sideline." Yohko reasoned

"I'm one with Yohko-sensei." Haruka said, "I'm here because Yukino is my most important person, she protected me therefore I'm here to protect her. What's the use of me being here with Yukino when the threats are there outside? At least when I'm there I could see with my own eyes how we will pulverize those bastard's orphans or whatever they call it and make sure they won't live to harm Yukino and my kid ever again!"Haruka said

"WOW…" Mikoto was looking at Haruka with surprise in her eyes, "Sugoi! Sugoi!"

Then the silence was broken by multiple clapping hands directed at Haruka

Nao who was sitting beside Yukino leaned sideward to whisper on Yukino's ear, "You're sure that is still Haruka-sempai? She doesn't sound like Haruka." Nao said seriously

Yukino laughed softly, "I guess the gravity of the situation brings out Haruka-chan's hidden talents!"

Nao nodded and then straightened out her body

"Well said Haruka! Are you reading an index paper over there?!" Midori shouted

"It's all me sensei!!!" Haruka growled

"Ara…" Shizuru stood up slowly, "If the protectors want the same thing as Haruka-chan," she looked around to find the protectors nodding in agreement, "I believe we should look into the problem…how to keep us HiMEs close to our protectors yet unseen by anyone."

Everyone nodded

Mikoto suddenly jumped at the center, "We could paint Ani-ue's van with black paint! And then have all the pregnant HiMEs inside then leave the van outside the laboratory!" Mikoto happily said, "Just like in the movies! Those men in black always spy on someone and rode these black vans so no one will notice?"

"MOVIES!" Migami shouted

"Oh my…the world is turning upside down! Mikoto has a point once again!" Shiho said grinning at the small kendoka

"Mikoto is great!" Mai exclaimed jumping the small woman at the center and enfolding Mikoto in her arms

"Matte…" Chie said, "We should see the schematics of the laboratory given to us by Yamada-san. Remember that we only need 10 meters away from the HiMEs."

Everyone looked at Chie

"Chie is right, if the safe place we could find in the laboratory and the point of attack will have more than 10 meters, then what's the use in bringing the HiMES along and putting their lives in danger? Better leave them here." Aoi explained

"Harada-san and Senoh-san is right." Fumi interjected

Kanzaki Reito then took the blue print of the laboratory where Cynthia Mariano is. He spread it on the table and studied the schematics. He shook his head and then looked at the others, "The only safe place I can see from the blue print is here…" He said pointing on a certain part of the area where there are lots of tall bushes and trees. The rest of the people who were near Reito looked at it

"That's too far from the attack point." Akira noticed

The HiMEs eyed each other, "Then what? You'll be leaving us here?" Midori asked, "I told you I'm not letting Yohko go there without my power!"

"I agree with Midori-sensei." Akane seconded, "I'm not sitting here restless because I'm too worried that my Kazuya will come back to me dead. I'm not going to let that happen."

Silence

Then suddenly Fumi hunched, clutching her distended abdomen and she started gasping for air

"Fumi-chan!" Reito called out and hurriedly ran beside Fumi

"Mashiro…Mashiro…"

"What happened?" Reito asked

Silence as they let Fumi relaxed more. "Mashiro talked to me…" Fumi said after taking a deep breath, "She told me of these two crystals the shinso left when she crossed the barrier to their world. She said the two crystals could help us with our problem."

Silence

"She's still helping us HiMEs despite her absence…shinso-sama…" Yukariko said

"How will it help Fumi-san?" Mai asked

The pink haired woman looked at Mai and shook her head no, "Mashiro didn't tell me."

"Prism…" Shizuru interrupted them, "They are crystals so they could work like prisms." Shizuru explained

"What prism?" Mikoto looked at the chestnut haired ex-kaichou. The others followed suit while Shizuru looked at Yukino

"Prism…it is a solid that has two parallel bases joined by three or more lateral surfaces or sides." Miyu explained catching the other's attention

"Miyu is right." Yukino agreed, "If the prism is made up of glass or quartz like the crystals left by the shinso, it could be use to change the direction of light through refraction or reflection. Depending on the shape of the prism, it could then elongate a light beam for easy visibility." Yukino explained

"So what is it for us?" Nao asked

"The shinso's crystals are not the usual crystal we can see everywhere, while the simple crystals reflects light…the shinso's crystals could refract, reflect and absorb powers." Fumi reasoned, "The very power she used to return the life force in each and one of you who have died during the carnival."

Silence

"Then that means we could use the crystal to absorb our power and let it reflect to our protectors?" Shiho asked

Everyone looked at Fumi, "It would be great if we could do that, but there are only two crystals and to be able to do what Shiho suggested, at least each one of the protectors should have a crystal with them for it to happen." She explained

"And since there are only two…we could use it for the third effect…elongation of light beam." Chie said, "We could use the crystal to amplify the HiME's powers so that the distance between the power and the protectors could be lengthened." Chie smiled

"Great!" Natsuki said standing, "So how are we going to do this?"

"Someone will have to get the crystals from school first, and then I will try figuring out how to use it." Miyu said flatly

Silence

"If Fumi-san will allow us, I and Arika could get it for you and return them here." Nina Wang said

The others looked at the other blue haired girl in the room, "I think it will be best that way. Nina-chan here has a bike that could rival my Natsuki's!" Shizuru said smiling at the younger version of Natsuki

"Oi!" Natsuki said pouting at Shizuru

"Fu-fu-fu…kawaii Natsuki!" Shizuru giggled

Nina shook her head while Arika swooned at the two lovers, "Nina…will we be like them in time?" Arika asked causing the blue haired woman to blush like that of Natsuki

"Arika!" Nina said sternly then looked at the HiMEs, "We better go now and find the crystals so we could get back here ASAP."

"Good thinking." Yukariko said smiling at the two women

"I believe the crystals were left at the library. There's a huge door at the second floor and it is there the shinso left it." Fumi smiled at Arika and Nina, "Be careful when you get in there and make sure you have something to protect you aside from a light source understand?"

Nao frowned and looked at Fumi, "You sound like these two are going inside a haunted house or something."

Arika's eyes widened, "Haunted? I…I don't like ghost!" Arika said nervously

"Nao baka!" Midori said throwing a shoe on Nao's way, "You're scaring the kid!" the other red head added

"Hey…It's not my fault Arika-chan is such a kid!" Nao grinning

Nina shook her head knowing that the two red heads were just teasing her girlfriend

"I…I'm not a kid!" Arika yelled and looked at Nao, "I'll prove it!"

"Really?" Nao dared

"Hai!" Arika then looked at Nina and pulled the unsuspecting blue haired into a fiery kiss in front of everyone

Eyes widened

Few noses bled

"Oi!" Nina said after dazedly pulling off from Arika, "What was that for?!"

"I just proved to Nao-chan that I'm no kid. Will a kid do that?!"

Nao and Midori almost face faulted when they didn't get what they suspect Arika will do to prove her claim.

"Okay!" Mai stood up, "We all know that you're no longer a kid Arika, so aside from giving Nina-chan here that _kiss_, can you go inside that library to obtain the crystal?"

Arika smiled nervously and looked at Nina who nods her head, "As long as I'm with Nina-chan…I…I can do…do anything?"

The sudden slap on her back made Arika jerk forward, "That's the spirit!" Midori said then looking down at the smaller woman and grinned, "Don't let us down Arika!" she added

Nina sighed and held onto Arika's hand, "We better move now sensei." She said before walking fast out of the room, dragging with her Arika.

Silence

"We'll wait for the crystals then plan our attack." Midori said and the others nodded their heads

XXX

The man was pacing to and fro in front of the large computer monitor. The computer showing the files that were downloaded by the hackers three days ago at the SEARRS main frame located at the basement of the Fuuka Academy Chapel. His musing was cut short by the voice of their head Mr. Smith

"I see my vacation has come to a halt because of your incompetence." Smith said in his irritating voice

"I…" the man turned around to face the grinning man, "I have no idea the main frame at Fuuka still works Smith-san!" he said nervously

Smith smiled but said nothing. He then stepped closer to the console and looked at the files shown, "I see…now someone knows about our project, as to who they are…" Smith looked at the scared looking man, "I have no idea as the perpetrators are unknown to me."

"I could look into it!" The man offered hurriedly

Smith shook his head, "No need…three days…now I'm sure whoever got wind of this has something planned and they already knew that it was the new SEARRS who developed this project." He said smiling

"Smith-san…"

"We're relocating the girls in a more secluded place." Smith said before entering some numbers and letters and soon, the files that were shown on the computer were being deleted…one by one. Smith looked at the man beside him, "I believe there's no use keeping these files when someone has it already." Smith smiled at the man when he nodded, "And I want all traces of the projects be erased."

"Erase?"

" Erase." Smith echoed then he pulled a gun, pointed it at the man

"Smith-san…"

BANG

"Starting with you." Smith said before dropping the gun on top of the now dead man, he turned to the people around him then at the man he came in with, "Lock all of them here and burn this building." He whispered to the man

"Yes Smith-san." His right hand nodded and let Smith passed him by. He turned to look at everyone and bowed his head which was returned by the others.

He turned around and walked out of the room, but instead of just leaving the door lock, he smashed it with his own hands. He then joined three other men and the four faced the well secured door

"Annihilate." He said to the other three and all four men changed their hands into rocket launchers and started bombarding the building.

No cries of pain or wailing were heard…only the sound of blasting metals and the fire consuming everything around. The crackling of electricity and the sound of glasses breaking…all of these noises drowned the pitiful sound due to their baking flesh.

"Annihilation complete." One of the men aside from the first one said

The four replaced their hands and started walking away

Not far from the building was a black limousine carrying a grinning Smith

"How about Cynthia? They knew everything about her, they might get her and she might talk and all these will be…" The woman beside Smith said

"They'll take care of her. We have our OTOMEs, we don't need her anymore." Smith said facing the woman, then pulled the woman close catching her lips with his, "To my penthouse." He ordered the driver after pulling away from the woman and before closing his window.

XXX

Natsuki opened the library door with force causing the people inside to jerk away from what they were doing. Shizuru and Fumi who were discussing about something about school looked at Natsuki, while Reito and Miyu who were studying the blue print did the same.

"Have you figured out how to use the crystals?" Natsuki asked Miyu

"Yes." Miyu answered flatly

"What's the matter?" Shizuru asked after standing up and stepping closer to the heavily breathing HiME

"I got a call from Yamada, he said the laboratory he told us that is directly linked to the old main frame was destroyed. He has no idea if there were casualties but from the look of it, he said there must be dozens. He has no idea but he guessed that the laboratory houses the OTOME they have and that Smith must have relocated the girls." Natsuki reported

"Then that Mariano doctor is not in here?" Reito asked pointing at the blue print

Natsuki shook her head no, "I think that blue print is different from the laboratory Yamada was talking about, but if the laboratory and all the people inside were killed, then it is possible that Smith has already made an action to kill Cynthia Mariano. She's no use to him now that he has already obtained his plaything!"

Everyone eyed each other, "Then we must act at once. If we can't get Dr. Mariano, then we will have no clue as to where we could find the girls and Dr. Possible's help will be for naught." Shizuru said

"The crystal is ready…" Miyu announced

"I'll inform the other HiMEs and their protectors." Fumi said

"We need at least two more people who will hold on to the second crystal Fumi-san." Miyu told the retreating form of Fumi

"Hai!" Fumi replied without looking back

XXX

The black van was securely hidden behind a large bush, far from where the laboratory stood. The people inside the van could see people in military uniforms loitering around the vicinity, something they didn't expect…

"It seems SEARRS has pulled out more money to take out one woman." Reito said

"Cynthia Mariano is not just one woman. She was the reason Smith created the monsters and she was also the reason Smith has his own army of HiMEs he calls OTOME." Yohko said, "Smith I think is a very intelligent person, he must have assumed that Cynthia is keeping something from him…perhaps something she could use to kill him or to take over SEARRS."

"So Smith got scared of the beast he himself created." Yukariko supplied

"Himeko-sama and Alyssa ojou-sama were left at the mansion, they will be our connection there if needed. Erstin-san returned to the university to make sure nothing will happen there. I already informed Takeda-san and he is willing to support Erstin-san there." Miyu reported

"Good." Reito said

Natsuki's mobile phone vibrated on her pocket, she took it, flipped it open and answered, "Yamada-san?"

"_News flash Kuga-san…"_ The almond eyed informant spoke_ "Smith hired two dozens of armed men from Hiroshi. I have no idea why but I called to let you know, I just felt that it's important."_

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah, thank you Yamada-san I owe you a lot already." Natsuki said

"_Just be well and don't get yourself killed, it's hard to find good customers these days."_ Yamada replied followed by a soft laugh

"Arigato." Natsuki smiled, "I think I know where Smith is bringing that two dozen men…did you find out if he bought two dozens of military uniforms as well?" she asked the man on the other side of the phone

"_No…I didn't go deeper. Do you want me to look into it?"_

"No…We could see those men from where we are." Natsuki replied, "Thank you again, I better turn the phone off now."

"_Kami bless you Kuga-san!"_ Yamada said before the line went dead

Natsuki then looked at Miyu, "Could you please scan the building Miyu and see how many of these uniformed men are?"

The cyan haired humanoid nodded and began her scan. "24 from the outside to the third floor, there were four on the top floor." Miyu said

The protectors looked at each other, "Uniformed men…no monsters which means this will be an easy task." Kazuya said smiling

"I agree." Takumi said

The HiMEs shook their heads no, "I don't think it will be that simple." Yukino said

"Why?" Chie asked and Haruka nodded in agreement

"Smith never makes a simple attack. He's always ready for the worst." Natsuki replied looking at the non HiME fighters

"And our CHILDs could feel it…hence we could feel the danger too." Akane said, "Kazu-kun, please don't take this lightly." She said leaning her head on Kazuya's shoulder

"I'm one with Akane-chan." Akira said looking sternly at Takumi, "I want you to come back alive, or else I'll hunt you down wherever you are and kill you for the second time!" the ninja said but her face was pouting and Takumi could already see tears forming at the ninja's eyes

"I'll be good and come back to you in one piece, I promise Akira-chan!" Takumi said smiling at his fiancée

"Good!" Midori said in her enthusiastic manner, "We better start moving…"

"Wait." Reito stopped the others, "We need the second crystal by the door right?" he asked and Miyu nodded, "How many men are there at the ground Miyu?" he asked again

"Five." Miyu replied

Reito smiled, "You all get your instructions from Miyu, and I'll take care of the five men out there so that Arika and Nina could place the second crystal by the entrance." He said before turning the knob on the van and was about to open it

"Ani-ue…I can come with you!" Mikoto said

"No…you need to know what to do…you're Fumi-chan's protector remember?" Reito said to his sister and Mikoto nodded

Mai was there beside Mikoto at once, stroking the younger girl's back, "Don't worry Mikoto, your brother is a very strong man, he could incapacitate 5 men without even looking." Mai said

Reito shook his head at Mai, "That much confidence in me ne Mai-san?" He said

Mai smiled and nodded her head, "We're counting on you."

Reito nodded one last time then looked at Fumi, gave the older woman his best smile and left.

"So now how do we do this?" Nao asked Miyu

XXX

The four men in black "SWAT" like uniform marched into the door that said "For Employees Only" and below that sign is a red cross mark. One of the four men was carrying a small man that is wearing a white lab coat and it seemed that the man was the one leading them to the said door.

"Is this the place?" The other man asked the small one

"Ye…yess! Dr. Mariano is inside!" He screamed when the man carrying him threw him high in the air before leaving. The man fell head first causing his head to crack…and pool of blood could be seen coloring the tiled floor.

One of the four men decided to take the doctor the fast way, he turned one arm into a rocket launcher and bombarded the door…

It's not usual to surprise androids when they attack…but the four men back tracked when two monsters suddenly attacked the man who fired his rocket launcher

"Surprise?" Dr. Mariano was grinning from ear to ear after seeing the androids sudden incapacity, "I think I'm not that slow to not know that Smith-san has no use of me anymore…and that he'll be giving me my sentence already." She said, her grin still etched on her face

"Just two?" One of the men asked the doctor

Dr. Mariano's grin faltered, "Kill them!" Mariano ordered

But instead of moving, the two men who were attacked held both monsters in place. Four swords started protruding from the monster's chest while the monsters created a horrible shrieking sound that sends shivers down Dr. Mariano's spine

Then there were cracking sounds…

And black blood bathed the two attacked men

XXX

"So we cannot pass our powers here, but the protectors should be beyond the second crystal?" Akane asked

"Yes." Miyu replied

"Wait-wait-wait…I don't get it, if the Protected can't pass their powers here then how could they pass the power when we are that far?" Natsuki asked

"I tried it with Nao…how to use this crystal." Miyu explained

"Please enlighten us." Yukariko said

"Nao transferred her power to the crystal. The power then travels from the first crystal to the second crystal and when it passes the second crystal, it refracts the power and hit me. From there I could already summon Julia's claws. The barrier eliminated." Miyu explained

Silence

"So we kiss the first crystal to transfer our power?" Shizuru asked and pouted when Miyu nodded, "It's not fun transferring our powers anymore." She added

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki exclaimed blushing

Shiho was the only one who didn't nod in agreement, "I'm sure Chie-san is relieved!" she said huffing

Chie looked at Shiho with a smile, "I'm sure you'd agree with them if it was Erstin-san who is your protector!" Chie said causing the octopus haired woman to frown more

"And she's not even here." Shiho said

"Oi…" Nao looked at Shiho, "Your most important person is keeping the school on their toes. She's doing a lot more than what you think. Besides it is better for her to be there than risked her life coming here without proper training." Nao explained

"Wow!" Shiho looked at Nao, her sentiments forgotten, "The world has really turned upside down…imagine that coming from Nao?" Shiho said in bewilderment

"Oi! Baka Shiho…"

Nao's advance was halted by Miyu's arms around the red head, "Let's start this so we could go home early and rest?" she said beside Nao's ears that noticeably reddens at the touch of the cyan haired woman. Nao just nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's do this!"

Arika and Nina were the first ones to come out of the van. They looked for a sign from Reito that the coast is clear before proceeding. When they saw Reito waving them to come forward, the two women dashed to where the entrance is, took some big stone that could support the lower part of the prism. When ready, they signaled the protectors to come forward and the 9 protectors ran forth and passed the second crystal.

Aoi who was the one holding on to the first crystal looked out for a signal from Arika and Nina. When the two women made the sign she was looking for, she let the HiMEs gather around, making sure that the 9 protectors were at the other end of the second crystal, Aoi motioned for the HiMEs to start transferring their powers

The HiMEs transferred their power to the first crystal

Before the powers could reach the protectors…everyone inside the laboratory including Arika, Nina and Reito heard the shrieking sound made by the monsters that were coming from the top floor

"Monsters!" Reito said loudly

"Someone is fighting them…or killing them, I remember that sound!" Haruka said

"We have to go there now…the one killing the monsters are either on our side or Smith side." Kazuya said

"And I'll bet my life…they're from Smith side!" Natsuki

All the protectors closed their eyes when they felt the presence of the powers of the HiMEs

"MATERIALIZE!"

XXX

The sudden brightening of the surrounding and the sudden increase in energy reading caused the one of the four men who was holding the doctor by her neck to drop the geneticist.

"Power source…" One of the men said

"Much powerful than the beasts we've killed…what are they?" Another asked

"We have no idea." The man that acts as their leader replied, "It is better for us to look into it and annihilate that source. They might be hindrances to Smith-san's cause." He added then looked at the man who dropped the doctor, "Make sure to get the information Smith-san wanted from her then annihilate her."

"Yes." The man said

The other three men turned their backs on one and marched out of the room

XXX

"Mai, Mikoto, Miyu, Natsuki," Reito called out, "Since you four has more fighting experience, you proceed to the top floor, and the rest of us will clean the second and third floor then come to your aide once we're done!" Reito instructed

The four women nodded their heads and started climbing the stairs to the top floor while the others spread themselves out to hunt for the easier preys.

"I don't like the feel of this." Mikoto said seriously

"Hai." Natsuki said, "I'm not sure what we will be dealing here…"

"I cannot sense any power readings…the one at the top floor could hid their powers well or…"

Mai and Natsuki looked at the cyan haired woman, "What is it?"

"The men on the top floor could be like me…an android."

That stopped the four's advance

"Then it is possible that they too could use anti-materializing swords and could kill our CHILDs?" Mai asked

Miyu nodded

"Fuck!" Natsuki cursed

Silence

"What's the plan then?" Mai asked

Mikoto frowned, "Fight!"

Mai slumped her shoulders, "Yes we fight but if they are androids then they will not die!" Mai reasoned

"The main core. All of us android has a main core that supplies energy to us…it is like a heart to us." Miyu said

Natsuki and Mai looked at Miyu, "If you knew that then they too will know?" Mai asked the humanoid

Miyu nodded, "But unlike them, I still have a human component. I am the only humanoid made by SEARRS."

"You'll die still if that core is hit right?" Mikoto is the one who asked and frowned when Miyu nodded, "Make sure that they will not hit you there understand? Nao will be sad if you die and her baby will be very ugly!" Mikoto added

Miyu's eyes smiled at Mikoto and nodded

"Nothing to worry…we are all into this. We will have each others' back!" The four looked back to see Takumi and Kazuya coming

"Where's the rest?"

"They are still cleaning up the second floor." The two men grinned

They all nodded and was about to get back on track when they were stopped by the presence of the three men looking down at them

"Dr. Mariano is still at the top floor." Miyu said

Mai grinned, "Takumi…you come with me and we will leave this three to them!"

Takumi smiled at his sister, "Hai nee-chan!"

"Take cover!" Mai shouted then called out, "KAGUTSUCHI!"

Four rings becomes visible on her wrists and ankles, she took Takumi by his hand and flew fast. The three androids were taken aback when Kagutsuchi's humongous form suddenly appeared out of nowhere to meet with the flying Mai and Takumi. The siblings landing on Kagutsuchi's head

"To the top floor Kagutsuchi!" Mai commanded

The three men looked up and was about to follow

"You three will face us!" Mikoto who now has Miroku on her hands were above the three men. She jumped while the three were still taken by the sight of the dragon. She swung Miroku to hit the three but the men suddenly vanished

And one re-appeared behind her

"Annihilate!" he said before he swung an arm hitting Mikoto's back

"MIKOTO!" Kazuya and Natsuki shouted

Before the two could attack, the other two androids appeared before them and hit the two on their abdomen

The attackers stepped back when a sword swipe at them almost severing their arms. They looked to see Miyu who has transformed an arm into her anti-materializing sword

The cyan haired woman locked eyes with the two androids.

Unbeknown to Miyu, the one that attacked Mikoto was already on her back ready to strike

"MIYU!" Natsuki and Kazuya looked at the source of the sound, "Blazing tornado!" Chie shouted and swayed Ytagarasu's flute towards the attacking android. The whirlwind hit the android causing it to fly off clearing Miyu's back

One of the two androids in front of Miyu transformed his arm into a sword and attacked Miyu. The exchange between the two started and the remaining android was about to step in when a long naginata stopped the decent of the sword by the second attacker

"You will fight me!" Natsuki said, and she swung her naginata wider causing the android to lose his balance, "Mai and Takumi is on the top floor, go to her!" Natsuki shouted

It was then that Reito, Haruka and Yohko joined them

"I'll get Mai!" Reito said running and dodging bodies that were fighting.

Kazuya, and Chie joined Natsuki in fighting while Yohko joined Miyu. The one that attacked Mikoto, the leader of the four men was nowhere to be seen but Mikoto and Haruka who decided to join the small woman kept their eyes open for the attack.

It was at this moment that Reito passed them by and the attacker took the opportunity

The leader was to attack the unsuspecting Reito…

"Reito-san!!!" Miyu shouted, her eyes suddenly on Reito and not on her opponent

"NO!!!" Mikoto shouted

"MIYU!" Haruka called out when she saw the android pushing off Yohko and was about to hit Miyu

"Miroku!!!" Mikoto yelled

-End Chapter 21-

Next…Continuation of the fight and someone will be taken to the hospital ASAP!


	22. Chapter 22

Previously on The Gift…

Kazuya and Chie joined Natsuki in fighting while Yohko joined Miyu. The one that attacked Mikoto, the leader of the four men was nowhere to be seen but Mikoto and Haruka who decided to join the small woman kept their eyes open for the attack.

It was at this moment that Reito passed them by and the attacker took the opportunity

The leader was to attack the unsuspecting Reito…

"Reito-san!!!" Miyu shouted, her eyes suddenly on Reito and not on her opponent

"NO!!!" Mikoto shouted

"MIYU!" Haruka called out when she saw the android pushing off Yohko and was about to hit Miyu

"Miroku!!!" Mikoto yelled

**THE GIFT**

Han_DJ

Chapter 22

_**WELCOME**_

_**SUZUSHIRO MOTORS GRAND OPENING CELEBRATION**_

"Congratulations Ibiki." The low toned voice of one Saotome Fujino said, his low monotonous voice was accompanied by his well known smile.

"Arigato Tome-kun." The purple eyed man with light brown hair replied, giving his old friend a nod of his head. He then looked at her blond haired wife who also greeted the Fujino business tycoon with a nod of her own head.

"Omedatou gozaimasu." Helena Fujino, wife to Saotome Fujino greeted the blond woman clinging to Ibiki Suzushiro's arms.

"Arigato-arigato!" The blond woman, Rebecca Suzushiro replied smiling back at the stiff chestnut haired woman

Ibiki and Saotome were very good friends. They grew up together and though Ibiki Suzushiro was not as well off as Fujino, he never made that stop him from his dreams. They both went to a foreign land to study, Fujino using his money while Suzushiro using his brain and both found their wives at the said foreign land, marrying them and begetting daughters for themselves.

The two friends has no idea why they almost shared the same fate, both having only one heir though it wasn't that tough for Ibiki as he was not as rich and as famous as the Fujino heir. Saotome wanted a male heir to his dynasty but was not given any while Ibiki wanted the same, though he wasn't as rich, he still need someone he could turn over his business to…

What's the difference between the two?

It was open mindedness. Perhaps because Ibiki started with nothing but brain made him more relaxed and accepting when the news of her daughter having a relationship with another woman gets to him. He was ecstatic when he learned that his daughter has gotten Yukino pregnant. It was perhaps impossible but nowadays science could do so much. Besides he thought…isn't it what he actually wanted when he wished for a male heir? To propagate his genetic trait and to make sure that he'll have a grandchild that will carry his name? _Perhaps if I could convince Yukino-san to have my surname then everything will be well!_

And Saotome…raised by class and money was everything but…

"I'm glad you finally realized your dream my friend." Saotome said as he was led to a table by Ibiki along with their wives

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am Tome-kun!" Ibiki said before pulling the chair for his wife. At this gesture, Helena looked at her husband so that Saotome could do the same, but she bowed her head when instead of her husband, it was the matre d' that pulled out the chair for her, "As a matter of fact I am going to see Haruka and Yukino to ask them what my granddaughter's name will be…"

Saotome frowned, "You'll really accept that abomination you called daughter?"

Ibiki was slow to anger, but this he cannot accept, "She is my daughter, the realization of my love to my wife, my own flesh and blood and I cannot accept that you will call my daughter an abomination…"

Saotome was stunned into silence

"Nor will you address Shizuru, my God Child, her partner and her daughters as such. I don't owe you anything Tome-kun, so I can break our bond of friendship anytime."

Saotome narrowed his eyes on Ibiki, "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm telling you what I'll do and may I remind you…vultures surrounds you, it was only through Shizuru's careful planning and action that your business is still standing. I know you Tome-kun, you won't last this long with your business skill and who knows? I'll probably hire Shizuru once she finishes her studies, I heard she was doing great again with my Haruka-chan, what with Shizuru being my new company's brain while my Haruka the muscles and directives? My friend, I might just get the edge this time."

Saotome's face was red, "I know where my daughter's loyalty lies."

Ibiki laughed out loud catching the others' attention, "You still think that way? After leaving her hungry, weak and dying outside? After disowning her? You think you still have her loyalty?" Ibiki shook his head, "If I might say this Tome-kun, I think Shizuru's loyalty is not with you but with her partner, Natsuki Kuga. You might do lots of things to get your daughter's trust back…Oh…you'll be kissing asses Tome-kun! I tell you!" Ibiki said laughing now joined by his wife Rebecca

It wasn't amusing to the Fujino head as he frowned more and decided to be the educated fool and ignore his friend's words but not after thinking: _He'll never get Shizuru to work for him, she won't work for someone like Suzushiro, someone beneath me._

XXX

"MIROKU!!!"

Multiple scythes erupted from under the ground, making a slashing motion and stopping the two android that were to attack Miyu and Reito. Haruka who was watching saw an opportunity and transformed Diana's protective shield into two energy filled balls and hurled them on the two androids.

The energy balls hits the androids that flew back, hitting the wall and the balls then opened to engulfed the two androids inside paralyzing them. It was then that they heard Natsuki's cry of pain

"NATSUKI!!!" Everyone present at that floor shouted. Yohko who was fighting alongside Miyu ran for Natsuki at once

"Kuga!" Yohko called out while entering the ruined room where Natsuki, Kazuya and Chie were fighting the one android that was now hovering above the ground inside Chie's raging tornado. Yohko's purple orbs looked for the blue haired woman and found Natsuki sitting on the ground, clutching her abdomen, blood flowing slowly from her hand that was covering her wound, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki looked at Yohko, "SHIZURU!" she called out her partner's name with a trembling voice

XXX

Mai was all fired up along with Takumi as they faced the android that has Cynthia Mariano in his hands. The doctor was held in her neck and her body was dangling when Kagutsuchi landed on that floor with the two Tokihas at its back.

"HiME…" Cynthia Mariano grumbled, "Is…is…is that the power…"

"RELEASE HER!" Mai shouted, her four rings glowed brighter while Takumi readied his large kunai

The android looked at Mai and her dragon, "Impressive display of power, but will you use that on me while this woman is in my hands?" he asked.

Mai could clearly hear the grin in his voice

"You want something from her that's why you and your friends are here." The android said again, "You wouldn't risk burning this building down when your friends are clearly fighting below us."

Mai scowled and flew Takumi down Kagutsuchi. At this action, the fire beast disappeared. The two Tokihas looked at each other, silently communicating as to what action they'll do and at Mai's nod, Takumi released five kunais, three of which was wrapped into exploding papers,

Mai on the other hand materialized Vlas and engulfed Vlas' with Kagutsuchi's fire power and started firing on the android that released the female doctor to be able to dodge the fast incoming arrows and kunais.

Mariano's eyes were wide as she watched the power that Smith called the HiME unfolds before her. But then, no matter how powerful the two humans are, the android was faster and in a blink of an eye, the android took the position at the back of the fiery haired woman, with its hand transformed into his anti-materializing sword, he was ready to put an end to the fiery haired woman's life…

It was thanks to Dr. Mariano's sudden widening of eyes that Mai turned her head to see the attacking android…but it was too fast for her and it will hit before Mai or Takumi could make a move…

Mai closed her eyes

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" Takumi was trying to close the gap between him and his sister, trying hard to get in between and block the sword with his large kunai…but the android was too fast for him and when they thought there was no hope…

"MAI!"

And metal meets metal

Mai opened her eyes to see Reito in between her and the android, Reito's sword against the Android's sword…

Dr. Cynthia Mariano's eyes widened more after seeing the man she knew as Kanzaki Reito, alive, fighting as if nothing happened to him almost a week ago.

Mai smiled at Reito who nodded his head before pushing the android off him, "Get the doctor out!" Reito said

Mai shook her head, "I'll fight with you…" she looked at her brother who nodded and started making a move towards the weakened geneticist, "Let's fight Kagutsuchi!!!" Mai materialized her rings once again as she and Reito simultaneously attacked the android, pushing the android away from Takumi and Dr. Mariano.

XXX

The van was in silence, except for the occasional questions asked by Aoi who decided to keep an eye on the pregnant HiMEs. The HiMEs were all concentrating as they could feel their protectors fighting. Their children moved constantly inside their enlarged abdomens. It was running pretty smoothly until…

"Natsuki!!!" Shizuru called out before wincing and grasping her large abdomen, a flicker of light emanated from her and she starts breathing hard, "My Natsuki…" she called out again

"Shizuru!" every HiME's concentration was broken, eyes wide in fear that Shizuru might turn into dust of green light once again…

"Hang on!" Nao shouted, hurrying beside the now convulsing former seito-kaichou, "Give me a warm towel Aoi fast!" Nao was helped by Fumi who came to Shizuru's aide

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called out again, her body convulsing while one hand clutched her distended abdomen

"That Kuga must have been hurt!" Nao shouted

"We need Yohko-sama! Yohko-sama!" Shiho shouted after Nao

"But we can't get out of here; we'll get the others into panic mode if we show ourselves!"Akira

"That Natsuki must just be hurt a little or I myself will kill her!" Midori said frowning, "Someone call Himeko-sama at home and call Doctor Possible-Go!" she added

"Hai!" Aoi brought out her mobile phone and dialed the mansion's number

XXX

"SHIZURU!!!" Natsuki wailed and her green eyes focused on the android that was floating inside Chie's tornado. The blue haired woman shoved the fussing doctor out of her and hurriedly came close to the tornado

"NOOO!" everyone shouted

The others would have tried to stop Natsuki if not for the explosion behind them, and the two trapped androids making their appearance, one ready to pierce a sword at Miyu's back and one aiming a bazooka at the group

Miyu sensing the impending doom turned around and materialized Julia, "You're not touching anyone of them." She said flatly before she meets the attacking android, she threw her web and trapped him while she held the web with her hands, "Destroy his power source." Miyu said loudly as she tried to stop the male android from escaping, "Julia can't hold on much longer."

Haruka on the other hand activated Diana covering the others with her shield, protecting everyone including the trapped androids from the explosion

"MIROKU!!!" Mikoto called out her sword and hurriedly attacked the android trapped by Julia's web while Yohko materialized Gakotenou's element and attacked along side the female kendoka

"Duran…" Natsuki called out, her element magnified and fired on the floating android, "Release that Chie!" And Chie called back Ytagarasu

XXX

The android looked at Reito and Mai who were breathing hard when they all heard the explosion made below them

"It seems my comrades have eliminated yours." The android said turning his hand into a machine gun, "And I shall destroy all of you here."

Mai smiled, "You think so low of us HiME." She said intensifying her fire, "Since I could still feel my friends, then they survive that explosion…the question now is if you could survive the wrath of Kagutsuchi?" Mai asked and looked at Reito who nodded.

Kanzaki slowly moved away from Mai and this didn't go unnoticed by the android, the android aimed his gun on the retreating man and fired

"KAGUTSUCHI!"

The fire dragon appeared in between Mai, Reito and the firing android. The dragon breathed fire that melted the bullets that could as well kill it. And while this was happening, Takumi who was at the back with the weakened doctor saw his opportunity and with all power threw his kunai aiming for the androids chest…to where the android's power source was located

Gennai embedded itself deep into the android's chest severing the line that supplies power to its body.

The firing stopped but Kagutsuchi continued his assault and engulfed the unmoving android with his fire until the android was nothing but some melted metal.

Takumi, Reito and Mai breathed out a sigh of relief before they remember the people below them. Reito carried the now unconscious doctor as they traveled down the building.

XXX

Miroku's sword and Gakotenous's labrys were both piercing the android's chest that was still trapped inside Julia's web, the web that was being held firmly by Miyu. The android's eyes were focused on Mikoto whose amber orbs were locked on him

"Abort mission…abort mission…" he said before his eyes died down and he stopped moving

Kazuya was the first one to see through the smoke created by the explosion and saw the android that caused the explosion walking away, "Oh no!" he ran fast towards the retreating android with Harry

"Kazuya!" the others shouted while Natsuki slumped down on the ground after seeing her work. The Floating android could be seen unmoving, his body pierced on different parts by ice-spikes made by Duran. One large spike piercing his chest.

The others ran after Kazuya except Yohko who decided to remain with the blue haired woman to inspect her wounds. The others found Kazuya engaging the android who was using his anti-materializing sword, Akane's protector using Harry's tonfa to deflect each attack. Their attention was caught by the presence of Mai, Takumi and Reito by the stairs.

The lone android looked at the three, focusing his attention to the doctor on Reito's shoulder, "Override new command…primary objective…annihilate Doctor Mariano at all cost." The computer in his head sends the message. Getting his new order, the android shifted his attack and vanished before Kazuya's eyes

"He's after Reito-san!" Miyu said following the form of the android

"Reito!" Mai shouted before materializing a fiery Vlas. Her eyes focused on the android coming at Reito fast, "Vlas, Kagutsuchi!" Mai called out then released the arrow. Everyone held their breath, hoping that the arrow will hit the android not Reito.

The arrow was destined to hit the android but not after the android snatched the doctor in Reito's grasp, "Annihilate target." The android said before materializing his sword and piercing it inside the doctor's chest.

No sound was heard from the doctor as it happened while she was still unconscious

"NOOOO!!!" Reito shouted, his hopes to find Smith was already in his hand and now…Cynthia Mariano was held against the wall, her chest pierced by the android's sword.

The android unmoving

Blood was flowing freely from the doctor's breathless, lifeless body.

The HiMEs and the protectors present were suddenly thrown into silence which was broken by…

"SHIZURU!!!"

XXX

The rest of the HiMEs were frantically looking after one convulsing Shizuru. Nao puts the chestnut haired woman's head on her lap while Fumi and Midori tried inspecting Shizuru. Aoi came back at them with worry in her eyes

"Himeko-sama was able to contact Dr. Possible-Go, too bad her hands were full, she has an emergency C-section at the hospital but she instructed Himeko-sama to bring Shizuru-san to the nearest hospital and she'll come wherever it is!" Aoi reported

"Damn! Did mama told the doctor that we are on the battle field?!" Nao asked angrily

"Oi, don't put your anger on Aoi!" Akira said

"Probably your mother was also in panic she forgot! All we need to do is bring her to the hospital ne?" Akane

"How?" Midori asked, "And we cannot leave until we are sure that the rest are safe!" she added

Then they were shook by the explosion and the succeeding fire

"Mai is using Kagutsuchi while fighting! This must be serious!" Shiho said

Shizuru kept on convulsing, her eyes rolling upward and she kept on calling out Natsuki's name, "We need Natsuki here now! Shizuru is still here which means Natsuki is still alive, hurt but must be alive." Yukariko

"We have to contact them!"

Silence

"SHIT!!!" Nao exclaimed, "Shizuru is bleeding! She must be losing her babies!!! Fuck! Call Yohko-sensei now!!!"

"Oh yes…mobile phone, Yohko has one on her right now! Let's just hope it wasn't destroyed yet!" Midori offered

"Hai!" Aoi dialed the doctor's phone

XXX

"We are finish here…drive the damn van and get us so we can move her to a hospital! Now!" Yohko shouted then turned off her mobile, before looking at Natsuki's bandaged abdomen, "The van is coming here…"

Natsuki looked at Yohko's purple eyes, "What happened?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "It seems Shizuru suffered from severe eclampsia Natsuki…"(1)

"Ec…ec what?"

"Severe eclampsia, I'm not sure yet, it might just be stress when you were hit but…"

"Sensei…"

"She's bleeding right now, we have to take her to the hospital to make sure that Shizuru and your children are alright…"

"No…" Natsuki mumbled, shook her head before shouting, "SHIZURU!!!"

XXX

Helena Fujino never had problems with sleeping. 10 years after being married to Saotome Fujino, Helena decided to sleep on a separate room as the man she married wasn't the same anymore and she wasn't the same woman she was before. She was dragged by her husband into this mess he fondly calls dynasty to the point of disowning her own child without even hearing her explanations out.

It was her meeting with the Suzushiro this morning that left her bothered, what kind of a parent was she to leave her only daughter in time of need when her parents didn't abandoned her despite them not liking her choice of husband? How a couple regarded as someone beneath them could grasped the idea of supporting their only child and not them?

Add to that realization was the sudden feeling of danger, perhaps it was her conscience or perhaps her motherly instinct…no one might noticed her concern as she became cold to Shizuru since her own husband became cold to her when she cannot deliver a male heir to him anymore, but she carried Shizuru in her womb for 9 months and she was the happiest mother on earth when she first saw her daughter…hair and eyes just like her, everything about her reminds her of her youth…so what has she done? And now this feeling of dread…where is Shizuru and what is happening to her daughter now?

She will know…she have to know.

-End Chapter 22-

Next: What happens to Shizuru and its effect on other HiMEs.

I finally made up my mind. I'm finishing this on arc two and will post arc three as another story (sequel like) and will be entitled Gift: Arc III. That will be post nativity!

(1)Eclampsia is a medical condition of pregnancy that is mainly characterized by the patient's convulsion, high blood pressure and fetal distress. If the symptoms were just fetal distress and high blood pressure, we call that pre-eclampsia. There are other criteria for this but they are laboratory findings already and I'm not dealing with them anymore. What happened to Shizuru will be explained next chapter.

Arigato Minna-san


	23. Chapter 23

Dear readers,

Please forgive thee for this late update, I got sick after doing WDW and got a little better yesterday but decided on updating my Naruto fic. =) I know it's a bit cruel of me to leave you hanging but hey…I'm here now for the update.

Han_DJ

P.S.

As usual this is not edited. Thanks to Mistique four my friend for proof reading. Jquacker-san, just want to ask…are you okay with betaing my work? =)

**THE GIFT**

**HanDJ**

Chapter 23

The black painted van sped up, Kanzaki Reito took over driving and he used his hazard light to ward off other vehicles on the road, accompanying the vehicle's continued flashing of light was Reito's constant pushing of the horn warning pedestrians of an oncoming vehicle.

They were halfway towards the hospital when a police mobile spotted them and signaled for them to stop and this irritated all the passengers of the van. Lucky for them, the police officer was a friend of Aoi and he let them go and even escorted the van to the nearest hospital.

While on their way, Aoi's mobile phone rang and the brown haired woman was relieved that it was actually Dr. Possible-Go asking where they took the convulsing Shizuru. Aoi flipped off her phone after giving the obstetrician details of what happened and to where they are heading at the moment.

Meanwhile Natsuki was kneeling beside Shizuru whose head was resting on Yuuki Nao's lap and the blue haired woman was holding on to the chestnut haired woman's hand. One free hand was caressing Shizuru's sweat laden hair, while Yuuki and Shiho wipe Shizuru's sweaty face and body.

Miyu was watching the peaceful woman lying down, occasional convulsion still rocked her body and Miyu used her eye to scan the pregnant woman's vital signs as well as the gross status of Shizuru's twin.

"Miyu…" Natsuki called out, Natsuki's voice was hoarse from crying, her eyes were sunken and a worried expression was etched on her face

"The twins are okay, I don't see any kind of problem with their biometrics at the moment and they constantly move." Miyu said flatly, but it was evident in her eyes that she too was worried not for the babies but for Shizuru, "Shizuru-san's vital signs though are not stable."

Youko was situated at the foot of Shizuru, "I can't do I.E. here Natsuki to give you anything to alleviate your worry, but from how I see it, Shizuru's bleeding decreased from when I saw her earlier."

Natsuki started crying again, "I'm stupid! I should have not…I should have not let her into this!"

"We all are stupid Natsuki, so don't blame yourself about this." Mai said contritely, "But still we needed to do what we did, we have to act to save not only our precious people but our children as well."

"I agree with Mai-san." Fumi, "We were all in this fight together. We always succeed when we put our powers together and we have proven that many times, from the carnival against the Obsidian Lord, from the mansion against those horrible monsters, here against those androids and now we are still together in this fight." Fumi smiled, "This is not just yours and Shizuru's fight Natsuki, we have been one big family…"

"United we stand divided we fall!" Mikoto shouted smiling then tapped her brother's arm near her, "Ne Ani-ue?"

"Hai Mikoto-chan."

Natsuki cried harder, Chie and Akane who were at her back hugged the blue haired woman

"We're at the hospital's gate!" Reito said

"Thank God!!!" Yukariko exclaimed. The halting of the van made the non pregnant women and the males to move double-time. Reito stayed behind the steering wheel while Mikoto hurriedly went out and opened all the van's doors for the others to move out. Miyu who was the closest to the side door went out first and then she leaned forward inside the van to carefully lift Shizuru and carry her towards the hospital's emergency room.

Miyu was followed by Natsuki and Nao while Youko walked along with Miyu and asked for a gurney. The rest followed. Kazuya and Takumi run ahead of the group to retrieve a gurney and hurriedly brought it to the entrance, just in time for Miyu to put Shizuru on it as soon as she stepped foot at the E.R. room

"I want an Isolated room, bring me sterile gloves and I want someone to put a macro drip on her hooked to an LR ASAP!" Youko bellowed to the nurses behind the triage

"Excuse me, I'm the resident doctor here and I don't think I received a call…" One male doctor yelled at Youko

BLAG!

Haruka glared at the said doctor after hitting the triage table hard, "Can't you see this is an Emergency? Just give Dr. Sagisawa what she asked or help me God I'm going to use all my money to close this hospital down!" she shouted

"Who…" the doctor said gulping

"Just get them now!!!" Haruka bellowed causing the said doctor to nod his head to signal the nurse beside him to get what Youko asked,

"The…the isolated room is over there!" The doctor squeaked pointing to a single room at the ER that was isolated from the rest, "I…Is there anything else?"

Haruka raised one brow, "I want your director here." She said before turning her back on the now pale faced doctor and then followed Miyu, Natsuki and Youko who are now heading to the isolated room

"Tsk tsk," Reito shook his head at the doctor, "You see doc you should have just let the patient in and do something before asking. Sorry but I don't think I can vouch for you."

The doctor's eyes widened, "Kanzaki-sama…"

"You heard what Suzushiro Haruka-chan said right? She wants to see my uncle here." He calmly said, smiled his usual smile and then left

The rest of the HiMEs and non HiMEs present couldn't understand how one man with paper white face, almost devoid of color could still be standing upright.

Mikoto and Shiho who were still looking at the unmoving doctor shrugged their shoulders, "Shiho-chan…"

"Hm?"

"You think he'll still stand if I blow on him?" Mikoto asked innocently

Shiho just looked at the unmoving doctor intently, "I think so. I think he's fainted."

Nao who was listening to the two interrupted, "This doctor sure has a talent," Nao shook her head, "He could faint without falling down ne?" she said before looking at the two HiMEs beside her

The two shorter women shrugged their shoulders

"Oi you three!" Kazuya called, "We're at the waiting room outside, Mai-san thinks that we won't be of any help inside. So you three leave that doctor alone and come here!" he added

"Hai-hai!" The three HiMEs in front of the triage desk answered simultaneously

XXX

Waiting Room

"How come we are here and not in there with Shizuru kaichou-san?" Mikoto asked as she waited impatiently for the rest

"Mikoto," Mai start stroking the younger woman's back, "Shizuru is in the E.R. and it won't help her if all of us go in there, so Miyu, Natsuki and Youko-sensei are enough."

Mikoto pouted more, "So okay I understand, but why are Haruka and Ani-ue there?"

Midori shook her head, "Didn't you hear? Reito knows the director and Haruka could add in to the intimidating factor!"

Yukino who was listening laughed softly, "Haruka-chan sure knows when to use her talents."

"Ahhhh," Mikoto nods in understanding

Silence

"You know what…" It was Shiho

"What Shiho-chan?" Chie asked

"I'm not really sure but I think my baby is like linked to Shizuru-san's babies." The octopus haired woman said, one hand was lying on her distended abdomen

"Really?" Fumi asked smiling, "Why did you say that?"

"Well…my baby didn't move this much until earlier today, after Natsuki-san has been hurt and Shizuru-san starts having those seizures."

"You felt it too?" Akane asked with wide eyes

Shiho looked at Akane and smiled, "So you too?" Akane nodded her head

"Oh…and I thought I was the only one experiencing it." Yukino said

"Wow…so the three of you experienced the same thing? Cool!" Chie

"I think it wasn't just them, I did get the same experience perhaps I just didn't notice it earlier because I was so worried about Shizuru." Midori said looking down at her rounded abdomen and then patted them softly

Yukariko smiled, "I'll bet our Children will be the best of friends when they grow up. They're all acting up as if they knew something's happening to the others."

"I didn't know that Yukariko loves gambling, won't God punish you for that?" Midori teased the blushing ex-nun

"Hehe," Yukino raised a finger and rubbed her nose with it, "Midori-sensei should not tease Sister like that."

Nao frowned, "Besides, the hell I'm letting my child be best friends with that Kuga!" The red head said

"Nao is frowning again. She's really having an ugly baby!" Mikoto said laughing softly at the red head who was now glaring at her

"I'm not going to have an ugly baby!" Nao shouted then winced as she felt her baby kicking so she relaxed herself, "This baby keeps on kicking me and she's been doing it a lot today." She grumbled

"I'm pretty sure you're child will get along well with the Kugas." Midori grinned

"Mikoto stop teasing Nao." Mai told the small woman beside her then looked at the rest, "So all of you suddenly experience an increase in your babies' activities?" Every pregnant HiME in the room nodded, "I see…"

"I think Shiho-chan is right, they are linked, besides, they did come to us at the same time, not one at a time ne? So that's got to be a good explanation to Shiho's discovery." Fumi explained

Midori scrunched her head, "Wait a minute, with the way you explained it, if Shizuru then loses her babies then we…"

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought

"Baka!" Nao yelled, stood up and faced Midori, "Fujino will not lose her baby! None of us will lose our babies! This is a gift to us so there's no way we're gonna lose them!"

Akira stood up and stepped closer to Nao and stroked the other red head's back, "Easy Nao, Midori-sensei I think was just deriving a theory from what was happening here."

"I agree with Akira-san…" Mai, "Shizuru won't lose the babies as Nao said, but if she gives birth prematurely, does that mean the rest of the babies will follow?"

Fumi shook her head no, "My idea was that, Shizuru will not prematurely give birth, just as this pregnancy was determined by the Obsidian Lord, perhaps it was already planned as to when the babies will be born…"

Yukino looked at Fumi, "Meaning no matter how careful we are if the Obsidian Lord has planned for the baby to come out today then they will come out, no matter what the doctors do to stop it from happening?"

Fumi nodded her head

Silence

Their discussion was interrupted by Aoi, Kazuya and Takumi coming in

"Dr. Possible-Go arrived already and I overheard Haruka and Reito talking about getting Shizuru-sama a room." Aoi announced

"How is she?" Concerned voices from once arguing HiMEs resonated

XXX

Natsuki was sitting beside the bed where Shizuru was currently sleeping peacefully. The convulsing pregnant woman was hooked to oxygen and was given Diazepam earlier and Youko was glad that the convulsion ceased after the drug took effect.

So while Natsuki was sitting at a chair, Miyu took some bandages from the nurse and told Natsuki that she'll be replacing the bandage of her wound since it was already drenched with blood. Miyu inspected the wound as well and was glad that it wasn't bleeding anymore, so convinced that there's no need for it to be seen by a doctor in the hospital, she cleaned the wound and dressed it.

Youko on the other hand met Dr. Possible-Go at the room's entrance to explain her findings, while Haruka and Reito went out with the Hospital's director to reserve Shizuru a suite room.

"Look Kim, all I did was do an IE and order some lab test, she was bleeding earlier but my IE on her was negative. I ordered an ultrasound and it was alright, the babies are fine though I have not done the stress test yet, but the babies were moving constantly and the amniotic fluid level is at normal." Youko explained

"So did you do a pap smear to see where the bleeding could be coming from?" Kim asked

"Yes, everything is fine inside Shizuru Kim." Youko sighed, "But the way Shizuru's clothes looked earlier means that she bled a lot, as if she was wounded or…" Youko's eyes widened,

"Youko?"

"Why haven't I thought of that?" Youko then turned and went back in the isolated room.

"Youko!" Kim Possible-Go followed

Natsuki watched the suddenly anxious doctor followed by the red head obstetrician

"So what did you give Shizuru?"

"She's on LR, I gave her 1 ampoule of diazepam and have her hooked to oxygen and that's it for me." Youko said without looking at Kim and situating herself beside the sleeping woman. She then started pulling up Shizuru's hospital gown

"So Shizuru was having a seizure?" Kim

"Yes." Youko

"Oi what are you doing Youko?" Natsuki asked frowning. Miyu was stopping the blue haired woman from interrupting Youko's action

"I found nothing abnormal on Shizuru, I can't find any cause of bleeding obstetric or gynecologic wise." Youko said

Kim scrunched her forehead but helped her friend in doing whatever, "So what are you thinking…"

Youko looked up and eyed Kim, "Natsuki was hurt, she was slashed on her abdomen and she was bleeding badly,"

Kim frowned, "So why look on Shizuru? " Kim asked in bewilderment

Natsuki finally realized what Youko was driving at, "Fuck…"

"Natsuki-san should not swear in front of the babies." Miyu said flatly

"So?" Kim asked with raised brows

Youko sighed and faced the red headed doctor, "You know about these girls having power right?" Kim nodded her head in understanding, "And I did explain to you the nature of their pregnancy?" Kim nodded again, "Now the HiMEs have this what we call most important person that they swear to protect, "Kim nodded and motioned for Youko to continue, "the children that they are having right now are actually the powers of their Mecha Childs that they used to protect these special people."

"So let me get this straight, these most important people are actually the ones that are now with the pregnant HiMEs, I believe you have told me about that." Kim asked

"Well not all." Natsuki interrupted, "Some of us were not lucky to have our special people return our feelings of affection so the people around the pregnant HiMEs are not 100 percent the same with our most important people during the time of Carnival."

Silence as Dr. Possible-Go tried to assimilate the information

"Okay, I get it, so there are some who remained and some who turned their backs on the HiMEs?" Miyu, Youko and Natsuki nodded their heads, "So what's that got to do with what you are doing Youko?"

"Because when a HiME is hurt or if a Child is killed during battle, it is the important person that actually dies not the HiME." Youko said before going back to what she was doing…inspecting Shizuru's abdomen. "BINGO!"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait!" Kim said looking at Natsuki, "So if what Youko said is true, and if my deduction is correct, then when you got hurt it was actually Shizuru who got hurt?"

Natsuki frowned, "Well that was supposed to be the case." Natsuki sighed

"If you knew that Youko why did you not inspect her earlier?" Kim asked

Youko was now handing Kim sterile gloves, a 4-0 chromic cat gut with round, atraumatic needle, "You do the sewing Kim while I inject her the local anesthesia." The older woman said

Kim sighed, "You haven't answered my question," Kim said and looked down at Shizuru's large abdomen, looking intently at the left lower quadrant where a large slash can be seen that was barely bleeding.

"Natsuki was bleeding too from the slash, she has a wound. If you think about the theory, it should be Shizuru who will have a wound not Natsuki. Since Natsuki has the wound, who would have thought that Shizuru too has one? I mean it doesn't work that way." Youko explained then smiled after finishing her task

Silence

"Then If I were careful, Shizuru should have not been here at all." Natsuki mumbled as her eyes shed tears once again

"We were all fighting Natsuki-san, we can't be sure as to what will happen to us in a fight." Miyu said stroking the blue haired woman's back

"I agree with Miyu." Kim said as she puts on the glove while Youko sterilized the area around the wound. "So how come Natsuki and Shizuru both felt the same thing…I mean how come they both got injured?"

Silence

"Can I make an intelligent guess?" Miyu said

"Go on," Youko

"Didn't Mashiro-sama say that Natsuki and Shizuru were intertwined unlike the others because both of them are HiMEs and that's why only one of them got to be pregnant?" Miyu said

"Okay I got you." Youko said and looked at Kim with the look that promised an explanation later

"So I assume then that their reaction to things like one being hurt is different from the others, if Yukino is hurt, we all know that Haruka will be the one who will physically show that hurting, just like the others, but since Shizuru-san and Natsuki-san are both HiMEs and are each other's most important person, then both of them will be hurt and both of them will physically show damage or injury even if only one is injured." Miyu

Youko smiled, "That could be it." She said looking at Natsuki,

Kim was already stitching the wound on Shizuru's abdomen, "If that's the case, then I could safely say that the seizure was brought about by the pain…"

"And stresses Kim, we have been having problems with a certain group for some time now and the stress is piling on us, probably that and the pain brought about the seizure." Youko explained

"Oh, then after looking at all her lab results and if Shizuru is seizure free within 24 hours, I could already release her." Kim said smiling

Natsuki smiled despite the tears in her eyes, "Arigato…"

"No thanks needed, it's no big!" Kim

"I'll probably inform the others about this." Miyu said nodding her head to the two busy doctors and Natsuki.

"Go ahead Miyu, I'll be out with the others once Kim finished everything here." Youko said returning Miyu's nod.

Miyu turned her back on the others and walked out of the room

XXX

Dr. Possible-Go already has the result of Shizuru's laboratory in her hands, as well as the printed results of her ultrasound, and the additional EEG that Kim requested. After finding not much problem with Shizuru (except for a little decrease on Shizuru's hemoglobin count), the obstetrician ordered the patient to be placed to her suite room that was reserved by Reito and Haruka with the instruction of hooking the patient on oxygen while moving.

The rest of the HiMEs and their protectors and friends helped out, Takumi and Kazuya helping the nurse's aide in pushing the gurney to the desired floor, and Fumi, Yukariko and Aoi helping out in arranging the room. Midori, Nao, Miyu, Mai and Reito on the other hand went out to get everyone food since one Mikoto was whining about her growling stomach already, and everyone agreed that they all need to eat because they had one 'hell' of a day.

(At the suite room)

While the rest were busy filling their stomach with food, Natsuki was content in sitting beside Shizuru's side, watching the woman sleep.

"Ne Shizuru…I did it again." She said breaking the silence, "I hurt you again and if it wasn't for our friends, I could have lost you and our babies." Natsuki sniffed then raised one arm to wipe new tears that are threatening to flow, "Why do I always do this? Why can't I just make you happy…"

"Ara…"

Natsuki suddenly looked at Shizuru's face and smiled to see two crimson orbs looking at her, "Shizuru…"

"I think I heard my Natsuki say something about her not making me happy?" Shizuru said weakly and then she tried to remove the oxygen tube in her nose

"No, don't remove that Shizuru, Dr. Possible-Go said you need that right now." Natsuki said while holding on the other woman's hand that was about the remove the said device, "Gomen ne Shi-"

A weak hand reached out and held Natsuki's warm cheek, "No, you don't have to say sorry Natsuki. It wasn't your fault, things happen and that's it." Shizuru said smiling at the younger woman

"But…"

Shizuru shook her head, "Please Natsuki, it will hurt me more if I hear you blaming yourself about things that are out of your hands." Shizuru caressed the cheek she was holding, "I'm okay and our babies are fine, let's thank kami for that blessing ne?"

Natsuki sniffed once again and nodded her head before taking the hand of Shizuru on her cheek and kissed it, "I love you so much Shizuru, I don't know what I'd do if I lose you." Natsuki declared hoarsely

"Then my Natsuki will not lose me, that I promise." Shizuru said smiling, "If my Natsuki wants me to be with her forever then I will…"

"Baka Shizuru, of course I want you with me and our children forever!" Natsuki said leaning closer to Shizuru and placing a gentle kiss on Shizuru's lips

The older woman smiled, "I missed that kiss, I was so down when I learned that we have to kiss those gems…" Shizuru stopped, "Where is everyone?"

It was at that moment when a knocked was heard on the door, someone opened the door and the two heard three voices which they were sure came from Nina, Arika and Erstin. Their musing was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Youko and Kim Possible-Go

"Oh, our patient is awake!" Youko announced to the group

Shizuru smiled when she heard the relieved voices of the other HiMEs and their protectors and friends at the background. Her eyes twinkled when she saw Nao Yuuki peeke inside and said loudly, "Oi Fujino, don't scare the hell out of us again!"

This was followed by Miyu's voice saying, "Nao, how many times do I have to tell you that you should not swear in front of the babies? They can hear you."

Then Nao followed with a growl, "I thought you're my protector not my mother?"

"Hehehe Nao, you're whipped!" That was Mikoto

Another shout coming from Haruka, "Youko-sensei, tell that bubuzeke that I called my father and he told me that he's going to visit all of us!"

Natsuki was watching Shizuru's smiling face as she listens to everyone, then she leaned forward to whisper "See, everyone loves you Shizuru."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's green orbs, "I won't ask anything more. Ookini Natsuki." The older woman then leaned closer and kissed Natsuki's lips.

XXX

Ibiki and Rebecca were already dressed up and were on their way outside when their butler came to them, "Mrs. Helena Fujino is at the receiving room."

The husband and wife eyed each other before Ibiki nodded his thanks and the butler left. After about 5 minutes of silence, the Suzushiro started down and went to see the waiting Helena Fujino at their receiving room,

"Hello Helena," Ibiki greeted stepping closer to the now standing woman and engulfed the chestnut haired woman in his arms, "How nice of you to drop by." Ibiki said smiling. He was then replaced by his wife Rebecca who also hugged their guest

"I was surprised when Ryu-san told us that you were here." Rebecca said smiling, "Please sit!" Rebecca urged Helena to sit down while she sat beside their guest and Ibiki decided to sit at the single couch beside to where their guest and his wife were sitting.

"Thank you for seeing me despite the short notice…"

"Come on Helena, Tome-kun and I are friends, we're practically family here so there's no need for such non-sense!" Ibiki said laughing, "You know that you're always welcome here."

"Ookini Ibiki-kun." Helena said smiling

Silence

"Does Tome-kun know that you're here?" Rebecca

Helena shook her head no

"Oh," Ibiki straightened his posture, "Then this must be something important for you to come here without his knowledge," Ibiki watched Helena intently and he eyed his wife when Helena nodded her head

"What is it about Helena?" Rebecca asked softly

"I…" Helena took a deep breath, "I want to see my daughter and I can't think of anyone to help me but you…two…"

-End Chapter 23-

A/N: Hehehe 3 more chapters and this arc will be finished. I'm not going to give a next chapter thingy. Remember after this arc, the story is complete but I will be writing the sequel, The Gift: Arc III.

Omake (based on true to life story):

Scene 1 (During a post duty day, in the Philippines a doctor spent 32 hours in the hospital and that comprises the duty and the post duty status. 24 hours duty plus 8 hours post duty)

HanDj: (Walked inside the watch area inside the delivery room. [This is where the pregnant women who are about to deliver waits until they reach 10 cm] with a smile. She eyed the 10 beds that are all occupied by awaiting pregnant women and two more pregnant women lying on the tiled table since there's no more beds for them and one more mommy to be lying on a gurney)

Mommy 1: (Looking at the doctor sitting beside her bed, the doctor has the pregnant woman's file on her lap, one hand was placed on the mother's enlarged bell and one hand was holding a pen trying to write something on the file) Doc… (She called out pointing a finger on the unmoving doctor

HanDJ: (Scrunched forehead) what is she doing mommy?

Mommy 1: I think she's sleeping,

HanDJ: Sleeping? But she's…(Idea hits her head and HanDJ stepped closer to her resident doctor and placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder) Oh my she is asleep!

Mommy 1 started laughing

Scene 2 (Another post duty day)

Doctor (same doctor as scene 1) Cla-cla! Assist me, we're going to do a DNC! (Dilatation and Curettage), you prepare the patient while I get the things we need!

HanDJ: Yes doc! (So HanDJ took the patient from the gurney, placed her onto the delivery table, insert a .9NS via gauge 18 abocath needle and ask the nurse in charge to give the patient 1 ampoule of midazolam) Doc the patient is ready!

Doctor: Scrub!

HanDJ: (Scrubbed out and then went back to delivery room to see the doctor ready, her hand gloved and one hand was holding an oval curette. Her arms were resting on the stirrups, carefully so that only her unsterile part touches with the patient's legs that was brought up) Ready!

Doctor: Okay, (Doctor inserted the curette inside the patient and stopped)

HanDJ: (Watching the procedure while holding on to the woman's sterile part)

5 minutes later

HanDJ: (Now impatiently watching the still unmoving doctor with the curette inside)

Nurse 1: Doctora, (lady doctor)

HanDJ: (Looked at nurse who was now pointing at the resident doctor) Oh she's asleep…

-end omake-

Hahahaha…I suddenly remembered these after writing that doctor fainting while standing!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay-okay, I know I've been absent for too long so let's pretend that I was sick for a very, very long time and that it is only now that I got well and wrote an update to The Gift. (LOL) I don't have any valid excuse as to why I've let everyone reading this fic wait for so long, Kannin na minna-san!

Thank you Jquacker-san for accepting my plea to beta my work. Mistique four proof reads my work and that's another beautiful person to thank, but just like the drill, I post the unedited one first and will replace it once the editing is done by Mistique and Jquacker.

**THE GIFT**

**Han_DJ**

Chapter 24

"I…" Helena took a deep breath, "I want to see my daughter and I can't think of anyone to help me but you…two…"

Ibiki and Rebecca looked at each other then eyed their friend, "What brought this on Helena?" Rebecca asked.

Helena bowed her head to hide the tears that started falling from her eyes, but she wasn't successful since the couple did see them falling, "I know I wasn't the model mother everyone expects me to be, I know I let Shizuru down…but that doesn't stop me from feeling for her," She looked up and eyed the two, "I am her mother and nothing in this world can change that, I've wronged her and that's something I want to rectify."

Ibiki smiled, "I just wish my old friend Tome-kun could learn something from you Helena, you made a mistake and it takes a lot of guts to admit it and then make efforts to amend." He saw his friend's head nod and a small smile graced her sad face, "I don't mean to be rude, but I want to know if this decision really comes from you and not just a ploy to find my god daughter and hurt her?"

Helena shook her head no, "I don't want to make another mistake Ibiki-kun, I've done a great damage between me and Shizuru and I want to bridge that gap and be part of her life."

"Even if you find out that your daughter is with another woman?" Rebecca wasn't able to stop herself from asking that one question that was in her mind.

Helena looked contritely at Rebecca, "Is she happy?"

"I haven't seen her yet since she was banished from your house, but from Haruka-chan's story, Natsuki-kun makes Shizuru a very happy woman." The other woman replied

"I think my Haruka-chan learned so much from Natsuki-kun, my Haruka felt different when she called us about Yukino's pregnancy, and was sounding more different on her later calls." Ibiki said smiling, his eyes full of pride for her only daughter.

"I just can't get it why Shizuru hid to me her pregnancy. It hurts to hear things like that from someone else Ibiki-kun, to have your plans be ruined. If I've known then that she was pregnant, I would not have arranged for Kanzaki-san to be her omiai and save myself from embarrassment." Helena took a deep breath when she found her friend's faces marred with frown, "It was what I felt Ibiki-kun, Rebecca-chan, and I now know that I made a huge mistake."

Rebecca sighed, "Well I arranged an omiai for Haruka too, but when I noticed her not paying attention to any men in her school, I already doubted my action so I let Haruka-chan decide for herself." Rebecca said smiling, "And I was just glad that Ibiki understood."

The jolly man laughed, "Oh you have no idea how happy I was that I won't have to barricade my daughter from those pesky boys when I heard Rebecca's assessment of my daughter's sexuality!" he said still laughing,

Helena smiled, "How I wish me and Saotome had that relation with Shizuru." The chest nut haired woman looked down at her hand that was now being held by Rebecca.

"We all make mistakes Helena, but what matters in the end is the fact that you are willing to correct it." The blonde haired woman said,

"I'm doing this without Tome's blessing and I don't think I could change my husband's point regarding Shizuru." Helena explained and then another bout of tears fell on her face

Rebecca started stroking Helena's back to calm the other mother down while Ibiki silently watch. "If Tome-kun can't get his self out of that stupid notion, then he can't and it won't be your fault Helena, what matters to Shizuru is that at least one of her parents will be there for her when the time comes for the children to come out." Ibiki said in his usual soothing voice.

That earned a nod from the crying mother.

Silence

"I got a call from my friend Takamura and he told me about my daughter giving his staff headache." Ibiki said breaking the silence, "I was also informed that the kids were there and they brought a wounded patient there." He sighed, "I think Shizuru was hurt, though they did not informed me as to how she's gotten hurt."

That news brought Helena's heart to constrict, "Kami…" she then lean her head to Rebecca's shoulder and cried, "I've been having this feeling of dread since last night, I know that something's wrong with Shizuru and that's the reason why I came. I know in my heart that I have to see my daughter!" she said crying once again.

"Don't cry now Helena, from the report we got earlier from Haruka-chan, Shizuru is out of danger now though she was advised to stay at the hospital for further check up. They were all afraid that Shizuru almost lost her babies…"

"I want to see her Rebecca…"

"We are actually on our way to the hospital to see Shizuru and Haruka. I was informed that all of them were in the hospital so I was imagining it to be crowded, but still I thank Kami for giving our daughters that many friends who will stand by their sides in times of trouble." Ibiki said standing up, "So if you are ready Helena, we all could go."

Helena didn't stand, "I'm scared…"

"It is normal to be after all that happened between you and Shizuru. But I know Shizuru and she love you very much, she's very much like you and I know in my heart that Shizuru will forgive you." Rebecca said

"I do hope your words be carried by the wind Rebecca." Helena said before standing up, "Thank you for giving me this second chance to make right with Shizuru…" Helena smiled, "…and her partner, Natsuki-kun."

Ibiki turned around and faced Helena once again, "But I want to warn you, Shizuru maybe forgiving at once, but I'm not sure about Natsuki-kun, and I'm not even guaranteeing my daughter's temper on this, but whatever happens, stay true to your feelings towards your daughter and I'm sure all of this will pass."

Helena stepped forward and hugged the big man, "Thank you Ibiki. I will heed that warning."

Rebecca smiled, "Okay stop hugging my husband Helena, he's already taken!"

Laughter echoed in the room, and soon the three adults move out to go to the hospital.

XXX

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called out a little louder than usual when she found a pair of crimson orb directed her way. The blue haired HiME was sitting on the chair beside the bed where Shizuru was sleeping. The bed was not as big as the bed Shizuru got from the medical wing of Fuuka Gakuen University so she decided to just lounge on the chair and rest.

The chestnut haired woman smiled sweetly at her partner, "Ara…" she said in a hoarse voice, "My Natsuki should be resting too…you are wounded."

Natsuki frowned, "But I'm not the pregnant-wounded one here, I feel fine so close your eyes and sleep."

"But…"

"No buts Shizuru, you are going to sleep because you and our babies need rest."

"You need rest too Natuki, the bed could still load one person so why not join me here?" the crimson eyed HiME said teasing

"You're such a tease Shizuru, but I'm not getting on that bed. That's not as big as your bed from before, so I won't make you uncomfortable by joining you."

"And we are all tired to watch you two make out!" Midori shouted from where she was resting

Shizuru's head went up to look at her surroundings. She laugh softly at what she saw, at the room where she was situated was a large couch that's occupied by Midori, Youko, Haruka and Yukino. The four were sitting; their heads were all resting on the backrest. Youko has her body draped over Midori; their hands were joined and were resting on Midori's enlarged abdomen. Yukino on the other hand has her arm wounded around Haruka's midsection, while Haruka has one arm around Yukino. The blonde haired protector was asleep and was snoring a bit loud for a lady.

"Ara…is everyone still here?" Shizuru asked her smiling partner

"Of course we are!" Haruka suddenly replied

"I thought Haruka-chan was asleep!" Shizuru said, her eyes smiling.

"What made you say that?" Haruka asked without opening her eyes

"You were snoring…" Natsuki

That made one blonde head to straighten and a pair of purple eyes to open, "Hah! I don't snore Kuga!" Haruka said sounding a bit offended.

"You snore like a wild boar Haruka!" It was Midori this time

"I could hear your snore here!" This one was Nao who was sleeping on the couch at the receiving room. Her head was lying on Miyu's lap while the humanoid was sitting, content on stroking the red head's mane.

"OI I do not snore!" Haruka stopped when Yukino tapped her mid section lightly

"You do snore Haruka-chan, so stop arguing and let me sleep."

"I was able to record your snore Suzushiro-san, do you want me to replay it?" It was Miyu

The blonde haired woman scuffed, "You are all gagging up on me!"

The boisterous laugh came from the kitchen part of the suite room where Takumi and Kazuya were sleeping on top of the table

"Haruka-sempai…I think you mean to say ganging…" It was Erstin. The smaller blonde woman was resting together with Shiho on the extra mattress that was brought by one of the hospital aides. They were sharing the mattress with Akira and Akane who were sound asleep.

"Don't go Yukino on me Ers-chan!" Haruka growled

The interchange made Shizuru and Natsuki laughed. "Are you all here?" Shizuru asked

"Well, Yukariko-sensei and Fumi-chan along with Kanzaki went back to the mansion to inform Himeko-sama and Alyssa about the things that transpired. Aoi, Chie, Mai and Mikoto went with a police officer." Natsuki explained

"Police?" Shizuru

"Of course, we all know that the blast in that building will alert anyone." Midori explained

"Yes…but why asked Chie-san and Aoi-san to come?" Shizuru asked worriedly

"What we didn't know was that there was a surveillance camera near the building and some of us were caught coming in and going out before the explosion." Midori, "The only reason they did not threatened to take all of the protectors away was because of Kanzaki. I think he did promise them a juicy report regarding to what transpired inside."

"So you mean we are actually telling the police about SEARRS?" Takumi asked bewildered

Youko who was taken out of her sleep straightened up, "Well, Kanzaki believed that it will be easier for him to hunt down Smith if we could narrow SEARRS' area of activity and we could only do that if we involve them."

"That's a sound idea." Shizuru, "Besides, with all the children that was recovered from the other building, plus the 7 children still missing, this case is their responsibility."

"And it will help boost their status in the community." Kazuya

Silence

"So Ers-chan was the only one left here? Where did Arika and Nina go?" Shizuru asked again

"They went back to Fuuka, I asked them to make sure the students there are okay." Yukino said, now that she has no intention of going back to sleep.

Another silence

"So why don't you all go back to the mansion and rest. I'm happy that you are all here but I don't want to make you all uncomfortable…"

"Shut it Shizuru!" Nao said, "We won't be comfortable at the mansion anyway since we will all be worried about you!"

"Nao has a point." Shiho said smiling, "Besides, we're not all safe from SEARRS, they are still out there and since Natsuki is hurt too, we all agreed to be here just in case another attack comes."

"The protectors being here is a much safer place for you and for the rest." Miyu,

"Besides, the doctor said that you might just be here for 24 hours, so why bother returning to the mansion then coming here again to get you?" Midori

The sentiments sent Shizuru into tears.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said then stood up to hug the crimson eyed HiME

"Thank you…"

The ex-Kaichou's words were cut by the knocking at the door.

"Could that be Mai and the rest?" Shizuru asked

Natsuki and the others frowned, "They wouldn't knock if it was them."

Haruka's face then changed into an excited one, "It must be my father and mother, they told me they're coming to visit!" she said standing up, and taking with her Yukino

"Oh…" Shizuru and Natsuki said simultaneously

XXX

Ibiki and Rebecca were excited after finding the room assigned to Shizuru, for a while Helena shared the same emotion but it died down and was replaced by nervousness when the three finally arrived in front of the suite room.

Rebecca noticed this and she held her friend's trembling hands silently assuring the nervous woman that it will be okay.

Ibiki bowed her head towards the two women at his back and when Rebecca, then Helena nodded their heads, The Suzushiro head turned his attention to the door and knocked.

He was all smiles when he heard the door knob being turned and his smile widened when it was his Haruka, hand in hand with her Yukino who opened the door.

At first, the blonde headed Head Executive was smiling as she saw her parents at the door but the smile was suddenly replaced by a frown when Haruka saw the third person with her parents, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BUBUZEKE DOING HERE!!!"

XXX

Everyone inside the suite room was alerted as soon as they heard Haruka's scream of anger. Even the deeply sleeping Akira and Akane were awoken, while every protector including the still wounded Natsuki prepared themselves for another battle. _Damn hospital rules, if SEARS is here to attack…to hell we will fight back!_ The blue haired woman thought.

The others thought of the same thing, perhaps in another wording but the idea was the same.

Kazuya and Takumi ran towards Haruka and Yukino and were already on their fighting stance. The two men decided that before SEARRS could go in, they would have to kill them first.

The pregnant HiMEs on the other hand except for Yukio were on alert, just in case their partners needed their kisses to summon their elements and fight off these wenches.

"Haruka-chan! Have you forgotten about your manners?!!!" The reply of the person before Haruka left the room's occupants bewildered

"Who cares about manners Otousan! That woman should not be here!" Haruka screamed again

"HARUKA!" It was Rebecca this time

Helena's nerves went wild and her tears began falling, "Kannin na, I just…" she said after every sniffs

"Don't mind my rude daughter Helena, we are here to visit your daughter and…"

The conversation was halted when Natsuki shoved the people at the door and stood in front of their visitors. She then looked at Ibiki, at Rebecca and lastly at the still crying Helena. "My Shizuru is sick; I don't want you making any scene here and make her condition worst. "Natsuki said flatly, her eyes never leaving the chestnut haired woman behind Ibiki. The woman who looks very much like the woman now lying on the bed , "You…" she said pertaining to Helena, "…are not welcome here."

That brought Helena to cry harder.

The HiMEs and their protectors realizing who the woman is did not make any sound of protest.

"I believe that you are Kuga-san?" it was Ibiki and he was answered by a nod

"Please come back when you two are alone." Natsuki said before turning her back on the three people at the door.

"Please Kuga-san, I know that my friend had hurt Shizuru but she's here to right her mistakes." Ibiki said loudly for Natsuki to hear.

The blue haired woman stopped walking, "It's too late already."

"Isn't it acceptable to be late than never? My god daughter needs her no matter what…"Ibiki

Natsuki turned once again, she was wearing a frown and the people inside the room could feel the temperature inside going down.

_Oh-oh, Kuga-san is gonna freeze this room if she can't control that anger!_ Youko said and then looked at Miyu who confirmed her suspicion when the humanoid nodded her head in understanding.

Akira and Akane felt the sudden drop of temperature as well and the ninja's eyes accidentally shifted to a nearby flowers and on its leaf was a frozen moist.

"You have no idea how much pain that woman has put Shizuru in. She almost died out there with my babies!" Natsuki said in a growl and the temperature keeps on going down.

"Kuga-san," Miyu called out

"NO! That woman has done enough! I'm not going to let her come near Shizuru or my daughters!" Natsuki said, "Get out!"

Silence and the continued dropping of the temperature

"No one's going anywhere…"

Every head turned to where the voice originated.

"SHIZURU!" Everyone called out in a panic when they saw the chestnut haired HiME standing at the back of the anteroom. She was panting from exertion and she was dragging the I.V. stand with her. Her face was pale and everyone knew that the woman's body must be trembling from all of the emotion.

Shizuru held up her palms towards her companions, "I…I…"

"You should not be standing! Complete bed rest remember?" Youko said after coming to Shizuru's aide.

"Let them in Natsuki, we don't want to look rude aren't we?" Shizuru said smiling, despite her eyes bearing all that pain that she had buried with the help of her Natsuki and the rests of the HiMEs. She was now leaning on Youko's shoulder and Miyu stepped closer to her after Nao urged her to.

"Shizuru…" Helena whispered and the tears just kept on falling, and she knew that it won't stop especially now that she'd seen her daughter's situation.

"She's not going in." Haruka said stubbornly and Natsuki nodded her head in agreement. This time though, the coldness of the room changed into a more welcome warmth.

"You should just get back to bed Shizuru, you need to rest." Natsuki said in a pleading tone

Shizuru weakly shook her head, "I'm not going in unless you come with me and let my god parents and my mother come in Natsuki."

"You don't need more stress Shizuru-sama." Kazuya said looking sadly at Shizuru then turned his head to glare at the crying woman.

The ex-Kaichou laughed softly, "I am very honored that all of you cared for me much, but can there be any stress greater than SEARRS?" she asked and everyone contemplated on their answers before nodding, except of course for Miyu, "I already am stressed about my relation with my parents, I don't think my mother coming will add anymore to that." She said looking at her crying mother who nodded at her as a sign of thanks.

"Okay, I'll give but I'm not letting that woman out of my sight. She cannot be with you alone in any way!" Natsuki agreed and then stepped closer to Shizuru who automatically hugged her Natsuki.

"I agree! I'm not letting that hag out of my sight as well!" Nao said frowning

"So do I!" Shiho said

"Me too!" Akira and Akane shouted simultaneously

"Well Shizuru needs a mediator for sure so I'm not leaving Shizuru alone too…" Midori said then looked at Youko who was looking at her with a raised brow, "What? Just in case they need a referee ne?" Youko sighed and shook her head

Ibiki tried hard to contain his laughter, _I see, my god daughter is well taken care of, I don't think there's a need for us to be so worried after all._ "Then perhaps me and my wife could leave Helena here with you all?"

Haruka looked at her father, "Tou-san, I thought you're here to visit me and Yukino and Shizuru as well?"

Rebecca smiled sweetly, "We do, but we think the four of us should have some private time first then we're coming back to see if Helena here remains alive once we disappear." The blonde haired mother said in a teasing voice

"Rebecca-chan…" Helena said with wide eyes.

"Come on Helena, they have a mediator I'm sure they will not do anything to harm you!" Ibiki said before pulling her daughter into a hug, then pushing Haruka to Rebecca and pulling Yukino after. "Come on, let's go out for a while before your Aunt Helena got the idea of running away."

Haruka nodded then looked at Helena, "Don't think that you could use this opportunity to hurt Shizuru again Aunt Helena. I don't care if you and your husband are my parent's friends and that I regarded you two as my second parents, hurt Shizuru again and I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." She said with conviction before pulling Yukino to her and escorting the pregnant HiME out of the room, passing her shocked parents.

Helena looked at Haruka and nodded her head in understanding. Her heart was running miles per minute from nervousness, _these people are just kids, but there is something in them that makes my skin crawl, they got this look that says they know how to hurt people. _"Thank you for…"

"Don't thank us yet, you still have a long way to go." Nao said huffing then walking towards the main room where Shizuru and Natsuki were now settled.

"Come on in." It was Erstin who politely lead the older woman inside.

-End Chapter 24-

A/N: Since tomorrow is my nativity day, I updated this and I might continue updating this until this saga is through. Please pray that I get muse to do so!

Sorry that this chapter was almost about Helena, but I wanted to make some things in Shizuru's life right before she gives birth to her daughters.

Next: Helena learned about the HiME project, about what Shizuru did during the Carnival. Her reaction to things and the HiMEs will face their last battle before this arc end.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Imagine, the last time I updated this story was May 23? And today is what? August 7, 2009? I've been updating my KIGO fics intermittently, once I get the muse to write though. So I'm not yet back on the regular updating gig. Life here in UAE is harder than I thought. So to break from my monotonous yet busy lifestyle, I'm updating this story.

Neko-sama, I'll try to update WDW too, so don't worry. Hehehehehe.

Jquacker-san! I haven't received the edited chapter 24 yet, where are you? Thanks to my friend mystique for the proof reads. This is the 25th chapter, one more to go and this arc is finish.

To all who have read and supported this story, Domo arigatou gozaimasu.

**THE GIFT**

Han_DJ

Chapter 25

Green eyes scanned the room, a grin was plastered on one beautiful face as pairs of eyes of different colors met her piercing gaze. Test of will started, as each person involved did not want to relinquish their hold.

Youko sighed as she watched her partner, Midori battle it out with Nao, Shiho, Natsuki and surprisingly Akira. It has been 5 minutes since they stepped foot inside Shizuru's main room with Helena, and the said HiMEs were still at it, no one speaking, silently daring each other to back up so that 'one' could start grinding Shizuru's mother.

"Youko-sama," Miyu who was watching as well stepped closer to the doctor, leaned and whispered, "Are we going to do something about this glaring contest?"

Youko's purple colored eyes met Erstin's green and Miyu's red. The younger blonde nodded her head and looked at Youko, begging.

Helena on the other hand is becoming more anxious as time goes by. She was watching the exchange and could feel the 'odd' pressure so she decided to just look at her daughter who was watching the interchange with a smile. Her daughter's eyes she noticed though was more focused on the cobalt haired woman, and she could see the love radiating from those crimson orbs so much like hers, _so much like my gaze once upon a time…when Tome was just Tome and not the Fujino head._

"Eto…Fujino-sama," Erstin started looking at the older version of Shizuru who now has her eyes focused on the young blonde woman, "We are very sorry for our rude behavior earlier, the others were just tired and scared of Shizuru-san's condition…"

5 pairs of eyes suddenly focused on Erstin, all whom where frowning but only one voiced out: "ERSTIN!" it was Natsuki

"Ara, finally the staring contest is done and it seemed Ers-chan won." Shizuru said smiling, "Then everyone can leave us now right?" crimson orbs landed on Natsuki's emerald ones

"But…" Natsuki

"I think we all had a deal, whoever gets the first say will stay with me and my mother while we talk." Shizuru said smiling her usual 'kaicho' smile.

"WHAT?!" Nao shouted, "Erstin is not included!!!"

Four heads nodded in agreement with Nao

"I believe the agreement was between everyone in this room Nao-chan…" Miyu tried to explain but was stopped by a glare coming from Nao, Miyu's voice becomes uncertain for a humanoid, her artificial heart jumps at the thought of her Nao going commando on her. She looked at Youko's way as if asking for help,

"Well then, Erstin-chan seemed to be the winner, I think we all should leave them now…" Youko said smiling brightly

"Youko!" Midori whined as her green eyes met Youko's, "I can't let Erstin referee for them! I'm the oldest one here…"

"AHA!" Nao said grinning at Midori, "Finally, you admit that you're an old hag!" Nao said laughing

"I'M NOT! I'M ONLY 17!!!" Midori shouted, glaring daggers at Nao

"Oh?" Youko said grinning, "So, since I'm the oldest one here aside from Fujino-sama of course, then all of you…" she said pointing at everyone except Erstin, "Chu!" she waved her hand to dismiss all of them

"Well I'm sure Ers-chan will let me stay here with her," Shiho sad grinning like a cat that got the canary

Erstin looked at Shiho nervously, "Well…"

"Hm?" Shiho said tapping one foot on the floor

Erstin bowed, "Gomen Shiho-chin! But that would be unfair for the others…"

"WHAAAAT?!" Shiho shouted faking hurt, "You wound me Ers-chan!"

"Gomen!"

"Now, now children!" Shizuru said, "Leave us now and I'm sure Ers-chan will give you the complete report."

"But Shizuru! I can't leave you alone with her!" Natsuki said pointing a finger at Helena

"Natsuki, my mother will not kill me besides I'm letting Youko-sensei stay."

Midori's shoulders dropped, "How come you'll let Youko stay and not me? Aren't we Sentai buddies Shizuru-chan?" the red headed teacher said as if she was a little girl who was played at by her friend

Youko sighed in exasperation, "Will you cut that out Midori! Be a good example to your students and leave us alone!" Youko shook her head, "Helena-sama needs to hear everything and I'm sure I could relate to Helena-sama what's really happening, to Shizuru, to all of us!"

"I'm the HiME remember? I know everything!" Midori argued

"And I'm sure, Mashiro-chan knows more and I was there when everything was explained, so be a good 17 year old woman and lead those students out of here!" Youko counter.

"But-"

Natsuki stood up frowning, "Leave it Midori-sensei! We're not going to win; it seemed they don't need us here anymore!" Natsuki said in her usual icy attitude.

Nobody spoke as the others started walking out of the main room one by one. Then Shizuru got the shocked of her life when Natsuki hurriedly returned and on her knees begged, "Let me stay Shizuru! Let me…"

Helena's eyes grew wide at the sudden change in the icy demeanor of her daughter's partner.

"OI! Let go of Shizuru KUGA!" Nao shouted as Miyu and Midori dragged Natsuki out of the room, the cobalt hair woman still holding on the end of Shizuru's clothes.

"You're over doing it KUGA!" It was Midori's voice that resonated in the room before Youko stepped closer to the wooden blind and closed it, locking the people outside from the main room.

Youko smiled at Helena then at Erstin, "I think it's time for business," she said before stepping beside Shizuru who was sitting on her bed. She then looked at Helena, "I'm Dr. Sagisawa Youko Fujino-sama. I was Shizuru's attending doctor after she was found by Kanzaki-san…"

Helena's eyes widened, "Kanzaki-san…Kanzaki Reito-san?" the doctor nodded, "What is he doing then? Why...he was supposed to be Shizuru's omiai…"

"It's hard to explain Fujino-sama, if you will please let me tell you about what really is happening here, from almost two years ago up to now." Youko said interrupting the bewildered mother. At Helena's nod, Youko started, "Almost two years ago, a phenomenon called 'the carnival' started inside Fuuka Gakuen University…"

XXX

Mai, Mikoto, Aoi and Chie were busy chatting. The four women found a nearby ramen house and with Mikoto's insistence, they all went there to have a fill and then decided to buy the others food as well.

"It's good that Kanzaki-san intervened, sometimes it's really cool when you know people at the right places and positions!" Chie said grinning

"Hai-hai!" Aoi agreed

Mai and Mikoto were laughing along with Chie and Aoi when Mikoto suddenly stopped. She then looked outside, her face now with a frown.

"Mikoto?" Mai asked the suddenly quiet HiME

"Oi Mikoto, what's happening?" Chie asked before following where Mikoto was looking then looked at the quiet girl, "What are you looking at?"

"HiME star…" Mikoto whispered

Mai frowned and decided to look outside where Mikoto was looking and her eyes widened, "The HiME star, it re-appeared…" Mai said

"What?" Aoi can't understand what's happening with the two, "What HiME star are you talking about?" she then looked outside then at Chie who was also looking out. Chie and Aoi eyed each other.

"We don't see anything Mai." Chie

The fiery haired woman smiled at Chie, "It is there right now, glowing at us…" she looked at Mikoto who was eyeing her back,

"Only HiMEs could see that star…as well as ani-ue." Mikoto explained

"What does that mean then?" Chie asked worried

"It signifies the carnival that happened almost two years ago, but the next carnival will not be after 300 years." Mai said worried as well.

Silence

"You know there are lots of things that happened that was not according to that Obsidian Lord's plan, so it could be a warning or something?" Aoi said that earned her nods from three other heads,

"Then what?" Mai mumbled to herself, she was in deep thinking

Another moment of silence

"Oh Kami…" Mai stood up, "The pregnant HiMEs!" she said

"You mean they could be under attack right now?" Chie

"We would feel it if it was that, but I don't feel anything dangerous," Mikoto said seriously

The fire blowing HiME looked at Mikoto, "As Chie said, it doesn't always work that way…"

"Call on Miroku and Kagutsuchi then, they could be at the hospital to stop the attackers!" Aoi

"Good idea, then we all could just hurry up there." Chie

The four scampered out of the ramen house after leaving some money on the table. Once outside, Mikoto and Mai simultaneously called on their CHILD.

"KAGUTSUCHI!"

"MIROKU!"

Normally, once the HiMEs called forth their CHILDS, it won't take a minute for them to appear or materialize, but at the moment, nothing happened.

XXX

"So are they alright?" Yuuki Himeko asked

"Everyone's doing okay. Shizuru-san is on bed rest." Fumi gladly informed the worried mother

"Miyu?"

"She's alright Alyssa-chan, she had a hard fight but you know Miyu, she'll still get out of difficult situations no matter what." Yukariko explained to the small blonde child. Alyssa just nodded.

It was at that moment that Kanzaki Reito entered the living room of his mansion, "The red HiME star have re-appeared!" he said with a frown

"What?" Fumi and Yukariko exclaimed. Alyssa scoot closer to Himeko.

"What is that?" Himeko asked after seeing Reito's worried facial expression.

"It's the star that started the carnival," Alyssa explained and snuggled closer to the older woman.

"But why? The carnival is to take place in 300 years…" Fumi tried to figure what Kanzaki had seen when she felt it, "Kami…"

"Fumi-chan!" Reito hurriedly went to Fumi's side

"Fumi…" Yukariko who was about to do the same stopped when she too felt it…"

"Yukariko-sama!" Himeko said standing from the couch and hurried beside the ex-nun

"Oh God…"

XXX

"**It's not yet time, there's still 2 months for them to prepare."**

"**They don't have that much time, I can't let these pure blooded HiMEs die."**

"**They have their protectors…"**

"**They're not enough; the protectors can't protect them any longer. I need the HiMEs to do their jobs."**

"**They are,"**

**A head shook, "They need to step up once again; they need to protect once again rather than be protected."**

**Silence**

"**Those hybrids cannot find them…they are not yet ready."**

"**They will be and it's just a matter of time."**

XXX

Helena's eyes were wide as the story continues. She wasn't listening anymore; she was stunned to know that her own daughter had slaughtered men working for the First District.

"Fujino-sama?" Erstin's voice broke her reverie

Shizuru was emotionless. She watched her mother's expression change as the story was told, "It was something I've still been paying mother." Shizuru said taking her mother's focus from Erstin, "That's the truth about me mother, do you still want to be here?"

The blonde haired woman touched Helena's cold hands, "It wasn't only Shizuru-san Fujino-sama, every HiME committed the same mistake, and it was erased when they defeated the Obsidian Lord."

"Why?" was all Helena could say.

"Fujino-sama, please remember that they are but high school students who were lured to be given powers to protect the most important person in their lives. They were tricked…"

Helena looked at her daughter, "Why didn't you say no?" she asked softly

"I can't mother, I wanted Natsuki to be safe so I accepted." Shizuru answered

Silence

"Wouldn't you be doing the same Fujino-sama? If Fujino-san is threatened, wouldn't you do anything to protect him?" Youko asked

Helena was just looking at her daughter.

XXX

"What did she say?" Kazuya asked

Miyu looked at all the expectant faces of the other's that were situated at the anteroom, "We really are not supposed to eavesdrop…"

Nao glared, "You tell us now Miyu!"

"I should have been there if you did not agree with Shizuru in making Erstin-chan the referee!" Midori whined

"But-"

"Don't but Miyu! You don't want little Miyu to look ugly don't you?" Nao said frowning

Miyu raised her arm in surrender, "Fujino-sama is not answering yet."

Everyone frowned

"She must still be thinking!" Miyu exclaimed

There was silence

"Takumi-kun…" Takumi looked at Akira and his eyes widened at Akira's wincing face

"Akira…"

"Kazu-kun!" Akane shouted and grimace, "I…I think somethings happening!" she said

Kazuya hurried beside Akane, "What?"

"Ahhhh!" they turned their heads on the sudden opening of the door, "MY YUKINO IS HAVING OUR BABY!!!" Hatuka shouted, she had the grimacing Yukino on her arm

"What? I thought…" Midori was to remind them about their theory that they all should go into labor simultaneously, "Kami…I think I am too…"

"WHAT?!" Natsuki shouted and stood up to go to Shizuru's side

"FU…"

"NAO! Language!" Miyu said as she support the red headed HiME when she collapsed on the floor

"The hell! You have no idea!" Nao shouted back

Shiho who was sitting felt the pain as well, in between breathing she said, "Someone _huhuhu_ should call _huhuhu_ Dr. Possible…"

"And Natsuko get my Youko!" Midori shouted to the disappearing cobalt haired HiME

XXX

"Mother…" Shizuru was about to stand when she felt first a dull pain that originates from her lumbar area, she had been feeling the odd sensation earlier but was not minding it. Then the pain progresses and she felt her distended abdomen to harden a little, "Youko-sensei!" she called wincing

"Shizuru-sama!" Erstin called out when she saw the sudden change in Shizuru's expression

"Shizuru!" Helena and Youko both ran towards the pregnant woman's side

"What's happening?" Youko asked worried

"I…" Shizuru breathed a lungful of air when the pain subsides, "I think the babies are coming…"

"What?" Youko paled, _this means every HiME would be giving birth…Kami…_

"It can't be, you're just seven months pregnant right?" Helena said as she held her daughter's hand in hers

"We…we…" Shizuru winced when the pain starts again

"SHIZURU!" mother and daughter looked at the sudden opening of the divider and Natsuki's worried face

"Natsuki… I think…"

"Everyone's giving birth!" Natsuki said and watched Youko and Erstin ran for their partners

"Someone needs to call Dr. Possible…" Shizuru said then looked at her mother

Helena smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand, "I'll call her and inform her about this." She said then looked at Natsuki, "Hold my daughter Kuga-san," she said before turning to ask Youko about this doctor

Natsuki interrupted her escape, "Shizuru did all of those things for me Fujino-san, if there's anyone you should blame for it, it should be me." She said in her serious voice.

Helena looked back and smiled, "I got into thinking that if I were in Shizuru's place, I wouldn't do the same thing…" she bowed down, "Maybe because there's no one I could claim as important to me, but maybe, if I had someone like you Kuga-san, then probably, I would have committed the same crime." She looked up and smiled, "Then I would have been a better mother. My daughter is lucky to have you, and you're lucky to receive her love in return."

"Mother…"

"Everything will be alright Shizuru…" Helena said before returning to the task at hand

XXX

Chie, Aoi, Mai and Mikoto were heaving as they arrived in front of the hospital. They were about to go to the elevator to go back to their friends when they over heard the commotion inside the Emergency Room Obstetric and Gynecology department.

"Nani? Shichi? We only have 5 delivery table!" The nurse in charge at the department said, "By order? How on earth could we…Hai! I'll phone the delivery room!"

The four young women eyed each other

"The babies are coming!" Mikoto said smiling

Chie frowned, "They're only seven months pregnant,"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe the obsidian lord wants the babies born already, who knows!"

"Then let's see them." Aoi said running towards the elevator followed by the other three.

The four were stunned at the chaos they found their friends in.

XXX

Beep-bee-bee-beep!

Emerald eyes opened at the sound of the offending tone of her wife's communicator that also serves as her mobile phone. She hurriedly took it to not disturb her napping daughter. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Dr. Possible?"_

"Who is this?"

"_This is Fujino Helena, I'm Shizuru's mother…"_

"Oh, Shizuru? The HiME girl with twins?"

"_Yes, is this Dr. Possible?"_

"No this is her wife, Kimmie is currently doing a c-section, but she must be finish now…"

"_Oh, will you please tell her that my her patients are in labor?"_

"Oh, okay I'll tell her…" Shego frowned, "Patients?"

"_Yes, I was told that she's handling all of them right?"_

Shego's eyes widened, "Fuck Princess!"

XXX

Fujino Helena looked at the mobile phone with a stunned expression. Ibiki and Rebecca who were beside the chestnut haired mother were listening and were sporting the same expression and the three heard the beeping tone of the phone.

"Does that mean she's coming?" Ibiki asked

Rebecca shook her head, "I don't have any idea how one doctor could deliver all these babies at once."

XXX

Kim Possible is a hard working doctor; she knew how valuable her service is. Her motto is that anything is possible with a Possible, but now…there was no doubt, this case is something out of her league.

"How the hell are you going to deliver all of that babies Kimmie?!" Shego was a nervous wreck. She was driving their car towards the hospital where Fujino and the rest were located, "And two of them are in that mansion! What are you going to do? Slice yourself in half?!"

Kim looked at her wrecked wife, "Perhaps I should slice myself in 9 portions! How come they are giving birth all at the same time?!" she said then sighed.

Silence

"Just drive honey, we'll figure this out once we get there."

-End Chapter 25-

Next: Last chapter. The HiMEs are giving birth. One of the 9 birthing mother would have a problem that would need C-Section, who? Who will help KP in assisting all of these births?

Okay…I have a list of baby names and I used some of them at my CHIBI story.

Babies names:

Shizuru Kione

Natsuki Natsumi

Nao Miyuki

Miyu

Akira Aiko

Takumi

Haruka Hayumi

Yukino

Akane Konoka

Kazuya

Yohko Yuri An

Midori

Fumi Mashiro

Shiho Shizune

Erstin

Yukariko Kirika


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I updated all my KIGO stories (clap-clap-clap), as well as my ongoing original one (Yeheeey). I dropped Hindsight (Too many tagalong words…and I don't have the talent to write action packed story!) so now I'm on to my Mai-HiME stories. I was thinking of updating Lucky Suki first but decided to do this one.

So this is the last chapter of this story, but the story will continue (Will be writing sequel). I was contemplating on writing a chaptered story that will happen in between Arc II and III, 'just can't figure a title yet.

Unedited

**THE GIFT**

Han_DJ

Chapter 26 (26.1)

"Okay! Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu!" Natsuki was blowing wind from her mouth and Shizuru was looking at her in bewilderment.

"What is my Natsuki doing?" Shizuru asked when the contraction subsided.

Natsuki straightened up and turn her worried gaze on her lover, "Helping you out? I've seen these men doing this breathing thing with their wives to help them when they are giving birth!" Natsuki said pouting.

It was at that moment when Helena Fujino re entered the room and got the shock of her life for in the room lays 7 pregnant women all on the verge of giving birth. _Oh kami, I didn't know that my daughter's life is this exciting!_ She thought then she commandeered towards Shizuru's bed and her smile widened when she saw Natsuki pouting towards her daughter, _kawaii_.

"Natsuki, we didn't do any Lamaze class so it's not…ahhh" Shizuru grimaced as another contraction hits her, then her crimson colored orbs met that of her mother's, "Okaasan, did…did…"

"Shizuru! Huhuhuhuhu!" Natsuki held the older woman's hand and started breathing out again. This made Helena laugh, "This is not funny! You should help out too!"

Helena held one hand on her face, her eyes wide with mirth, "Ara Kuga-san, as my daughter said, that is not needed."

Natsuki frowned, "Why?" she asked menacingly.

"For one, all of our pregnant ones here are too young to do Lamaze so all of them will be receiving epidurals!"

Natsuki's attention was caught by Kim Possible-Go's voice, "Finally! I thought you'll never arrive on time!" Natsuki said.

Kim sighed then she opened the divider of the room so that she could see everyone. "All right!" she said in a louder voice to be heard by those who are howling pain.

"Don't all right me! You're not the one in pain here!" Nao shout back as another contraction hits, a high pitched scream erupted from her mouth.

"Nao! I can't believe you of all people would scream like that! You're breaking my ear wax!" Haruka said loudly then winced when Yukino pressed on her hand harder than before, "And don't press my hand too much Yukino! I need that one for signing!"

"Ha…Haruka-chan…" Yukino took in a deep breath, "THEN LET IT BREAK! I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN PAIN ALONE!!!"

"Haruka-chan, you are not supposed to say that to Yukino, she's already suffering here!" Rebecca Suzushiro said chastising her daughter.

"Okay enough of that," Kim refereed, "The pain will all be gone when all of you are brought to the delivery room and the anesthesiologist gave you you're epidural. For the moment, mommies, please bear a little pain more."

"A LITTLE?! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING PULLED IN HALF VERTICALLY!!! FUCK A LITTLE!" Every pair of eyes turned to Akira who didn't even blushed from what she just said.

"I think my Akira just cursed!" Takumi said slack jawed and the others nodded.

"So bring us to the delivery room for that epidural!" Midori shouted

Kim looked at her and smiled, "Well I think I might be wrong, you…" Kim pointed at Midori, "… may deliver through Lamaze, the hospital is having problem pulling anesthesiologists for this one of a kind delivery!"

"WHAT? I am not going into Lamaze! I'm going to have that epidural at all cause!!!" Midori said angrily then she clutched on her abdomen as another contraction hits.

_Okay, so long as everyone gives birth naturally, it wouldn't be a problem. Shizuru could be a harder case since she has twins, but from her ultrasound, both babies were cephalic in position, so as long as they remained like that, then no problem with NSD…_ Kim was thinking as she planned the strategy she was to do for the 7 pregnant women in the hospital. She then looked at Youko who by chance met her glance.

"Do you need help?" Youko asked smiling,

Kim smiled back, "I would have dragged Shego to the delivery room to help out, let's just pray that all of them will have a smooth birthing process." Kim said.

"That we will," Youko said and her attention was taken when the room door opened and Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi entered.

"The red star appeared!" Mikoto shouted and was stopped when she saw the women lying down, obviously in pain, "Was there an attack while we were out?" Mikoto asked then looked at Mai, "Why didn't we feel the attackers come?" Mikoto wondered, her face serious.

"Ahhhh," Erstin interrupted, "We were not attacked Mikoto-chan," the female kendoka frowned, "They are all giving birth already!" Erstin said smiling.

"Giving birth…" Mikoto made a thinking pose…

"The babies are coming out Mikoto!" Mai whispered in Mikoto's ear which made the younger girl's eyes widened.

"Really?!!!" Mikoto

"We are just waiting for the orderlies to arrive with the stretchers to transfer them to the delivery room." Kim said.

"Oh, so that's what the commotion at the ER was about!" Chie said, "I think they are pulling residents for this." Chie said smiling, "Is everyone doing okay?"

"Aside from the pain, I think we are doing fine Chie-han, thank you very much." Shizuru answered.

"I think Shiho is not in much pain," Erstin said smiling, "I don't see her grimace like you all did, she hasn't broken my hands yet too."

"Shiho?" Kim said worriedly then she stepped closer to the smaller girl

"I had the worst pain about an hour ago, then it became dull, bearable…"

Kim frowned and then took something from her bag. She pulled the sound Doppler, squeezed a generous amount of the cool jelly on the microphone like end and without asking folded Shiho's clothes to expose her enlarge abdomen. She pressed the said Doppler to the abdomen and located the fetal heart beat. "110," Kim said after 10 minutes of monitoring then looked at the others, "I need to get Shiho on the delivery room right now and do a non-stress test!"(1)

"What…why?" Erstin asked worriedly

"It's hard to explain Erstin, but let me tell you…the baby's heart rate is still under normal though it's in the low normal and we don't like that, which means there must be something going on in there and the baby is stressing... we hope that the baby is not stressed or help me God, we have to do a C section to her." Kim looked at Shiho then at Erstin.

"So is the baby stressed?" Mikoto asked worriedly, "SEARRs probably stressed out the babies!"

Kim smiled, "That's why I have to do the non-stress test to her." Kim answered sweetly.

"I'll help you bring her to the delivery room." Miyu said then looked at Nao who was holding on to her hand as if it was her lifeline.

Ibiki was startled when an elbow hit his side and he looked at his wife then realized why, "Oh, no Miyu-san, you stay with Nao-san and I'll help Doctor Possible bring Shiho-chan to the delivery room."

Miyu's eyes smiled at the older man in the room.

"Besides, the orderlies might come already and take these girls to the delivery room sooner." He said as he stood, stepped closer to Shiho and leaned forward, "I'll carry you to that wheel chair Shiho-chan okay?"

Shiho nodded as she let the old man carry her to the wheel chair. She was holding on to Erstin's hand and the blonde girl has no choice but to be dragged with them.

Kim looked back at the women and men in the room after she ushered Ibiki, Shiho and Erstin out, "I'll be seeing all of you later in the DR," she looked at Youko, "Shego is with the aides, so I'll leave them to your capable hands for now?"

Youko smiled, "I'll do my best."

XXX

Kanzaki Reito, Yuuki Himeko with Alyssa Searrs and Migami were riding the Kanzaki's personal van. It occurred to the dark haired heir that Fumi and Yukariko must be giving birth and that the sudden appearance of the red star was the deciding factor in this situation. Knowing that it might be the case, he take it to himself that the other HiMEs that are currently at the hospital are also suffering the same thing, and knowing that most of the young women are there, he surmised that their resident OB must be there, _Dr. Possible-Go is needed there, I'm glad I was able to talk Dr. Makoto into helping out!_ He thought then looked at the wincing face of Fumi and the slight calm demeanor of Yukariko, _Glad Yukariko-san have gone through this already, she's keeping me and Fumi's sanity intact…_

From across him were Alyssa and Himeko who were cradling Yukariko's head, the young girl wiping off Yukariko's sweating forehead. With him was Migami who was copying what Alyssa was doing, making the administrator smile.

Both women winced when the contraction hits again, "Oh Kami…" Fumi whispered as her uterus stiffened. Reito held the older woman's hand then looked at Yukariko, "Kami I feel like I'm being torn in two," Fumi said once the contraction subsided.

"And we are not even entering half of the labor process." Yukariko said with a smile, "You should brace yourself later Kanzaki-san," The ex-nun said teasing the dark haired heir.

"Good thing nothing Fumi-chan do will break me!" Reito answered in kind,

"We'll see about that." Yukariko said before turning her head to watch her daughter caress Fumi's distended abdomen, "Do you think Migami-chan is worried for her mother that's why she decided to stay by your side Fumi-chan?" Yukariko asked.

Fumi smiled and put a hand lightly on the quiet child's head, "Probably, she may be one but I'm sure she could feel the stress surrounding us."

Yukariko smiled, "I guess, she was a lot more attentive these past few days than before."

Reito smiled at the child who looked up at him and tussled Migami's hair, "She's one sensitive woman, any man winning her hand will be lucky." Reito said with twinkling eyes.

"Reito-kun she's only a year and few months old!"

"Heh! Well we should be ready for the future no?" Reito said,

"As if!" Alyssa huffed then proceeded on wiping Yukariko's forehead, "Are we near Fuuka yet?" Alyssa asked then she stood up to look out the van window, "I'm excited to see what Migami's sister would look like…and if Fumi-sama will really have Mashiro!"

Reito laughed, "You are one of a kind Alyssa," Reito said before looking out of the window too, "I'll give Iphreeta-sensei a call, I think we are near." He said then pulled out his mobile phone.

5 minutes later…

"Iphreeta-sensei said she'll meet us outside the Fuuka Special Medical bay. She asked Irina, her assistant and another personnel I have no idea who, to prepare the room where she'll help deliver the babies." Reito said,

Himeko smiled and talked for the first time, "I've had experience delivering babies, if there's anything I could do…"

Reito's eyes twinkled, "Oh, you are sent by Kami! Iphreeta-sensei needs help, she said she's not really an Obstetrics doctor so she'll need another pair of hand to help her out!" Reito blew out breathe he wasn't aware of keeping, "And I thought I'll be dragged to do that! Thank Kami!!!"

"Oh Reito-kun, I never thought you have a funny side!" Himeko said laughing softly then she looked at the woman whose head was on her lap, "Don't worry Yukariko-san, I got you."

"Will I be allowed to enter the campus sir?" Fordsan asked interrupting the conversation behind him.

"Yes, please proceed to the special medical bay. It's at the back of that long building there…" Reito said pointing Ford his way. The driver nodded and did what was instructed of him.

XXX

The metal door hissed open and he walked in. He was wearing a white laboratory coat, and smoke glass covered his eyes. His receding blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he has the widest grin on his face, "Report status please?" he asked while looking at the monitor above the console.

The man by the console gulped and slowly looked at the man behind him, "The four androids were annihilated."

"And Cynthia?"

"All taken care of sir…"

The blonde man looked at the face of the man reporting, "Did you get the video of the fight that ensued and lead to the decimation of my well built androids?"

He gulped again, "Yes…sir…" he nervously looked up to eye the man giving him a look that says 'this better be good or else…' then he returned his attention to the console and pressed a series of buttons.

The monitor displayed the start of the fight at the abandoned laboratory, with his androids fighting 2 monsters which were identical to the ones that attacked his base of operation. "Oh Cynthia…what have you been hiding from me?" The blonde man asked no one in particular. Then the monitor showed static before a blinding light appeared. The intense light pursued and all could be heard were the sounds of the ensuing fight. The light that covered the monitor were changing colors and this made the blonde man frown, "Can't we make this clearer? See what's behind those lights!" he shouted, _prism…why was there prism?_

"Go…go…gomen!" the nervous man said and bowed down, "It's all we have sir! The security cameras were all melted when the building exploded!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Gomen!" the man knelt before the man, his arms reaching for the blonde's legs, "Gomen!!!"

Silence

"Very well…" the kneeling man eased his hold on his legs, "I believe you have done your job…" he smiled and the huddled man smiled in relief, "Why don't you get up and fetch me the full report?"

The man stood up, "Yes sir!" and hurriedly turned to get his full report.

BANG!

"See you in hell." The blonde man said before turning to leave the room, "Give me the status report of my OTOMEs." He calmly said without looking back at the stunned people inside the room.

XXX

The red headed doctor paced to and fro as she waits for the final graph to come out of the machine that was now hooked to Shiho's abdomen. It has been 30 minutes and all the birthing women were securely brought to the delivery room. She received notifications that two OB residents will be coming to help her in delivering the babies. Youko was a big help as she took the job of monitoring the laboring women who now entered the active phase of delivery (2). 4 anesthesiologists came to do the women's epidural; one is currently with her in case she need to do a C-section and Shiho needs a spinal anesthesia.

The machine beeped as the last graph finally showed, she tear the graphing paper from the machine and read the results. She shook her head when she found that there were more than 3 decels in every 10 minute window and that the decelerations were found in variable time during contractions.

Kim looked at Erstin then at Shiho with sad eyes.

"Is the baby alright?" Shiho asked nervously

"Yes," Kim said smiling then holding on the young woman's hand, "But you're baby is stressing out and it seemed that the umbilical cord is being compressed and I can't let you get through normal delivery."

"So you're going to cut her abdomen?" Erstin asked scared,

Kim nodded, "I'm going to have to do a Cesarean section, we don't want the cord to be compressed more or we don't want it to wound around your baby's neck, so to be safe I have to do it."

Erstin frowned, "Ain't cesarean more risky?" she asked.

"Yes, but just giving birth is already a risk. I believe in Dr. Ong and he's one of the best anesthesiologist around, with his help, we could do this without any complications." Kim explained, the two young women tried to calm themselves.

"I think the others need to know." Erstin said.

Silence

"Can she go in the delivery room with me? I'm scared." Shiho said, her lips a little pale.

Kim shook her head no, "The operating room will be sterile Shiho, I'm afraid we can't let her in. Don't worry, I'll be there, Dr. Ong, the head nurse Otaku-san and Dr. Montoya will be there to assist me. We'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you or your baby."

Erstin smiled at Shiho and squeezed the pink haired girl's hand, "I'll be waiting outside for you and little Shiho." Erstin said lovingly,

"Thank you Ers-chan."

The blonde haired girl looked at Kim, "I'll go tell the others about what we talked about."

"Okay." Kim and Shiho said simultaneously.

XXX

"Okay," Youko said as she met with the other three resident doctors present, "I know that you are supposed to be pre-duty and Han-san here is the only duty resident today, but you were informed that there are 7 women here giving birth simultaneously, so I need your help since this is the first time this happened." She looked at the face of the three residents in front of her.

"I believe one of the seven is with Dr. Possible-Go, and there's one having twins?" The Chief resident of Obstetrics and Gynecology asked, "I could handle the mother having twins."

Youko smiled, "That's good, you know you remind me of someone…what is your name again doctor?"

"Reece, just call me Reece sempai." She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Okay Reece, I'll leave Fujino-san with you." She looked at the other two, "There are 5 more and three of us, how do you suggest we go about it?"

"We could call out two interns to help out, they could deliver babies, they were trained already in cases like this…" Han-san said before she was interrupted by Youko.

"We are talking of young mothers here, P1G1 (0100)(3)."

"All of them?" The other resident whose name was Chelli asked in bewilderment.

"All of them…well except for one who keeps on thinking she was 17 when she's actually not."

Silence

"Okay we could still let the interns help out, we'll just do the buddy system. We have to guide the interns we paired up with while we deliver the baby of the other one." Han-san suggested.

"That's a good idea, it'll be hard but we could do it." Chelli said.

Youko smiled, "So two women in one room?" the two resident nodded, "Okay…I'll be delivering my own baby then." She said grinning.

"Huh?"

XXX

The succeeding hours was slow and it was torture not only to the pregnant women but also to the protectors who were allowed to be kept beside their partners (except for Erstin). The people left outside (Ibiki, Rebecca, Helena, Chie, Aoi, Mai, Mikoto and Erstin) were doing vigil, praying to Kami that their friends and children are well inside.

At the Fuuka Gakuen, the labor of the two older women of the group was surprisingly uncomplicated.

Himeko with the personnel named Maria took care of Yukariko who followed instruction and gave birth to a healthy baby girl with brown hair and light brown eyes like her own. Maria who also has training as pediatric nurse cleanse the baby before presenting it to the tired mother, with Himeko helping the mother out and prepping the baby for breast feeding. Iphreeta finished with Fumi a little later, and presented a purple haired girl to the pink haired mother who cuddled the baby despite her tired body. Dr. Makoto then helped Himeko suture the episiotomy Himeko did to Yukariko. Reito was smiling widely when he was informed that the babies and the mothers are well, he cheered along with Alyssa and Migami.

At the hospital…

Shiho was the first one to give birth since she undergone C-section. The healthy baby girl has blonde hair but unlike Tate, the baby has green eyes which made Shiho smile when the baby was presented to her. She could see Erstin from her baby's eyes. Erstin was like a doting father when she received the good news that Shiho and her baby were doing okay and that she could later go to the nursery to view Little Shiho Munakata.

Midori, despite her being loud as she pushed her baby out followed Shiho, her healthy baby girl has dark hair and purple eyes that reminds her a lot of the woman who have helped her deliver her little monster. Youko after suturing her lover stepped beside the red head as she cradled the cleaned baby in her arms and engulfed her most important people in embrace, she then helped the nurse position the baby on Midori's nipple for the baby to feed…for the first time.

Yukino was relieved when she heard her baby cry out, she thought that her baby was the one who cried the loudest amongst the other, something she attribute being Haruka's baby. The blonde mother who resembled her baby girl so much was at first angry because she got to have an intern deliver her baby, but she was pacified when she found out that one of the resident was with them in the room to guide the intern…though her hands was full with Akira's baby.

Akira thankfully did not have a hard time delivering her healthy baby girl with hair as wild as Takumi's, the soft cry of the baby was overpowered by Yukino's baby's cry. Since Akira's baby was smaller, there was no episiotomy needed and Dr. Chelli scrubbed out immediately the scrubbed in to help the intern who deliver the baby and do the suturing.

The room adjacent to the first one was a bit chaotic, when Nao was assigned to the intern, Miyu decided to intervene and told Dr. Han that she should do the delivery and not the other one. When the resident explained what was about to be done, the humanoid did not let the doctor finish and transformed one hand into a dagger and pointed it at the doctor who almost fainted from fear. It was through Kazuya's intervention, asking the resident to help Nao and let the intern help Akane that the humanoid was pacified and let the doctor go. Miyu watched closely as the doctor helped out Nao and was about to change one hand into a sword when she saw the resident took two forceps to aid the delivery. The prompt arrival of Dr. Possible-Go stopped the madness and the delivery was done without any complications anymore.

Akane was just relieved when Kim took over the intern and soon she heard her and Kazuya's baby crying along with that of Nao's baby. Each babies were given to the tired mothers and they could clearly see the joy in their protectors eyes as they watch the mother-infant interaction. The people inside this room softly laugh after hearing the resident say "I'm quitting OB! I should have taken Family Medicine in the first place!" before leaving the room with obvious pallor in her face.

-End Chapter 26 (.1)-

A/N: I was supposed to write an epilogue…very short epilogue but it seemed I have to write part two of the ending instead of epilogue. Shiznat next chapter…sorry I have to cut, promised I'll post 26.1 as soon as possible (perhaps tomorrow?)

(1) These are the components of Non Stress Test (OB): Uterine contractions - time between contractions which reduces as childbirth progresses. Read as the number of contractions present in a 10 min window and averaged over 30 min. Normal are 5 or less contractions in 10 mins.; Baseline heart rate - average baseline fetal heart rate (normal 110–160); Variability - fetal heart rate variability from Baseline per minute (normal 5 - 25); Accelerations - increases in fetal heart rate from the baseline by at least 15 beats per minute, lasting for at least 15 seconds. There should be 2 accels every 20 minutes lasting no longer than 2 minutes. They are normally present, indicating a Reactive or Negative Tracing; Decelerations (decels) - decreases in fetal heart rate from the baseline by at least 15 beats per minute, lasting for at least 15 seconds. They are normally minimal to none. There are three types of decelerations, depending on their appearance with uterine contraction:

- begin at start of uterine contraction and end with conclusion of contraction; a sign of increased vagal tone due to fetal head compression.

- occur at any time irrespective of uterine contractions; a sign of umbilical cord compression.

- begin at the peak of a contraction and ends long after it, hence the "late" when compared to early decels; a sign of fetal hypoxia due to uterus or placental insufficiency - the most worrisome deceleration.

If there are prominent decelerations in the tracing, then it is called Positive tracings, which means you are not supposed to be happy when the doctor said, "hey you have a positive non stress-test!" because you're baby is actually stressed and most stressed babies poops inside their mommy's tummy resulting to Meconium Aspiration! (Anymore questions, PM me!)

***NSD = Normal Spontaneous Delivery; C-Section = Cesarean Section (And just a nice thing to say there's what we call VBAC = Vaginal Birth After Cesarean!)

(2)The stages of labor are: Phase 1: Early (Latent) Labor**. **This phase is usually the longest, but it's also the least intense, by far. Over a span of time from several hours to several weeks, your cervix will dilate (open) to three centimeters and will begin to thin out (a process known as effacement). You'll experience mild to moderate contractions that last 30 to 45 seconds and are spaced five to 20 minutes apart — although you may not even notice them until the final two to six hours (if you're dilating gradually over a period of days or weeks, you probably won't feel them at all until labor starts in earnest), and they might not come in perfectly spaced intervals. It's possible that your amniotic membranes will rupture now, but it's more likely to happen later in labor and not without a little help from your practitioner. What you probably will feel now is a backache or cramps, and you'll also probably notice a blood-tinged mucous discharge. Phase 2: Active Labor. Contractions will grow stronger and longer during active labor, a phase that usually lasts from two to three and a half hours. You'll usually be in the hospital or birthing center by this phase (or if you're delivering at home, your midwife will be with you by now). As your cervix dilates to seven centimeters, contractions will come every three to four minutes and will typically last 40 to 60 seconds (although they may not follow a regular pattern). You'll probably notice a distinct peak halfway through each contraction. (Grabe ang haba ng explanation, to sum up…it starts at 4 cm until the delivery of the baby!)Phase 3: Transitional (Advanced) Labor. During transitional labor, the last, most intensive, and fortunately shortest stage (generally lasting from 15 minutes to an hour), your cervix will dilate from seven to its final ten centimeters. Contractions are very strong at this point — usually 60 to 90 seconds long, and with intense peaks. Because they're spaced only about two or three minutes apart, it may seem as though you barely get to relax before the next contraction begins. During transition, you're likely to feel strong pressure in the lower back and rectum, nausea, fatigue, tightness in the throat and chest area, shakiness, chills, or sweats (or alternating between them). You'll also notice more blood-tinged show as capillaries in the cervix rupture. (Haba din ha! This is from the delivery of the baby to the delivery of the placenta!!!) (Lifted from http://www(dot)whattoexpect(dot)com/pregnancy/labor-and-delivery/childbirth-stages/three-phases-of-labor(dot)aspx)

(3) Parity 1, Gravida 1, (full term/pre term/Abortion/Live birth)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: http: /maiuniverse . yuku . com (please remove the spaces). The site is a forum for Mai HiME and Otome fans, please visit and join. You get to chat with your favorite HiME and Otome authors.

Unedited

THE GIFT

Han_DJ

Chapter 26.2 (27)

Natsuki was beyond herself when the resident OB found her. The blue haired HiME was pacing to and fro on the waiting hall of the delivery room and she was trying to eat her fingers out. Dr. Reece smiled at the woman her patient was requesting. "Are you Kuga Natsuki?" she asked which caused the blue haired woman to stop her pacing.

"Hai!" Natsuki said nervously. Her eyes widened when the doctor handed her a clean, sterile smelling hospital gown, a blue surgical cap and two white surgical shoe covers. Natsuki knew where to put the first two but not the last one. She held it between her pointing finger and thumb and showed it to the doctor who responded by looking down at her own feet. Natsuki's brows rose up and she nodded her head and mouthed, "Ohhhh…" and soon the blue haired woman suited up. After a while she went back out of the female dressing room and saw the doctor still standing in front of the nurse station clearly waiting for her. "Why am I wearing these?" she asked.

"Oh, aren't you Miss Fujino's partner?" Dr. Reece asked smiling

"Yes I am…so?"

"She asked you to come in and accompany her inside the delivery room." The doctor said and Natsuki nodded in agreement even if she only gets the last two words of the sentence.

"How's Shizuru?"

"She's at 9 cm," the doctor smiled, "Good thing your babies are smaller than the rest and they remained in cephalic position…"

"Cepha…what?"

"Cephalic, your babies' heads are the one presented at the canal so it would be easier for Miss Fujino to deliver the babies normally." The doctor explained.

"I see…"

"I told Miss Fujino that I'll want you to catch the second baby, since we lack one pediatric intern so the one we have can't catch the both of them."

Natsuki's eyes widened, "What?"

The doctor patted Natsuki at her back, "Don't worry Kuga-san, it'll be a breeze!"

The blue haired woman paled, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Doctor Reece shook her head at Natsuki, "Think about the good it'll do your baby, and then you won't feel sick anymore." She said.

Natsuki frowned, "You're talking as if you have undergone the same thing already!"

The doctor's smile widened, "Aside from delivering other mother's babies? Yes, I got a one year old and 6 months, and you have no idea how wonderful it felt for me that I was the one who caught her."

Natsuki looked at the doctor this time with a different light, "Will you guide me then?"

Dr. Reece nodded, "All the way Kuga-san, all the way."

Their conversation was halted when the medical clerk monitoring Shizuru came out, "Miss Fujino reached 10 cm doc!" the clerk shouted.

Dr. Reece turned to go to the labor room, "I'll look at Miss Fujino," she said to the clerk, "Please help Kuga-san in scrubbing, make sure she scrub well, she'll be catching her second baby."

"Yes Doc," the clerk answered, then she went to lead Natsuki to the sink and then showed the blue haired HiME the art of scrubbing.

XXX

The time Natsuki went into the labor room, her face and covered head were already drenched in sweat and she could feel her heart beat out of her chest, _"got to do this for Shizuru…for Shizuru and our babies…baka Natsuki what are you afraid of!"_ she chanted-chastised herself while slowly walking into the labor room to stopped midway at the sight of Shizuru straining and most definitely in pain, "Shizuru…"

"Okay Fujino –san, I could see your daughter's head from here, another push and she'll be out…" The doctor said smiling behind the surgical mask. And then she looked up at Natsuki who was stunned still to her place, "Come on Kuga-san, you should see your eldest…" she said before she felt another contraction on Shizuru's abdomen

"Kami…" Shizuru groaned causing Natsuki to look at the chestnut haired woman and she hurriedly came to the older woman's side,

"I'm here Shizuru…" Natsuki smiled and held Shizuru's hand who squeezed tight once against Natsuki's, "Ittttaaaaaiiiiiiii!" The blue haired HiME screamed

And the baby's cry echoed

"Oh…we have a blue haired baby girl!" The doctor happily announced

Shizuru smiled and let go of Natsuki's hand, the blue haired HiME had tears in her eyes when she walked towards the doctor to see her eldest daughter, "Oh my Natsuki had tears of happiness!"

Natsuki frowned and looked at Shizuru, "Baka, you almost tore every bone in my hand! That's what the tears are for!"

Shizuru looked chastised, "Kanin na Natsuki…I didn't…"

And that caused Natsuki to feel like an ass, "No…no Shizuru It's…"

And before Shizuru could utter another word, another tearing pain attacked her and her abdomen contracted once again, "Kami…I think she's coming…"

"Interval?" The doctor asked the nurse beside her.

"Three minutes and 4 seconds doc," The nurse replied

Natsuki was to get beside Shizuru again when she was stopped by the doctor, "Please Kuga-san, you'll be catching your youngest so come here beside me." Natsuki swallowed hard before she slowly stepped beside the doctor, "You ready both your hands here, " the doctor instructed Natsuki, putting her hands just on the opening of Shizuru's canal, "You know how to play American Football?" she asked

"Yes…"

"You are going to catch your baby as if you're catching a ball from that league, get me?"

"What? You likened my baby to a football?"

The doctor smiled, "Well, your youngest is much smaller than your oldest daughter, and since they are premature, sometimes they popped out like a ball due to pressure…"

"Ahhhhh…I think she's coming, can you just follow the doctor Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed causing Natsuki's eyes to bulge, _"jeez she really is in pain…never talked to me in that voice ever!" _"NATSUKI!"

"Here she comes Kuga-san…" The doctor looked at Shizuru, "One last push Fujino-san and make it more forceful this time

Gasping sound followed Shizuru's push as the baby sailed from the canal to Natsuki's waiting arms followed by blood…

Natsuki's face paled despite the warm feeling she's getting as she cradled her crying daughter in her arm. The child has chestnut hair just like her mother… "You're beautiful…" she whispered before the nurse beside Natsuki screamed

"The baby is going to fall!" she said that alerted other nurses in the room, hurriedly coming to the baby's aid as the falling Natsuki lose consciousness. The doctor was stunned, her hands occupied with two clamps.

Shizuru weakly lifted her head to see Natsuki's body on the floor, unconscious but with a smile on her lips, "My Natsuki…" she whispered before she returned to her lying position and close her eyes.

XXX

Youko was on the phone when Midori was brought in the room. The doctor was talking to Reito who was with Yukariko and Fumi. The good news that Fumi and Yukariko gave birth without any unwanted incident brought a relief breath out of her. Then seeing Midori looking good despite her being asleep was also a relief to the happy co-mother. "We shall see you soon Reito-kun, Dr. Possible-Go will be going there to check on Fumi and Yukariko,"

"_Okay, the two new mothers are sleeping well right now and Makoto sensei is looking after the babies, I'm sure she'll be glad to have Dr. Possible-Go here, you know we are at the special medical bay right?"_

"Of course, I send her that way."

"_Good, see you and the rest soon."_

Youko just ended her phone conversation when she felt Midori's eyes focused on her, "That darn Epidural didn't work," the red head teacher said.

Youko smiled, leaned forward and kissed Midori's forehead, "It did, it just didn't make the pain go away but it lessened the feeling." She said before she took hold of Midori's hands.

"Did you see our little baby?" Midori

"Yes, she's an angel." Youko said, "I think she'll grow up to look like me."

Midori frowned, "That's unfair, I suffered all these pains and she'll grow up like you? I disagree."

Youko smiled and leaned forward again, her face meeting Midori's face, "The others will be entering the room soon…I won't be able to do this…"

"Wha-"

Youko finally leaned and captured Midori's lips stopping the red head's complain. And as soon as their lips parted the door to the room opened with a blag and an over pumped Haruka barged in followed by Yukino on a stretcher being pushed by an orderly, Ibiki and Rebecca. The two women smiled at each other and Youko stood up to help transfer Yukino to her bed.

Ibiki looked at the large room with seven beds, "Wow…this room will be filled with people soon."

Rebecca smiled and held on her husband's arm, "Aren't we lucky to be present here today? I won't trade today for anything."

The two older couple nodded their head.

Haruka on the other hand was keeping vigil beside Yukino causing the younger woman to blush, "Haruka-chan, you should go and see our daughter…"

Haruka frowned and waved her hand, "Done that already, our Hayumi is as beautiful as ever, just like her mommy!" Haruka said her chest huffing with pride.

"Oh yeah…" Ibiki said grinning, "We will leave all of you for now, we're going to see our granddaughter!" he said excitedly

"Otou-san! Don't you look at Hayumi too much she could get bed sore!" Haruka yelled at her departing parents.

Youko, Midori and Yukino laughed at Haruka who pouted. And before anyone could speak again the door opened and Kazuya, Takumi and Miyu entered followed by the stretchers where Akane, Akira and Nao were laid. The three women were sleeping.

The two male grinned and Miyu's eyes sparkled when they met the other in the room, "They were sedated while their doctors were suturing them. I guess they were so young and they needed more rest." Takumi said smiling

"The children were perfect." Kazuya said dreamily, "Our Konoka already looked like me, ne Takumi?" he said and the younger man nodded his head.

"You already gave your children names?" Midori asked

"Why haven't you?" Miyu asked the older red head.

"Well…" Midori said sheepishly and then looked at Youko. "What do you want to name our daughter?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, you're the other mother and my head's still fuzzy so you think of a name."

"Well…" Youko smiled

Midori frowned, "You already had a name don't you?" Midori rolled her eyes at Youko's nod, "So?"

"Yurian, Yuri for short."

"Well…"

"That's a nice name." Miyu said looking at Midori then at Nao after she was transferred to her bed. The humanoid removed hairs from Nao's face, "If Nao allows me to name her child…I'll name her Naoki." She said then looked at Takumi and Kazuya who were grinning at her.

"If that's what you're going to name our baby I'm going to kick your ass to the moon." Nao said weakly. Miyu turned her focus to Nao who was slowly regaining awareness.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Miyu

"Well the name you thought pulled me from sleep…" and before Nao could say more, the humanoid leaned down and caught Nao's lips in hers.

Yukino and Youko watched happily while Haruka rolled her eyes, "Oi Miyu, your circuitry is burning!" Haruka said frowning.

"Haruka-chan!"

"Hehehe…with that kiss, I'm sure there's another baby Nao coming up!" Midori said smiling

And that's when the two parted and Miyu looked at Takumi and Kazuya, "Do you two have anything to add to their remarks?" She said it while transforming one hand into a dagger.

Takumi and Kazuya shook their head no with wide eyes.

"Good…" Miyu looked at a smiling Nao, "So if you were to name our baby? What would you name her?"

Nao smiled, "Miyuki is nice…"

Miyu smiled, "Miyuki…"

The people in the room then looked at the two unoccupied bed, "What do you think is taking those two long?"

XXX

Nursery

Natsuki was standing still outside the viewing room, a cold compress pressed on her head. Beside her was Helena Fujino and the older version of Shizuru was looking at Natsuki with amazement in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say Kuga-san…"

Natsuki glared dagger at the older woman, "There's too much blood…I just…" she said sheepishly.

Helena smiled and nodded her head in understanding, "I never experienced that, I undergone ceasearian section when I had Shizuru…I can't stand the pain." She said before looking down as if embarrassed.

Natsuki smiled and shook her head lightly, "If It was me I'd rather have Shizuru undergo CS section…but…well…" She looked at the older woman, "I guess that's where the difference between you two, Shizuru is a lot stronger and she'd endure pain to make sure that our babies were safe." She then looked at the window at the two nurses carrying her babies, "I don't know but…I think both my children looked very much like Shizuru, our eldest might have my hair but in my eyes and heart, they will always look like their mother."

Helena became silent, "Do you think…will you be able…to forgive me?" she asked without looking at the younger woman beside her.

Natsuki took a deep breath, "Look," she looked at the older woman, "We both hurt Shizuru maybe in different way but still…" Natsuki smiled, "I'm not saying that I'm going to forgive you when you asked me. For me forgiveness is something you must earn. Shizuru will forgive you automatically but that's because she's your daughter but I'm not so I have to see with my own eyes and feel that you really are sorry before I could give you my forgiveness."

Helena smiled, "That's already a great deal Kuga-san…"

"Maybe you could start by calling me Natsuki instead of Kuga-san, I'm going to marry your daughter you know." She smiled when the nurses laid their babies to their cribs, "With or without your blessing."

Helena waved her hand at the two crying babies in front of them, "After these? You'll have my blessing Kug…" she looked at Natsuki and smiled, "Natsuki,"

"Good…" Natsuki said before she pushed her face unto the glass and make silly expressions on her face.

"Have you thought of the name for the two?" Helena

Natsuki straightened herself, "Well I and Shizuru decided about the names, we chose Kione and Natsumi but we didn't know who will get what…and from the looks of it…"

Helena watched the proud face of the young woman beside her, "I don't know if it was the gods way of answering my prayers…but I was lucky to be here at the right moment."

Natsuki smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah…that you are."

XXX

The HiMEs stayed at the hospital for exactly three days, except for Shiho who stayed two days longer since she had a C-section. The girls who get to go back to the mansion earlier together with Yukariko and Fumi were in heaven. Everyone was excited about the babies and also would like to find out what happened to Shiho and Erstin who were left at the hospital. Reito, Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi visits the two as well as Arika and Nina who unexpectedly were taking care of Fuuka and supports their friend Erstin at the same time.

Shiho and Erstin who was carrying little Shizune and wearing a very large smile entered the mansion. Both women bowed and thanked Benford before they were shown to the mansion's receiving area. The two women were not surprised that there was no one in there but a little sadness gripped on Shiho's chest, but the look in Erstin's face erased it immediately. Benford who was still at the back of the girls smiled and looked up.

The signal was given and as soon as Benford made a coughing sound, the room went into chaos as banners and confetti were released and the shouts from their friends from above and from the adjacent rooms caused Shiho to cry.

"Welcome back Shiho!" The banner says and the HiMEs stepped closer to the smaller woman and each gave the still weak Shiho a pat on a shoulder, some embraced and Erstin gave Shiho a kiss on a cheek.

"Wow…" Shiho could only say

"You think we forgotten about you?" Reito said his eyes smiling. He was carrying his and Fumi's little bundle of joy. "Welcome back Shiho." He added.

Akira who was standing on Shiho's other side showed an envelope to Shiho, "Came from your nii-san, well we don't like him but Takeda thinks that he has the right to know that you delivered your baby and that you and you're baby were fine…"

"We all know he did you a lot of wrong and hurt you, but with the arrival of our babies…" Takumi said holding little Aiko in his arms

"Let bigots be bigots!" Haruka said proud, She was standing beside Yukino who has Hayumi in her arms.

"Haruka-chan…"

"It's bygone be bygone…" Yukino and Erstin said together

"Oi you two are killing me," Haruka.

"Don't worry Shiho, we didn't read it…" Akane

"Well I tried to tell this big lady to read it without opening it but no one sides with me!" nao said elbowing Miyu who was carrying Miyuki.

"I can't do that Nao. That's not right."

"Why don't we all go the dining area now?" Mai said, "Me, Aoi-chan and Himeko-sama made something special for this occasion." She said

"Yeah Mai made special Ramen!" Mikoto chimed in, "The babies will love it!"

"Sorry Mikoto, but the babies will only have milk until they could eat solids." Fumi said smiling at the small HiME when the said girl pouted.

"What are we waiting for? I'm hungry!" Chie said as she patted her gurgling belly.

Everyone except for Shizuru, Natsuki and Reito turned towards the dining room,

"This mansion will be sad when we all decided to leave and have our own homes." Shizuru said smiling at her partner who was cooing at the small chestnut haired baby bundled in her arms while she carried the blue haired one in hers.

"Perhaps," Reito said smiling, "Benford and the others will be devastated, the mansion was never this lively before…now," he said sighing.

Natsuki looked at the two, "Well the Kanzaki lot is so spacious, could put the whole Fuuka Gakuen inside."

Reito and Shizuru looked at Natsuki.

"What?"

"What are you driving at?"

"Well…if Kanzaki here is amenable, we could all buy a portion of the land and build our homes there. This will be like a HiME compound, you get what I mean?"

"That's a brilliant idea but there's no need to buy…"

"Well in my case, I'm not taking no for an answer, it's either that or we could just find a lot somewhere to buy and build our home…"

"Hey I like that idea! You can just give us discounts!" Nao said upon entering the receiving area again, "You three should stop talking and celebrate with us."

The three smiled and nodded their heads.

(at the dining Area)

Everyone was enjoying their meal when Reito stood up and took everyone's attention. He explained what Natsuki said earlier and everyone was amenable to it.

"That makes sense to me."Midori said, "Our Problem with SEARRS isn't finish yet. They are missing right now and we all know that they have something up their sleeves."

"Yeah, strength in numbers!" Mikoto said causing the others to look at her as if she grew another head, "What?"

"Just as Mikoto said, like before we defeated these monsters because we work together," Mai

"United we stand, divided we fall!" Haruka said grinning

"But most of all…we have each other." Shizuru said, "No matter how many mistakes we make, as long as we are bound together by friendship…"

"…and love…" Natsuki said looking at Shizuru romantically

"You two get a room!" Nao said after throwing green pea on Natsuki

"Oi!"

"As long as we have each other, there's no mountain we can't climb." Alyssa said smiling at Himeko-sama who was carrying her granddaughter this time.

"For the safety of our babies," Takumi said an raised his glass of juice

"For our babies," the other followed

"For the HiMEs and their most important people," Fumi cheered

"For all of us…"

XXX

"**You know if they are like these, in 300 years you won't be able to attain that world you were trying to build."**

"**We'll see about that…300 years is still a long time."**

"**Well…don't tell me I didn't warn you if the time comes."**

"**Whatever."**

-END-

A/N: Finally!

Thanks to all who have supported and read this fan fiction. As usual this is not edited so grammar mistakes are plenty though spelling mistakes are minimal. Thanks all.

There will be a sequel…I'm deciding on the title still…


End file.
